Harry Potter and the Potion Master's Daughter
by mattierobertson
Summary: Harry meets Eva, a witch sent to Hogwarts after years of home-training. With a best friend like Draco, can Eva be trusted? Only time and experience can tell. Rated R for some sexual content and language. NOT SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Before Hogwarts

"I will not have him in this house," shouted Aurelius Nocturino.

"But I love him, Father. He asked me to marry him and I said yes," said Saveage Nocturino. "I will have no other man."

"You will marry the man I have chosen and that is final!" shouted Aurelius.

"You cannot make me marry a man I do not love!"

"Your marriage will ensure the continuance of the Nocturino line. Our blood must be preserved."

"It will be, Father. Severus Snape comes from a long line of wizards. Our union would not be against your blood." She had to find a way to do this with her father's consent; she might even be able to use his own ideas against him. "Just think about it, Father. The wizarding world's finest families joining together; the Snape family fortune is higher than that of the Black family. It would be wonderful."

"I will not have a Death Eater in my family, no matter how much money his family has."

Saveage's face contorted in anger. "He is not a Death Eater! How many times must someone tell you for you to understand! Even Dumbledore came here to explain it to you!"

Aurelius looked into the fire. He understood that his daughter was in love with Severus Snape. He had even approved of the match at first, but things were different now; he had an offer for Saveage's hand from one of the richest families in the wizarding world. There was also the fact that Snape had bad news written all over him; he had the look of a Death Eater, no matter what Albus Dumbledore said. Although Aurelius believed that the wizarding race would be better off with purebloods only, he did not abide murder; which he knew was what the Dark Lord was doing. How was Dumbledore to know if Snape was really on the right side? He could be spying for the Dark Lord. He did not want his daughter associated in any way with someone like that.

He turned to his daughter. "I will not consent and that is final. You can say nothing that will change my mind. You will marry young Sirius Black and forget about Severus Snape." He moved toward the door and stopped in front of her. "I am doing this for your own good. You will thank me one day." With a final kiss to her forehead, he left the room.

Saveage waited until she knew he was gone and headed towards the fire. She took out her wand and pointed it at herself "_Fecundius_" she incanted and then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Just as witches could cast spells for birth control, they could also do one for fertility. She looked towards the door her father had just closed and threw the Powder into the fire. She knew that this was the only way she could get out of this marriage and it was not exactly the way she wanted to do it, but she was desperate. "I'm sorry, Father, but you have left me no choice."

She stepped into the fire and said, "Snape Manor!" She disappeared in a whirl of green flame.

She arrived in the entrance hall fire of Snape Manor and was greeted by the house elf Wooly. "How is Miss Nocturino this day? Wooly thinks she is here to see Master Severus, yes?"

"Yes, Wooly. Is he in his rooms?"

"Yes, Miss. Would Miss like Wooly to announce her?"

"No, that is not necessary." Saveage was quickly on her way towards Severus' rooms. Halfway down a corridor, she halted, remembering something she needed from Wooly. She turned so quickly she almost stumbled over the poor elf hurrying after her. "I'm sorry, Wooly, I didn't see you. Could you do me a favor and warn us if anyone comes while I'm here?"

"Of course, Miss." The elf bowed low and went off to do as he was bid. He did not mind taking orders from Saveage, even though she was not a Snape, because she was never rude to him.

Saveage made her way through the corridors of the vast mansion and finally came to the corner where Severus' study and bedroom were located. She tapped lightly and paced in front of the door as she waited, trying to think of how she was going to explain to Severus why she was there.

Severus' face, annoyed at being disturbed, appeared in the doorway. His expression instantly softened when he saw who was at his door. "Sage. What are you doing here?" He opened the door wider to allow her entrance.

Saveage walked into Severus' study and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She had been in this set of rooms many times and she had this horrible feeling that this might be the last time she would be seeing them, and she wanted to memorize the layout.

"Sage?" whispered Severus. He walked towards her and stood inches behind her. "What's the matter?"

"He said no." She did not even turn around to face him. She couldn't, her face was already wet with tears. She could not lose this man. He was the only one that understood her, the only one who had ever truly connected with her heart.

"Your father?" he asked. He saw her nod and sighed. "I thought he would." He moved away from her.

Saveage quickly turned and walked to Severus. "I do not care what he says; I love you and I will marry you."

Severus took her hands and held them to his lips. "I cannot ask you to do that. As much as I despise your father at this moment, I know how hard it would be for you to disobey him. I know, if the shoe were on the other foot, you would say the same thing."

He was right and Saveage knew it. She would not have asked him to do what she was willingly doing at this moment: defying her father's wishes. But she knew what would get to him and she had to use it, even if it didn't work as she wanted and she never saw him again. "He wants me to marry Sirius Black."

Severus looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. He let go of her hands and moved towards his fireplace. Of all the people it might have been, her father had to choose Sirius Black. "And what did you tell him?"

Saveage heard the distance in his voice; she knew that he was drawing himself away from her emotionally. She had to pull him back to her. "I told him that I would not marry a man I did not love." She saw Severus' shoulders slump slightly, as if he had been holding his breath. She walked to him and stood behind him. Her hand stretched out to touch his back; he stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed when she began to move her hand in circles. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

Severus whirled around on his heel and stared at her in surprise. "And I told you that I would not hold you to it, if your father did not approve of me."

"I know you did." She placed her hands on his chest and began to massage the muscle beneath her fingers. Her voice was trembling when she spoke. "I will belong to no other man but you."

Saveage leaned forward and kissed his lips. He did not respond at first, still in shock, but he quickly embraced her and returned her kiss with a passion he had never displayed before. He deepened their kiss as his hands began to roam over her body. She allowed him to explore as she began to unfasten the buttons on his cloak and slide it off his shoulders. He did the same with her robes and began to loosen the strings of her dress. She was soon out of it and she pressed herself to him.

She could feel his manhood and the heat that emanated from it through his pants. Her hurry to disrobe him became almost frantic. He quickly grabbed her hands and looked down at her. "Take your time. No one is home and she's not going to be back for another day." He kissed her neck. "We have all the time in the world."

Saveage gasped in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She saw him reach for the wand in his robe pocket. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, I did it before coming here."

Severus looked a bit surprised and then a slow smile crept on his face. Saveage loved it when he smiled; it made her love him all the more. "So you had already planned to have your way with me, even before you saw me?"

She gave him a saucy smile. "Of course. A girl must always have a plan."

They took their time, but all too soon for Saveage it was over and she lay in the arms of the man who had forever stolen her heart. She noticed that his breathing had become deep and rhythmic and moved to see his face. He was fast asleep. She moved slowly, so as not to wake him and lay with her head in her left hand and her right hand was moving along his face, tracing his eyebrows, going down his nose and jaw line. She wanted to remember every single line and angle of his face, knowing full well that she would soon be parted from him.

She saw him stir and rested her thumb on his lips. Severus opened his eyes and looked into the sky blue eyes that were part of his very soul. He kissed the thumb that was on his lips and then moved Saveage so she was snuggled closely to his side.

They lay in each other's arms for a long time, kissing and caressing each other. Severus made love to her throughout the entire day. She fell asleep from exhaustion and woke in the evening to find him in a chair by the fire; he had a table with food on it and Saveage realized that they had not eaten all day. She got up and wrapped herself in a robe that she knew he set out for her at the foot of the bed. She moved towards the fire and seated herself in the soft chair opposite him.

"I thought you might be hungry," he explained.

"I'm starving," she said. She uncovered one of the silver platters and found her favorite dish: roast beef with fresh vegetables and mashed potatoes. "You always did know what I liked."

"Only because it was always what you ordered when we went out." Severus had already eaten and so he watched the fire as she ate her dinner.

Saveage sat back contentedly as she finished her potatoes and watched as Severus swirled his brandy. They both stared into the fire for a while. Saveage came out of her reverie when she realized the table and its food was gone. She smiled at how quiet and efficient Wooly was. She looked over to tell Severus how much she liked his house elf and found that he was staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" he asked.

Saveage gasped at his words. "Of -- of course you will see me again," she breathed, but her eyes must have betrayed her.

"I'm glad it ended like this, Sage. I know that the life I lead would not be the one for you. Being who I am would not, and obviously has not, set well with your family. I cannot ask you to follow me when I don't know where it is I'm going or if I'll live long enough to see tomorrow."

"If you're talking about spying for Dumbledore, I already know about that." She smiled when he turned surprised eyes on her. "I talked to him last time he came to see my parents. He told me all about it and I have a sneaking suspicion that he might know about us."

Severus smirked. "I have no idea how that man knows half the things he does, but I wish I had the same gift."

"He gave us his blessing. He said that he would support us in any decision we make. I think it was a nice subtle way of telling us he would help." She reached over and took his hand. "I love you, Severus."

"We can't. At least not yet. I do not want to put you in the situation where you are up all night, waiting and wondering if I've been found out and you're a widow. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Then you would subject me to waiting for who knows how long, just to see if we can marry?" She let go of his hand. "Severus, as much as I hate to say this, I have to. That day may not come in our lifetime. I'm sure one day it will and this world will be rid of You-Know-Who's terror, but I can't see it." She stood and walked over to him and sat on his lap. Taking his face in her hands she told him, "I would rather die your widow, than live never having been your wife."

* * *

Saveage had known this would happen, but it was not any easier to cope because of the knowledge. Her parents had found out she was carrying Severus' child and they had decided to move to America. She was watching her house elf pack her trunks as she sat on the bed. She had the letter she had written to Severus in her hand.

The letter was the only way he would know the truth of the matter. It explained everything that had happened in the last four months, including why she had not been to see him since their night together. She explained how her father had decided Sirius was not the right man for her; she presumed it was because he had found out about the child. She apologized to Severus for what she had done, asking him to forgive her and pleading for his promise to wait for her to return with their child.

"Mistress is ready to go," said Binky, the house elf, in her usual high-pitched voice.

Saveage tore herself from her thoughts and looked at the house elf with determination. "Binky, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mistress."

"I need you to deliver this letter to Mr. Snape at Snape Manor, but you have to wait a few days, alright?"

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf said, shakily.

"Is everything alright, Binky?"

"Yes, Mistress, Binky will deliver the letter."

"Thank you, I owe you one." Saveage left the room and went downstairs to meet her parents. They would be leaving soon and she knew her father liked to give last minute instructions.

She sighed as she walked through the halls of the Manor. There were white sheets over much of the furniture. She knew that they would be gone for at least a year, maybe as long as five. She hoped that her father would see how miserable she was and decide to end their exile as soon as possible.

Saveage reached the foyer and stared absently as her father gave the gathered house elves instructions on the upkeep of the house while they were gone. It was not as if they did not know what to do, it was more for Father's benefit that they listened intently, making sure every order was memorized. She smiled at Binky as she and her parents walked out into the sunshine and waved at all the house elves before disapparating.

She arrived in the bedroom of the house in New York that her parents had managed to acquire. She did not know the details of the transaction and did not want to know either; she planned to stay in this room until her child was born.

Life would be manageable if she stayed out of her parents' way and they out of hers. She knew they would say something about her 'brooding' and enclosure in the room, but they could not say much, since it was their own decision that had brought her there in the first place.

The months passed and she waited in vain for a reply to the letter that she had left for Severus. Had Binky forgotten to send it? No, that couldn't be possible, even if she had waited for a while, Severus would surely have received the letter by now. She waited day-by-day, getting rounder as the weeks passed, but heard nothing from her love. Her mother even commented on the lack of owls from her friends; her father on the other hand seemed quite happy that no one had written to her, or to any of them for that matter, at all since her departure from England.

Five months passed and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her parents had not offered any suggestions on a name for the child, so she chose to name her Severa Raven Nocturino. It was evident when she was born exactly who her father was. The jet black hair on her head left no question in Saveage's mind.

Severa's birth brought about an unexpected change in Saveage's father. He had been aloof and very controlling when the family had first arrived; probably because he felt the situation had happened because he had not been in enough control. But a few days after the baby was born and he held the newborn in his arms, there was a change in his face. It had softened and so had his heart. Saveage noticed that he hung around the door of the nursery a lot, usually when Severa's naptime was over. He had once even offered to change her diaper.

Saveage, although sad that it took so long, was glad about the change in her father. She liked the man she was seeing, the proud grandfather that coddled his granddaughter to the point of spoiling her rotten. He would buy her toys and clothes and even indulged her with a teething wand. Even though the change was pleasant and a welcome one, Saveage could not help feeling that it should be Severa's father to spoil her, to buy her things and to change her diapers. She began to feel resentment for her father that ran deep; a bitterness that he was depriving Severa of a father's love and affection. But Saveage hid the feelings, burying them deep inside her and would not let them come out for the sake of her daughter. Severa deserved the world and Saveage wanted to give it to her.

It was not until her first birthday that Saveage broached the subject of returning to England and the home they had abandoned. The first request was met with utter refusal. Saveage fought for two months to return to their home and only after threatening them that she would return alone to find Severus had they agreed to the return.

Once home, Saveage and Severa settle into a sheltered life at the Manor, neither leaving the house for more than the occasional trip to London, visits to friends, or a family vacation. Severa, now known as Eva, was given free reign in the Manor as she grew and was surprisingly well behaved. She was quite content with being taught at home, where she could study whenever she pleased and had the undivided attention of her teachers. She had shown an extraordinary gift of magic, and her grandfather had been training her in wandless magic since she was eleven. Her other schooling was going well and she was even ahead of her age group studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Life was good for Eva, at least until she turned fourteen. She had heard her mother and grandparents discussing something over their lunch and had decided to listen at the door. She heard something about starting all over again and the mention of Albus Dumbledore, whom she knew was a good friend of her grandparents and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She hoped that they weren't planning on sending her away to school; she liked her home training. It was her mother's next comment that really caught her attention. She said that it was no longer safe for Eva to be at the Manor and that they should consider sending her to America or elsewhere.

That night Eva found it hard to sleep as she turned the conversation over in her mind. She wished she could ask her Mother about it, but then she'd have had to admit to eavesdropping. Her Mother had always told her she had her father's analytical mind and Eva found herself devising arguments against being sent away. Finally she yawned and shrugged, pushing the conversation to the back of her head --it was no use worrying –- she'd know soon enough if it came to pass. She soon pushed the conversation to the back of her head and had completely forgotten about it.

It was not until the middle of August the following year that it was thrust again into the forefront of her mind. Eva led a sheltered life; her scant information of the world beyond the manor came from Draco Malfoy, her best and only friend. For reasons her Mother and Grandparents refused to even discuss, Draco had abruptly been banned from visiting her last year and so news from him and the goings-on of the outside world had become even more limited. She did know, however, that he would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and that he had been made a prefect the previous year. Beyond that information and the crumbs her grandparents tossed her, she did not know what was going on, not why he was forbidden to see her.

She was walking down the hall towards the study her grandparents shared. She wanted to turn in the three parchments that she had just finished. She heard raised voices and slowed down to find out who was arguing her grandparents or her mother and grandfather. She was surprised to find that it was two people hooded and cloaked who were speaking to her grandparents. Eva thought it odd to find people so dressed in her home and moved closer to the door to see what was going on.

* * *

This is just some background for what will happen later. I will be adding some translations for the spells I make up as well.  
_Fecundius_ - Fecund means fertile.   
Also _Saveage_ is pronounced: sah-vay-ajh. It means someone who is well-cultured but strong-minded, and can get along with anyone. I thought it would perfect for the woman who fell in love with Sverus Snape. 


	2. Familiar Strangers

The door was cracked open and she looked through to see that her grandmother was sitting in a chair and looked very distressed. She was wringing her handkerchief and looked like she had been crying a river, something Eva had never seen. She turned her attention to her grandfather.

"I will not agree to that! I have already given you your answer countless times! You can go back and tell him that he will not have her! She has known nothing but this house and I will not have her world toppled! You can do your worst; you will not have her!"

Eva had never heard her grandfather so angry before. She had this feeling that he was talking about her, but had no idea what he could be referring to. She heard one of the men whisper "Have it your way," and then a black glove with a silver snake on it was holding a wand and pointing at her grandfather.

It all happened in slow motion for Eva. She watched as the green light floated from the end of the wand and cross the room to hit her grandfather square in the chest. She watched him open his mouth in a soundless scream and slowly descend to the floor, dead even before he hit the ground.

She could not move and she could not scream; her shock was so complete. She saw her grandmother move to her grandfather's side and then the other man, with the same gloves, took out his wand and pointed it at her. Eva couldn't help but think that this was probably not exactly how her grandparents would have liked to die, but at least they were together until the end.

She felt a hand cover her mouth and was about to scream when she heard her mother's voice in her ear. "Don't scream. We need to leave as quickly and quietly as possible. Do you have your wand?" Eva nodded her head. "Alright. We don't have time to gather any things. I need you to follow me and not to say a word, understand?"

Eva nodded and waited for her mother to remove her hand from her mouth. She turned and followed her mother out of the corridor and into the entrance hall. Her mother made a quick turn at the front stairs and disappeared into the china cabinet that stood there. Eva followed her and was surprised to find a dark corridor was opening. Her mother led her into the passageway and out of a small opening a few minutes later. They were in the forest that surrounded the house.

"Call your Firebolt, Eva, we're going to Hogwarts."

Eva walked behind Saveage with her head down; they were walking towards a clearing that was in the middle of the forest. She took one last look at her home. The elegant manor house had been her domain for as long as she could remember and this was the last time she would see it for she did not know how long. She climbed onto the broom and kicked off of the ground. It occurred to her that her grandparents were still in the castle, lying dead on the floor, yet her mother had not hesitated to leave them. What was going on?

* * *

Saveage and Eva had reached the school and were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who led the way to the Headmaster's office.

"I'm sorry that I did not owl ahead," Saveage's voice cracked a bit. "I had not planned on coming."

"It's quite all right. I daresay Albus was expecting you to come."

Eva was walking behind her mother, her hood over her face.

"Your daughter looks a bit tall for an eleven-year-old, Miss Nocturino," said Professor McGonagall.

"That's because I'm fifteen," said Eva.

"You will speak when spoken to, Eva," said Saveage.

"I apologize."

They came to a stop in front of a stone gargoyle. Eva hadn't been listening to the adults as they hurried along, but Professor McGonagall murmured something to the stone figure and in no time they were moving upward toward the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, come in. I was just having a talk with some of the staff and faculty about preparations for the school year." Dumbledore ushered them inside to his office.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I can wait until your meeting is over. I didn't mean to interrupt," said Saveage, purposefully looking away from Professor Snape.

"Nonsense, we were just finishing. I also believe that whatever you had to speak to me about may need the opinion of the Professors." Dumbledore looked towards Eva.

"Yes, it does, but I was hoping that I could speak to you in private."

Dumbledore looked at Saveage for a moment and then nodded his head. He dismissed the staff and faculty that were present and then motioned for Eva and Saveage to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

Saveage turned to Eva before she could sit down. "Could you wait outside the door, darling? I need to speak to the Headmaster in private."

Eva was reluctant, but obeyed her mother. She waited and hoped that she might be able to listen to some snippets of the conversation being held inside the room, but knew that the door was probably imperturbed. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Eva, her mother opened the door and allowed her to enter. She sat down in the chair next to her mother's.

Dumbledore scrutinized her for a few moments and then, apparently, found what he was looking for because he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled down what looked like a very tattered wizard's hat and moved towards Eva. "You will have to remove your hood, Miss Nocturino."

Eva looked at her mother before she moved. Her mother's nod of approval gave her the courage to remove the hood on her cape. Dumbledore's eyes flicked to her hair and then to some point over beyond her shoulders with a little twinkle in them, but she did not think much of it.

Dumbledore placed the hat on Eva's head and it fell over her eyes. Before she could protest, she heard a voice in her ear.

"Let's see, let's see. A special case here. You have much knowledge, quite advanced for your age. Quite open to things, I see. There is some knowledge here that most your age do not have. A stubbornness and confidence I can see here and a curiosity for what was in your family. You would do well in Slytherin."

Eva wondered if the hat could read her thoughts. She was wondering if all the people who were in Slytherin turned out to be dark wizards and witches. Apparently, it could because it answered her.

"Not necessarily. I believe that your father was in Slytherin and he's been fighting against the Dark Lord since before his downfall. Your grandparents were also in Slytherin."

"My Mother was in Gryffindor. What if I don't want to be in Slytherin. Where would you put me then?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. Are you sure about Slytherin? You could do great things in that house."

"Do you have a House for people who don't want to be here?"

"Afraid not."

"I guess you would know better than I do. You have been around for quite a while."

"Very well," Eva heard him say "Slytherin" to the room.

When Dumbledore took the hat off, Eva looked to her mother. She was surprised to see disappointment in her eyes. "You're not happy?"

"No, of course not dear. The hat places you where you belong. Your grandparents were in Slytherin, after all."

"It even said that my father was in Slytherin, too. What's wrong Mum?" Eva had seen panic race across her mother's face.

"Nothing, dear. I'm sure you will do well in any house."

"Since we know what house you will be in, Miss Nocturino," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape will be your Head of House as long as you are at Hogwarts. If you need anything, he is the one you will go to."

Eva missed the look of apprehension that crossed her mother's face.

* * *

Severus had seen the face of the girl who accompanied Sage even though she tried to hide behind her hood. It was amazing the resemblance between the two, except . . . He had seen a lock of raven colored hair that had fallen outside of the hood. The girl looked up and he noticed the sapphire blue eyes that stared at nothing and seemed horribly blank.

He was taken aback when he sensed his heart go out to the girl. It was not like him to feel sympathy for the students. There was something about this girl that seemed to call to him; and that was quite unsettling.

Severus heard the Headmaster dismiss the faculty gathered in his office. He was actually glad the meeting ended then, he had a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Sage had refused to make eye contact with him. No doubt out of guilt. She had left him sixteen years ago without so much as a letter of explanation. He had not heard of a marriage, however, between her and Sirius Black or anyone else for that matter and he wondered how she could possibly have a child. The girl looked too tall to be eleven. There was an egg of an idea incubating in the back of his mind and he knew he needed to know how old this child was.

He caught sight of Minerva McGonagall and made a way towards her. "Professor McGonagall, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Severus." Minerva moved out of the line of professors that were making their way to their offices. "What can I do for you?"

"That girl you just escorted into the Headmaster's office, how old is she?"

"I would think she's about your age, Severus. Saveage Nocturino was in your year when you were at Hogwarts."

Severus' face grew annoyed. "Not _her_. The young girl, her daughter, presumably."

"Ahh," said Professor McGonagall. "She said she was fifteen. Why did you want to know?"

Severus placed a blank expression on his face. "Just curious, Minerva. Thank you." Severus turned on his heel and headed towards his office in the dungeons.

He slammed the door behind him as he entered. He paced the room for a few minutes before calming down, thinking back sixteen years ago. He remembered that he had last seen Sage in March, which would mean that the girl would have to have been born in November or December for her to be . . .

Severus shook his head. This was impossible! He was simply overreacting to seeing Sage after such a long separation. There had to be a reasonable explanation. The girl was adopted or some distant relative that she had taken in as a daughter. He continued to pace and think of plausible explanations for the two faces that were swimming around in his head; identical except that one had raven hair and blank eyes. When he could no longer stand being cooped up between the four walls, he decided to go out on the grounds for a walk to clear his mind.

* * *

Eva walked with her mother to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The Headmaster had conveniently had something to attend to when Saveage told him that she needed to be heading off. Eva took the opportunity of privacy to ask her mother what was going on. It was not like her mother to keep her in the dark.

"Mum, who were those men at the Manor?" The thought of what happened to her grandparents came back to her mind and tears formed in her eyes. They began to fall when her mother did not respond right away. "Why did they do that?!"

Saveage lifted her eyes to her daughter's. Her face was also wet with tears. "Severa," it had been a while since she had used her daughter's full name. "I cannot tell you who those men were, because I don't know. I wish I could give you the answers that you want, but there are things that you must not know. You must trust me, and believe that what I do is for your own good and for your safety. One day you will be told the truth, but only when it is safe to do so. Do you understand?"

Eva was sobbing now. This was not a see-you-later speech her mother was giving her. This was a definite goodbye. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me here. I want to stay with you." She threw herself at her mother. "I'm scared, Mummy. Please don't leave me alone."

Saveage held her daughter tightly. "I can't tell you where I'm going, and I must ask you not to contact me. I will contact you as often as I can, through Professor Dumbledore, I promise." She sighed and kissed the top of Eva's head, a few tears mingled with the kiss. "I don't want to leave you, darling, but these are things beyond our control." She pulled away from Eva and took her face in her hands. "I love you more than anything in this world and I will think of you always. I want you to promise me you will be good and do what your professors tell you. You will do well here, Eva."

"I don't want to do well here. I want to do well with you."

"You can't. I promise I will be back. You are safer here than with me. You must trust me, Severa. Do you trust me?"

Eva nodded her head. "I will try my best here."

"That's all I ask. I must go." Saveage kissed her daughter's forehead and ran down the steps of the castle. She turned before mounting her broom and waved to Eva. She mounted and kicked off the ground. She sped off into the sky and did not see Eva running after her as far as the school gates.

What neither of them noticed was the tall wizard in black robes, who had seen and heard everything.

* * *


	3. Revelations and Beginnings

Severus whirled around on his heel when he saw the girl, Severa, run after her mother's form which was becoming smaller by the second. Completely forgetting his intended walk around the grounds, he made haste to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He was pounding on the door in no time at all.

The Headmaster himself answered the door. "Ah, Severus, did you forget something?"

He did not wait for an invitation; he strode right into the room and whirled upon the old man. "What just happened in here? What did you talk about? Why was Sage here? Who is the young girl?"

Dumbledore smiled a little and then looked at Severus over the rim of his glasses. "I think you might want to sit down, Professor."

Severus took a seat, a petulant look on his face, and waited for the Headmaster to begin.

"I will be having a meeting with the rest of the faculty this evening about the situation that has presented itself, but I believe a conversation - explanation, would be a better way to put it - would be in order." Albus Dumbledore took his time to get comfortable behind his desk and then scanned the folder, which seemed to have appeared on his desk since the time Severus had last been in the room. "I believe you may like to see this." He handed the folder to Severus.

"I am sure that you remember Miss Saveage Nocturino well," Dumbledore had placed a slight emphasis on Sage's proper name, as if reminding Severus that he had used her nickname.

Severus pretended that he did not hear anything out of the ordinary and continued to peruse the folder that had been handed to him. He was quite impressed at the knowledge this young lady possessed; quite like his own at her age, even down to the knowledge of Dark Arts.

"Saveage was here because her parents were murdered not seven hours ago. She and her daughter flew here as soon as it happened. Apparently the girl witnessed both murders." Dumbledore waited until Severus was looking at him in the eye. "It was a pair of Death Eaters and Saveage had the feeling they would be searching the castle for them both, so she decided the safest place for Eva would be here."

Severus held the folder loosely in his hand; the murders would explain the vacant expression in the girl's face: she was obviously still in shock. He could only stare at Dumbledore. He had no knowledge of this; not one of the Death Eaters had told him about this action. His thoughts must have been written on his face because Dumbledore responded with a nod.

"We had no knowledge of this and so the Order could not protect them. Since it does involve the Order, I have sent for Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. I want to speak to them separately from the rest of the staff. We have the responsibility of keeping young Miss Nocturino safe."

"But why her? She's but a child! Shouldn't we be keeping Saveage safe?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. The door opened, seemingly of its own accord, and Professor McGonagall entered followed by Hagrid. "Ah, you came just in time. I was just explaining to Severus the situation that has been presented to us." He waited for Minerva to conjure two chairs for Hagrid and herself. "Saveage Nocturino has just left to go into hiding. As I have already told Professor Snape, her parents were murdered by Death Eaters not seven hours ago. If what she has told me is true, they more than likely knew this day would come. The Death Eaters, however, are probably still at their Manor house searching every nook and cranny for Saveage and her daughter."

"What has this to do with the Order, Albus? We have had no knowledge of a plan to kidnap Miss Nocturino," asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, we have no knowledge of intended harm to Miss Saveage Nocturino. It is her daughter that Voldemort wants." Dumbledore saw the quickly concealed look of panic that crossed Severus' face and coughed to cover the smile that crossed his own. "From the story that Saveage gave me, Voldemort has been planning to take Eva for quite some time now. Her parents had already told his servants that they had no intention of handing over their granddaughter to him. Needless to say, he did not like that."

"So Saveage has brought her here to keep her safe?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, she also asked that I help her go into hiding. I am her Secret-Keeper and she has also asked that none of this be told to Eva until it is absolutely necessary."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to tell the girl, for her own safety, what is going on? She may be more capable of defending herself than we know," said Severus.

"Indeed, Severus, she is very capable of taking care of herself. If you would be so kind as to allow Professor McGonagall and Hagrid to see her folder, so they may also be aware of her capabilities." He waited until Severus handed the folder to Professor McGonagall. "She has been trained in the same subjects that we teach here, but her training in Occlumency and Healing place her in a far better position to defend herself in case of attack. But you must remember, if Voldemort wants to take her, he will spare no time or energy to find her; leaving her to her own defense would be disastrous."

Hagrid cleared his throat for the headmaster's attention. "May I ask wha' House she's in?"

"Slytherin," answered Dumbledore.

Severus, trying to keep his composure, asked, "With whom shall she be rooming?"

"No one," said Dumbledore. "She will be given a room in the east tower." The silence that fell was almost palpable; the east wing was where Dumbledore's own quarters were located. "Young Miss Nocturino is in very real danger. Voldemort does not want her as a mere follower. He wants her as his wife."

"But - but, she's just a girl," said Professor McGonagall.

"Eva has an amazing grasp on wandless magic. Her ability as a Legilimens is also quite advanced; I've never seen such powers in a person her age. However, she does not know the extent of her own powers, at least not yet. Her mind, if trained properly, could hold such knowledge, wield such a power beyond that I have ever seen in any student."

"He wants her mind? Then why not just take her as a follower?"

"If you will look closely at her profile, she is highly accomplished in healing. She has been trained, but her mother told me that she has always shown a skill at it, even as a child. She is an Energy Healer."

"That's not possible!" said Professor Snape, standing and pacing the room. He turned and crossed his arms over his chest. "There has not been an Energy Healer born in over a century."

"You're quite right Severus. You would know, of course, given that the last was born to the Snape family line." He gave Severus a little smile that told him he knew what was going through his mind, knew the doubt that was plaguing him. He hated to continue with the bad news, but the Professors needed to know all that he had been told. "Her children will most definitely be witches and wizards, but more importantly, they will be _extremely_ talented. Their minds will most likely be just as advanced as that of their mother. Voldemort wants an heir that he can train to be just as powerful or even more powerful than himself."

"Then why did Saveage go into hiding? Why not wait until the Death Eaters leave and then go back to the Manor?" asked Minerva.

"Saveage, justifiably, does not think it is safe for either her or Eva to return to the Manor in the near future. She believes that the Death Eaters are looking for her in hopes that she will not allow Eva out of her sight. So, she has gone into hiding and entrusted her daughter's life to us."

"Well, you've go' my help Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"I will help as much as I can, as well," said Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded and looked to Severus.

"May I have a word in private, Headmaster?" he asked.

"Of course, Severus."

The other two professors exited and Severus resumed his seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"What is on your mind, Severus?"

"Did Sage mention where the girl's father was?"

"No, she did not mention anything of the sort. Although, I think it is safe to say we both know who he is."

Severus cradled his head in his hands. "How am I to be sure? I haven't seen her in sixteen years. She could have married and had that girl shortly after . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought. It sickened him to think that Saveage could have been with another man.

"What does your heart tell you, Severus?"

"That she's mine," he sighed. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but saying the words out loud seemed to alleviate the doubt that had been plaguing him. He felt as if there was no uncertainty at all; that he had known she was his daughter all along. A thought occurred to him at that moment. "Does she know . . .?" he trailed the question, knowing that Dumbledore would catch his meaning.

"Eva does not have any knowledge of her father, as far as I know. I do not know what her mother has told her about her parentage. From what we know about your previous situation, we can assume her grandparents did not tell her anything about you."

"That's true enough." Severus sighed and stood from his chair. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and watched Severus move towards the door, when a thought occurred to him. "Severus, I just remembered; Eva's mother did not sign her permission slip for the Hogsmeade weekends. Since the slip needs the signature of a parent or guardian you would be within your rights to sign. It might even be a nice treat for Eva since I know she would rather not be here."

Severus smiled. He found it odd that the first thing he did for his daughter was behind her mother's back and, more than likely, against her wishes. He signed the form and handed it to Dumbledore. "Could I ask you not to mention this to anyone. If Eva does not know who her father is, I think it would be appropriate for no one else to know either."

"Of course."

Eva leaned against the door to her dormitory. She was so glad that she had been given her own room. She was surprised to learn that the other rooms were full and so she was to have her own. It was a great refuge to come to at the end of her first week. It had not been the best seven days of her life, but there had been some good points.

It had started out fine at breakfast on Monday. She sat next to Draco as she had the first night back for the rest of the students. She should have known the rest of the week was headed the wrong way when everyone at the table wanted to know all about her parents and the rest of her family. They seemed more interested in her family history than anything else.

Her first class was no better. Potions turned out to be a nightmare. Since it was their sixth year, only the students who would be needing the subject for their careers were allowed to enter. Professor Snape also chose only those students who had achieved Outstandings in their O.W.L.s. She had a quick dunk in reality when he asked her in rapid succession questions that were really above the level they would be studying. She was lucky enough to have known the answers, but all she got in return for her knowledge was a glare and some House points.

The redemption for the class was that they were to be doing all their work in pairs, all the way through the term. Professor Snape had allowed them to choose their partners and Eva had planned to pair with Draco, since he was the only person she knew and all the girls in Slytherin seemed to dislike her, but he was quickly snatched up by one Pansy Parkinson. She looked around the room and found Ron Weasley and Harry Potter looking around the room, she moved towards them, but was cut off by Hermione Granger. She gave Eva a warning glare and told the two boys to pair up together. Eva was at quite a loss as to why the girl did not like her. She looked around the room again and saw Neville Longbottom sitting alone. He seemed like a nice enough boy and no one seemed keen to pair up with him; they were probably the last ones to not have a partner.

Eva moved towards him and she heard Hermione hiss at him to come and pair with her. He shook his head and headed towards Eva.

"Would you like to be my partner?" he asked.

Eva nodded and took the empty seat next to him. Professor Snape had probably been watching the whole scene and walked over to the desk. "I would suggest another partner, Miss Nocturino, if you would like to keep your current level of proficiency. Mr. Longbottom seems to have miraculously been able to squeak an 'O' in his O.W.L., but his ineptness is legendary."

Eva did not like the way this man was putting down one of his students with no problem at all. And on the first day of class, no less! "No, I think I will be just fine, thank you, Professor." She smiled innocently at him.

Her remaining classes were all right, but there were always constant whispers in the halls directed around her. She knew the others were gossiping about her because many of them would suddenly stop talking when she appeared. She didn't know what it was they were talking about until a third year came up to her and asked if it were true that she had gotten all her O.W.L.s.

She'd had a quick lunch at her House table and went about her Friday in silence. She had a pounding headache by the time dinner came around and said nothing to her housemates throughout the entire meal. She excused herself as soon as she thought it was polite to do so and that was how she found herself in her room now.

Eva collapsed onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was so much to adjust to and so many people to get along with; so many who did not really think the way that she did. The whole of Slytherin House seemed to be obsessed with their family line and how much money and power they had. Eva could actually smell the Dark Magic in the air.

She did not like the Dark Arts, even though her knowledge of it probably surpassed that of all the students in the school. They reminded her too much of the stories her mother told her of the Dark Lord. Her grandparents had been in agreement with him about his ideas for the wizarding race; keeping pureblood family lines clean and whatnot. Eva was a little consoled by the fact that her grandparents did not hold with the killing that the Dark Lord was doing, but the knowledge that they thought their family was superior because of their money and power left a sick taste in Eva's mouth. The thought of her grandparents and their ideas had motivated Eva do her utmost best in her training against the Dark Arts. Even so, she loved her Grandparents and now she swore to train harder; she knew that the men that had killed them had to be Dark Wizards; no one else would have killed such fine people.

She had met someone in her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, though, that had made her week a little brighter. Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived. She felt ashamed at the fact that her eyes had strayed to his forehead when she first saw him. It was a bit like people asking her about her family when there was so much more to her than that. She had watched him through the class and was impressed at how much he knew about defense. Her housemates had unwittingly volunteered information about him without her asking. Of course most of the information was negative, but Eva knew from watching him that he was an okay guy, and one who had seen a lot more than anyone should. A bit like her actually; she had even sensed something in him, some powerful magic hidden inside.

She had not been able to talk to him very much until their Care of Magical Creatures class. She loved Professor Hagrid, he seemed so nice and genuinely concerned for the creatures they were learning about. He had planned for the first few weeks to be review of what the students had covered so far and then they would head into the study of more important creatures. Eva was completely ecstatic when he showed them a young unicorn that he had tied so they could study it. The boys were allowed to pet it one at a time and the girls were hovering around it when they had been given the assignment of writing out the properties of the unicorn, as well as where they could be found in the world.

Eva set to task writing down all that she knew about unicorns. Professor Hagrid had said they had until the next lesson to turn in the 12-inch parchment, but she wanted to finish it as soon as possible so she wouldn't fall behind in her work for other classes. She was nearly finished when she heard the unicorn whinny. She looked up and saw that Draco was backing away from the animal as it reared and tried to escape the rope that bound it to the tree. Eva sighed; trust Draco to worm his way into trouble where there was no need. She quickly stood and moved towards the unicorn quietly and begun to talk to it in soothing tones.

The animal heard her and lessened its struggle against the rope. She did not notice that everyone had stopped what they were doing, even Professor Hagrid, to watch her. She reached the unicorn and stretched out her hand to show that she was not going to hurt it. The animal eyed her for a while before nudging her hand with its nose. She placed her hand on its nose and began to smooth her fingers along its face; still whispering quiet words to soothe its nerves.

Professor Hagrid had taken over from there and given her twenty House points for knowing how to handle the animal. It was quite strange to see her housemates turn a cold shoulder to her; she figured they would appreciate her stepping in to cover Draco's behind. The rest of her classmates, however, were quite awed at how she had handled the unicorn and said so. Harry had come over and expressed how nice it was to have a Slytherin in a class that knew what they were doing. He said it loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, and Eva wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, so she just smiled and nodded, then returned to her essay.

The memory of Harry talking to her made Eva sigh. He was quite handsome and he had a wonderful voice. She had noticed that he hung around with Hermione and Ron all the time. She wondered if the girl was his steady. Eva knew that Ron Weasley and Harry were best mates, but she didn't know much about Hermione Granger, besides the fact that she did not like Eva very much. She hoped that there was nothing between Harry and Hermione. She smiled in the dark at her thoughts. She had never thought about a boy so much in her life, then again, she had never had a chance to think about a boy like this.

Eva stood from her bed and reached for her bag. She would light a few candles and try and reduce the small pile of homework she had.


	4. Friends: Old and New

OOPPPSS! Forgot about this in the first chapters. I Do Not Own Harry Potter! J. K. Rowling owns the lot of them. (Although I do wish I owned Tom Felton :o))

* * *

As usual Eva was walking down the corridors with her nose stuck in a book. After her first week, she found that this was the best way to avoid attention. It was apparent after her first day that she had become the most novel thing at Hogwarts. Her classmates seemed fascinated with her, except for Hermione. She seemed not to care; in fact, she even seemed to resent Eva. Someone told her it was because Eva was now considered the top student in their year, what with her O.W.L.s and all.

Hogwarts was harder than Eva thought it would be. Oh, not the schoolwork, if anything, those challenges she was used to. It was the adjustments and making friends that was difficult. It didn't help that every one except the Muggle-borns, knew her family background.

The Nocturino family was right up there with Snape and Black. It was one of the oldest, and _the_ richest family of purebloods; and Eva was the heir of it all. It made her a prime target for advances and insinuations from the Slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy.

Eva sighed at the thought of Draco. She had known him since they were both in diapers and was really impressed on how good-looking he had become since they had seen each other last. She was also surprised at how he acted. He wasn't the same Draco that she had known. His father's influence had grown horribly in the last few years and she knew Auntie Nary, his mother, would never stand up to her husband either.

Draco had been such a nice young man when they were younger. Eva could remember when they would play at each other's houses during summers and he would pretend he was a knight and she was a princess he had to save from a monstrous dragon. He had always been her knight in shining armor. He had been coming to Hogwarts and she had her schooling at home. He had slowly become almost obsessed with purity in the wizarding race; no doubt with the encouragement of his father. It had come to a head when he and his family had last come to visit. They had been left to their own devices and Eva noticed that he seemed smug about something. He wouldn't say anything outright which absolutely annoyed her to no end.

She stopped in her tracks. What was it that she didn't know about? To this day, that Draco knew something that she didn't still irritated her enormously. Deciding that she would find a way to talk to him in private to find out exactly what was going on, she resumed her walk towards the library. She made it into the building and found a chair as far away as possible from every one. She discovered that if she sat next to anyone, they would distract her from her work with questions about her family and how old it was, and how rich. It bothered her that people were so obsessed with money. She knew that it was difficult and unfair of her to say, but she really didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Her family did have money, but if it was all gone, Eva knew that she would still be rich. Her mother was alive and well, as far as she knew, and Saveage loved her daughter very much. The only thing that was missing was Eva's father. She unconsciously twirled a lock of hair around her finger; she did that whenever she thought of her father. Saveage had always told her that it was because her father had raven hair and it was the only physical connection Eva had with him; the rest was purely emotional or intellectual. Eva sighed at her lack of knowledge about her father, but there was little she could do about it. Saveage would not speak of him and Eva assumed him to be dead.

She quickly brought her thoughts back to her work and began looking for a book on antidotes. Professor Snape had assigned a two-foot parchment on the antidote for various potions and Eva needed some information on one of the ingredients she thought would be possible for hers. She sighed again, realizing she had been doing that a lot lately, and looked up the properties of the Edelweiss flower.

She had gone through most of the information when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the library. She watched as they went to the same spot where she had retrieved her book and heard Hermione say, "It's not here. Somebody must be using it." Eva knew that it was the book she was currently using that they were searching for. She quickly returned to her task and waited for what she knew was coming.

Hermione walked out of the shelf area and looked around at the tables. Her eyes fell on the raven-haired girl sitting alone at a corner table. "I should have known."

Harry and Ron looked in the direction Hermione was glaring, and smiled. If there was one person that got on Hermione's nerves, it was Eva Nocturino. Hermione had been fit to burst when Eva had been presented to her classmates and they were told about her O.W.L.s; Hermione had almost fallen off her chair when she heard the scores. Harry and Ron thought she was nice enough. She had never said or done anything to make them think she thought she was superior in any way. In fact, Harry actually thought she was kind of nice-looking.

"We can wait to use the book, Hermione," said Ron.

"But we shouldn't have to. She shouldn't be able to hog a book all to herself," huffed Hermione, not liking the stupid smile plastered on Ron's face as he looked at Eva. She began to walk towards the girl.

"Hermione, just let her use the book. It's not like it's going to disappear, or anything," said Harry.

"Yeah. Just wait until she's done with it and then we can ask her for it," said Ron. He actually was rather glad that the book was in use, he was not looking forward to doing Snape's essay.

They had gotten to the table where Eva was sitting and stood there. Harry and Ron trying to look like they were just accompanying Hermione; and she looking like Eva was being extremely rude, even though neither of them had spoken to each other yet.

Eva looked up from the book and smiled at the trio. "May I help you?"

"Are you going to be finished with that book any time this year?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!" hissed Ron and Harry at the same time. It was really not like her to be so rude.

Eva simply smirked and looked back down to the book. "That depends. Will your head blow up if I say no?" Eva knew she was baiting Hermione, but there was only so much she could take before going mad, and Hermione had been asking for it for a while now.

Harry and Ron had to cover their mouths not to burst out laughing at the look on Hermione's face. She was beyond words; she just glared at Eva and turned on her heel. Harry and Ron were about to follow when they heard Eva's voice.

"You know, it might be easier to ask nicely if you could share the book with me. I don't bite." Eva really liked Ron and Harry. They had never asked her any questions about her family and had never participated in the catcalls she had sometimes heard in the corridors.

Ron and Harry walked back to the table. Harry was the one to ask. "May we share the book with you?"

Eva smiled, "Yes." She moved her bag from one of the seats next to her for Ron to sit and Harry sat on the other side.

"I don't know why you need to look anything up. You know just about every potion ingredient that Professor Snape has asked you about," said Ron in a somewhat awed voice.

"Potions is my strongest subject. I find it to be relaxing. What ingredients are you looking for anyway?"

"Murtlap Essence," they said in unison.

Eva smiled and shut the book. "You're in luck boys. You don't need the book; I can tell you all you need to know." She grabbed her bag from the floor and picked up the book. "I think that it would be best if we took this to Hermione before her head _does_ explode. We can do the essays outside."

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and followed Eva outside. She was fumbling a bit with her books and Harry grabbed them out of her hands. "Thanks," said Eva.

Harry and Ron walked her to the Gryffindor common room and said the password and allowed Eva to enter the room before them.

Eva looked around the comfortable living area. She liked the large fireplace that took up almost a whole wall and all the comfortable chairs around the various tables. The sofa in front of the fire looked nice, too.

"Can we do the essay in here, instead of outside?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"Sure," said Harry. He grabbed the book that Hermione wanted and went to Ginny who was sitting by the window. After asking her to give the book to Hermione, since boys couldn't go into the girls' dormitories, he went to sit by Ron, who had taken the closest seat to Eva.

"Okay, how far are you on the essay?" asked Eva.

Harry and Ron looked at her sheepishly. "You haven't even started, huh?" She smiled when they looked down at the table. "Don't worry Neville and I kind of put it off, too."

She went through the properties of the key ingredients of their assigned poison and then asked if they had any idea what might counter them. They spent the better part of the afternoon sitting in front of the fire working on their essays; with Ron and Harry asking Eva an occasional question about an ingredient. They didn't even notice that it was dinnertime until Neville walked up to them.

"Aren't you going to dinner?" he asked.

"Hi, Neville!" said Eva. She liked Neville; he was so sweet; quite shy and nervous, but still sweet. "Yeah, time just got away from us." She stood from her seat and grabbed her book bag. "Could we start putting our heads together for the essay, tomorrow? It's Sunday, so we have all day."

"That'd be great."

"Great! I'll come to the common room and knock at around nine tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Sure!" Neville smiled at Eva and waved to Harry and Ron before joining Dean and Seamus at the table.

"That was real nice of you Eva," said Harry. They were standing by the door. He didn't want to separate just yet. Ron was standing awkwardly next to them, looking rather longingly at the food.

"I'm going to sit down. Thanks for the help, Eva, I'll see you around," he said before going to join Hermione at the table.

"It wasn't like I gave him a kidney or anything. I just set up a time for us to do our homework. Isn't that what Potions Partners are supposed to do?"

"I'm talking about helping Ron and me, most Slytherins don't go around helping Gryffindors like you have." Harry had only meant it as an observation, but Eva had not taken it that way.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I'll try and keep my distance. Don't want to offend anyone." She was about to move away when he grabbed her arm.

Harry leaned closer to her. "I didn't mean it like that," he whispered.

Eva trembled at the feeling of his breath on her cheek. This was the closest that they had ever been and she wasn't in any rush to move away anymore. She simply nodded at what he had said.

"Do you want to sit with us for dinner?" he asked, moving his hand to her waist.

Eva just nodded; it seemed to her that her brain could not process words at the moment. She walked with Harry's hand at the small of her back, to where Hermione, Ron and Neville were sitting, along with various open-mouthed Gryffindors who were staring at Harry and Eva. She tried to ignore the glares she could feel coming from the other side of the room where the Slytherins sat. She knew that this move was not going to win any points with them, but she figured they didn't like her anyway, so why not enjoy it.

Most of the conversation that Eva had that night was with Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione was probably still upset with Eva about the book and the rest of them were probably still so shocked at having a Slytherin at the table they couldn't speak.

It was a nice conversation and Eva was glad that she had decided to come and sit with them, until she heard that voice over her shoulder.

"Did you forget where your table is, Eva?" said Draco Malfoy.

Eva turned around in her seat next to Harry and looked up at Draco. As usual, he had his two lackeys with him. Eva wondered what would happen if one day Crabbe and Goyle were not around to protect his backside. "No, I did not forget where the Slytherin table was. I just simply prefer to have a conversation that does not center around my family's money or how old my last name is."

Draco glared at her and then turned his attention to Harry. "I would suggest you watch who you try and woo, Potter. You shouldn't go above your place."

"Then you shouldn't be dating anything other than slime, Malfoy," said Harry.

Draco moved forward, but Eva stood before he got too close. "I would appreciate it if you leave us alone, Draco."

Draco glared at her, but it slowly turned into an arrogant smirk. "Fine, but just so you know it won't be long until I get what I want." He walked out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

Eva sat down and wondered exactly what he meant by getting what he wanted. She watched Draco exit the hall with a very pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong, Eva? Don't let what he says get to you. He's an arrogant little bastard," said Harry.

"I know exactly what he is. A lot better than you, might I add? We've known each other since we were infants. There's just something . . . " her voice trailed off as she stared at the doorway he had just gone through.

"What?" asked Harry.

Eva shook her head to dislodge her thoughts. She smiled at Harry. "Nothing that you have to worry about. I can handle Draco; I've been doing it for fifteen years." She smiled at everyone that was sitting near her. "I'm really glad that you all allowed me to have dinner with you. I don't think that I've had a better dinner conversation since I've been here." She stood and Harry did as well. "You don't have to walk me . . ."

"I want to," said Harry. He nodded to Ron and then put his hand on the small of Eva's back to steer her out of the Great Hall.

"I really appreciate the invitation, Harry. I really miss talking about something important over dinner," said Eva.

"I'm glad you accepted," Harry found that he was telling the truth. He had never thought the day would come when he would enjoy the company of a Slytherin. But he knew that this was not an ordinary Slytherin girl. She was nothing like her housemates. She was actually _nice_. Not only was she nice, but she was beautiful.

Eva couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. It seemed that whenever Harry was this close to her, she didn't have an intelligent thought in her head. It was all too soon that they found themselves at the stairs that led to Eva's room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Yes, definitely." Eva desperately wanted Harry to kiss her. She leaned forward subconsciously.

Harry did not miss the slight movement forward and he leaned forward as well. He closed his eyes when he saw her do the same. He could feel her breath on his face and lightly brushed her lips with his own. He had few other experiences with kissing and one had been last year with Cho Chang, but this time the girl wasn't bawling her eyes out. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own when they went out to encircle her waist. She moved closer to him until they were touching all the way down. When he pulled away from her a little, he felt her move towards him. He didn't need her to spell it out to him and he kissed her with more force.

They were so lost in the kiss that they did not hear the footsteps that were coming from the Entrance Hall until it was too late.

"Potter!" growled Snape. He seemed taken aback for an instant when he saw Eva. "I would have thought better of one of my students than this, Miss Nocturino."

Eva and Harry had broken apart at the sound of the Professor's voice. Eva was looking at her shoes, but Harry was looking at Professor Snape with something akin to annoyance.

"Fifty points from each house, for that appalling display," he sneered. Snape hated taking points from his own house, but it would not have done for him to only deduct from Gryffindor for what he had just seen. He quickly turned on his heel and went the same way he had just come.

"I'd better go," said Eva quickly. She turned into the corridor and walked quickly out of sight.

Harry did not have the chance to stop her. 'Damn that Snape,' he thought. Running a hand through his hair he went up the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower. He could still feel Eva's soft body against his and her lips on his. He had not felt like this when he and Cho had kissed last year.

* * *

Saying the password he entered the common room quickly, intending to go to his room and sit on his bed to think about what had just happened. His plans were not to happen, however. Ron had caught sight of him and was motioning him over to the fire where he and Hermione were sitting.

"What's up, mate? We left after you and Eva and you're just now back." Ron looked a bit puzzled, but Harry knew that Ron was hinting at something.

"We said goodnight at the East Tower stairway."

"And . . . ?" asked Ron.

"And Snape caught us kissing," said Harry.

"YOU KISSED HER!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry. He felt all the eyes in the common room fixed on their little corner and he knew that the ears in the common room would be fine-tuned to their conversation as well. "Yes, I kissed her."

"But . . . But . . . She's a _Slytherin!_" she hissed.

"I know what house she's in, and believe me this surprises me just as much as it does you." Harry really did not want to talk about this with them, not until he had his own thoughts gathered about it. "Listen, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."

Harry beat a hasty retreat into his dormitory and quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He was not in the least bit tired and he had a stack of homework to do, but he wanted to be alone to think about what had happened.

He really liked Eva, but would it work? She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. There couldn't be two houses that were more different. Then there was the whole Draco thing. Harry knew that Draco had been saying he and Eva were seeing each other and that they had been betrothed for a year now, but Harry didn't think that could be true. Mostly because Eva didn't seem like the kind of girl who would even date someone like Draco; then there was the fact that she had not said anything concerning the matter, it was almost as if she did not know Draco was saying it. She was too nice and quiet and beautiful and . . .

Harry smiled into the darkness. He had been thinking about Eva like this a lot. He would sometimes find himself staring at the back of her head in Potions or any other class they had together, just thinking about what it would be like to run his fingers through her raven hair. Most of the time Ron or Hermione would nudge him back to attention before Snape saw him staring at one of his classmates.

That was another problem. Snape. He seemed to be at a loss when it came to Eva. He was not as biased with her as with his other students. He actually seemed to be more fair when it came to the things that she did. Maybe it was because she rarely did anything that would be considered breaking a rule. She did as she was told in class and rarely played around in Potions. Nonetheless, Harry doubted it would sit well with Snape if he started dating Eva. The thought of Snape having a coronary when he heard about the match brought a smile to Harry's face. He wondered if she was thinking along the same lines as he was.

* * *


	5. Lessons in Confidence

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! (Just wanted to make sure it was clear.)

* * *

Eva and Neville had been working steadily on their paper for the last hour. They had decided to work outside instead of the Gryffindor common room. Eva knew the decision was out of consideration for her own comfort. It seemed that all the other people in their Potions class had managed to find a partner in their own House and they were the odd couple, as it were.

"So, our key ingredient is going to be Edelweiss, but how much are we going to put in? I know he'll mark us down if we leave that out," said Neville.

"Well, if we are planning to make it more potent against the Fever Potion, we're going to need at least ten petals and a teaspoon of seeds, which is where most of the cooling potential is located."

"Okay," Neville quickly added her measurements to their list and instructions for brewing. "Do you think it would be a good idea to try it out before we turn in the essay? I think we can brew both potions today and make sure they work. I'll even try them out on myself."

Eva thought it was a good idea and was about to say so when she heard a rousing chorus of the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song. It was led by Pansy Parkinson and her little ball of Slytherin girlfriends. Eva had no problem ignoring them, she really thought it was more embarrassing for them than for her, but she wanted to be considerate of Neville's feelings: he was really a shy person. "I think it's a good idea, but would you like to do it somewhere else? I know this serenade must be annoying."

"Yeah," Neville said, blushing furiously.

Eva began packing her parchment and quills into her bag and leaned close to Neville. "Ignore them. If you react, then they will only have more reason to keep on going."

They walked together to the entrance and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet in the Entrance Hall and find a classroom that was not being used far from anyone hearing them.

They spent most of the afternoon mixing the two potions and Eva noticed that Neville was quite good at Potion making and wondered if it was just Professor Snape that made him so nervous that he bungled in class.

"You know, I have always found that Potion making is rather relaxing. You get to watch something go from being several separate ingredients to become one purposeful liquid. It's amazing, really, how things that have such different functions and backgrounds can come together and work together to make something valuable."

"Well, when you say it like that it makes it sound alright. I just don't think it's all that exciting. I'm not really good at it either."

"Of course you are, Neville! If you weren't, you would not have gotten an 'O' in your O.W.L. I think it's just Professor Snape that makes you nervous. You should try to ignore him."

"It's a bit difficult to ignore someone who is breathing down your neck."

Eva nodded. She had had to learn the hard way how to ignore intrusions and distractions. "How about a little lesson in closing off your mind to things around you?"

Neville didn't know what good it would do, but he agreed.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is concentrate on what you're doing. Watch your cauldron and forget that there is anyone else in the room. I'm going to walk around and make noise; all you have to do is keep on with the potion. Don't worry about doing anything wrong, remember I have some in a vial already."

Neville nodded and studied the parchment in front of him that contained the instructions for the Fever Potion. He concentrated until the noise of chairs being toppled and Eva pounding her fists on the desks were distant. He thought he was doing pretty well until she walked up behind him and stood there, staring at him. This was what his problem was: having someone watch his every move, like they were waiting for him to mess up. His fingers fumbled with one of the bottles and it crashed to the floor.

"_Reparo_," said Eva, and the bottle was in one piece again. "That was good Neville. You shut out the noise and concentrated on what was in front of you. You just get nervous when people stare at you. We can work on that some more."

Neville smiled at her and continued with the potion. He really liked Eva; she was a very nice person. He absently wondered why the sorting hat put her in Slytherin. She was nothing like any of her housemates, but then again he had thought for sure he would be in Hufflepuff when he came: he was as close to a Squib as they came.

They finished the potions and proceeded to pour some into two glasses.

"I'll take the potions. Snape would kill me if he found out I let you test a potion on yourself." Neville grabbed the Fever Potion mixed with pumpkin juice and quickly downed it. He sat down and waited for the effects to begin. He figured that some conversation would be good to fill in the gap of silence. "So, tell me more about how you grew up. I hardly know anything about you."

"Not much to tell really. I was born in America and my family moved back here when I was about a year old."

"Wow. You were born in America? Why did your Mum move out there?"

"I don't know, really. She's never really talked about it. I always guessed that my father was an American wizard and that she moved out there to be with him."

"What do you mean, you guessed?" Neville began to feel a little warm and he took off his robes.

"Well, Mum doesn't really talk about him." Eva noticed that Neville's cheeks had become rosy and knew that the Fever Potion was working. "I think it's almost time for the Cooling Elixir."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little woozy."

Eva turned around to grab the glass and heard a thud. She swirled around, only to find Neville on the floor. She bent over him to make sure he was still conscious. "Hurry Neville," she thrust the glass to his lips. "Drink this."

Neville heard her voice in the distance and felt the cool glass being pressed to his lips. He took a sip and felt the cool liquid go down his throat and begin to cool his feverish body. He quickly took another sip hoping to make the heat go away. He sat back after he had drained the cup and waited for the Elixir to run its course.

Finally, when he knew his temperature was back to normal he smiled at Eva. "We did it."

Eva smiled back. There was no way Professor Snape could say anything bad about their Potion.

* * *

Halloween weekend was drawing near and so was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Eva had received only scant news from her mother and was not looking forward to the trip like the rest of the students at Hogwarts. She had decided that she would spend the day in her room doing homework or she could always take out her Firebolt and do a few laps around the Quidditch pitch.

The three weeks that led to the trip seemed forever to Eva and she tried with all her mind to make the time fly by as fast as possible, but as with everything else in her life, that did not go as she had planned.

One day during Potions the Headmaster called her and Harry out of the dungeons. Professor Snape had not liked it, but had allowed them to go. Eva was worried at how Neville would do without her there, but she managed to forget about it while she and Harry walked to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

Harry looked at her. "Do you know the password?"

"No. You?"

Harry shook his head and stared at the stone gargoyle. Just as he was about to suggest that they go to the staff room to find a teacher, the statue began to move and they hopped onto the upward spiraling steps.

Harry knocked on the door and the Headmaster soon opened it. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Nocturino, come in, come in." The two students sat in the chairs opposite the wizard's desk and waited for him to tell them why they were there.

Eva had only been in the office once before and that was when she had just witnessed her grandparents murder, so she had not been keen on looking at all the contraptions that lay around the room. She liked the spindly-legged table that was at the far end of the room; it looked about ready to fall from the weight of all the things that were placed on top of it. Eva was pulled back to reality when the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"I summoned you two here for something that is not to leave this room." He looked at both of them from above his half-moon spectacles. He then looked down at two folders that were lying on his desk. "Miss Nocturino, from what your mother has told me and what I know of your late grandfather, you are quite skilled in the area of wandless magic, including Occlumency." He paused and looked up at her.

Eva nodded her head and felt her cheeks grow warm at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "Grandfather was training me in wandless magic and Occlumency since the age of eleven."

"Harry, if I'm not mistaken, you began training in Occlumency last year, but did not finish your training."

"Yes, sir." Both Harry and Dumbledore knew why Harry had not finished his training, but Harry guessed the Headmaster did not mention the reason because Eva was in the room.

Dumbledore nodded and walked to the front of his desk. "Miss Nocturino, I would like to ask you to train Mr. Potter in Occlumency as well as wandless magic. I will, of course provide you with a room that will be suitable for you both."

Neither of the students knew what to say or how to react. They just sat there staring at Dumbledore as if he had just grown another head. Harry was the first to snap out of it.

"How often will we be practicing?"

"That all depends on your schedules. I will not set a specific time, but I would like you to meet regularly, as these things take time and practice." Dumbledore noticed that Eva was still shocked about the news. "You do have the right to refuse the training, Miss Nocturino. I only thought that it would be a good idea that you teach Harry because the Professors here already have their plates full."

Eva shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, it's just a bit of a shock, is all. Of course, I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. I must ask you, however, not to mention this to anyone. I'm sure you will find something to say to those who ask, but this must be kept from everyone." He swept back to the other side of the desk and pulled out an old brass key. "This is the key to the classroom you will be using. It is on the ground floor, classroom eleven." Dumbledore caught the question in Harry's eyes. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, it has been cleared since that last time you were in there."

Harry took the key and then handed it to Eva. "You should hold it, _Professor_ Nocturino."

Eva chuckled and took the key. "I'm not sure I would go that far."

They bid the Headmaster Good Day and headed towards the Great Hall. Their Potions class was over and lunch was underway. Before heading to their respective tables Harry grabbed Eva's arm and guided her towards a corner of the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just wondering . . . " began Harry.

"Yes?"

"DyouwannagoHogsmeadewithme?" he said in a rush, not even understanding his words himself.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he repeated.

"I hadn't been planning on going, but sure, why not?"

"Great," breathed Harry, unaware that he had been holding his breath. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast."

Eva nodded and went on her way to the Slytherin table. She sat as far away from the sixth years as possible. It appeared that Draco had been telling everyone in their year to leave her alone, but for some reason he had stopped and now they were making her life as difficult as they could. It did not really bother her, if anything it only sharpened her reflexes and defensive skills. She ate her dinner casually and enjoyed the conversation of the fifth year students around her, answering a question whenever she was asked.

Eva excused herself from the table and began the walk to the stairs that would lead her to the corridor where her room was located. As soon as she entered the corridor she sensed someone following her. She quickened her step, but whoever it was, was still behind her. Right before she reached the turn to the portrait guarding the room, she quickly turned, her wand at the ready, but saw no one. She turned and continued her walk towards the portrait. She reached the inside of her room and took a seat close to the fire.

She had no worry about someone coming in; she was the only one apart from Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore who knew the password. Her concern was that someone was following her. She knew better than to doubt that feeling she got in the pit of her stomach as she walked down the corridor. Her grandmother had called it instinct and it had never been wrong. Someone was following her and she wanted to know who.

* * *

Wednesday morning brought sunshine and the prospect of demonstrating the antidote that she and Neville had brewed to their Potions class.

They were the third pair to present their brews. It was a bit unsettling for Eva to be doing something like this in front of so many people, but then again she had been doing a lot of things that she was not used to since coming to Hogwarts. It seemed that the adjustments would never end.

The bright spot in her day was that she had the Hogsmeade weekend to look forward to. She and Harry would be going together and she was most definitely looking forward to it.

She sprang out of bed and quickly grabbed her most comfortable pair of Levi's and pulled her sky blue jumper over her head before grabbing her robes and bag and heading out the door. On her way to the Great Hall she gave her wand a flick and her waist length, raven hair automatically flew into a ponytail and braided itself. She twisted it into a bun and pinned it in place with two silver chopsticks her grandfather had given her as a birthday present last year.

Eva had a quick breakfast at the Slytherin table. She hoped in vain for her owl, Horatio, to arrive. He had come only once before with the news that her mother had arrived at her destination and was well. She was scanning her notes for the presentation when she heard Pansy Parkinson and her gaggle of giggling girls begin their morning ritual of teasing her.

They ran the usual gamut: her hairstyle, her Muggle clothes, her bookwormish ways. One of the girls mentioned something different today, however.

"And she's got that room all to herself. Just shows you how spoiled she really is. Doesn't even want to mingle with us commoners."

"I heard her Mum paid the school a vault full of gold to get her that room," said one girl.

"Someone told me she's cursed and she turns into a horrible monstrous thing at night, so they put her in her own room," said another.

"Don't know how that would work, considering how monstrous she looks already," said Pansy.

"Now, now Pansy. You shouldn't say such things. Beauty comes in different forms and shapes." Draco had entered the hall and, Eva guessed, had probably heard what the girls were saying. "The beauty of a Lily is no less than that of a Rose." Draco sat next to Eva, straddling the bench. "Speaking of roses." He pulled a bundle out of his robes and handed it to her. "I was thinking about you and I remembered that you liked roses."

Eva took the bundle and sat amazed. He had remembered her favorite flower! She pressed the half dozen roses to her face and inhaled. The scent of the blooms transported her to her grandmother's garden. Eva could see her tending to the flowerbeds and looking out at the sea of colors. She looked up at Draco and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before embracing him. "You've reminded me of home." She pulled away and stood from the bench. "I'd better put these in water. Thank you, Draco." She put one last kiss on his cheek and walked out of the Great hall towards her room.

She hadn't noticed that Harry was watching. So she didn't see the thunderclouds passing across his face.

Harry watched Eva leave the Great Hall with her roses bundled in the crook of her arm. He turned his turbulent face to his breakfast; attacking his food as if it were Draco Malfoy.

Ron watched Harry in amusement as he bludgeoned his eggs and sausages. "Something troubling you, mate?"

Harry jabbed his food once more before responding. "Why didn't I think of that first?"

"Of what?"

"The flowers, Ron, the flowers. I should have been the one to send her flowers, not Malfoy."

"Well, maybe you could send her a bigger bouquet or one that has different kinds of flowers."

"You shouldn't try to compete for her, Harry," interjected Hermione.

"You think Malfoy's better than me?" asked Harry, stunned at Hermione's words.

"No. I just don't think she's worth it."

Both Harry and Ron eyed Hermione suspiciously. She had never said anything like this before, about any girl. Ron spoke for both of them when he asked: "What have you got against Eva, anyway?"

Hermione blushed and turned to her plate. "I just don't think she's good enough for Harry, that's all."

Ron turned to Harry. "If she's not good enough for you, mate, I'd gladly take her off your hands."

Hermione's head sprang up so quickly Harry thought she'd gotten a crick. The look on her face was a mixture of anger and hurt. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She grabbed her bag and got up from the table.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Nothing! I just hope you're happy!" she shouted. She did not care if the adjoining tables had heard and witnessed her outburst. Ron was really the most hardheaded man she had ever had the misfortune to meet!

_"But he's rather cute, too,"_ said a little voice in her head. Hermione shook her head as she made her way towards the dungeons for Potions. He's infuriating and annoying. "_And he's been there for you, and you can't say that you haven't had fun,_" said the voice.

Hermione smiled: she had enjoyed the times she had spent with Harry and Ron, no matter how dangerous or how much trouble they got into afterwards. She felt safe and appreciated with both of them. But there was something about Ron . . .

"Hello, Hermione," said Eva. She had come straight to the dungeons after depositing her roses in a vase full of water.

Hermione simply grunted a greeting and took her seat. Of all the people she wanted to be alone in a room with, Eva Nocturino was not at the top of her list.

Eva checked her watch and noticed they had some time before the rest of the class came, so she decided now was as good a time as any to find out what bee was in Hermione's bonnet.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," answered Hermione.

Eva let the smart remark pass. "Why don't you like me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation," said Hermione.

"Is it just because I'm in Slytherin?" continued Eva.

Hermione did not respond.

"Is it Harry? Are you and Harry together? Because if you are I would completely understand -"

Hermione cut her off. "There's nothing between Harry and me."

"Oh." Eva tried to keep the smile on her lips from getting too big. Inside, though, she was dancing a jig. Getting back to her original line of questioning before anyone else came in she asked, "So, why don't you like me?"

Hermione was about to tell her that what she thought and felt were none of Eva's business, but the door opened and Neville walked in with Harry and Ron.

They all greeted Eva politely and she returned the greetings, watching Hermione the whole time. If she didn't mind that Eva liked Harry then that only left . . . Ron. But Hermione and Ron were always bickering, she couldn't possibly fancy him. Eva would have to ask Neville about it in private.

"Are you ready for the presentation?" asked Neville.

Eva forced herself back to what was at hand and helped Neville prepare for their presentation. She was just placing the stool in front of Professor Snape's desk when he walked in.

"In light of our last two presentations, I have asked Madam Pomfrey to be present during class. Hopefully, the next four presenters will be knowledgeable enough not to hurt themselves or the rest of the class." The last sentence was said as he stared at Neville.

Neville and Eva were the first partners to present that day. Professor Snape objected to Eva being the one to demonstrate the potions, but after an explanation that Neville had tested them prior to the presentation, they were allowed to continue.

Eva took a seat on the stool facing the class. She took off her robes and drank the pumpkin juice laced with Fever Potion while Neville explained the properties of the potion and the ingredients that were used in its preparation. Eva was listening until she began to feel the effects of the potion.

She shifted uncomfortably in the stool and began to fan her face. Neville had finished explaining the Fever Potion and turned to Eva. He started when he saw that her face was red and quickly reached for the glass that contained the Cooling Elixir. Eva saw him walk towards her, but her fever was skyrocketing quickly and she slipped to the floor.

Neville was kneeling at her side in an instant as was Professor Snape.

"Eva," called Neville. He waited for her to open her eyes and pressed the glass to her lips. "Drink this, hurry."

Eva took a small sip of the drink and reveled in the cool feel of it in her mouth and throat. She quickly took more sips until the glass was empty. She sat back and closed her eyes, waiting for the Elixir to cool her fevered body. She did not know that Neville was watching her with a worried and nervous look on his face. She did not notice that Professor Snape was also looking at her with pure concern etched on his brow.

No one could understand why he had knelt by the girl for so long and when he stood again he covered his concern with a scowl toward Neville and said, "Continue."

Neville continued their presentation with worried glances directed to Eva's form, still lying on the floor in front of the Professor's desk. He concluded his recital of their prepared presentation and quickly went over to Eva and helped her up.

"Thanks, Neville. You did great." Eva allowed him to help her back onto the stool. They both looked out at the class, waiting for the questions that were to be directed towards them.

Draco Malfoy's hand went up in the air. "What is the time table for the effects of the Fever Potion?"

Eva thought it only fair for her to answer, since Neville had done the whole of the oral presentation. "It depends on the amount that is placed in the drink." Eva wiped her sweaty brow with a hand and licked her dry lips before continuing. "Fever Potion can be mixed into anything with the exception of coffee. The faster you want the effect to take place, the more Potion you lace into the drink. Usually for one cup of liquid, it's three drops for one hour and two additional drops for every fifteen minutes sooner."

Draco nodded and made notes on what she had just said. Eva looked around the room for more raised hands, but had to drop her head into her hands when she moved too quickly. Neville was quickly leading her to her seat. "What's wrong, Eva?"

"I don't know. Did you feel like this when you took the potions?" she asked.

"No, I felt fine after the Cooling Elixir." Neville turned to call Professor Snape over to their desk, but found he was already standing there.

"Out of the way, Longbottom." He moved Neville's arm from around Eva's waist, which proved to be a mistake because Eva went straight to the floor.

By this time the entire class was hovering near the desk. Professor Snape had once again knelt by her side and was checking to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine," said Eva, swatting at his hand. "Water." She sat back up with some difficulty, but she was determined that Professor Snape would have no reason to mark them down or yet another reason to complain about Neville. "Neville, could you hand me my bottle of water?"

Neville quickly rummaged through her bag and reached out his arm to give Eva her water bottle. Professor Snape snatched it from his hand, as if the simple task of handing Eva her water bottle was something he couldn't handle. She quickly drank it down and felt better. She moved to get back on her feet and had Neville on one side and Professor Snape on the other, each pulling on her so much that her feet left the floor. "Thank you."

The two men moved apart enough to allow Madam Pomfrey to make sure Eva was all right. Judging that she was fine, she simply handed her another bottle of water and resumed her seat in the back of the classroom, but not before muttering something about "Meddling in her job."

Professor Snape turned on Neville and with a scowl said, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Neville just hung his head, but Eva quickly stood from her seat. "But why?"

Professor Snape looked at her as if she had sprouted a third arm. "He should have known the effects of the potion and not allowed you to demonstrate it on yourself."

"But he did know the effects. He tested both potions on himself just yesterday. It's not fair for you to take points because two people had different reactions to the same potions." Eva did not see the Slytherins in the class scowl at her. She was fighting with Professor Snape about taking points from Gryffindor.

"He should have known what the outcome of the experiment would be," said Professor Snape. He had never had a Slytherin complain about his taking points from Gryffindor.

"Then you should have taken points from Draco and Pansy. Their Sleeping Draught antidote was not nearly as effective as our antidote. Draco was falling asleep in his classes all day; he even fell face first into the mashed potatoes at dinner." Eva did not know she was treading on dangerous ground. She had no idea that no one, not even Slytherins, argued with Professor Snape when he took points, whether or not it was unfair.

"I will not stand here and argue with you about this. Sit down, Miss Nocturino."

"But you're not being fair!" Eva stamped her foot as she said this which caused Professor Snape to raise his eyebrow.

Eva stood there huffing in outrage, her hands in fists at her side. Professor Snape simply looked down his nose at her and turned back to the class. He called the next two presenters and strode to his seat at the back of class, leaving a very angry Eva pouting in her chair.

What she did not see, nor did anyone else, was the look of pride on his face throughout the remainder of the class period.

* * *


	6. An Old Friend, a Counselor, and a Duel

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. I would like to borrow Tom Felton, however. This story is complete, but it might take a while to upload all the chapters. I am doing this in between finals at UCLA and work. Please be patient. Thanks. Mattie :o)

* * *

She was almost to the staircase that lead to her room when she heard that voice again, "Eva, we need to talk." She shook her head and turned to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked.

"Privately, if you will." He led the way outside.

She followed him back into the Entrance Hall before she said anything. "Is all this really necessary? I'm sure that by tomorrow morning the whole House will know what we have discussed, seeing as you brought along your lackeys," Eva gestured towards Crabbe and Goyle who had followed them.

Draco turned to the two boys following them at a distance. "You two can go back to the dormitories." They gave confused looks, but complied with the order.

He continued to walk and led her to the greenhouses. He looked around to make sure that there was no one around before turning his attention to Eva. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Eva looked quite surprised, but quickly placed a neutral look upon her face. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Fine, you want specific. Potter. Not to mention that little stunt you pulled in Potions today."

Eva exhaled loudly. "Not this again. What is wrong with Harry Potter?"

"He's Harry Potter," said Draco in frustration.

"Yes, I know who he is. 'What is wrong with him,' was my question."

"Don't get sassy with me, Eva. You don't know him as well as I do. He's bad news and I want you to stay away from him."

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from him? You have no authority over me!"

"I am your friend, Eva, and I want what is best for you." Draco made to touch her face, but Eva slapped his hand away.

"You still have not answered my question. What is wrong with Harry Potter? Why don't you like him?"

"Because he's alive," Draco ground out.

Eva was truly confused at the answer. "You don't like him because he's alive?" Eva shook her head in exasperation. "I truly do not understand you, Draco. I like Harry and I think he likes me; what is wrong with us seeing each other?"

"Because it shouldn't happen. You're a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor; it's like oil and water, they don't mix."

"I can't believe that you're saying this. Just because he's in Gryffindor, you don't want me to see him. What if I was seeing someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" Eva moved towards Draco and looked into his eyes to see his reaction. "Would you be doing the same thing if it was someone from one of those houses? Or is it just him you're against?"

Draco looked away and said, "I'm simply giving you advice as a friend." Eva had not missed a flicker of something on his face, however. She was not sure, but she thought it might be fear.

"You stopped being my friend a long time ago. You have been keeping something from me for over a year and that is not something that a friend would do." Eva moved away and began to walk back to the castle.

Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I did not tell you because I am not at liberty to say anything." He looked down and sighed. Eva could see the boy that she had once cared for so much. He was still in there somewhere; he just needed a little help coming out to the light.

"When have you ever let anyone tell you what to do?" Eva took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eye. "You are Draco Malfoy. You should make your own choices; do not let your father dictate your life to you. It would be a sorry way to live."

A scowl crossed his face and he moved away from her grasp. "That's easy for you to say. You don't live with him. Your mother gives you free reign and you have no problem concerning your father."

"You're right, but even if my mother were not so lenient, I would let no one govern my life but me." She moved toward his turned back and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your choices are what shape who you are, if you let someone else make them for you, how will you know your own strength?"

Draco shook her hand off his shoulder and turned an angry face to her. "Stay away from Potter! This is the last time I will warn you!"

"Warn me?" Eva was shocked. What would he do if she didn't stay away from Harry?

"And don't think that you know me. You have no idea who I am." He turned on his heel and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"You're right. I don't know who you are anymore, but I do know who you used to be." Eva allowed the tears that were in her eyes to freely fall onto her face. "I know that you were once a wonderful person, who cared about me and about making a difference in this world. I know that that person is still in there somewhere and I will wait as long as I must, to see him again."

Draco shook off her hand and stormed back into the castle. Eva was left standing alone in the cold. She looked around and saw that the light in Professor Hagrid's cabin was still on and she made her way there. Knocking, she heard the bark of a dog and Hagrid's footsteps coming to the door.

"What is it now? It's really no' the time to be out visitin'" He opened the door and looked surprised to see Eva standing there with her arms around herself and crying. "Eva, I didn' know it was you. What are you doin' out in the cold withou' a cloak? Come on in an' warm up." He opened the door wider to let her in and set about making some tea for them.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening, Professor, but I really needed to talk to someone." Eva couldn't even understand why she thought that Hagrid would be a good person to talk to. She just saw his light and had a strange sense of security when she thought of going into the cabin.

"It's a'right, I don't do much in the evenin's. I'm actually glad for the company." He set down the teacups on the table and pulled up a chair. "Wha's on your mind?"

Eva looked up into Hagrid's warm brown eyes and found herself comparing them to the eyes of her Head of House. The difference in warmth was breathtaking. She looked down at her cup and felt a sob shake her shoulders.

Hagrid patted her shoulder, which made her drop the cup and spill a considerable amount of tea, "Don' worry, you jus' take your time an' talk when you're ready."

Eva composed herself and looked up into Professor Hagrid's warm eyes and found herself confessing to everything. How she hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts, but her mother had made her come, and how she was scared about what her mother was keeping from her. How she didn't feel comfortable in her house and with the rest of her classmates. How she felt about Harry, though this was only skimmed over because she knew that Professor Hagrid and Harry had a friendship. She even told Professor Hagrid how confused she was about Draco and his attitude, describing him as she had known him from infancy. "I just don't know what to do. I care for both of them and I don't want to hurt either of them, but I don't know how I can do anything without one of them being hurt," she finished.

Hagrid sat in silence for a while before looking down at Eva. "You know, sometimes the only thing you can do is hurt the people you care the mos' abou'." He leaned over and put a hand over hers. "I know you don' wanna hurt anyone, which really surprises me considerin' wha' house you're in, but life isn' always wha we wan' it ter be."

Eva nodded at his insight. "I just wish it were easier, I guess."

"We all wish things was easier, bu' we've gotta do the bes' we can wi' wha' we got."

Eva finished her tea in silence and then stood. "Thank you, Professor Hagrid. I feel a lot better."

Hagrid stood and walked her to the door. "Don' mention it. If you ever need anyone ter talk to, you just come on over."

Eva nodded and waved back to him on her way to the castle. She beat a hasty retreat inside, because it was closing in on the nine o'clock curfew. She found Draco waiting for her at the foot of the stairs that led up to her room.

"What do you want now?" she asked without looking him in the eye.

"I would like to apologize," he whispered.

Eva looked up. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said tonight. I just don't want you to be hurt." Draco's eyes showed no deceit and Eva knew he was sincere.

"I appreciate it, Draco, I really do, but there are some things that you cannot save me from. Harry Potter is not a dragon and I am no longer a damsel in distress."

Draco smirked at her reference to their old pastime. "I really wish I could tell you what you want to know, but it's not just my dad that told me to stay quiet, it was your Mum, too. They think that you can't handle it and it's not like anything's definite."

"My Mum and your Dad both told you to keep quiet about this?"

Draco nodded.

"Can you tell me how long you've known?"

"I've only known about it for a little over a year."

Eva nodded and tried to remember whether her mother had hinted at any secrets during the last year, but she couldn't think of anything that could be life shattering. She looked over at Draco and smiled. "Don't suppose you could give me a clue?"

He shook his head. "No way, you know my Dad, he'd murder me. Besides, it's not like it's something that will kill you."

"Well, that's comforting!" Eva laughed and moved towards the stairs.

She turned to bid Draco goodnight and saw that he was staring at her with an appraising look. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if your defense skills are still as sharp as they used to be."

"Yes they are, better if I say so myself."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind meeting with the Dueling club."

"Time and place."

"Wednesday, eight o'clock sharp."

"Prepare to eat my sparks."

* * *

It took an annoyingly short time for Wednesday to roll around. It made Eva wonder whether or not time could tell if someone wanted things to come quickly or slowly. She dressed and went about her day. Trying to ignore Draco was proving to be impossible because he seemed to be going out of his way to remind her about the Dueling Club meeting. She finally got tired when she passed him in the corridor and he whispered, "Eight o'clock."

She closed the book on transfiguration that she was reading and faced him. "Is there a reason you so desperately want me to go to this meeting? Last time I checked, I had beaten you every time we dueled."

Draco's smile turned into a sneer. He couldn't believe she'd said that in front of everyone! He looked around to see who had heard, besides Crabbe and Goyle, and saw Potter, Granger and Weasley standing not too far off with beaming smiles on their faces. Eva had gone too far. No one embarrassed him publicly.

"That's not true and you know it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You did beat me once: the first lesson we had together and, if memory serves me, I had the flu at the time."

Draco's face was red with anger. Hermione was openly laughing and Harry and Ron were holding onto the wall so as not to fall on the floor from their mirth. "You go too far, Nocturino."

Eva allowed a slow smile to creep on her face. "Is that a challenge, Malfoy?"

"It's a warning."

"Ooh, I'm shaking."

Draco stepped towards her until they were inches apart. "I'll be on the platform waiting, if you're not too shaken up to show." He brushed past her and continued on his way to class, giving Potter and his friends a scowl as he passed.

Neville had also seen the confrontation and went up to Eva. "You shouldn't go to the meeting today, Eva. Malfoy's the best dueler there is, apart from Harry."

"Don't worry about me, Neville. I can handle my own in a duel." She opened her book where she had left off and continued towards Herbology. She did not notice the look of admiration on Harry's face as she passed him.

Herbology went quickly as well, despite Draco giving Eva the evil eye during the whole of the class. Throughout class and as they walked back from the greenhouses, Neville continued his litany, warning her not to go to the club meeting that night, but to no avail. Eva had been challenged and she had never backed down from Draco.

Eva had a quick dinner, not because she was nervous, but because everyone kept on telling her to eat up since it might be her last meal. Such advice did not bother her, but she did not like to ignore people at the dinner table and her food kept getting cold. So, after losing track of the number of interruptions, she headed towards the East tower staircase, but was intercepted by Harry.

"Are you really going to the meeting tonight?" he asked.

"Not you, too, Harry. Look I do know how to defend myself. Just because I'm a girl doesn't -"

"Eva, I know you can defend yourself. The way you handled Malfoy in the corridor today was proof enough of that. I just wanted to wish you luck."

Eva was quite shocked, but smiled anyway. "Thanks, Harry."

He nodded and headed towards the main staircase that led towards his own room. She watched him go and quickly went up the stairs. She burst into her room and found her owl Horatio waiting for her.

"Hello, old boy. What have you got for me?" She noticed a large wrapped package on her bed. She walked towards it with caution. She had never received packages before and having one arrive in her room was a bit disturbing.

Eva saw a note lying on top of the package. It was written to her from the Headmaster. _I received this today. I hope it is something you will enjoy. Professor A. Dumbledore_. She looked down at the package and was able to make out the writing: Eva Nocturino, East Tower, Hogwarts. It was in her mother's handwriting.

She quickly jumped on the bed with a squeal and tore at the wrappings. Lying on top was a letter. She read:

_Darling Eva,_

_I hope that you have been adjusting well to your new school. I want you to know that I think of you daily. Your birthday is coming soon and it will be the first time that we will not be together for this joyous occasion. I do, however, want to continue with your grandmother's tradition of giving you a new gown. I made it myself, as I have had a lot of spare time. I know that it will not make up for my absence, but I do hope you know that I am with you always in spirit._

_Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are to be having a Yule Ball this year. I hope that you will wear this gown to it and think of me as you dance the night away._

_I will write again before your birthday. Please continue your excellent behavior. Remember that I love you and that I am always thinking of you, my darling baby girl._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Eva finished removing the wrapping and lifted the fine silk material out of its confines. She gazed in wonder at the mirror in the corner of her room. Her mother was a fine seamstress and had spared no detail in the gown. It was sapphire blue to match her eyes, with fine floral embroidery, done in a muted green, along the sleeves, collar and hem. She twirled around and loved the swish the material made.

She had completely forgotten about the Dueling Club until her clock chimed the hour. She quickly set down the gown on her bed and raced back downstairs. She entered the Great Hall and was rather surprised to find that all of the House benches had been removed and in the center of the room was one long, raised platform on top of which stood Draco Malfoy.

Eva saw that his two lackeys were at his side as usual. She found it a good way to egg him on. "Now, Malfoy, I thought it was just going to be me and you. But if you _need_ Crabbe and Goyle, I'm sure I can oblige." She sauntered closer to the platform.

"Nocturino, I see you had the guts to show up. Don't worry, this is going to be between you and me." He nodded his head towards Crabbe and Goyle and they got off the platform.

Neville was quickly at her side. "Eva, please don't do this. As a favor to me."

Eva did not like to see the worried expression of Neville's face, but she had already accepted the challenge; it was too late to turn back. "It's really okay, Neville. I'll be fine, I promise. You might even be surprised at what you see." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand quickly.

Eva walked to the steps of the platform and was soon facing Draco. She watched him from across the platform. She could tell he was nervous, a good sign for her. She figured he was more worried about losing to her in front of half the school and their entire year, than getting an injury. She gave him a little smile and did something she had been dying to do for a while now.

She had once seen a show on the American channels about this girl that fought vampires; really pathetic in truth, but the fight scenes were entertaining. Eva had liked the way the girl would hold out her hand and then a wooden stake would spring out of her sleeve. She had found a way to rig her wand in her sleeve with her scarf and use a silent Accio charm to get it in her hand. It was lightning quick and it would serve the purpose of startling Draco out of his skin.

She advanced towards the center of the platform, a signal that she was ready to begin. Three paces from the center, she paused, held out her arm and whispered "_Accio._" Her wand seemed to just appear in her hand and she saw Draco give a minute jump of surprise. She smiled again and raised her eyebrow at him.

They reached the middle of the platform and were about to turn after their salute when Professor Snape strode into the Hall.

He looked at the two of them on the platform with a shrewd eye before asking, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Eva looked at him a bit confused. She looked over at Draco, who seemed to be near panic now. There was something fishy here. She thought it best to find out if she was in trouble or not, since she saw that Draco certainly thought that they were. "Professor Snape, Draco invited me to the Dueling Club on Monday and I accepted the invitation. Is this not what we're supposed to do here?" She thought it best to keep the knowledge of the challenge to herself.

Professor Snape observed Eva for a while before responding. "Miss Nocturino, we do not simply allow students to duel each other whenever they want. It is always done in the presence of a Professor and with strict rules, so as to make sure no one is seriously injured."

"Oh, I didn't know," she said.

"Obviously," replied Professor Snape. He made his way towards the platform and quickly ascended. He looked at Draco. "I assume it simply slipped your mind to tell Miss Nocturino of the guidelines for the Dueling Club?"

"Yes, sir," said Draco.

Professor Snape nodded. "Well, since you are already up here Mr. Malfoy, why don't you help us in seeing how Miss Nocturino's defense skills are."

The look on Draco's face almost made Eva feel sorry for him, but he had egged her on a little too much in the last three days. She looked up to Professor Snape and waited for his instructions.

"Miss Nocturino, I would like to see how well you can block unfriendly spells first and then we shall go from there."

Eva had thought that he would ask her to throw some spell first, but then decided blocking was a good place to start assessing her skills. She nodded and headed to the other end of the platform. She smiled at Neville when she passed him.

Professor Snape had moved to stand behind Draco, who was now in his dueling position. Eva assumed hers, which was slightly different. She turned sideways, so as to present as small a target as possible. She knew this was surprising to most people, but it was logical to her.

Professor Snape counted down and as soon as he reached 'one' Draco sent a Stunning Charm her way. She efficiently blocked it and sent it back his way. Both the Professor and Draco moved out of the deflected spell's path.

They went through this a few times before Professor Snape turned to the class and gave them instructions to continue with their last assignment, which was consecutive spell casting. He walked over to Eva, bringing Draco with him. "I believe you to be sufficiently trained in defense to hold your own with Mr. Malfoy here. Why don't you practice multiple spell casting with him?" He left the platform to walk amongst the students.

"So, you failed to mention that we could have gotten expelled if we had dueled. Just what did you expect to accomplish, Draco?" asked Eva.

"You humiliated me in front of a lot of people, Eva. Did you think that I would just let that slide without doing something?" He looked her up and down. "You said I had changed. I don't remember you doing anything like that before."

"Don't you give me that, Draco. You know perfectly well that there is only so much pushing that I will take. You were asking for that dress down." She saw that Professor Snape was looking at them and quickly moved away. "We'd better start practicing."

She and Draco took turns casting two consecutive spells at each other for about half an hour. Eva felt a bit self-conscious being on the platform, while everyone else was on the floor. She absently wondered if they would ever get to actually duel when Draco's Stinging Charm made her drop her wand. She had been distracted.

She rubbed her wrist and went to pick up her wand, but found that Draco had picked it up. He handed it to her, but not without giving her an I-got-you look. She grabbed her wand and was about to ask him to resume his position when Professor Snape called the Hall to attention.

"Judging by your poor aim and fumbled spells, I see that you have not been practicing." He looked towards the platform. "However, I have seen that one of you has some knowledge of how to cast more than one spell at a time." He was looking directly at Eva and she blushed. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Nocturino, I would like you to demonstrate how to effectively cast and block consecutive spells." He paused for effect. "In a real duel situation."

You would have thought Christmas had come early for some of the younger students in the Hall. There was a buzz going around the room and Eva was sure she heard someone put ten galleons on Draco wiping the floor with her. She looked over and saw that his confidence from his Stinging Charm had waned.

"Assume your dueling positions," said Professor Snape.

Eva and Draco moved to opposite sides of the platform while the rest of the people in the Hall moved as close to the edge of the platform as they dared. Eva saw that Harry, Ron and Neville had moved towards her end of the platform and she was heartened by their support. She gave them a quick smile before facing Draco again.

"On the count of three you will cast your first spells. One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Draco quickly threw a Stunning Charm, which Eva blocked, followed by a Tickling Charm, which Eva dodged with surprising stealth. Eva then threw a Stunning Charm back at Draco, which he blocked, and then an Impediment Jinx, which he also blocked. Eva smiled, she had found Draco's downfall; he didn't like to dodge spells.

He began to throw more spells at her and she either blocked them or dodged them. Her dodging was rather dangerous for the students gathered on her end of the platform and so many of them moved farther back. She waited for her opening and when Draco took a breath to continue his assault, she pounced on him. She threw two Stunning Charms from different angles and then an Impediment Jinx from yet another. Her assessment of Draco not liking to dodge spells was correct and the second Stunner hit him as well as the Impediment Jinx. He toppled over backwards and she walked over to retrieve his wand.

She handed it to Professor Snape and then knelt by Draco to make sure that he was all right. She knew she had won and it was her time and turn to gloat, but Draco was still her friend and she wanted to make sure that he was conscious when she threw her victory in his face.

Madam Pomfrey moved from her position by the door with some of the Hogwarts professors and tended to him. She looked up to reassure Eva, "He's going to be all right, dear. You did a good job, but he's fine, other than a bruised ego."

Eva smiled and turned back to the room, where many of the younger Gryffindors were cheering for her. True to form, many of the Slytherins in her own year were sending her looks that could kill, including Pansy Parkinson. She ignored them and accepted the handshakes and 'Well done's' that many of her fellow students offered her. Professor Snape could see that the students were too excited to continue, so he dismissed them with an admonition to practice for next week's meeting.

Eva did not leave the Hall for another half an hour. It seemed that Draco had made quite a name for himself as a bully. It surprised her that all these people were so happy to see Draco beaten at something where he always bragged he was best. She couldn't believe that her Draco could be such a different person. She said thank you to yet another Gryffindor and turned to find Harry, Ron and Neville waiting for her.

"Hey, guys," she said.

Neville just walked up to her and shook her hand. She smiled at him. "I told you not to worry about me. I've been dueling with Draco for quite a while and I know his style."

"How did you do that thing with your wand, though?" asked Ron. "That was wicked."

Eva smiled and pulled up her sleeve just enough to show the scarf tied around her forearm. "It's quite simple, really. You just tie your wand to your arm and when you want it you use a simple Summoning Charm." She demonstrated the move again.

"Where do you learn all this stuff?" asked Harry.

Eva's smile faded a bit. "It's a lot easier to learn when you're being taught by three people and you have their undivided attention. But _that_ particular move I saw on the telley."

"It must be hard for you here, huh?" said Neville.

"It was, at first, but I have friends now." Eva smiled at the three men standing in front of her. She saw the silly smile on Ron's face and remembered that she had meant to ask Neville about Ron and Hermione.

"Say, Neville? Could I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen," Eva said to Harry and Ron. She hooked her hand through Neville's arm and they exited the Great Hall.

She steered him behind a statue of a medieval wizard in the Entrance hall and made sure no one was watching before asking for information.

"I just wanted to know if there is anything between Ron and Hermione."

Neville looked a bit surprised at her request. "Well, not that I know of, but everyone thinks that it's just a matter of time before they get together."

"Really? I thought they couldn't stand each other. I mean, they're constantly arguing; it's like their friendship is one long row."

"That's just what they use to hide their feelings, if you ask me." Neville moved closer as if afraid the statue might overhear. "Like on Monday, when Draco gave you those flowers, Harry and Ron were talking about giving you a better bouquet. Well, Hermione said that Harry shouldn't try to compete with Malfoy because she thought you weren't good enough for Harry - she's just jealous, Eva," he interjected when she frowned. "Anyway, Ron said that if you weren't good enough for Harry, then he would gladly take you off his hands. I could tell Hermione didn't like it. She got up and yelled that she hoped he was happy and stormed out of the Hall."

Eva thought about what Neville had said. It was true that Harry should not try to complete with Draco, but only because he had no competition. The information about Ron and Hermione, though, was enlightening.

"You said everyone thinks it's only a matter of time before they get together?"

"Yeah, it's been getting worse since Hermione got petrified in our second year."

Eva raised an eyebrow at that bit of information; she would have to ask Neville for that story later, but right now she had an egg of an idea in her mind and she wanted to let it incubate for a while.

"Thanks, Neville. I really appreciate all the information."

"Do you fancy Ron?" he asked.

"Heavens no!" she said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with him, and he is kind of cute, but I don't fancy him."

"You do fancy Harry, though." It was more of a statement than a question. Eva had hoped she was not that transparent, but she guessed there was nothing she could do about it if the whole school knew she liked Harry Potter.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked Neville.

"I think he does. I've seen him watch you when you're not looking. In Potions he'll just stare at the back of your head. He'll watch you when you come into a classroom and if you're walking down a corridor he'll stop and stare. I think he fancies you a great deal."

Eva got progressively pinker as Neville spoke. She had never imagined that Harry was watching her. She'd never be able to do anything now, knowing that he might be watching. She couldn't help but wonder what her mother might advise her to do.

"I really wish I could write to my Mum; she'd know what to do," she said absently.

"I know what you mean," said Neville.

Eva was about to ask him what he meant by that, but Professor McGonagall came up to them. "It's close to nine o'clock. Time for you two to be going to your dormitories."

"Yes, Professor," they chorused.

Just as Eva was halfway to her stairway, she remembered the note she had written that day at lunch, telling Harry the time she had worked for their first meeting. She ran back to the main staircase. "Neville! Come back! Could you give this to Harry, please? It's important." She shoved the sealed parchment into his hands.

"Sure," he said looking at it with curiosity.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't open it," said Eva.

"I wasn't planning to," he said.

She bid him goodnight and was on her way back up to her room. She felt a sensation of being followed again, halfway up the stairs. She waited at the top of the stairs for whoever it was to reach the top as well. When no one came after five minutes, she continued on her way to her room. Again, the sensation came when she was halfway down the corridor. She ran the rest of the way to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

She locked the door with an Imperturbable Charm and slowly walked towards the bed. Her dress was just as she left it on the bed, so that meant probably the person had not yet entered her room. That was reasonable since only she, the Headmaster and Professor Snape knew the password. She knew that there was only one thing to do; in the morning she would go to Professor Snape and tell him what had been happening. He would know what to do; he was her Head of House and Dumbledore had told her that if she needed anything she should go to Professor Snape.


	7. Lessons With the Slytherin Witch

Don't own anything, but the plot and the new characters. J. K. Rowling owns Potter. (sigh)

* * *

Eva did not get to speak with Professor Snape until that Friday. She had been so busy on Thursday, she'd not found the time to do it, and so she had to wait another day. When she had climbed to her room Thursday night she'd had the same sensation of being followed. She now had three different instances to tell Professor Snape about. She thought it a good idea that she tell him today, since it was going to be her first meeting with Harry for Occlumency and wandless magic. It was best that the situation be handled before anyone else was in harm's way.

"Come in," called the Professor when Eva knocked on his door.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Eva as she entered and closed the door of his office. It was lunch time, but she needed to speak to him; eating could come later.

"What was it that you needed, Miss Nocturino?" he asked.

"Well, it's not really something I need. I just remembered that you said that I could come to you if there was anything wrong or out of the ordinary," she began. She was suddenly nervous about him thinking her to be paranoid or overreacting.

"Yes, I did say that. Is there something or someone troubling you?"

"Yes, in fact, there is."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at her answer.

"You see there have now been three times when I have been on my way to the East Tower and I have had the uncanny feeling of being followed. I have never seen anyone, but I can feel someone behind me." She continued quickly when he looked down at his desk. "I know it sounds like I'm paranoid, but you said that I should tell you of anything out of the ordinary and I have never been wrong when I have had these kinds of feelings. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time," she finished lamely.

"Miss Nocturino, you did the right thing by coming to me with this." The professor stood and moved to sit in the chair next to the girl. "I know you must be having a difficult time here, without your mother. I want you to feel free to come to me with anything that troubles you."

Severus wanted to tell her right there and then that she could come to him as she would have a father, but he knew that she was not yet ready to hear the truth of their relationship. He needed to speak with her mother first. Unfortunately, the Headmaster had not told him where she was; he had only offered to send a letter to her on his behalf. That was not good enough for him, though. He looked at his daughter and felt resentment towards Sage for all the things that he had missed in Eva's life. He wanted to throw it all in her face.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Eva."

"I heard some students talking about a permission slip that their parents signed for Hogsmeade. Do you know if my mother signed it? I already told Harry Potter that I would go with him and I don't want to find out that I can't go at the last minute."

Severus felt like kicking himself. She had agreed to go with Potter to Hogsmeade and he had already paved the way for him. He felt like telling her that her mother had not signed the form, but that would only make Hogwarts a worse place for her.

"I don't believe you will have a problem there. I'm sure the Headmaster did something about that for you." He wasn't really lying to her; the Headmaster had done something, he just didn't let her know that it was he who signed the form for her.

"Good. I'm really looking forward to the weekend." She was about to get up when she thought of another thing where she hoped the professor might be able to help her with. "Uhm, Professor? There is one thing that I was hoping you might help me with."

"What's that?"

"Well, my birthday's coming up in December and I wanted to send my mother a letter and maybe also a present for Christmas. I don't know where she is, though, and she said that I couldn't contact her. Do you think you or the Headmaster could find a way for me to send them?"

Severus smiled inwardly. She was really a fine young woman. She was more worried about her mother being alone for Christmas than the possible stalker in the East Tower. "I'm sure the Headmaster can think of something. When, exactly, is your birthday?" He had not seen her date of birth anywhere in her folder, and he had looked at it many times.

"December 24th, Christmas Eve. Mum's always said that I was an early Christmas present."

"No doubt a much anticipated one," said Professor Snape.

"Not sure about that. I always thought that Mum would have preferred to have my father around." She had no idea why she had told him that, but she had found, in the course of their conversation, that he was not as unapproachable as she had originally thought.

"What do you know about your father? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind. I don't really know much. Mum just said that he was a really good man and an excellent wizard. She doesn't talk about him and I've pretty much given up hope of finding anything else out. I'm guessing he must have died shortly after we got to America, not too long before I was born."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. He had known that Eva did not know much about him, but for her to think him dead was too much. He decided to change the subject before he said anything he would regret. "How is Sage doing?"

"Sage? Oh, you mean Mum. She's fine from what I can tell. She sent me a lovely gown just Wednesday. That's why I want to send her a gift. She sounds really lonely and I'm sure a present will cheer her up a little."

"I'm sure it will." Severus looked at his hourglass and noticed that lunch was almost over. "You'd better go and grab something to eat and then head to class."

"I've got afternoons off on Fridays, but I am a bit hungry." She stood from her chair. "Thank you for all the help, Professor."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Nocturino."

Severus sat looking at the door his daughter had just walked through. He had seen a small glimpse of her real person. She was a bit naïve, but he knew she would soon grow out of that. She was smart and also bold. Not many of his students had come into his office during their seven years here. Only the most brave had dared to ask him for an office appointment. She had no fear of him, in fact she had told him as much when she said he was being unfair for taking points from Longbottom for their presentation.

Eva walked towards the Great Hall after her meeting with Professor Snape. She had not expected it to be so easy to talk to him. He had been so cold and distant when she had begun at Hogwarts last month. Maybe he just had to get used to her being around.

She was glad to have the afternoon off. She needed to finish some homework for Charms and she needed to decide where to start with Harry tonight.

It felt a bit strange to be making lesson plans. She had never been in the teaching position before, but she reasoned Dumbledore knew what he was doing even if she doubted herself. She wondered how far along in Occlumency Harry had gone last year. If he was in good shape there, they might be able to start on the wandless magic.

She thought about different ways to approach the subject as she ate her lunch. She removed to her room and was glad that she did not feel the presence behind her anymore. She finished her Charms paper and checked her watch. She still had two hours before dinner; she could go out for a ride on her Firebolt.

She changed into some comfortable jeans and grabbed her broom from the corner where it had languished for the past month. She loved the feel of flying; the exhilarating rush of air on her face and to fly just as long and far as she wanted. She had been lucky enough not to have to worry too much about being seen on a broomstick at the Manor. They had miles of surrounding forest and valley as a buffer from Muggle eyes.

She reached the Quidditch pitch and was glad to see that none of the House teams were practicing. She had thought of trying out for the Slytherin team, but thought better of it after hearing a recount of one of the games last year. Slytherin was not known for their sportsmanship.

She walked to the middle of the pitch and kicked off the ground. The feel of the air on her face was wonderful, just the way she remembered it. A month was a long time not to fly. She did a few laps around the pitch and then started to play.

She wove in and out of the posts and made dives, pulling out only at the last minute. Getting tired of flying in circles, she decided to take an aerial tour of the Hogwarts grounds.

She started with the lake. It did not look as big from above, and Eva wondered how it would look further into winter. She would love to go skating around it when it froze. She did a few turns around the hills about the lake and then headed towards the castle. Her first fly-over was the greenhouses. She was surprised that these looked bigger than they did from the inside, but maybe that was just how buildings were. She made a quick trip around the towers of the castle and headed towards the forest.

She would have flown above it had she not heard Professor Snape calling her from the front steps of the castle. She quickly turned, swooped down to land, and smoothly dismounted from her broom.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What did you think you were doing?" Professor Snape's question would have been an innocent one, were it not for the dangerous tone of his voice. Eva could tell that he was not happy with her flying.

"I was just taking an aerial tour of the grounds. Am I not allowed to do that?" She knew the answer was yes because she had seen other students flying around the school, just not near the forest. His answer shocked her.

"No, you are not."

"But I have seen other students flying around the school," she protested.

"You are not other students, Miss Nocturino. There is a reason you are not allowed to fly without supervision, especially so close to the boundaries of the school."

"Why? It's not fair that my flying is restricted."

"Life isn't fair, Miss Nocturino. Now please return to the inside of the castle and do not argue further."

Eva had never felt so angry in her life. She had never had rules like this imposed on her. She had always been allowed to do what she wanted at the Manor without a second thought. She stomped past Professor Snape into the castle. If it had not been for her mother asking her to obey the professors, she would have gotten right back onto her broom and flown right over the forest, just to see the look on his face.

"Do not pout, Miss Nocturino, it does not become a lady."

Eva whirled around and faced Professor Snape. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything that she would regret, but she knew that her eyes were conveying just how much she disliked him at that moment. She quickly turned toward the East Tower and climbed the stairs two at a time.

She slammed the door behind her and fell onto her bed. She did not like the way the professors seemed to know where she was and what she was doing all the time, and all the things that they had begun to tell her she could not do. She was not allowed in the Greenhouses alone, which Professor McGonagall had pointed out to her one afternoon when Eva had gone to see if she could find some leaves for a potion she was researching. Professor Sinistra had told her she was not allowed to leave the Astronomy Tower without an escort to the stairs of the East Tower; that was a new one that started only this week. She did not know the purpose of all these rules. Her mother had obviously thought Hogwarts to be the safest place for Eva, so she could not understand the need for so many special rules. Were those two men who had killed her grandparents just going to waltz into the school and start throwing curses at the students in hopes of hitting her?

Eva used the time she had before dinner to read a book she had picked up at the library. It was on healing and she thought it might be helpful to her training. She did not look up from her reading until her stomach growled. She glanced at her clock and saw that she was fifteen minutes late for dinner.

She rushed down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the very end of the table. She kept stealing glances at the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting. She wondered if he remembered about their lessons and hoped he did.

She finished her dinner and looked up to find that Harry was walking over to the Slytherin table. He was almost to where she was sitting when Draco swept by her and stopped him from going any further.

"Can I help you with something, Potter?" he sneered.

"I just came to ask Eva if our study date was still on for tonight," he answered.

"Date?! You must be delusional, Potter. Why would a Slytherin want a date with someone like you?"

"Well, you'd have to ask her. She's the one who sent me a note with the date and time. Seems like she's the one interested."

Draco laughed. "Don't get any ideas, Potter. You may have everyone else fooled but I know you're nothing more than a show-off. Eva will soon find out the truth."

"I think that Eva can decide for herself, Malfoy," Harry responded, barely keeping his temper.

Draco glared at Harry. "I'm warning you, Potter. Stay away from her. She's mine."

"I didn't know that I was anyone's property to be claimed," said Eva from behind Draco. "Harry's right, Draco. I can decide the truth for myself and I would _really_ appreciate it if you stopped talking about me as if I were not in the room. It's quite annoying." She turned from facing Draco to facing Harry and smiled. "I'm ready if you are."

"Definitely," he said with a smile.

Eva decided to give Draco's ego one more blow; she took Harry's hand into her own and they walked out of the Great Hall. Draco's face was red with fury, but his was not the only angered face in the Hall. Professor Snape had seen the whole scene from his seat at the head table, including where his daughter had taken Harry Potter by the hand, most proudly, and walked out of the Great Hall.

How dare that scum touch his daughter! Snape quickly stood and stormed through the door behind the head table. He was going to head them off at the main staircase, or wherever they were headed.

He'd caught Potter kissing Eva once and he'd be damned if he'd give the boy another opportunity. He was almost to the staircase when he saw them headed towards the classrooms down the corridor. Potter was leading Eva by the hand; _just where did he think he was going to take her?_ Snape began to walk towards them, but he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, detaining him. He turned to see the Headmaster.

"It's alright, Severus. I gave them permission. Eva is going to be teaching Harry Occlumency and, hopefully, wandless magic."

"You approve of this?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I quite do. In fact, I was the one who thought of Eva as an instructor for Harry. They seem to get on quite well." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he said that.

"Yes, I've noticed," sneered Professor Snape.

Dumbledore patted Severus' shoulder. "She is not as naïve as you think, Severus. She very much knows what is going on around her, and she knows _exactly_ what she's doing." He turned and headed towards his own rooms in the East Tower.

Severus turned to look down the now empty corridor. The Headmaster's words were of no comfort to him. The fact that his daughter had known what she was doing when she took Potter's hand was disturbing to him. Not because it probably meant she had feelings for him, but because Harry Potter seemed to attract trouble. There was not a year that had gone by where he had not found problems. Severus did not really care if the boy got hurt, he went looking for trouble after all, but now Eva was in the picture and he did not want her to be hurt, in any way.

* * *

Harry groped around the wall looking for a light switch. The light coming from the windows on the opposite wall did nothing to help him. Finally, he muttered "_Lumos_" and the tip of his wand illuminated the room. The light showed him that this room had no electrical lights, only torches.

"I suppose we could build a fire," said Harry.

Eva just smiled over her shoulder at him and walked to the torches closest to her. She waved her hand over one and it blazed to life. On her third torch, she turned to Harry and said, "Make yourself useful, get a fire going."

Eva and Harry soon had a fire going, the room awash with light, and the desks pushed back against the walls.

"So, where do we start, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Well, I thought we could start by seeing how far you got in your last lessons."

"Not very far. Snape was teaching me, and, in case you hadn't noticed, he doesn't like me very much."

Eva frowned at the statement, not because what Harry said was mean, but because she knew it was true. Professor Snape did not seem to like Harry or his friends too much. "Well, how about I try and break into your mind and see how well you can block me; we'll work our way from there."

Harry did not like the idea of Eva breaking into his memories, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Alright."

"On the count of three." Eva stood right in front of Harry, who was now holding onto his wand like a lifeline, and counted down. "One . . . Two . . . Three, _Legilimens!_"

Harry knew what was coming, but he still felt like he was being tugged down a hall full of pictures of his life. He saw Dudley and his gang below him as he sat on the roof of their primary school. He saw the same memory of Ripper the bulldog chasing him into a tree and the Dursley's on the lawn laughing. The next memory was quite surprising, however. He was sitting on the swings in the park near the Dursley's and a pretty little blonde girl sat on the swing next to him and started talking. He was watching her come up the walk to the Dursley's front door. He was holding her hand and they were walking around the neighborhood. He was leaning closer to her under the willow tree in the park. That was not something he wanted Eva to see. Having her watch him kiss another girl was not going to be good for their relationship.

He forced himself to concentrate and repelled her out. He was thrust back to the classroom and felt a pain in his knee. Just like with Snape he had fallen to his knees after she broke into his mind.

Eva touched her wrist to heal the weal that had formed from Harry's Stinging Hex. She thought about what she had seen. Harry was not treated very well by whoever those people were and he had obviously had a girlfriend in his hometown. She did not let her disappointment show, though.

"That wasn't too bad, but you let me get in a bit far before repelling me. You're going to have to work on clearing your mind." She put down her wand and walked toward him. "Have you ever meditated?"

"No." Harry followed her lead and put his wand in his robes. He watched as she sat crossed-legged on the floor.

"Well, sit down," she instructed.

Harry sat down and looked rather confused. Snape had never done this, he had just ordered him to remove all emotion and concentrate on nothing.

"Take a deep breath and relax," instructed Eva. "Close your eyes and just enjoy the silence."

Harry did what she told him, but thought he must look rather odd, sitting cross-legged on the floor and breathing deeply. "Is this leading to something?" he asked.

Eva chuckled a bit. "Yes, it is leading to you being able to close off your mind to my attacks." She opened her eyes quickly. "Did Professor Snape never tell you to close your mind to all outer distractions?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but his instructions were more like orders and it's not really easy to relax when you have a full-grown wizard facing you with a wand in his hand. Doesn't inspire much confidence."

Eva forgot about leading Harry through a time of meditation. "What were your lessons like last year? With Professor Snape?"

"Not very entertaining," said Harry, he uncrossed his legs and sat with them just stretched out. "He tried to explain what Occlumency and Legilimens were, but he wasn't the best at explanations. He just told me that I needed to learn because Dumbledore thought it was important."

"Why would you need to learn Occlumency? I would think that the students here were well protected from outside forces. Who would want to, or be able to, break into your mind if you're at Hogwarts?"

Harry wasn't sure if Eva was supposed to know the whole truth of why he was being taught this particular branch of magic, but he figured it was only fair for her to know. He remembered what he felt like when he was the one being shut in the dark. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to say?" he asked. He moved forward and looked right into her eyes.

"I promise," she crossed her heart with a finger and held up her right hand.

The move caused Harry to smile. Little things like that made her more appealing to him. "I haven't told anyone about this since I did an interview with Rita Skeeter last year." Harry took a deep breath and began the story of Voldemort's return. He did not tell Eva the specifics, just enough to make her understand Dumbledore's reasoning. "So after I saw the snake attack Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for me to learn Occlumency."

Eva sat mesmerized by the young man sitting in front of her. He had faced not only Voldemort, but nearly a dozen Death Eaters, TWICE! "So you could feel the same emotions that Voldemort was feeling?"

"Yeah."

"And after you started Occlumency the visions stopped?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Harry.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Occlumency should have helped you stop the visions."

"The visions didn't stop because the Occlumency lessons did not go beyond a few months. Voldemort lured me to the Ministry of Magic by using our connection. He made me believe that my godfather was in the Department of Mysteries being tortured."

"That's how the Death Eaters found you lot there," said Eva in understanding. She was suddenly curious. "Did you see any of the Death Eaters' faces? Did you recognize any of them?"

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to tell her the names of the Death Eaters he had seen, in both his encounters. It was more than likely that she knew many of them because they were purebloods and probably knew her grandparents. "How much did your mother and grandparents tell you about what's been happening?"

Eva sighed and shifted position. "Not much. All I was told was that the dark wizard who had done many terrible things had come back to power. They told me that I had to be extra careful when I was alone, and that I shouldn't speak to any witch or wizard I didn't know; the usual stuff. Come to think about it, the Malfoys and some other families began to come to our house a lot to talk with my Mum and grandparents, just after he came back."

"Well, be glad that you didn't meet them personally. I wouldn't recommend having tea with one," he said.

Eva wondered if anyone in the school knew why she was here. She was now sure that whoever had killed her grandparents were Death Eaters, the snake on their gloves looked like the one in the Dark Mark. "Well, they wouldn't like you much, would they? You're the one who sent Voldemort fleeing the first time."

Harry looked down at his jeans. He had been the one who stopped the terror of Voldemort's reign the first time, but he'd been an infant. Now, it was up to him again and he wasn't sure he could do what he knew he would have to.

"What's wrong?" asked Eva.

"Nothing," replied Harry a little too quickly to sound genuine, even to him.

Eva studied him for a few moments. "You're afraid of something? No, no, that's not it. You're _doubtful_ of something." She tried to look into his eyes, but they were fixed on his jeans. "Look at me Harry, please," she requested.

Harry slowly turned his eyes up towards Eva. He tried to clear away any trace of emotion from his face. He either failed miserably or Eva had an uncanny way of reading him.

"You doubt yourself." It was a statement. Eva saw the self-doubt in Harry's eyes. He was unsure of something about himself; she was not sure what, but there was serious doubt.

Eva crawled from her spot to sit right next to Harry. She touched one of his hands and he shifted so he was no longer leaning back. Eva took his hand and caressed it. She looked him in the eye and moved his hand to her lips and kissed the very center of his palm.

"Do not doubt your abilities, Harry. Sometimes your belief in yourself and what you are fighting for are the difference between victory and defeat."

"How can I know that I will be able to do what must be done when the time comes?"

"You can't know, Harry. Nobody does; not even Dumbledore. But I sense something in you, Harry, something powerful. You are going to face what's ahead of you and you will defeat it. I don't know how or when, but I know you will do what is right."

Harry looked her in the eyes and saw that she believed in every word she had spoken; she believed in _him_. He pulled his legs to his body and hung his head between his knees.

Eva let him sit there for a moment. She knew that his position must be difficult. Not many people could say they were responsible for the future of the world as they knew it! Finally, she broke the silence. "Sorry to interrupt your thinking time, but we really need to get going on the meditation." She resumed her position in front of him and waited for him to do the same.

"How long do you think it will take me to learn this?" he asked.

"That all depends on how often you practice and how often we meet. We should really have some longer sessions during the weekends, but we can talk about that later."

Eva instructed him in meditation for the remainder of their time together. She wished they had more than an hour, but she doubted Dumbledore would extend the school curfew just for them.

"We'd better go, or else Mrs. Norris will be meowing to Mr. Filch about us," said Eva. She stood with Harry's help, fetched her wand and began to walk to the door.

"Aren't we going to put out the fires?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She waved her hand at the room in general and all light left the room. It was now pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. "I think I've found a problem."

Harry laughed and promptly removed his wand from his robes and lit the tip. They left the room and locked it behind them. The halls were deserted as they made their way towards the stairs.

"When do you want to meet next?" asked Eva.

"Whenever is most convenient for you," said Harry.

"I was thinking that it would be good to have regular meetings; kind of like another class. We would just have to check our schedules to see when the best time is. And we have to have some longer meetings on the weekends."

"That sounds good to me," said Harry. They had reached the spot where they had to part ways to their respective rooms. He stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I guess I'll see you later," said Eva.

"Yeah." Harry and Eva stood facing each other for a minute. "I'll wait until you're up the stairs," said Harry.

Eva nodded and turned to the East Tower stairs. She had only taken a few steps when she turned and walked back to stand inches from Harry. "Good night," she said. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, turned and went up the stairs.

Harry stood in the Great Hall for a few moments, a bit surprised at Eva's actions. He smiled after thinking about it. She had made the move, which meant that she probably liked him. His smile grew wider as he thought more about it. She liked him and they were going to be spending a lot of time together, _alone_. It was with this pleasant thought in mind that he fell right to sleep.


	8. Room Eleven and No 12 Grimmauld

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

The two weeks preceding the Hogsmeade weekend went by relatively quickly. Eva went to the two Dueling Club meetings and was always paired with Draco. She had the feeling that Professor Snape was steering her away from Harry at the meetings. She and Neville had received their grade for their presentation. Neville nearly fainted when he saw the red 'O' at the top of the paper.

"I told you that he would give us a good grade. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't," she reasoned.

"Snape isn't known for his fairness, Eva," replied Neville.

Eva had been looking forward to the trip to Hogsmeade and spending the whole day with Harry. She had also planned to buy her mother's Christmas gift while she was there.

Eva and Harry met twice again and figured out a better and more regular schedule. He had come a long way in his meditation; he was more relaxed and that helped him clear his mind. He was also making headway in wandless magic. Eva had not wanted to begin with that until he was more grounded in Occlumency, but Harry was impatient to get started and she just couldn't tell him no.

The night before the Hogsmeade trip was their third meeting and Eva could tell that Harry had been practicing his meditation and relaxation during the week. She was sure he would quickly master Occlumency.

When Eva sat down to meditate, she found that she was too excited to think about anything but tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade. She realized it would be the first time she would leave Hogwarts since she had arrived in August. She opened her eyes and saw that Harry's brow was wrinkled in concentration.

"I don't think we're going to be getting very far tonight," said Eva. She unfolded her legs and hugged them to her body. "Maybe we should just call it a night," she suggested.

Harry knew that she was right about not getting anywhere. They were both too excited about tomorrow's trip, but he didn't want to leave just yet. "We could just talk, if you want. I've got a surprisingly small pile of homework and I don't want to hear Ron and Hermione go at it again."

Eva smiled. He had voiced what she wanted to do, too. She did have homework, but it was nothing she couldn't handle and she was tired of being in that tower all by herself. She needed human contact.

"What's your family like?" she asked.

Harry snorted. "They're Muggles, that's all you need to know."

Eva thought that an odd thing to say. She had met many Muggles that were a lot nicer than some of the wizards that she knew. Remembering one the memories she had seen their first night together, she asked, "Do they not treat you kind?"

"That's an understatement. The Dursleys liked to make my life as miserable as possible. It was their lifelong goal to inflict as much pain as they could."

"You said they liked to make your life miserable. They stopped?"

"Yeah, last year when I went back for the summer holiday, Mad Eye Moody told them that if he thought they were treating me badly, he would come to the house and make sure I was happy. Needless to say, they really just left me alone after that. It was nice enough. I got to do pretty much what I wanted."

"And they let you have a girlfriend?" asked Eva, referring to the girl that she had seen in his memories.

Harry cleared his throat. He had hoped she'd forgotten about that. "Well, that was more like a really good friend."

"A really good friend that you just happened to kiss," said Eva. She smiled and then laughed when she saw Harry get uncomfortable. "It's all right, Harry. I didn't think there were no other girls in your life before you met me. In fact, I would have been really shocked if there hadn't been. You are rather handsome." It was a bit strange for Eva to tell him that, but she liked being honest and straightforward about how she felt and thought.

"Uhm, thanks. You're very pretty, too."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments, Harry, but thank you. Tell me about your life. What do you do when you go to your Aunt and Uncle's house?"

"Not much. When I was a kid they didn't let me do anything that was fun or that they thought I might enjoy. Dudley, that's my cousin, is the neighborhood bully and for a long time I was his favorite punching bag."

"That's horrible!"

"I got used to it and it didn't last long. He's wider than he is tall, so it was easy to outrun him. Uncle Vernon has a sister that breeds bulldogs and she has one that she brings with her every time she visits."

"Is that the one that chased you up a tree?"

"Yeah."

"Did they even let you defend yourself?"

"Not really." Harry smiled at the memory of Aunt Marge blowing up like a balloon. "There was this one time where I blew her up." He told Eva the story of how she had been insulting him and his parents and how he had just lost it and blew her up. She was holding on to her sides and rolling on the floor laughing by the time he finished.

"And the Minister of Magic met you at the Leaky Cauldron? And he didn't do anything?" Harry nodded. "Oh, imagine if they had known about that. You didn't even get punished for blowing her up, when they tried to punish you for breathing. That's just wonderful!"

Harry waited until she had composed herself a bit before asking his own questions. "Tell me about your life. Like your Mum; what's her name? Savege? Sage?"

"It's Sah-vay-ajh. It's an old family name. She said that only my father ever called her -" Eva stopped talking and had a confused look on her face. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Professor Snape he'd called her mother Sage. It was one of the few things she knew of her father; he had always used the pet name Sage for her Mum. She shook her head; it couldn't possibly be; her mother would have told her before leaving her here if Professor Snape was her father. It was just her imagination.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes, fine. Anyway, what did you want to know?"

"What's your life been like? Your training must have been very different before coming here."

"Yes, it was. Grandfather, Grandmama and Mum were really diligent in keeping up with my lessons. They didn't want me to fall behind my year just because I was studying at home. It was rather difficult to fall behind, though. I was being taught year-round; even when we would go on family vacations. Grandfather started my Occlumency training when I was eleven and I didn't even know that it wasn't something that you weren't normally taught until I asked."

"What about your everyday life? What did you do for fun?"

"Well, flying is my favorite way to fritter away some time. I never learned to play Quidditch since there were never enough people around to have a decent team. I did learn how to play Muggle football, though. Mum even let me go to some games."

"Do you know many Muggles?"

"Not many, but I do know some. Mum said that it was important for me to see how non-magic people lived in order to appreciate the gifts that I have. She let me spend week with a friend I have in London and when we went to America for a vacation, to visit some family there, I spent the whole time without magic. It was nice."

"What about the time you spent at home? Did you get to do whatever you wanted?"

"Yes and no. There were some things that were forbidden, but for the most part I could do what I pleased. Mind you, I didn't go off and do something stupid just because I could. They always wanted to know what I did and where I went, and with Grandfather being such an accomplished Legilimens it was rather hard to get away with a lie."

"It must have been nice to have all that freedom," said Harry. He remembered how free he felt when he first came to Hogwarts, but then, as the years past, more and more rules and confinements had been placed on him.

"It's a bit of a double-edged sword, really," replied Eva.

"That's a bit hard to believe. You get to do whatever you want, for the most part, and you don't have to worry about people breathing down your neck."

"You do have a point, but think about it from my point-of-view. I never had the feeling that anyone really cared what I was doing. No one really asked if I was all right or if I was lonely. The only friend I ever had, from the time I was a baby, was Draco Malfoy. The people that visited my home were not exactly warm and friendly. They saw me as a bit impish and that was not the best of traits for a witch 'of my status,' as Uncle Lucius says."

"Uncle Lucius?! Are you _related_ to the Malfoys?"

"I guess somewhere down the line there might be a connection. Most pureblood families are related in some way. But Draco and I are too far distant in blood to be cousins. I just call his parents Auntie and Uncle because they are the closest I had to the real thing. Our families were very close, even though I got the feeling that Grandfather did not like Uncle Lucius much, I know that Auntie Narcissa is really nice." The look of horror mixed with incredulity on Harry's face made Eva rush to her Auntie's defense. "She really is! If she's around Uncle Lucius, she'll act as if everything and everyone is beneath her, but that's just because of Uncle Lucius' attitude. She's one of the nicest people I know, _and_ she's a really good influence on Draco. I shudder to think of what Draco would be if Uncle Lucius had total control over him."

"As much as I want to believe you, Eva, it's just a bit hard after knowing and hating Draco for the last six years. He's not proven himself to be the person you seem to think he is."

"I know," said Eva. "I noticed that first meeting at the Dueling Club that everyone seemed to be happy when he had fallen. I've seen he's built up quite a reputation as a bully. It's so sad, because I know he's so much better than that."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you ever stop to think that, just maybe, he's not?"

Eva's head whipped up from staring at the fire. There was a blaze in her eyes that dwarfed the one in the grate. "No, I don't believe that. You may be able to give up on people, but I refuse to do so. There is always the hope of change. I will not give up on Draco." She looked back to the fire. " One day I may be the only person he has."

Harry looked into the fire as well. He hoped that he hadn't made Eva completely upset with him. He just didn't see a chance of Draco making any kind of change in attitude; it would take some sort of miracle.

Eva broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. "If I tell you something about Draco, do you promise not to tell another living soul?" She looked back into his eyes. "I'm dead serious, Harry. You can tell no one. Draco doesn't even know that I know this."

Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to hear what she was going to tell him. He had the feeling that whatever it was might make him feel something other than loathing towards Malfoy. Against his instincts he found himself agreeing.

"When we were ten, just after we got our letters from Hogwarts, Draco and I were playing at his house. He had been in trouble with his father the week before for some infraction and he was restricted to the second floor where his rooms were. We were in his lounge talking about what we thought it would be like at Hogwarts. I had noticed when I got there in the morning that he was limping slightly. I had figured that it was just something he got from running around the Manor and didn't give it a second thought.

"I spent the whole day there and whenever he heard his father or I mentioned him, he seemed to wince. When I got home that night I asked Mum what she thought and all she said was that I should just be there for him and mumbled something about bad parenting. I couldn't sleep that night, so I went downstairs for some water and I saw that the light was on in my Grandparent's study.

"I know I should not have eavesdropped, but I'm glad that I did. I heard Grandmama say that those kinds of punishments were not allowed on full-grown wizards, let alone a child. Grandfather told her that it was not their business how Lucius raised his son." Eva sniffed and wiped at her cheeks. "Mum asked him if he would say the same thing if she was the one doing that to me. Of course, he went off the handle and said that it was different because I was his granddaughter and he would not allow such a thing. I didn't really know what they were talking about until Mum asked him how using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco was different than using it on me." She sobbed and leaned into Harry, who by this time, had put his arm around her shoulders.

Harry couldn't believe it. He thought his own family life was bad; this just blew him away. He had never thought Draco was anything more than a spoiled prat. He never really thought about what his life at home would be like. Just as he had thought, he began to feel some pity for Draco.

Eva sniffed loudly and pulled out a kerchief from her robes. She blew her nose and looked up at Harry. "I hope you can look at him a bit differently now. His life is not too far from your own. He's never really had a father either; Uncle Lucius is more like an overlord than anything else."

"But he's been there," said Harry, still holding onto some of the old resentment.

"Yes, he's been there in body, and completely demanding, but scarcely there in mind or spirit. Draco has always tried so hard to make his father proud of him, but he never seems to be good enough for Uncle Lucius. I've tried to tell him that his best is all he has to do, but he refuses to listen. I'm afraid that his urge to please his father will lead him down the wrong path."

"Well, if he follows his father's footsteps, it sure will be the wrong path," said Harry.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, forget I said it. What about his mother? Doesn't she do anything about how Lucius treats Draco?"

"Not really. She tries her best is my guess, but Uncle Lucius is not one to give in very often. I'm sure that her life at his side has not been exactly what she imagined. She's had a bit of a respite lately from what Mum has told me. Uncle Lucius has been away on business for quite a while."

"On business? Is that what you're Mum told you?"

"Yeah, she said that he had to go away on business and that Auntie Narcissa was going to have some peace and quiet for a while."

Harry wondered why Saveage had not told Eva the truth about Lucius Malfoy. Maybe it was because of Draco. It would probably make Eva worry more about Draco than was necessary.

They left the room soon after and agreed to meet in the Entrance Hall the next morning for the trip to Hogsmeade. They both had a lot to think about. Harry had to digest the information that he had been given about Malfoy and Eva had to shake off the nagging whisper in the back of her head that Professor Snape had used a pet name for her mother that she knew only one other man had ever used.

* * *

Harry woke to a silent bedroom. He pulled back the curtains on his bed and noticed that Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were still asleep. He quickly dressed and donned his robes. Ron woke as he was putting on his trainers.

"Morning," Harry said brightly.

"Morning," mumbled Ron, still half asleep.

The other three boys began to stir, but Harry did not wait for them. He muttered a quick 'see you later' to Ron and was out the door and headed towards the Great Hall before they were out of bed.

Harry had hoped that if he woke early enough, he might be able to meet Eva at the East Tower stairs and have breakfast with her. He was in luck. He spotted Eva walking towards the Great Hall. Or at least he thought it was she.

"Eva?" he called.

The girl turned and smiled. He smiled back. It was Eva, but she had made some changes: good changes. She hadn't put on her robes yet and she was wearing tight jeans and a form-fitting turtleneck.

"You look different," he said.

Eva tugged a bit at her blouse and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I wanted to be comfortable."

"Your hair. It's so long," he said. That was the reason he had not recognized her. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, but her braided bun was absent.

Eva touched a strand that had come onto her shoulder. "I was going to pull it up after breakfast. I just washed it and it's still a bit damp."

"No, don't!" Harry blushed at his outburst. "I mean, you should leave it down. It looks really nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Eva smiled at Harry. She liked to leave her hair down, but she had not seen anyone with hair the length of hers around school, so she had decided to pull it up every day. When she had been at the Manor, her grandfather had insisted that she pull it up every day and wash it morning and evening, since it tended to get greasy if she didn't.

"Uhm, would you like to have breakfast with me?" Harry finally asked.

"Sure."

Harry took Eva's robes from her arm and led her to the Gryffindor table. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus soon joined them. The latter two were still a bit wary of Eva.

"Is there anything in particular that you do here for All Hallow's Eve?" asked Eva.

Dean and Seamus chuckled at her name for the holiday. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Seamus. He and Dean returned to their breakfast while Neville explained about the feast.

"It's real nice. By the time we come back the Hall will be twice as nice as it is already."

Eva looked around and thought it quite impossible for the Hall to be any better decorated than it already was. There were pumpkins in almost every corner. She could see Professor McGonagall conjuring cobwebs for the corners. Professor Flitwick was enchanting some leaves to continually fall from the ceiling.

"Will there be a dance?" asked Eva.

Neville had forked some eggs and bacon into his mouth, so he just shook his head. Ron answered for him. "Not for Halloween. We have a Yule Ball, but it's just the feast for Halloween. It's nice enough though, all you can eat dinner and then when that's done, you get loads and loads of sweets. Everything you can imagine."

Hermione reached the table and saw Eva sitting there. She was about to join Ginny when Eva greeted her. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione was taken aback by Eva's civility towards her. She mumbled a quick 'Good morning' and sat down next to Neville.

"We were just telling Eva about the Halloween feast," supplied Ron.

"That's nice," said Hermione. She concentrated on her breakfast, and tried to ignore the Slytherin that was across the table from her.

The mail arrived just as they were finishing their breakfast. Harry and Eva were going to excuse themselves from the table when his snowy owl came soaring above them. Hedwig swooped down onto the table and landed smoothly in front of Harry's plate. She had a package attached to her leg, which Harry promptly untied. Eva held out her hand to the owl, who looked at her warily before nipping her finger gently. Eva took the gesture as approval and stroked the owl's plumage.

Harry was unwrapping the package with his back turned to Eva. She tried to look over his shoulder, but he seemed intent on keeping the parcel a secret. She turned to the owl and said, "You wouldn't be able to tell me what he's hiding would you?" Hedwig hooted in response. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Eva? I just need to talk to Neville for a minute." Harry motioned for Neville to follow him and was out of sight in a moment.

Eva just continued to talk to Hedwig while she helped herself to some of the cereal that was on the table. "You are a very pretty owl. You would get along nicely with Horatio, I think. Have you seen him?" She pushed her goblet of pumpkin juice closer to Hedwig, who took a sip.

Harry returned to the table and smiled at Eva talking to Hedwig. "I think she likes you," he said. Hedwig unfolded her wings and floated to Harry's shoulder. She nipped his ear affectionately before taking flight again.

"She's beautiful. I love snowy owls; I miss my own a lot. He's not got much mail to deliver for me," she said sadly.

"You've got a snowy owl?"

"Yes, his name is Horatio. He was a present from grandfather when I turned thirteen. Said a teenager would have need of a nice owl." She looked down at her hands. She had not thought about her grandfather in a while; her schoolwork kept her quite busy and she was grateful for the distraction. She did not like breaking out into tears every day.

Harry held out his hand before she could think further about her family. "Ready to go?"

Eva looked up and pushed the bad thoughts out of her head. She was going to have fun today; it was just her and Harry. "Yes."

They turned and waved to the other Gryffindors that had shared breakfast with them. They would be seeing them soon enough in town. Hand in hand they exited the hall and joined the queue of students in the Entrance Hall waiting to be signed out by Mr. Filch.

* * *

Eva had woken late that morning. She had been twisting and turning in her sleep with thoughts of Professor Snape and her mother, or at least younger versions of them, sweeping across her mind. It had been rather nerve wracking since they looked close to her own age.

The night before sleep had refused to come. She couldn't get that bloody thought of Professor Snape referring to her mother as Sage out of her mind! She had finally tossed aside her eiderdown and paced the room. Realizing her thoughts were too jumbled to make sense of them, she sat down and began a rather lengthy letter to her mother. Even though she knew she would never be able to send it until Christmas, she needed to get out all of the questions from her mind. She had been writing for some time before her eyes began to droop. She finished her last thought and then went back to bed.

She had awakened the next morning to bright light and got up to dress. Just as she was about to leave her room, she saw her letter sitting on the table. She walked towards it and stared at her writing for a while. Would she ever know who her father was? Tears sprang to her eyes as she answered herself. "No," she said aloud. Wiping her tears, she took the paper and tore it into pieces which she fed to the fire. She watched as the fire enveloped the parchment. "I won't ever even know your name."

* * *

Saveage jumped for joy at the message she had received from Dumbledore. She would be able to see Eva! He had owled a message to her on Monday that he would be sending Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as her escort to Hogwarts. They apparently had to go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to retrieve some things left there by some Order members. They were going to be headed to Hogwarts and Dumbledore thought it would be nice for Saveage to see her daughter.

Ever since she knew that she would be leaving, she had been acting like a tiger that had been caged too long, which she really had. She was just as unfamiliar with being kept in one small house as Eva was to being in school. By the time Lupin and Tonks arrived, she was ready to climb the walls.

She had greeted them at the door with a huge smile and a hug for each of them. She had helped them gather the things that Dumbledore had requested and made them lunch and dinner.

They knew how eager she was to get out of the house, so they did not say anything to her when she ran around the house madly looking for the things they requested. Lupin winced at the look on her face when he told her that Dumbledore wanted them to wait until Saturday morning to leave Number Twelve.

"But why?" she had asked.

"He wants to be sure that it's safe for you to fly into Hogwarts. He's been setting lookouts to be sure that, at the time we're flying, no one will be watching." Lupin took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I understand that you want to see your daughter; from what I've been told she's quite a remarkable young lady, but Dumbledore has a responsibility to protect you as well."

Saveage nodded. "I know and I appreciate what he's done. I guess I'm just not used to being cooped up in one place for so long. I don't know how Eva's been coping with being trapped in that school. She's been used to studying in the outdoors most of the time."

"Tell me about her," requested Tonks.

Saveage smiled at the kind young woman. She pulled out a picture she carried of Eva and handed it to her. "That was taken at the end of June of this year. My parents were still alive then." She continued on for quite a while. Even knowing that the two people in front of her were probably not listening to much of what she said, it was still nice to have some human interaction again.

She finished her tale of Eva's life and smiled. "I'm so sorry to talk your ears off. I've been quite burdened by the solitude."

"It's no problem," said Lupin.

Tonks nodded her head and tried to conceal a yawn; at which Saveage laughed. "You should really get to bed. I know you must be tired from your journey here and then listening to an old recluse's reminiscences."

"I am a bit tired," said Tonks. She stood and turned to Lupin. "You going up, Lupin?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll stay up a bit," he answered without taking his eyes off Saveage.

Tonks withdrew from the kitchen and Saveage brought her attention back to the man sitting in front of her. "So, Mr. Lupin-"

"Please, Saveage, I hope we're still friendly enough for you to call me Remus."

"Remus. Tell me how you have been."

"There isn't much to tell, really." He looked down at the teacup in his hands. "How much has Dumbledore told you?"

"Well, he's told me about the year you spent teaching at Hogwarts. If I had known how hard life had been on you, Remus, I would have hired you in an instant to help with Eva's studies. He told me about the Order and I must say that as soon as I'm able to, I will be helping you all as much as I can. He has already accepted my petition to join the Order of the Phoenix and he's going to put it before the members at the next meeting. I just feel bad that I cannot help you in any significant manner at present."

Lupin once again took her hands in his own. They still had the feel of rose petals; she did not deserve the pain and frustration that Voldemort had cast upon her. "Your safety is what's important right now. If we let you go out and get yourself hurt that would do nothing for the Order, not to mention the harm it would do to your daughter."

Saveage smiled and nodded. "I know. I'm just so frustrated with all that's happening. The most difficult thing I've ever had to do as a mother was leaving her there, knowing that it would be a long time before I saw her again." She sniffed and reached into her robes for her handkerchief. "I've never been away from her for more than a week since the day she was born. She's all I have left in the world."

"And her father?" asked Lupin.

"She knows nothing of her father. My own father forbade me to speak of him after she was born. There were only a few things that I knew it would be all right if she knew, but as far as she knows, he's dead."

"Is he?"

Saveage shook her head. "He's very much alive and far closer to her than she knows." Saveage stopped herself; she would say too much.

Lupin looked at the woman sitting across from him. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Eva. Well, not really; that's what my father called her. Her full name is Severa Raven Nocturino."

"Severa? Would that be a family name?" asked Lupin.

Saveage pulled her hand from in between his. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've only heard that name, or at least some form of it, one other time in my life. If Eva's father is who I think he is, she might already know."

Saveage's eyes widened to frightening proportions. "That can't be. He wouldn't!"

"He may not have said anything to her, but rest assured; Severus Snape is an intelligent man and he will find out. I don't know what he would do if faced with the opportunity to tell her."

Saveage shook her head. "I know Severus well. He wouldn't do anything that would overstep my authority. He's probably mad as hell at me, but he would do nothing that was out-of-bounds."


	9. The Visit to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. (Let me know if I'm getting redundant with this. :o))

* * *

Harry and Eva walked hand in hand to Hogsmeade. Eva had asked Harry if Ron and Hermione were going to come and if they should wait for them, but he said that they were going to come a bit later on. The conversation on their way to the town consisted mostly of the weather and favorite tunes. To Eva's delight, she discovered Harry liked Muggle music as much as she did.

When they reached the town Harry pulled her a bit closer to him to avoid being separated by the other students who were filling the narrow streets. "Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never been here before. Do they have a sweet shop?"

"Yes, it's called Honeydukes and they have every sweet and candy known to wizard kind." Harry led her to the shop and began to show her all the different things.

Eva was amazed at the variety of sweets. She had only been allowed sweets once in a while, or at least her grandparents had only allowed her sweets once in a while. She and her mother had legendary sweet-tooths. Saveage would often sneak Eva a gift of sweets in presents of clothes and had once bought her a book that was hollow where she hid enough lemon drops to last a lifetime.

"I want to get my mother a bit of everything in here. She'll die of happiness when she gets it!" exclaimed Eva.

"If she doesn't die of sugar-shock first!" said Harry. He grabbed a basket and helped Eva select one, and sometime more than one, of everything in the shop. Some of the students who saw them openly gaped at the basket that was quickly filling up. One Slytherin girl made a rather loud comment about how some rich kids just loved flaunting their money. The remark had stung Eva and she paused in reaching for a candy quill.

"Don't listen to them, Eva. You are not flaunting anything," Harry paused. "Well, that's not entirely true."

Eva turned pained eyes to him.

"You may not be flaunting your money, but you sure are flaunting something else." Harry moved a bit to the side and looked Eva up and down, a slow smile creeping up on his face. His distraction had its desired affect.

Eva placed her hands on her hips and faced him with an amused look on her face. "Mr. Potter, I do believe you are being fresh."

"I believe so, too," he replied. They both laughed and continued gathering the sweets.

Harry was glad when they were finished; the basket was quite heavy and he wondered if he would have to carry it all day. Eva paid for the lot and asked how much more it would be to have it wrapped and delivered to Hogwarts. She paid the requested amount without a question, which was more than Harry had ever paid for sweets in his entire life and they were again on the streets of Hogsmeade.

"What other shops are here?" asked Eva.

"Well there's Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, if you want some stationery. Zonko's Joke Shop for some laughs-"

"Oh, let's go there!"

Harry took her hand and led her down the street towards a small, but lively shop. It was packed inside with students stocking up on things they would use in class or on their fellow classmates. Harry showed Eva some of the items he had used before and explained to her what they did.

"How do you know what all these things do?" she finally asked, after he had explained yet another curiosity.

"Uh, Ron's older twin brothers were the main entertainment last year and they told me a lot of stuff about the stuff in here." Harry didn't seem to be able to look her in the eye.

"So you never actually used any of these yourself?" Eva asked wryly. She promised herself to pry out the whole story later. "Is there any place where we could get something to drink? I'm parched."

"Sure, there's the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione might even be in there."

Harry led them out of the joke shop and down the street to the Three Broomsticks. He scanned the crowd inside quickly and found Ron and Hermione sitting with Neville at a corner booth. He guided Eva to the booth and then went to fetch them some butterbeers.

"How have you enjoyed Hogsmeade so far, Eva?" asked Neville.

"It's really nice. There's nothing like this around the Manor and I've only been to Diagon Alley a few times. This is so much nicer than that, though. I'm sure I haven't even seen half of what there is here."

Harry returned to the table and handed Eva her mug of butterbeer. He sat down next to her, but did not put his arm around her or anything of the sort. They were with others now and he wasn't really comfortable with open displays of affection.

"I heard you almost ran Honeydukes out of business," said Hermione. Her tone was almost accusatory.

"Well, you heard wrong. I simply bought my mother a gift. I am allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with buying your Mum a gift," said Ron. He did not notice the look that Hermione sent his way. "What has Harry shown you so far, Eva.?"

"We went to Honeydukes, as you well know. Then we went to Zonko's Joke Shop, where Harry impressed me with his vast knowledge of the wares on display there."

Harry sank a bit into the booth which made Eva laugh. Ron and Neville joined in on her joke. Ron because she was laughing and if she thought it was funny, then he thought it was funny; Neville because he knew what she said was funny. Hermione was the only one not laughing at the joke. She was pegging Eva with a glare that would have killed.

"That's about it. I think I'll try to convince Harry to take me to Scrivenshaft's next. I need a new quill and some sealing wax."

"Oh yes, we can't send out our post without the Nocturino family crest, now can we?" Hermione's tone was dripping with sarcasm and dislike.

"Hermione! That's totally rude," said Ron. "I'm sorry Eva; don't mind her, she's just being a bit uppity."

"Don't you dare make excuses for me, Ronald Weasley! I will say what I want and what I mean!"

No one at the table said anything. Eva was looking down at her mug of butterbeer. Finally she looked up and met Hermione's glare. "What did I ever do to you?" was all she asked.

Hermione's face contorted in anger. "If you don't know, then I won't tell you," she snarled. Her eyes tried to stay on Eva's face, but they seemed to be attracted to Ron, who was now staring at her with a look of utter disbelief.

Eva looked over at Neville with a question in her eyes. He just raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his butterbeer. Eva knew then, that Hermione really did like Ron. She just wasn't about to say anything unless he said it first. "I see," said Eva.

Harry looked at her smiling face and couldn't understand what exactly it was that she saw. If he had been Eva, he probably would have been yelling his lungs out at what Hermione had said. He finished his drink and asked if she was ready to see more of the town.

When they got to Scrivenshaft's, he finally asked her when she had suddenly comprehended in the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione fancies Ron. That's why she doesn't like me," she said simply. She held up a peacock quill and tickled his nose with it. "What about this one?"

"I don't think Snape would allow that in his classroom," he responded. "Why would Hermione fancying Ron make her not like you?"

Eva put down the peacock quill and continued her search. "Because she thinks that Ron fancies me. This one's nice," she said and picked up an emerald green quill that was white at the top.

"What bird did that come from?" asked Harry. He followed her as she walked down another aisle. "Ron does fancy you. I can tell by that stupid smile he wears whenever you come walking into the Great Hall." The tone of Harry's voice made Eva think that he did not like Ron's behavior.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Potter?" She gave him a playful smile.

"Insanely," he replied lazily. He picked up a quill that was sapphire blue; it matched her eyes. "This one." He grabbed her hand and led her to the counter. He paid for the quill and was out the door before she could protest.

"I am more than able to buy my own quill, Harry."

"I know, but I like this one. It matches your eyes."

Eva smiled and thanked him. "I didn't get the sealing wax, though."

"We can go back in and get some," suggested Harry.

Eva was going to agree when they saw Neville approach them. "Hey guys, do you mind if I tag along for a bit. Ron and Hermione had a row after you guys left the table and I didn't want to be in the line of fire."

Eva looked at Harry to see if he minded. He shrugged his shoulders and Eva turned her smiling face to Neville. "Two escorts! It's my lucky day."

The trio walked down the streets of Hogsmeade talking pleasantly about school and other things. When the conversation turned to their Potions class, the two boys had quite a go at Professor Snape.

"I don't know how Snape got the job in the first place! He's not exactly the type you imagine as a teacher."

"I think he's okay," said Eva. She felt a need to defend the man; he was her Head of House, after all.

"That's because Snape treats you fine. You've not been here for the previous five years. Remember when he tried to poison Trevor, Neville?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that was nice. I'm just glad that Hermione helped with the potion and it didn't kill poor Trevor; even if Snape did take points in the end."

"Why do you call him Snape? He is your professor," said Eva.

"Most students call him Snape because they don't respect him enough to call him Professor, besides I don't think he would take to being called Severus by the students," said Neville.

Harry laughed out loud, but Eva stopped in her tracks. "What did you call him?" she breathed.

"Severus. That's his name," said Neville. "Severus Snape."

"Are you alright, Eva?" asked Harry. He had watched most of the color drain from her face when Neville told her Snape's first name.

She looked up at him and tried to force a smile. It didn't work very well. "I'm fine, just a bit shocked to hear a student call a professor by their given name," she lied.

Neville and Harry looked at each other. They both knew that she was lying, but decided it was best if they just let her alone for a while. They continued their walk around Hogsmeade and their talk. Eva only joined when they asked her questions. She was busy running her accumulated information through her brain.

Professor Snape's name was Severus; her name was Severa. He had called her mother Sage and she knew that the only man who used that name was Eva's father. He was in Slytherin when he was at Hogwarts and the hat had told her that her father had been in Slytherin when he was there. He even seemed to have a bit of a soft spot when it came to her; she had noticed that he treated her differently than he did the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hey, Harry, is that your owl?" asked Neville. The question jerked her back to the present.

She looked up to the sky and saw the snowy owl circling above the students that were milling in the streets. It swooped down towards them and Eva heard Harry say, "It doesn't look like Hedwig."

The owl landed on Eva's shoulder and she removed the note it had in his beak. "Hello, Horatio. I would like you to meet my friends." She turned a bit towards Neville. "This is Neville Longbottom." Horatio hooted in greeting. "And this is Harry Potter; he's got a nice snowy owl, too. Her name is Hedwig." Horatio hooted to Harry, then turned back to Eva and nipped her ear affectionately. "I'm sorry I don't have any treats for you. You can come to breakfast tomorrow morning and I promise I will have something for you." He hooted indignantly, as if expecting her to have treats for him at all times, and then left in a swish of feathers.

"Maybe it's just me, but I think that snowy owls have a bit of an attitude problem," said Harry.

"Well, I know that Horatio hates it when I don't have treats. He'll probably come late tomorrow to show his displeasure." Eva chuckled and looked down at the folded parchment.

"It's got the Hogwarts crest on it," said Neville.

Eva tore open the missive and quickly read the contents. She read it twice again, just to be sure she had read it correctly. When she knew that she had and that the letter actually did say what she thought it did, she let out a cry of delight before hugging Harry so fiercely that he almost fell over. She proceeded to do the same to Neville. The people who were passing them gave Eva strange looks.

"I take it that it's good news," said Harry.

"Wonderful news!" She waved the note in the air. "My Mum's come to see me!"

"That's great Eva!" said Neville.

"Is she at the castle?" asked Harry. "Do you want me to accompany you back?"

"Yes, it says she just got in. But you don't have to come back with me; I'd like to have some time alone with her. You can meet her at dinner tonight, I promise. I'm sure she'll be staying the night." Eva looked down at the letter again, as if she thought that if she didn't look at it, it would disappear and so would her mother.

"Well, don't just stand here; go and see your mother," said Harry.

She looked up and smiled. She gave Harry another hug and a quick kiss on the lips and was off with a backwards wave to them.

* * *

Saveage did not even wait for her feet to hit the ground before leaping off of her broom. She had wanted to go full-speed to Hogwarts, but Lupin and Tonks had said it was wiser to go at a slower speed than light. She had reached the door before the other two had alighted from their own brooms.

She swept into the castle without greeting anyone, and, alarming quite a few first years, she ran towards the stairs to the East Tower. Taking the steps two at a time, she reached her daughter's bedroom. She stood in front of the portrait that guarded the room and knocked on the frame. She waited for the portrait to swing open and her beautiful daughter to come out. Instead, the portrait just glared at her. She knocked harder on the frame and called, "Eva!" Surely, she would recognize her mother's voice and come running to see her.

Saveage waited a few moments before pounding on the frame as hard as she could. "Do you mind!" said the wizard in the portrait indignantly.

"Well, I need to get her attention," answered Saveage.

"I'm afraid you won't find her in there," came a voice from the corridor. Dumbledore walked towards her with Lupin and Tonks behind him.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry for not coming to see you first. I really wanted to surprise Eva," she said.

"Yes, it's quite understandable. Unfortunately, she's not here at the moment," he said.

"Is she in the library? I can go there and I promise to be deathly quiet." Saveage turned towards the stairs at the end of the corridor.

"You misunderstand me, Saveage. Your daughter is not in the castle. She joined her schoolmates in Hogsmeade today. She looked quite excited to get out."

Saveage looked at Dumbledore as if he'd grown another head. "Did you say Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, the older students had their first outing today."

"You let her out of the school grounds?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore.

Saveage was livid. Her hands were shaking as she spoke. "You mean to tell me, that I entrusted the life of my daughter to you and you let her leave the castle, alone and without supervision?!"

Dumbledore was unruffled by Saveage's reaction; it seemed that he had been expecting her to yell. "She's not alone. She was escorted by Harry Potter and more than half of the school. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are also there keeping an eye on the students."

"But she's not safe! Hogsmeade has no protection like the castle. Anyone can apparate in and out of the town. What makes you think that Death Eaters aren't there just waiting to spot her?"

Dumbledore walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Saveage. I have Order members posted around the town. They are under instructions to keep an eye on Harry as well as Eva. She's quite safe." Dumbledore straightened and smiled. "It's actually even better that she's with Harry. It gives the Order members an easier time if their charges stick together, and he's more skilled in Defense that most in his class."

Saveage thought about what the Headmaster had said and was a bit relieved that Eva had somebody with her. But then something in her memory sparked. She looked at Dumbledore. "I did not give her permission to go to Hogsmeade. I never signed the form."

"No, you didn't. I forgot to mention it to you in the conversation we had. Her father signed the permission form."

"Her father?"

"Yes."

Saveage's mind was running a million places at once. Severus knew that Eva was his daughter. He had given his permission for her to leave the safety of the castle, knowing that it was likely to be against Saveage's wishes. He had gone over her head and possibly put their daughter in danger.

"Where is he?" asked Saveage. Her tone was low and dangerous. Her eyes looked like chips of ice.

"He's in the Staff Room, but I must ask you not to kill him. It would be difficult to find another Potions Master as talented as he is."

Saveage stormed down the corridor past Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks, her anger increasing with each step she took.

Dumbledore watched her until she reached the stairs, then he turned to Tonks. "Did you send the owl?"

"Yes, Professor. She's got a fast owl. I'm sure she's on her way back now."

"Let us hope so. Remus would you accompany me to the Entrance Hall? Tonks, I would like you to stay here and watch the corridor. Please use the Invisibility Cloak. Someone has been watching or following Miss Nocturino and I would like to be sure who it is."

Tonks had the feeling that Dumbledore already had an idea of who was creeping around the East Tower. She guessed he just needed evidence or a witness before taking action.

Lupin followed the Headmaster down the corridor and stairs. "Are you expecting something in particular to happen?" he asked.

"No. In this kind of situation, so many things can happen that I'm afraid the outcome is impossible to know." Professor Dumbledore paused when they reached the next landing and turned to Lupin. "Whatever the outcome, I know that Eva will need to talk with someone. You have always been good with the students. I was hoping . . ."

Lupin held up a hand to stop Dumbledore from having to explain further. "I would be glad to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Remus."

They continued down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. As they reached the Hall they heard running feet coming up the stone steps to the castle. Eva burst through a group of first years walking past the door and she muttered a quick 'sorry' before charging towards the steps to the East Tower. She stopped short at the sight of Professor Dumbledore and another man.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore," she said, out of breath. She waved the note she had clutched in her hand. "You sent me this note. Where's Mum?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Eva, I would like you to meet Mr. Remus Lupin. He used to be a Professor here."

Lupin stopped forward and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eva. Your mother speaks nothing but praise for you."

Eva shook the Professor's hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Lupin."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe your mother is in the Staff Room." She was about to turn when he added. "I must ask you to walk, Miss Nocturino. School rules, you know." He looked over his glasses at her with a smile.

"Yes, Professor; excuse me." Eva turned and tried to walk as quickly as possible without running.

She reached the empty corridor where the Staff Room was located. She smiled when she saw the door was still open. Maybe her mother had gone to her room and then come down here to wait for her; Dumbledore had been up in the Tower after all. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail that was almost undone from her running and made sure her robes were in place; she advanced quickly to the door, but slowed when she heard raised voices.


	10. Meet the Parents

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Arien Llethmiel, GemJewel, and csferosha for reviewing the fic. It's nice to hear from people who are reading your work. Prepare to see a pissed off Saveage. Hope you all enjoy the updates.   
Mattie :o)

* * *

Saveage had stormed through the castle at breakneck speed towards the Staff Room. Mrs. Norris followed her for a few moments, meowing a warning until Saveage turned and growled at her. The look on her face was enough to make whoever was in her path move out of the way and stay there. As a result, the corridor that contained the Staff Room was empty.

She was walking so fast she almost missed the door. She burst through it and slammed it so hard it sprang back open a fraction.

"How dare you!" she yelled. Not even giving a preamble or explanation, she charged at Severus and let fly. "I can't believe you would do such a thing! How dare you!"

Severus had been sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire, engrossed in Medieval Potion Making. He had spilt some coffee on his pants as Saveage burst through the door. After she uttered her first words he knew that he was in for quite an argument. He slowly and smoothly stood from his chair.

"It's nice to see you, too, Sage," he drawled.

"Don't give me that 'the-world-could-burn-and-I-wouldn't-care' attitude! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" she yelled.

"I really must ask you to lower your voice. There may be students passing through the corridor." Snape continued with his nonchalant attitude and voice. He was determined not to lose his calm.

"Blast the bloody students! You put her in danger! You deliberately put her in danger by doing something you _knew _would anger me!"

"I did nothing of the sort." She had almost hit the target. He had known that allowing Eva to go to Hogsmeade would anger Sage, but he had not done it to anger her on purpose. "I signed the form because the Headmaster thought she would like to leave the castle every now and then." His tone was clipped and dangerous, anyone who valued their life would have recognized now would be a good time to stop before he blew up.

But Sage had tunnel vision at this point. She could not see beyond what he had done and the situation that it might have caused.

"That was not your decision to make! I wanted her to stay within the safety of the castle! I asked Dumbledore to keep her safe! You had no right . . ."

"I AM HER FATHER!" roared Severus. His eyes looked like coal and his features were angry and hard. He had tried to remain calm, but Sage's attitude and accusations had finally gotten under his skin.

Sage took a small step back at Severus' angry voice and countenance, but quickly moved forward again when sixteen years of worry and wondering and memories lost came back to her.

"You dare lay claim to that now? After sixteen years of knowing? You want to claim rights now?"

"Someone needed to look after her. I am not the one who abandoned her without an explanation!" Severus knew that was a low blow, but he felt he had reason to aim below the belt.

"You speak to me of abandonment?" Sage hissed. Her hands balled into fists. "You," she spat "who did not even respond to me? You didn't even reply and give me hope or an answer. How dare you!"

"What do you mean reply? You just run away without a word or warning and show up with my daughter sixteen years later!"

"Without a word? I sent you a letter by my house elf. I waited for months for you to reply and tell me that you forgave me for what I did and that you would wait for me and Eva."

"Letter?" said Severus. "I never received a letter. I waited for some kind of communication from you, but nothing ever came. I realized you had decided I wasn't worth being disinherited."

"You know very well that I never thought any such thing," she snapped. She was trying to figure out how it was that he never received her letter.

"Then why did you just leave?!" he asked, rather brusquely. He was just as confused as she was, but he suspected she was just trying to cover her own backside.

"He wouldn't have done," she whispered to herself. Sage abruptly realized that her father might have given all the house elves instructions not to send any owls or messages to anyone. "Damn it!" she exclaimed.

"What now? Can't find a good enough story to cover yourself?"

"And damn you, Severus! Don't you dare get shirty with me!" She huffed over to the chair he had just vacated and sat down heavily. She rested her head in her hands and tried to clear her mind. "I think I know where all our problems began," she mumbled.

"Enlighten me," drawled Severus. His blasé attitude was back in place, more for defense than anything else.

Sage ignored his tone. She wanted to talk this through to understand how things had played out. "When father found out-" she stopped abruptly and looked up at Severus. "No, I need to go further back." She sighed and stood from the chair.

"The day you proposed was one of the happiest days of my life, second only to the day Eva was born. I did not mention it to my father for a few weeks, for reasons that we both know too well." She sighed and leaned against one of the tables in the room. Severus had resumed his seat in the chair by the fire. "The day that I approached him with the news was the same day that we last saw each other. I told him that I had accepted the proposal and he flew off the handle. He told me about the offer of the Black family; I told him that I would not marry a man I did not love-"

"I know all of this, Sage. I was there," Severus said.

"I know, but what you don't know is that before I went to your home, I cast a spell on myself." Sage looked down at her shoes.

"You told me you had. I don't see how this . . ." Severus stopped and looked at Sage's guilty posture. She had never told him _which_ spell she had cast on herself. He remembered something she had said moments ago. "You said that you were waiting for me to forgive you. What exactly was I supposed to forgive?" He waited for her to respond, but she just continued to look at her shoes. "Damn it, Sage! Answer me!"

Sage looked up and Severus saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't know what else to do." She sniffed and wiped at the tears that had fallen, cursing them for making her appear weak in front of him. "I couldn't think of another way to get out of the marriage Father wanted for me. I thought that if I had . . . That if I got . . . I didn't think it was going to turn out like this. I'm so sorry."

Severus didn't need her to say anything more; he knew which spell she had cast over herself. She had lied to him that day. She had hidden the truth and he had not seen it. He sat forward and, putting his head in his hands, sighed. "And I thought I was accomplished at seeing lies."

"You were not looking for one, Severus. I know now that what I did was wrong. I had hoped that Father would allow our marriage if he knew . . ." Sage sighed and walked towards the fire. "He had always been against our relationship, after he found out about - you know. He was livid when I told him I was pregnant. He wanted me to 'take care of it,' as he put it."

Severus jumped out of the chair. "He what?!"

Sage did not look up from the flames. "He was upset and he said something he did not mean. I don't know how he did it, but he made arrangements for us to leave three days later, to America." She reached for her handkerchief and dried her eyes. "He didn't speak about the child or ask how I was feeling, even when he knew I was miserable."

"My only ray of light was the hope that you might reply to my letter and tell me that you understood and that you would wait for me and our child. But it never came," she whispered.

"I told you; I never received-"

"Yes, I know, Severus. I understand what happened now. My father probably confiscated the letter from Binky. He was determined to believe you were still a Death Eater; he didn't even believe Professor Dumbledore's explanation. I should have known he'd done something when he kept on commenting that you had not inquired about me and the baby." Sage's tone was flat and defeated. Her father's lie had gone with him to the grave and she would never have the chance to ask him why he had poured such unhappiness upon her. "All the time I was pregnant, he never even referred to Eva as a human. He always said 'it' or called her 'his child,' as if I had done nothing in the situation. He only changed when she was born.

"He wanted me to keep her in the nursery at first, but I refused to allow him to shut my baby away. He did not touch her until she was one month old then I could see that she had him wrapped around her little finger from the start. He began to dote on her, but he forbade Mother and I to speak of you when she was in the room. He even shortened her name so he wouldn't be reminded of you when he spoke to her."

"She thought I was dead," said Severus. "I asked her what she knew about her father once and she said that she had assumed I was dead because you refused to speak of me."

"I couldn't tell her much without being discovered. I told her that her father was a good man and a talented wizard. There were only some minor details that I could tell her without Father finding out."

Severus nodded. He figured that her father would do something like that. In a way he was grateful that at least Aurelius had not taught Eva that her father was some sort of monster who had used Sage and then abandoned her when he found out about the child.

"Was it your father's decision not to send her to Hogwarts when she reached training age?"

Sage smiled. "Yes. He would have done anything to keep Eva from contact with you. He had his sources and he'd tracked you through the years. Knowing you were one of the Professors, he never would have allowed her to come here. When anyone outside of the family asked, he declared Hogwarts wasn't good enough for his precious granddaughter. He organized a plan for her studies so that we three would be able to teach her everything she needed and she was told that it was normal for some students to be taught at home."

Severus decided to take up the tale from there. "But then your parents refused to aid some plan of the Dark Lord's and when he killed them, you brought her here for shelter."

"How did . . ?" Sage turned wide eyes to Severus. Then realization dawned on her. "Dumbledore told you. Yes, he would, you're in the Order." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Eva saw it happen. I would have given the world to spare her from that, but I was too late. I got there just as she was about to scream." Tears were flowing freely down her face and Severus slowly walked towards her. "I got her out of the house as quickly as I could. I was more surprised at my own calmness than hers. She's always been more like you than me; always had this knack for hiding her feelings, or just burying them. I knew that with Father and Mother gone, he would come after me and I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to fend him off. I couldn't think of anywhere else for us to go where he wouldn't find us. We don't have anyone else to protect us," she sobbed.

Severus reached out and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and allowed her to sob out her fear. He whispered soft words of comfort and slowly rocked from side to side.

When she had quieted a little, he pulled her away and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "You have me to protect you now. I promise I will not let anything happen to either of you."

Sage looked incredulous. "But I lied to you. I should have told you; I should have found a way to let you know," she said.

"I admit that things would have been a lot easier had I known about Eva, but there were things and people preventing that from happening. I'm just glad that I found out now, rather than a few years down the road when she's all grown up and building a relationship would be too difficult."

"That would never be; she may not know much about you, but she loves her father. She is so much like you that I knew that once she was at Hogwarts, she would figure it out before long."

"She is a bit like me; I won't deny it. But she's got your temper and unhealthy appreciation for fairness," joked Severus.

Sage laughed. It was amazing how quickly they had fallen back into their former routine. Sage always trying to make him loosen up and laugh and Severus dryly poking fun at her attempts.

"As for her figuring out who I am, I don't think she's had enough clues to put anything together yet."

"That's good. I want to sit her down and explain everything; you know, break it to her gently."

"If she's so much like me, then a rude awakening won't shake her too badly," said Severus.

"It's not the fact that you're her father that needs explaining. It's her grandfather's attitude that I need to approach cautiously. She was so close to him that, at times, I thought they could read each other's minds. It's not going to be easy to explain."

Severus moved his hand from her waist to her cheek and allowed his thumb to caress her lips. "I never thought . . . " his voice faded and he leaned his head forward.

Sage matched his move and their lips soon engaged in a dance. Severus pulled back a fraction and darted his tongue out to taste her lips in a silent request. Sage opened her mouth and allowed Severus to deepen his kiss. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, forgotten how his kiss could make her abandon all logical thought.

Severus moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. He wanted her to stay right where she was. There was no way he was going to let her go now that she had come back to him, now that she was back in his arms.

Neither of them knew that they had an audience, of one, but one that they had not intended to see or hear anything that had just been said and done. It was not until they heard a loud sob that they broke apart and looked towards the slightly open door.

"Eva," breathed Sage.

* * *

Eva recognized her mother's voice instantly and her smile widened. But when she heard the shouts her curiosity was sparked and she listened to what she was saying.

"Blast the bloody students! You put her in danger! You deliberately put her in danger by doing something that you knew would anger me!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

Eva stood stock-still. It seemed her heart had just stopped beating. Her mother was speaking to Professor Snape. All the thoughts and doubts that had been plaguing her mind for the last few days - the last week if she were honest - came flooding back to her mind. She listened more intently to the combatants.

"I signed the form because the Headmaster thought she would like to leave the castle every now and then." It was Professor Snape and he didn't sound very happy.

Eva thought about what he said. He had signed the permission form for her to go to Hogsmeade. But only your parent or guardian could sign that; had her mother left her in Professor Snape's guardianship?

"That was not your decision to make! I wanted her to stay within the safety of the castle! I asked Dumbledore to keep her safe! You had no right -"

"I AM HER FATHER!" roared Professor Snape.

A gasp escaped Eva's lips and she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to prevent any more sound from escaping. Her breathing came in fast shallow bursts. She listened as her _parents_ argued.

She felt her world collapse around her, piece by piece, as she heard her mother explain the circumstances of her birth. Tears ran down her face and over the hand she had clasped over her mouth. All the things that she had thought were truths in her life were swept from her in one fell blow. She was an illegitimate child. Her father had not known about her, as she had thought. Her grandfather had hated her from the time he found out about her conception. Her wonderful, beautiful, graying old man of a grandfather; the man she had worshipped as the kindest and best wizard in the free world, was not the man that she thought. He was a vindictive, grudge-holding, hateful man, and he had not wanted her.

She stopped listening when her mother told Professor Snape that they had no one to protect them. She thought about all that she had heard. Her mother had lied to her. Her grandfather had lied to her. Her grandmother had lied to her. No one told her anything that could have possibly made this moment any less painful. Nothing. She had never felt more betrayed or alone in her life.

She opened her eyes and looked inside the room once again and found her parents in an embrace. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. They were embracing as if nothing had just happened. As if they had just had the most normal conversation of their lives; when they had just been arguing and biting each other's heads off, not ten minutes before. It was then that the loud sob tore at Eva's throat and even her hand could not hold it back.

She saw her mother and Professor Snape look out at her through the door and heard her mother say her name. Professor Snape had a blank look on his face and Eva wondered absently what must have been going through his head. She did not think on it long, though, because her mother was soon walking towards her. As fast as lightning the door in front of Eva slammed shut and locked without her touching it. She turned on her heel and bolted out of the corridor.

To hell with the school rules! Eva ran at breakneck speed out of the corridor and through her haze of tears found the Entrance Hall. She had to get out of here. She ran towards the door and just vaguely heard Professor Dumbledore call her name but ignored the man. She felt a hand on her arm, slowing her down, and just as quickly it was gone. She did not need to turn around to see that the man had been blasted backwards when he had touched her. She forgot to check her emotions, as she had been trained since infancy, even though she knew that if she did not, she might hurt someone. In her present state she would welcome the opportunity, welcome the chance to have someone else feel as horrible as she did at that moment.

She was running across the lawns of the school when she heard Professor Snape's voice behind her. "Eva, stop! Do not run away!" Eva had never seen Professor Snape run anywhere before; the thought startled her, but it did not slow her. She kept running blindly, not caring that she was headed straight into the Forbidden Forest.

"Eva!" This time the voice came from another place. It was coming from the gates of the school. She turned and slowed enough to see who it was. Harry. He and Neville were walking back to school. She saw the look of concern in his eyes, but that did not stop her either, she continued her flight and was soon in the cool depths of the forest.

She did not slow her speed until the forest floor proved too difficult to navigate. She slowed and picked her way through as brambles tore pieces of her robes. She did not know how long she walked before an inviting clearing in the forest at last led her stop. It reminded her of her favorite spot in the forest around Nocturino Manor.

She sat on a small rock and looked out into nothing. There was so much to think about that she couldn't think about anything. She stared up into the sky and felt the tears come to her eyes once again. Irritated, she swiped at them with her fist. She didn't want to cry anymore. She knew that this was something she would have to deal with soon, but first she needed to clear her head. It was easier to go into something like this when you were annoyingly calm and everyone else was not.

Eva thought about all that she had overheard. If she were to admit it to herself, she had never truly believed that her father was dead. She knew that she would have felt it in her heart if he were. But she had never guessed that her mother would have kept his identity a secret from her. She understood that Saveage was pressured by Grandfather to keep it a secret, but Eva had the right to know!

She sighed. Eva knew that it all boiled down to the fact that her grandfather had not liked Professor Snape and had wanted to keep him and Saveage apart. She could not blame her mother or Professor Snape for anything more than being in love. It had not been their fault that Grandfather had instructed the house elves not to deliver any messages and she understood how her parents could have misunderstood the mutual silence. Except for Grandfather, it was all one horrid mix-up and she was unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle.

Rubbing her eyes she looked back up at the sky and saw that it was almost sundown. She quickly stood and looked around; she realized that she had not paid attention to how she got to the clearing and that meant she did not know how to get out of the forest. She tried to think about the position of the castle relative to the forest. If she had gone straight from the entrance of the castle, then all she had to do was go straight back. But she did not know if she had gone straight or veered off course somewhere. She figured her could try to backtrack her own trail, but realized the fading light would make that impossible.

"Oh great," she said to herself. She sat back down and wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one. She had once gotten lost in the forest near the Manor, but she had sent up sparks and her grandfather had found her.

"That's it!" She stood and reached for her wand, which she had placed in her robes today. She patted her robes and couldn't find the wand. "Oh no!" she cried. It must have fallen in her dash towards the clearing. She had no wand and no idea what to do now.

She thought absently of Summoning her Firebolt, but thought that maybe it was too far for it to come. "It's worth a shot," she told herself. "_Accio Firebolt!_" she shouted. She waited, but nothing happened. She was about to give up when she heard a swishing sound in the air. She looked up and saw her Firebolt in the sky. "Yes!"

She was soon in the air above the trees and on her way back to the castle that was just barely visible. She couldn't see anyone on the lawns of the school as she passed over them, but she figured it was probably because it was now dark. She was soon at the castle and dropped down on the roof of the East Tower, but decided that she did not want to see anyone just yet.

Knowing that the students were probably all at dinner, she turned her broom towards Gryffindor tower. She had been told which window was the dormitory for Neville and Harry when she and Neville were doing their essay for Potions outside. She hovered near the window and tapped on it. When no one answered she tried to push it in. She was surprised when it opened without a problem.

She drifted into the room and hopped off her broom. She did not want to linger in the event that someone came into the room. She quickly went over to the first bed and opened the trunk at the foot of it. It was Ron's. She closed it and went to the next one. She hit pay dirt. Harry had once told her that his father had left him an Invisibility Cloak. Eva was going to need it right now. She quickly took it out of the trunk and rummaged for a quill, ink and a little piece of parchment. She wrote her note quickly.

Dear Harry,

I need to borrow your cloak. I promise to bring it back to you. Don't tell anyone please.

Love,

Eva

She put the note under his pillow with enough of it sticking out for him to see. She draped the cloak over herself and left the room with her Firebolt. It was a bit difficult to walk with the broom and still remain under the cloak. She left the Gryffindor common room and exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked who was there.

She beat a hasty retreat to the end of the corridor, where she knew Neville would be passing on his way to his dormitory. She did not have to wait long. Gryffindors were soon filing past her unseen form and talking. It was rather interesting to hear what they had to say since it involved her.

A girl she did not know, but recognized as a Gryffindor by the patch on her robes, said, "I heard that the Professors are going to all go out and look for her as soon as we're in the dormitories."

The girl with her said, "It's kind of sad, though, she wasn't a bad person, even if she is a Slytherin."

"Yeah."

Two Gryffindor boys passed by and seemed to be deep in conversation. "Do you think they'll fire Snape over this? She is in his house."

"I doubt it. Too bad, though. Might have made Potions bearable if he were to go."

"Did you see Harry at dinner? He's a wreck."

The other boy laughed and they moved onward.

Eva heard Ron and Hermione's voice coming up the corridor to her. From what she heard they were reasoning with Harry.

"They're all going out in a little while," said Ron. "They'll find her, mate."

"It's all her own fault, anyway. Why'd she go and run in there in the first place?" said Hermione.

"She was distraught, Hermione!" argued Harry. "She'd been crying, I could tell."

Eva could tell he was close to losing it. She felt a surge of affection for him, but checked herself; she wanted to talk with Neville first.

"I'm going with them to look for her," he said. He turned and made his way back.

"You can't, Harry!" said Hermione. "You'll get caught! It's not worth getting expelled over."

Harry stopped and thought. "I won't get caught if I use the Invisibility Cloak." He dashed ahead and took the remaining steps two at a time.

Eva heard a few more people talking about her absence and the ensuing search for her whereabouts. There was even a group of girls who were convinced that she had been abducted into the forest and that the professors were now looking for her body. It was clear that news traveled fast in Hogwarts, not accurately, but fast.

Eva stayed still and finally saw Neville coming up the corridor. She waited until he was close enough to her and not visible to anyone coming down either side of the corridor. She reached out and pulled him into the folds of the cloak and placed her hand over his mouth rather forcefully.

He was soon over his momentary shock and Eva removed her hand from his mouth. He was going to ask her something, but she quickly replaced her hand on his mouth. She motioned towards the end of the corridor where he had just been and they began their walk. It was slow-going because they had to make sure the cloak completely covered them.

Eva took him to classroom eleven which was the only place she could think of where they could talk without interruption. She always wore the key around her neck in case she and Harry could find an extra hour to practice. She unlocked the door and they crept inside. Eva tossed off the cloak and moved to the torch she knew would be on her right. She only lit the one torch so as not to arouse suspicion should a prefect walk down the corridor.

Neville made a low whistle at the sight Eva made. Her long hair, which was usually well kept and neatly pulled back, was now hanging in tangles and greasy. Her robe was torn in several places; Neville knew she would need a new one. Her jeans were also torn, as was her turtleneck. Most telling, though, was her face. It was tear-stained and smudged with dirt. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was red. She had scratches on her cheeks and a rather nasty looking gash on her neck.

"You look a sight!" was all he could think of to say. "Are you all right?"

Eva thought that she had cried out all the tears her eyes could have had, but to her surprise, more sprang to her eyes. Neville was quick to embrace her and led her to the two chairs closest to the lit torch.

"Is it your Mum? Did something happen when you saw her?" he asked.

Eva nodded her head.

"Can you tell me what it was? You might feel better if you talk about it."

Eva wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Neville. I feel like a baby, crying like this."

"There's nothing wrong with crying. You just talk and if you feel like crying, go ahead."

Eva smiled and looked down at her hands. "The note that I got in Hogsmeade told me that my Mum had come to see me, as you know. Well, when I got to the castle Professor Dumbledore pointed me to the Staff Room, where he said my Mum was." A sob tore at her throat and she looked for her handkerchief in her robes. Neville stretched out his arm, offering her his own which she took.

"She was talking - no, arguing - with Professor Snape."

Neville could not see where the problem was. He would have been ecstatic if his Gran had come to give Snape a dress down, but he did not express his opinion. "What were they arguing about?" he asked instead.

"Me. Professor Snape said that he's my . . . that he's my father."

Neville opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Some thoughts came to his mind, but none of them were intelligible enough to speak. He let Eva continue talking.

"My Mum and the Professor talked about what happened between the time before I was born and now and she said that my Grandfather didn't want to let them get married. Mum got pregnant on purpose and that's why Grandfather took her and Grandmama to America. She said that he hated me, that he wanted her to get rid of me before I was born. She lied to me, Neville. For fifteen years, she's lied to me."

Neville placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she had a reason."

"She said that Grandfather had forbidden her to speak of my father, but that's not good enough. I had a right to know!" Eva looked Neville in the eye, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. "It's not fair, Neville."

"No, it's not," said Neville. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

Eva stood in Neville's comforting embrace for what seemed like a long time; it was actually only a few minutes later that the door was unlocked and Harry walked into the room.

"Eva!" He crossed the length of the room to where she was now standing next to Neville. "Are you all right? What happened? How did you get out of the forest?" He hugged her tightly and then pulled her back to examine the damage done. "You look a sight!"

"Thank you," Eva joked.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Neville's been kind enough to allow me to chew his ear off."

"What happened? Why were you crying?"

"You know that saying, 'The truth hurts'? Well, whoever said it knew what they were talking about."

Harry pulled her into a hug again and looked questioningly at Neville.

"Do you mind if I tell him?" he asked Eva.

"No, go ahead." She didn't think she could stand to tell the story again.

"Eva's Mum came and she overheard her and Snape arguing. She found out that Snape's her father and her Mum said that her Grandfather hated her."

"They lied to me," Eva said into Harry's shoulder.

"She flew out of the forest and climbed through our window. That's how she got your Invisibility Cloak," explained Neville.

"I didn't tell you that," said Eva.

"I kind of figured it out when you pulled me under the cloak and had your broom with you."

"Oh." Eva snuggled closer to Harry. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to leave that shelter.

Harry smiled when she moved closer, her arms encircling his waist. "As much as I'd like to stay here; we need to get you to the infirmary. That gash on your neck looks pretty bad."

"No. If I go to the infirmary, then Madam Pomfrey will alert Mum that I'm back." Eva had one advantage over her mother and Snape and that was that they were slightly off center because she ran.

"Eva, you can't just go back to your room and let them search endlessly. Besides, those cuts need to be looked at," reasoned Harry.

"No, they don't," said Eva. She touched her right hand to her left.

"But . . ." Harry was about to protest against Eva's insistence on _not_ seeing Madam Pomfrey. He stopped, however, when he saw that Eva's left hand was now scratch-free.

Eva moved her left hand over her right hand and that too was looking like it had that morning. She placed both hands on her cheeks and the scratches on her face faded bit-by-bit. She felt around her neck and winced when her fingers found the gash. She concentrated and that too was soon gone. She made sure her arms and legs were all right and then looked up to Neville and Harry.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone about what you just saw. People would treat me like even more of a freak if they knew about that."

Neville responded for both of them. "We have no idea what you just did, so describing it would be difficult."

"Good. Now, I need you to do something for me."

She turned to one of the desks in the room and pulled up the top. She found a piece of parchment, ink and a quill and hurriedly wrote a note. She folded it and handed it to Neville.

"I need you to call my owl and send him with this. It's for Professor Dumbledore. Horatio will find where he is. You can take my Firebolt. Fly back into your dormitory when you're done."

Neville nodded and was quickly out the door.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Harry.

"Would you mind coming with me to Dumbledore's office? In case I lose my nerve and try to run," she requested.

"Sure, but I don't know how we're going to get there."

Eva went to the fireplace and picked up a little pot filled with powder. "I'm guessing that Professor Dumbledore put this here in case we needed to talk to him about something."

She threw a handful of powder into the fire and then stepped into it. She said, "the Headmaster's office," and dropped another handful of the powder. She walked into the room when she stopped spinning and waited for Harry.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," said one of the portraits. "Is the Headmaster expecting you?" it asked.

"Evening, Professor Dippett," replied Harry.

He walked over to the chintz chair where Eva had plopped down and closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"Mmm. Healing does take a lot of my energy, but I think it's mostly because of everything else."

"You've had a rough day," said Harry.

Eva scooted over as much as she could in the chair. "Sit with me?"

Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. That was how they were found when everyone came to the office.

"Eva!" cried Sage when she saw her daughter. She began to walk towards her, but stopped when Eva seemed to recoil and burrow closer to Harry's side. Severus stepped forward and eyed Harry. His eyes kept flickering to the arm he had around Eva's shoulder. Harry removed it, but Eva caught his hand and held it within her own on her lap.

Eva was looking down at her hands, but spoke to the Professors gathered in the office. "I would like to apologize for running off like I did. I know that I worried you and wasted your time by making you search for me. There is no excuse for breaking a school rule and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Harry squeezed her hand in support. There was no other Slytherin that would have faced punishment for what they did; she was one of a kind. Even the Professors seemed shocked at her apology and acceptance of punishment. All, that is, except Professor Dumbledore. "If Professor Snape would not mind my taking this one decision in my hands?" he asked and waited for Severus' nod of approval. He turned back to Eva.

Eva would have been frightened that the Headmaster, himself, was giving her punishment, were it not for the twinkle in his blue eyes as he looked over his glasses at her. "You will be serving two weeks detention; next Saturday as well. You will begin Monday night at 8:00."

Eva nodded. "Whom shall I report to?"

"Me," he replied. He turned and looked through the crowd of professors, searching for the school nurse. "Madam Pomfrey, if you would be so kind?"

Madam Pomfrey moved forward and began to check Eva for bumps and bruises. When she found nothing except her torn robes and clothes she stood. "She's fine. Although, I can't understand how she got through all those bushes without a scratch," she commented. "A dose of Revitalizing Potion would help her, and something to eat, since she missed dinner."

"Professor Sprout, if you would be so kind as to have the house elves bring some food. I'm sure the rest of you have work you have put on hold for the search. Thank you all for the help." Dumbledore dismissed the remaining professors. He turned to Harry. "You should go with Professor McGonagall. She will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry stood, but Eva kept a tight hold on his hand. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"You have done quite enough, Mr. Potter," growled Severus. "Return to your dormitory."

"I don't believe he asked you," snapped Eva.

"You will keep a civil tongue in your head, young lady," said Saveage.

Harry squeezed Eva's hand before she could snap at her mother. "I'll stay if you want me to, but I think it would be better for you to talk to them alone." Eva nodded and brought his hand to her cheek. Harry leaned closer and whispered, "Relax, hold, but control." Eva nodded against his head. Those were the words and instructions she had been giving him concerning Occlumency and wandless magic. Relax. Hold onto your emotions, but control them.

"Goodnight. We'll talk whenever you're ready," he whispered. He let go of her hand and, nodding in the direction of the adults in the room, exited.

The silence that followed was anything but comfortable. The only one who seemed to be unaffected was Professor Dumbledore. The tray with Eva's dinner entered with Dobby the house elf, and he waited until Eva had finished half her plate before announcing he would leave them to discuss the situation. He exited, but not before patting Eva on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right, Eva?" asked Sage.

"I am fine, Mother," she answered.

"I hadn't planned on your finding out the way you did. I had hoped to be able to have a real talk," Saveage explained.

"Well, that plan was shot to hell," she remarked.

"Watch your language, young lady," warned Professor Snape. "You may be upset, but you will keep a civil tongue."

"I will do no such thing," snapped Eva. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I am your father," growled Severus.

Eva gave an unladylike snort. "One who didn't even bother to look for me or my mother for fifteen years?"

"You know very well why I didn't look for you," retorted Severus.

"Yeah, I do. You thought my mother preferred my grandfather's money to you. So it's not that you didn't _want_ to look for us; you just didn't have the balls to face possible rejection."

"Severa!" cried Saveage. "You have gone far enough!"

Eva turned to her mother. "I haven't even started." Her eyes narrowed. "You lied to me. For fifteen years, you lied through your teeth."

"There were reasons - " began Saveage.

"Ah, yes, the reasons. Grandfather forbade you to say anything. You could stand up to him on a lot of other things, but when it came to letting your daughter know the truth, you backed down. You're just like him," she jerked her head in Severus' direction. "Neither of you had the balls to stand up for yourselves, let alone for me."

Eva turned and sat down in the chair she had occupied with Harry. She waited for one of them to begin. It was Professor Snape.

"First, 50 points from Slytherin for that lack of respect toward me and your mother."

Eva gave another snort.

"Now, if you are done with your dramatics, perhaps you would like to hear our story?"

"By all means. It's been a while since I last read a romance novel."

Severus was about to reprimand her for her smart comment, but Sage put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Severus closed his mouth.

Eva caught the exchange and decided to get in one last comment. He may as well know what he was dealing with when it came to Eva. "Wise decision, Professor. You may soon realize, if you haven't already, that I have what many people consider a sharp tongue."

Trying to diffuse what was quickly becoming a bad confrontation between the two, Sage began her story.

"Your father and I met at a ball that was held by your Uncle Lucius and Auntie Narcissa. Your grandparents had hoped I would find someone suitable there. We began seeing each other and about a year after Severus proposed."

"Your grandfather had approved the match on the basis of the Snape family name. You well know, Eva, that your grandfather prided himself in the purity of wizarding blood. About nine months after we began dating, your grandfather seemed to change his mind about our relationship. He had his reasons, but the heart of the matter is he did not give his consent for the marriage."

"Which is why you decided to get pregnant," stated Eva.

"Yes. I will not deny that I did. You must understand, though, that I loved your father and when one is in love, rational thought leaves the brain. I know now that what I did was wrong, but I would not change it if I could."

"Why not?" asked Eva.

"Because I would not have you," she said.

Eva shifted uncomfortably. She did not want to get emotional and lose the advantage over her mother. She turned to Professor Snape. "Do you agree?"

Professor Snape obviously did not like being questioned by one of his students, but answered anyway. "Her version of the story is correct. Even if she did leave out a few details."

"She doesn't need to know them," argued Sage.

"You think Potter, Weasley and Granger won't volunteer the information to her?"

"How would they know?"

"They stayed at the headquarters for the Order last summer."

"Just because they know about that doesn't mean they'll tell her. Why would they want to, anyway?"

"Because Potter seems to take a perverse pleasure in putting his nose where it does not belong," he said.

Eva cleared her throat loudly. "Just to refresh your memory; keeping information from me is how we got here in the first place."

Severus pinned her with a mean glare. "I'm beginning to tire of your smart remarks."

Eva shrugged. "Like father, like daughter."

Sage smirked. "I told you she's more like you than she is me."

"Are either of you going to tell me the supposed circumstances, or am I going to have to pay Harry a visit?" asked Eva.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but decided that now was not the time to reprimand her on her insolence; she did have a good reason to be upset. "The activities that I used to participate in did not please your grandfather."

"What 'activities'?" she asked.

Severus did not know exactly how to explain his part in the War, so he just did the first thing that came to his mind; something he had done with no one else. He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm to the elbow and held out his forearm to Eva.

Eva knew that sign; it was the Dark Mark. She looked into her father's eyes with what must have been a cross between fear and perplexity. Her mother stepped in for him at that point.

"Your father is no longer a Death Eater, Eva. He has been helping Professor Dumbledore since before Voldemort's last fall. He is still helping now."

Questions, fears and doubt raced through Eva's mind. How did he come to have that Mark? What could have possibly made him turn to the Dark Arts? Why did he turn back, for that matter? How was he helping the cause now? Was his involvement going to put her mother in danger?

"I know that this is difficult to understand, Darling. Maybe you should go on to bed and we can continue to talk in the morning," suggested Sage.

Eva looked at her mother. There was one other question that had been running through her mind. If she did not ask it now, she might never get the answer. "What does Draco know that I don't? What did you and Uncle Lucius decide over a year ago?"

Severus looked at Eva surprised and then at Sage. Sage in turn, looked at her hands. "How much has Draco told you?"

"Nothing. He said that his father would kill him if he said anything, which I would not doubt. Is there something to tell?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I have not made any agreement with your Uncle Lucius. It is all speculation on his part and false hope, I might add."

Eva nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer, but she was too tired to think about questioning her mother any further. She stood and so did her mother and Professor Snape. "Goodnight, Mum," she walked to her mother and gave her a hug. She turned to Professor Snape and didn't really know what to do. "Goodnight, Professor," she gave him a hug as well, but only received his hands on her back in return, which made her end the embrace quickly.

She turned to leave the room, but Professor Snape called her back. "I believe you may like to have this back." He was holding her wand.

Eva smiled. She had planned to ask Hagrid to look for it tomorrow. She walked up to him and took it from him. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are welcome." His tone did not hold the usual coldness and Eva looked up at him. He had something that could slightly pass as a smile on his face and his eyes were warm and kind. She smiled back at him.

Sage waited until Eva had gone before turning to Severus. "You did well."

"I doubt it," he replied. He sat in a chair heavily and ran a hand down his face.

He had experienced something akin to panic when he had seen her head straight into the Forbidden Forest. He knew what kind of creatures lurked in there. The centaurs alone could have done her a great harm; they were still not very happy with Albus and the school staff. He had almost lost it when he found her wand.

"I know that you must be tired," said Sage, breaking into his thoughts. "We should get some sleep. I know she's going to have a ton of questions in the morning."

"That's what I'm afraid of," replied Severus. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer all of his daughter's questions.


	11. Young Girl Don't Cry

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday and Halloween. While most of the students would be outside enjoying the holiday, Eva would be sitting in her room, contemplating the odd turn her life had just taken.

She had fallen asleep almost immediately the night before. The day's events combined with the energy that healing had taken out of her had worn her out. Exhaustion set in before she had time to push it back and to think about her situation. She woke up just as the sun was rising. It struck her then that this truly was the first day of a very different life for her.

She got up and dressed, but she did not go down to breakfast. She stayed in her room and did some of the homework that did not require too much effort on her part. She watched the students on the lawn, some just walking about, others sitting on scattered benches. Her eyes fell on Draco, who was sitting under a willow tree.

She wondered if he had known that Professor Snape was her father. Was that what he had been hiding from her? He had said it was nothing that would be life-threatening. She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. It was no use thinking about that now, she knew who her father was and that was the end of that.

Eva knew her absence at breakfast would worry her mother about her frame of mind. There was nothing she could do about it now. She really didn't even feel like talking anymore. She had a lot of questions, but her emotions were so overwhelming that she was just too tired to think about another confrontation with her mother and Professor Snape.

She smiled at herself. She still thought of him as _Professor Snape_; shouldn't she be thinking about him as Father? Or Dad? He didn't have the look of a father; indeed, he had proven himself to be quite against the young. While Eva was rather mature for her age, she still liked to act silly and play around every once in a while.

A knock at the door brought her attention back to the present. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Darling," answered Saveage.

Eva sighed and crossed the room. No doubt her mother had brought Professor Snape with her and they wanted to talk and see how she was coping with the news. She opened the door and was not surprised that her guess was correct. She stood away from the door to allow them entry.

"How are you this morning, Eva?" asked Saveage, concern etched in the lines of her face.

"I am well, Mother. I should be asking how you slept," she replied. She was sure that her mother had not missed her formal reply.

"I slept well, thank you." She sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. "I was hoping that we could all sit down and talk about what happened yesterday."

Professor Snape was standing with his arms crossed over his chest behind Saveage's chair. "Please, do sit down, Professor," invited Eva.

Severus was impressed with her manners. Saveage had not neglected to teach her the graces that would be expected of her when she entered society. "Thank you, but I prefer to stand."

Eva nodded at him and took the chair opposite her mother. "I do have a few questions that I would like answered," she began.

"Ask anything and I will try to give you the answer," said Saveage.

"Why did Grandfather take you to America?"

"He wanted to get me as far from your father as possible. He knew that I was determined to be with Severus and he was afraid that . . ." Saveage did not quite know how to phrase it. "He did not believe . . . "

"He still thought I was a Death Eater," said Professor Snape.

"Did he have a reason to come to that conclusion?" asked Eva, still holding on to the hope that, maybe, her grandfather was the man she had known and loved.

"He had been told of my position within the Order by several people, Professor Dumbledore included. He had no proof of his suspicions," Professor Snape said hotly.

"Just asking," replied Eva. "Was there another reason?" She knew there was. It was one thing that had popped into her head before going to sleep last night and something she had pondered on during the morning. She knew her grandfather sufficiently well to know he would not have made the move unless there was danger involved. If he had wanted Saveage to stay away from Professor Snape or vice versa, there were wards he could have placed around the castle; there was something else here that was being hidden from her.

"There was no other reason," said Saveage. Her tone gave her away completely.

"If you are not going to tell me the truth, then why do you insist on talking?" asked Eva.

"I said there was no other reason," snapped Saveage.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Eva jumped from her seat and glared at her mother. "Horseshit! Don't try to force a lie down my throat and think I'm going to just swallow it! You've been lying to me for fifteen years and I do not want it to continue!"

"I think that is quite enough," snapped Severus. He stepped between the glaring Eva and a shocked Saveage. "I completely understand your anger, but you will not disrespect your mother in such a fashion. I cannot believe that she raised you in such a way -"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!" cried Eva, her anger at being lied to in such a horrible manner and over such an important thing finally exploding. "You have no idea how I was raised! Don't you even think for one second that you know who I am! You know nothing!" She turned and headed to the door.

"You will solve nothing by running away, Eva," called Severus.

"You would know, wouldn't you," she threw over her shoulder.

"That's not fair to your father, Eva," said Saveage.

Eva turned at the door and looked at Professor Snape. Her face was blank, showing nothing of the inner turmoil that she was feeling. "Life isn't fair," she spat. She turned and, with a swish of her robes strikingly like that of her father's, she left the room.

Severus made to follow her, but Saveage held him back. "She needs time, Severus. She will come to us when she is ready to talk."

"How do you know that? How do you know that she's not on her way towards the Forest again?"

"She is not stupid, Severus. She only went into the forest last night because she was distraught and her flight instinct kicked in. I have spent the last fifteen years of my life getting to know her. She's going to over-analyze the situation and when she's thought up an exhausting number of questions, she'll come to interrogate us."

"So, we just sit and wait," he said.

Saveage nodded. "That's what most of parenting is about. Just sitting and waiting. She's probably going to find someone to use as a sounding board."

Indeed, Eva had gone down to find Neville. She checked the Great Hall and the library, but found no signs of him. She left the castle to check the grounds and the greenhouses when she came across Professor Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Eva. I hope you're feeling well. We missed you at breakfast," he said.

"Good morning, Professor," said Eva. "I am well, thank you. I just overslept this morning."

Lupin smiled. Judging by the shadows under her eyes, she had not had a lot of restful sleep.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I'm looking for Neville," Eva nodded her head and began to move away.

"I'm afraid that he's helping Professor Sprout on a project in the greenhouses. He's going to be busy all day."

"Oh," Eva had not known. She supposed she could always go and talk to Harry, but she felt reluctant to do so. He and Professor Snape did not get on well, and she needed an unbiased opinion at this time.

"Is there anything _I_ can help you with?" asked Professor Lupin.

Eva eyed the man in front of her. "What did you teach when you were here?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," he answered. "It would have been your third year."

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

Lupin looked down to his boots before saying, "There were a lot of things that led to my leaving Hogwarts."

"So, you were sacked?"

Lupin smiled, "You could say that."

"You don't seem like a teacher that would need to be fired."

"Thank you, I think," answered Lupin.

"Did you come to Hogwarts for your training?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Your mother and I were in the same House."

"Really? Oh yes, I forgot Mum was in Gryffindor."

"Yes. She and Lily Potter were very good friends."

"Did you know her well, my mother?"

"Yes, I did. We kind of dated each other in our sixth year."

"What was she like?"

Lupin smiled. He had hoped to be able to talk with Eva about how she felt with her discovery of who her father was. She had just provided him with his opportunity. "Well, she looks about the same. She and Lily were quite easily the prettiest girls in our year. She doesn't seem to have changed much, but then again, I have not been able to talk to her too much."

Eva looked down at her shoes. "Did you know my father?" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Did you know my father? Severus Snape," she said, louder this time.

Lupin hesitated, considering how to answer her question honestly, yet not strengthen any horrible, and probably unjustified, conceptions she might have of Severus' past. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Eva thought it an odd question, but she found it easy to talk to the man. He had information that she needed and so she readily agreed.

"You know Eva, I have met a lot of people in my lifetime," he began.

Eva rolled her eyes and groaned, causing Professor Lupin to look down at her questioningly. "Is this going to be one of those 'When-I-was-your-age' talks? I hate those."

Lupin let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a howl. "You are a lot more like your father than you know. No, Eva, this is not one of those talks. Your question just needs some explanation." He continued forward and she followed. "Your father was in Slytherin, as you know. He was pretty much the same as he is now, except maybe shorter and with a few spots now and then."

Eva smiled at the image that Professor Lupin had made for her. A short Professor Snape with spots on his nose.

"I don't know how much you have been told about his family, but you should know that he did not have a childhood like yours. From what I know and have been told, his father was not the kindest of wizards and his mother could do very little to protect him. He had to do things on his own for most of his life."

Professor Lupin sighed and looked down at Eva. "Sometimes, when people have not had enough good experiences in their lives, they just give up on ever having any and make some bad choices."

"Like becoming a Death Eater?"

Lupin eyebrows shot up. "You know about that?"

Eva nodded.

"Yes, becoming a Death Eater was a bad choice that your father made, but not one that did not also bring him some good things. That is how he was able to help the Order. It's also how he met your mother."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying, Eva, is that you cannot judge your father by what he was in the past. Think about what he is now."

Eva looked rather surprised. "I have not passed judgment on Professor Snape. Well, that's not entirely true, but I have not given him the title of 'Father of the Year,' either. I just would like to know what he was like when he was my age."

Lupin's eyebrows knitted together at her request. He did not think he was the best person to be asking, but he would do his best. "Well, your father and I can't be said to have gotten along well, but we didn't hate each other either."

Eva walked along the edge of the lake listening to what the Professor had to say about her father. He had hedged quite a few times on certain parts of his story and she had the sudden feeling that he was trying to sugarcoat it for her. She did not mind, however; she just wanted information on what her father had been like. She knew so little that it somehow made her feel vulnerable. She did not notice that Professor Lupin was leading them back to the castle. Eva stopped abruptly when she looked up and saw the castle ahead.

Professor Lupin stopped a little ahead of her and explained, "I thought you'd be hungry; since you missed breakfast."

Eva's stomach growled in reply and she smiled. "I guess there's no use in denying it. Would you sit with me?"

"Um, I'm not so sure your fellow housemates would appreciate me as a tablemate."

"Probably not; they don't like anyone. But, then again, as they have shown me no courtesy, their comfort is the last thing on my mind."

Lupin was still a bit unsure of sitting at a table full of Slytherins, but Albus had asked him to help Eva in whatever way he could. "All right, but if a food fight begins, I'm blaming you," he joked.

"Deal."

Eva led the way to the head of the table. She saw that both Professor Snape and her mother were already at the table and the Professor had stiffened, if that were possible, at the sight of Lupin sitting next to Eva.

Professor Lupin helped himself to the variety of lunch foods on the platters before him. He tried to ignore the looks of horror that passed on the faces of the other Slytherins and then the daggers that some were sending him.

"Did you ever go to my home when you were here? For parties and such?" asked Eva.

"Only once," answered Professor Lupin.

"What did you think of my grandparents?" asked Eva.

"I didn't get to meet them for very long. They were on their way out of town and I got there as they were leaving."

Eva got a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Mum had a party while they were gone?"

Lupin stole a glance at the Head Table and saw that Saveage was conversing with Professor McGonagall, while Severus was glaring at the entire Great Hall.

"You have to promise not to tell your Mum it was I who told you this."

Eva raised her right hand and crossed her heart. The Muggle-ish custom made Professor Lupin smile just as it had Harry.

"Okay. It was our sixth year and we were all planning to go home for the Christmas holiday. Your Mum had invited Lily to spend the holidays at her house. Well, James, Harry's dad, had a bit of a crush on Lily and had found out about the holiday plan. I don't know how he did it, but he convinced your Mum to invite him, Sirius Black, myself and a few other Gryffindors, just so it wouldn't look suspicious, to have a Christmas party. It was more of a plan for James to woo Lily, and he knew your mother well enough that he was sure she'd invite us to stay a few days."

"Did she?"

"Yes, but only after I convinced her."

Eva smiled wickedly and leaned closer to Professor Lupin. "Did you? You know . . ."

"No! Merlin's beard! Where is your mind young lady?" he replied quickly.

Eva looked somewhat downcast.

Lupin knew she just wanted to know if her mother had acted the way most teenagers do. "We did play spin-the-bottle the next day," he whispered.

Eva clapped her hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles. She liked Professor Lupin; he seemed more like a favorite uncle than an authority figure.

"Would you like to continue our walk?" he asked after finishing off his sandwich.

"Sure."

Eva and Professor Lupin walked out of the Great Hall and back onto the grounds. They picked a bench that was just off the lake and far from any of the other students. Lupin wanted to get serious and didn't want other students to eavesdrop on this part of their discussion.

"Tell me about your grandparents," requested Professor Lupin.

Eva had not expected that question and it showed. She looked out at the lake and put her hands under her thighs. "I probably don't know as much as you do."

"I somehow don't believe that."

"I guess I should say that I _thought_ I knew them well, but it turns out that I don't, I mean, didn't."

"How so?" asked Professor Lupin.

"You brought Mum to Hogwarts yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes, and I spent the day with her Friday."

"Did she tell you who my father is?"

Professor Lupin had been wondering where she was going and finally fell into step with her. "Yes, she did. Well, not directly, I kind of had to fish around for it."

"Did she happen to tell you that I had no idea who he was until yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes. I learned the whole truth about that from the Headmaster, and I figured out that you hadn't known by how upset you were when you blasted me into the Great Hall."

Eva looked up quickly, shocked at what he said. Then an apologetic look came upon her. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. As I said, I knew you were upset."

Eva nodded in thanks. "I wasn't just upset about finding out who my father is." She squirmed about in her seat and removed her hands from under her thighs. She looked at her fingernails and then turned to Professor Lupin; her mouth open to speak. The words must have gotten stuck somewhere between her brain and mouth, because she looked back down at her hands.

"Take your time, no need to rush anything," said Professor Lupin.

Eva smiled and thought about the best way to approach this. She decided to use her strengths and emotionally detach herself from the situation.

"Do you know Harry Potter well, Professor?" she asked casually.

Lupin was a bit surprised at her question, but decided to go with the flow. "Yes, I do."

"Then you know about how his Aunt and Uncle treat him," she said. Lupin nodded. "You could say that I was raised at the opposite end of the spectrum in many respects."

"Many? Not all?"

"No, not all. Harry may not have been treated well, but at least he always knew his position in the house. He never doubted it. That's not to say that I don't feel bad about how he was treated; if it were up to me, he would have had an infinitely better childhood."

"I, on the other hand, can doubt my position in my family."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Lupin.

Eva stood from the bench. "I loved him so much! We were so much alike that I could have sworn I was his daughter rather than granddaughter. He taught me everything I know. Everything! About charms, potions, the Dark Arts. Mum and Grandmama helped, but he was my main source of knowledge. He gave me books that have been in my family for centuries and told me that I was a true Nocturino and that nothing would ever change that."

"The Dark Arts?" Professor Lupin sounded surprised.

"You should know, since you went to Nocturino Manor, that my grandfather was a Dark Wizard."

"What does your mother say about that training?"

"She knows about some of it, but not all." Eva slumped back down, but she slumped down to the ground and rested her back against the bench.

"I thought he was the most wonderful wizard in the world. I thought that only Grandmama knew him better than I did. He was the biggest piece of my world."

"Why the past tense?"

"He's dead. In more ways than one," she said. It amazed her at how tired her voice sounded. "Have you ever felt betrayed?"

"Yes," answered Lupin.

"Then you know how that emptiness feels. How you wonder what else in your life is a lie. You wonder about your friends and how much they know. You know how lost and alone one can feel."

"Does anyone else know about your father?" Professor Lupin knew that news tended to travel fast at Hogwarts, especially if it was something that was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Just you, Neville and Harry."

"Well, I don't know about those two, but you can count on me to keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks."

There was a silence between them that was not uncomfortable; it was contemplative. Eva was thinking about the moments she had spent with her grandfather and wondered how they could all have been a lie. Professor Lupin was trying to gather his thoughts to say something helpful to Eva. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I'm not going to tell you to forget what you heard about your grandfather. I'm not even going to tell you not to let it bother you. Mostly, because I know that I would be wasting my breath if I did. What I am going to say is this: Don't let what _other_ people did in the past obscure what _you_ want to do and become in the future. You are who you are in spite of it, not because of it. Think on that," finished Professor Lupin. He stood and placed his hand on Eva's head smoothing her hair back before walking away.

Professor Lupin would never know how much his words had affected Eva. He did not see the tears that fell from her eyes as she reflected on them. How she had applied them, not only to herself, but to her father, mother and grandfather as well.

Her father had left the Dark Lord's service in spite of what he knew might happen if he was caught. He even continued to help Professor Dumbledore, now that Voldemort was back.

Her mother had always been kind and loving in spite of being raised by a rather tyrannical man. She never once spoken ill of Eva's father, in spite of believing he had abandoned herself and Eva.

Her grandfather had loved her, maybe not right away, but he _had_ loved her in spite of not liking who her father was. He had never once belittled her for being the product of a relationship that he had not approved of nor had even been official. He had never said one bad thing about Professor Snape, either, although, Eva doubted he had ever had any change of heart concerning the man.

She heard footsteps coming and turned to see who was approaching. Neville seemed to be reluctant to intrude on her privacy; he was walking with a bowed head and halting steps. Eva smiled and wiped her cheeks as she stood from her position on the ground.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hey, Eva. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not completely, but I'm getting there. Watcha got there?" she asked.

Neville held out a small wooden box to her. It looked like a jewelry box, but it had musical notes and symbols etched on the surfaces.

"It's a music box. I remember you told me that you liked to dance and that you loved American music. I had thought to give it to you for Christmas, but I was trying it out and there's a song that I thought you'd like."  
"How does it work?" she asked.

"Open the lid," he instructed.

Eva sat down on the bench and Neville followed suit. He watched as she opened the box almost reverently. No sound came out of the box and Eva looked confused. "It's not working," she said.

"You have to tell it what you want to hear. It's got thousands and thousands of songs on it, and it works fine with the wards on Hogwarts. Just wave your wand over it and tell it what you want."

Neville reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He waved it gently over the box in Eva's hands and whispered something under his breath.

Almost immediately the air was filled with the sound of a piano, and then the voice of one of her favorite singers filled the air.

_Young girl, don't cry; I'll be right here when your world starts to fall.  
Young girl, it's all right; your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly._

Eva looked to Neville and was about to speak, but he held up a finger to his lips. She took the hint and listened.

_When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems.  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heart ache life can bring and what it means.  
When there's no one else,  
Look inside yourself.  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way.  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within.  
Young girl, don't hide; you'll never change if you just run away.  
Young girl, just hold tight; soon you're gonna see your brighter days.  
In a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid.  
Love will reach aside a hand for you to hold.  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul.  
When there's no one else,  
Look inside yourself.  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way.  
You will learn to begin to trust the voice within.  
Life is a journey; it can take you anywhere you choose to go,  
As long as you're learning, you'll find all you'll ever need to know._

Eva reached out a hand to Neville as the song was coming to an end. They listened to the chorus again; their foreheads against each other. Neville pulled her close and swayed to the music. He whispered the words and then moved his lips to her ear and with a firmness she had never heard in his voice he spoke along with the last words. "Young girl, don't cry; I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."

Eva pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms almost painfully around his neck. The tears that were falling were no longer of sadness, but of joy. She had a friend who had promised to be there with her, no matter what. "Thank you, Neville."

He pulled her away a little and shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a music box," he joked. They both laughed and began looking through a booklet that had come with the box. Eva was ecstatic to find that all her favorite dancing songs were on there.

"You can even send it back to the shop and have some erased and some put in. They'll charge you, but we have the option."

"Do you know if they have any songs in Spanish? We went on a tour of Mexico, Central America and South America once and I fell in love with their music. Mum even had me take some lessons in dance while we were there."

Neville looked through the first sheet, which had a table of contents. He pointed to the bottom of the page. "They have a hundred songs." He flipped to the appropriate page and looked at the unfamiliar names. "Can you read any of these?"

Eva looked down the list and noticed some that looked familiar. She clapped her hands and bounced on the bench. "This is so great, Neville. I love to dance! We can have a mini-dance in my rooms sometime."

Neville was going to reply, but he heard the quick footsteps approaching just as Eva did. They both looked up and saw Professor Snape walking swiftly towards them.

He reached the bench and gave them both searching looks. Neville seemed to shrink from the Potion Master's stare, but Eva took hold of his hand and squeezed it. That seemed to push the professor over the edge.

"Just what were you two doing a minute ago?" he asked tersely.

"Nothing that would be considered breaking a rule," answered Eva.

"Longbottom! Explain yourself!"

Neville jumped a bit at the roared order. Eva quickly jumped out of her seat. She would not let this man intimidate Neville like that. She might have no control over how he ran his class, but this was not the dungeons. "He doesn't have to explain himself. And how do you know we were doing something wrong? Were you watching?"

"I have better things to do than watch Longbottom every minute," he snarled.

"Then how did you even know he was out here? Do you have one of your precious Slytherins following me?"

Something flicked across the professor's eyes. It was lightning quick, but Eva caught it. "You have someone following me?!" she cried.

"Yes, for your own protection," he snarled.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled. "Is it not enough that none of my housemates like me? Is it not enough that everyone looks at me like some sort of snob or freak? You have to go and set a guard on me!"

"Please dispense with the melodramatics, Miss Nocturino; they are not necessary."

Eva turned to Neville. "Would you please escort me to the East Tower? It appears I am not competent enough to be left alone."

"We are not finished here, Eva. You have yet to explain why you were in a compromising position with Mr. Longbottom." Professor Snape was not used to being directly disobeyed.

Eva kept her back to the professor. She knew that if she turned he would intimidate an answer out of her or Neville. She had once reigned in the desire to directly disobey him; she was not about to let the opportunity pass her again.

Neville walked with Eva back to the castle and led her to the East Tower stairs. Eva could tell that he thought the professor would be coming behind them at any moment, sweeping upon them with a horrendous wrath.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Neville. That's what he wants. You have to stand up to people like him. He will never respect you if you don't."

"Easier said than done," replied Neville.

"No, it's not. My grandfather was just like that. He would make dry, sarcastic remarks about my work, even when he thought it was well done. He's trying to see how much you can take. I would recommend you either ignore him, or do something about it."

"You want me to _do_ something about it? Like talk back to him?"

"No, just stand up for yourself. When he says something about your work, make sure he has grounds to. If you know that it's up to snuff, then let him know or ask him why he marked you the way he did. Don't let him get away with ripping away your confidence. You're a great wizard, Neville; don't let _anyone_ take that knowledge away from you."

Neville pulled Eva into a strong embrace. "Thank you. No one has ever told me that before."

Eva hugged him back and smiled when he pulled away. She heard the clock above the entrance chime the hour and knew she did not have time to go and change. "Guess we should be heading in for the feast."

"Yeah, you want to join us at the table?"

"I'd like that."

Eva and Neville walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand. Eva did not miss the displeased look on Harry's face when he saw their intertwined hands. Neville noticed it too, because he let her hand go as if it were on fire. She frowned and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking the seat that Harry offered next to him; Neville blushed and turned to take a seat next to Seamus and Dean on the other side of the table.

Eva tucked into her dinner enthusiastically. She joined in the conversation at the table and even received a few non-hostile remarks from Hermione. When the main course was done, the plates were cleared. Eva patted her tummy and smiled.

"That has got to be one of the best dinners I've had since I've been here."

"It's not done yet," said Harry with a smile on his face. "Didn't you once say that you had a sweet-tooth?"

Eva smirked. "If you ask my mother, she would tell you that I had sweet-teeth."

Harry sat back and waited for the dishes to fill with the vast array of sweets that they were always part of the Halloween feast. He was not disappointed when he saw her eyes widen in surprise and then delight. She clapped her hands in happiness and began to sample everything within her grasp. She tried one of everything so as not to miss out on anything. She was finishing a treacle tart when she heard the flutter of wings.

Everyone in the hall looked up since it was an odd time for any mail to be arriving. Eva and Harry immediately noticed the basket to be the one that was filled with the sweets that she had bought her mother. It took two owls to carry and they dropped it on the floor behind Eva. She held out some tart to them and untied the package from their legs. They hooted in response and were off.

"Is it the Honeydukes basket?" Harry asked. It had looked like it from a distance, but now that it was closer he noticed that it was covered in brown packing paper.

Eva quickly ripped the paper and confirmed that it was her basket. "Yes, it is. Will you excuse me while I take it to her?"

Harry nodded and stood to help her off the bench. He picked up the basket and handed it to her. "I hope she likes it."

Eva felt the eyes of the entire school as she walked up to the head table where her mother was sitting next to Professor Snape. She was glad that the two had taken the seats that were near the end of the table. She would not have to walk behind all the professors to get to her mother.

She stopped in front of their seats and looked up at the angry face of Professor Snape. He must still have been smarting from her disobedience. "May I?"

He nodded once and she proceeded to her mother's chair. "I bought this for you. I was going to send it to you, before I found out you were here." She placed the heavy basket down in front of her mother.

Saveage smiled and caressed her daughter's face. "Thank you, Darling." There was no trace of anger in her mother's face or voice. She quickly removed the plastic wrapping holding in the contents of the basket and squealed in delight. She clapped her hands and fairly bounced in her seat; a gesture hauntingly like what Eva did when she was happy.

Professor Snape groaned next to them. "I see you have not lost your addiction to sweets."

"I am not addicted," Saveage said defensively. "I am simply fond of them."

Eva giggled. "It's no use, Mum. We're both hopelessly addicted. The only thing left for us is to have sugar pumped straight into our bloodstream."

Snape's lip curled as he saw Saveage bite into a chocolate frog. "I'm surprised you still have all your teeth," he commented.

Saveage and Eva smiled at each other and rolled their eyes. He sounded just like Aurelius. Eva placed a hand on Saveage's shoulder. "Mum? Could I speak with you tomorrow afternoon?"

Saveage looked pained. "I'm sorry, Eva. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning. I must get back and Professor Dumbledore has already arranged for my transport."

Eva looked up at the Headmaster and frowned. She looked back down at her mother a look of dejection on her face. "Okay, I understand. Will you write?"

"Of course, Darling. I promise."

Eva smiled a little and kissed her mother's cheek. Saveage grabbed Eva's hand before she could leave. When Eva looked her in the eye, Saveage motioned with a glance in his direction that she should do the same to Professor Snape. Eva bit her lip and looked at her mother with uncertainty. Saveage simply smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand.

Eva turned to Professor Snape and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek. She did not know who looked more surprised: Professor Snape or the students who had been watching the exchange with her mother. "Goodnight, Father," she said before walking back down to the Gryffindor table.

She resumed her seat next to Harry and felt Neville's foot touch hers. She looked up at him and he smiled. She knew that if he could have done so without causing a riot, he would have patted her on the back and said, 'Well done.' As it was every one of the surrounding Gryffindors were staring at her wide-eyed, even Harry. She simply ignored them and continued her enjoyment of the sweets in front of her.

She had sampled every sweet that was within her grasp, but she looked longingly at a tart that was in front of Hermione, which she had yet to try. To her surprise, Hermione cut a slice and passed the plate to her.

Eva gave her a shocked thank you before digging into the tart with relish. Small sighs of happiness escaped her lips every now and then, causing Harry to throw her an amused smirk and Ron to watch her adoringly. She caught him staring at her with glazed eyes and glanced over at Hermione. She was giving Eva a look that could kill.

Eva frowned as she finished her treat. She knew that Hermione liked Ron, she had told her as much at the Three Broomsticks. What she didn't know was if Ron liked Hermione. There was only one way to find out. Eva put down her fork and turned to the girl in question.

"What color robes will you be wearing to the Yule Ball, Hermione?"

Hermione looked a bit shocked. She must not have been expecting her small favor to lead to a conversation. "Um, uh, I don't have my robes yet. It's a bit early to have them," she replied.

"It's never too early. What color did you wear fourth year? I heard you went with Viktor Krum. Isn't he cute?"

Eva put a dreamy look in her eyes and plopped her head into her right hand. She did not miss the look of anger that ran across Harry's face, but she needed to find out what Ron's reaction would be.

"Um, I guess so. He's really sweet. He bought me a corsage for the ball and was a complete gentleman, even though he never could get my name right."

Eva saw Ron's face go from dreamy to angry. Apparently, he did not like the direction this conversation was going. Eva decided to keep on her current track and see if she could derail Ron.

"Do you keep in touch?" she asked.

Hermione stole a quick glance at Ron and saw the annoyed look on his face. She smirked and gladly answered Eva's question. "Yes, we do. He writes regularly, even though he has such a busy schedule."

"Wow," breathed Eva. She noticed a few of the girls around them were whispering and giggling, she could only assume it was about Viktor. "It must be so nice to have a pen friend like that. I mean, it's almost like having a boyfriend. And he is older and really famous."

Eva's voice was almost dreamy and she could tell that Harry was annoyed, too. Well, there was nothing that she could do about that. She wanted to see how much Ron would react to her and Hermione's comments.

"Yes, he is older and so much more mature than some of the boys here," Hermione said.

Eva heard Ron mumble something about 'with age comes ugliness,' or something like that. She smiled; so he _did _like Hermione. She would have to do something about that. She could even start tonight. She liked the idea she'd had about having a mini-dance in her rooms.

"Hey, would you all like to come to my rooms and have something like a dance? It would be so cool and we don't have curfew until midnight tonight," she added.

Neville quickly agreed as did Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender Brown, one of the Patil twins, who promised to invite her sister, and a few other Gryffindors who were fond of Eva. She noticed that Hermione had not agreed and she looked at her. "Please come, Hermione. I really would like to continue our conversation."

Hermione shot a quick glance at Ron's scowling face and agreed. Ron was quick to accept the invitation as well and that left only Harry. Eva leaned over closer to him and pressed her lips to his ear. "I was just trying to see how Ron reacted to Hermione possibly being interested in somebody else. Please forgive me?" she asked.

Her breath tickled his ear and he nodded.

"Will you come?"

He nodded again. His brain did not seem to be able to form words at the moment. The feeling of Eva's soft breath on his cheek turned it into mush.

Eva smiled at his silent consent. She knew just what she was doing. She often thought about the stolen kisses they shared every now and then when they were training. She wanted a little more than just a quick peck on the lips.

She looked across the Great Hall and spotted Draco. She thought it only polite for her to invite him. He was, after all, her oldest friend. He might even see that this inter-House rivalry thing was just so silly. "I'm going to invite Draco. I'll be back in a minute. Could you all grab some food and take it to the East Tower stairs?"

She jumped out of her seat so quickly that she did not see the looks of uncertainty that passed on the faces of some of the Gryffindors. She also did not hear Neville tell them that it was all right and to just grab food as she had asked.

Eva made her way down to the Slytherin table and slid into the empty spot next to Draco. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm having a little get-together in my rooms and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Draco turned his head a little to whisper back. "Will Potter be there?" Eva nodded. "Thanks for the invitation, but I'd rather not spend my evening with Potter and his gang."

"You can invite some people if it will make you feel more comfortable. Please, Draco, I would really like to spend some time with you."

"If you wanted that so bad, you wouldn't be having all your meals with the Gryffindors."

Eva moved away and looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. "The invitation stands if you want to come and you're more than welcome to bring some people." She stood and made her way to the doors of the Great Hall.

She saw the crowd of people waiting for her at the foot of the stairs and was surprised at the amount of food they were carrying. She smiled and walked over to them. "I didn't know this many people wanted to come."

Neville walked up to her, his arms overflowing with treats. "Some people overheard us and kind of invited themselves. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. It's great! I've never had people in those rooms. I'm so glad to have company." She began to pick her way towards the foot of the stairs when she heard her mother call her name.

"Eva, I was just going to say goodnight," Saveage smiled at her. Professor Snape was at her side and all the students seemed to try to make themselves invisible.

"Oh, Mum, before you go, I want you to meet some of my friends." She motioned Neville and Harry forward. "This is Neville Longbottom; he's my Potions Partner and a very good friend."

Neville simply smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for not shaking your hand, ma'am. It's still a pleasure to meet Eva's Mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Neville." She placed a kiss on his cheek, which made the boy blush furiously.

"And this is my friend-"

"Harry Potter," breathed Saveage. She extended her hand towards him, as he was not carrying anything. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Nocturino," said Harry. He took the offered hand and placed a kiss on the delicate fingers. "Eva has told me all about you."

"Don't believe any of the bad things," she joked. Saveage leaned closer and placed a kiss on his cheek as well; he also blushed like Neville. "Thank you for watching out for her yesterday."

"It was nothing, ma'am," mumbled Harry.

She smiled at him and looked back to Eva. "Are you all going to your rooms, Eva?"

"Yes, Mum. Oh, and you have to meet some other people too. That's Ron Weasley over there." Eva moved and grabbed Ron's hand to pull him forward. "He's on the Quidditch team, he's the Keeper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ron," said Saveage. She shook his hand and also kissed his cheek. He blushed even redder than Neville, if that was possible.

"And Hermione's here somewhere." She looked over the heads of the students and finally saw the bushy-haired girl walk forward. "There you are! Mum, this is my friend Hermione Granger. She's one of the smartest girls in school."

"Really? It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Saveage shook Hermione's hand and placed kisses on both her cheeks. She looked back to Eva. "I'll let you go on to your fun. Goodnight, Darling." She held out her arms and Eva gladly fell into them. "I hope to have a nice long talk soon," she whispered.

Eva nodded against her shoulder and pulled back. "Goodnight, Mum. Please be careful on your way tomorrow."

"I will, Darling." Saveage placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She held her at arm's length and sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Eva smiled and was about to turn to go up the stairs when she remembered Professor Snape standing at her mother's side. She turned and walked through the few people who had begun to follow her. She reached up to the Professor and placed her arms around his neck and a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Father," she said. She squeezed his neck a little and then let go. She did not expect him to kiss her back, but she was rather surprised when he called out, "Good night, Eva."

* * *

The song that Neville played for Eva is by Christina Aguilera and is called "The Voice Within"  
Just a little note: No one knows that Professor Snape is Eva's father, except for The Order, Harry and Neville.


	12. The Dance

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

The party was well underway when Eva heard the knock on her door. She excused herself from the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws she was talking with and went to the door. She was surprised to see Draco standing there with some of her fellow Slytherins.

"You made it! Please, come in." Eva ushered them into the room and closed the portrait. "You guys came just in time; we're just about to put on all the dance songs on."

Draco scowled across the room at where Harry was sitting in a chair by the fire. He turned to Eva and motioned to the Crabbe and Goyle. "We managed to bring some butterbeer."

Eva smiled. "That's great. You can put them on that table over there." She pointed at a table that was surrounded by girls and Crabbe and Goyle moved to put the drinks on it.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Can I take your robes?"

Draco then noticed that very few of the students were wearing their robes. Most had changed into Muggle clothes, including Eva and she was not wearing her robes either. The Slytherins peeled off their robes, but not before moving their wands out of them and placing it in their pockets. Eva summoned hangers from a discreet closet by the door and charmed all the robes onto them with a flick of her wand.

She slipped her own light colored wand into a side pocket of her jeans. She had decided to wear her Muggle clothes so as to better dance. "There is plenty of food if any of you are hungry."

She watched the ten or so Slytherins, including Pansy Parkinson, move in pairs around the room. Draco stayed with Eva.

"I'm glad you came, Drake," she said using his nickname.

He frowned at her use of the pet name. "I thought we had grown out of those names," he said.

"You'll always be my Drake," she said. She smiled and wickedly and then whispered in his ear. "Unless you want me to call you my ikle-Drakykins."

Draco quickly looked around to make sure that no one else had heard that. He turned to Eva and hissed. "That's not funny."

"Oh, I think it is." She covered her mouth with her hands and rolled her eyes when Draco just sneered at her. "Oh, come one, Drake! Loosen up. Have some fun. You do remember what that is, don't you?"

"Yes, I know what having fun is. I just don't see what's so fun about a room full of Gryffindors."

Eva's face turned serious very quickly. She turned her back to Draco and stood up on a nearby chair. She whistled loudly to get everyone's attention and then began. "I personally don't understand this whole inter-House rivalry thing that's going on, but I'm going to ask that it stop at least for tonight. We're all just here to have some fun." She turned to Draco. "I'm sure we all know what that is."

She stepped down from the chair with Draco's help. "Nice little speech," he drawled.

"Thank you. I plan to run for Minister of Magic someday," she joked.

"Minister of Magic?! The day we elect a female Minister of Magic is the day I become a Muggle."

"Really? Well, we'd better see how well you'd fit in." Eva walked over to a table where her music box was sitting. It had been playing nice upbeat songs, but now she felt like dancing. Maybe something that will remind Draco of what it was like when they hung out together all the time. She opened the booklet that was next to the box, and was happy to see that the song she wanted was on there. Next, she waved her wand over a blank page of the book and the names of at least twenty songs appeared. She handed it to a girl next to the box. "Would you mind playing these after the next one is done?"

The girl nodded and watched Eva as she waved her wand over the box and whispered the name of the song. Instantly the previous song faded out and was replaced by a distinctly Muggle-sounding tune.

"I know this song!" cried Pansy Parkinson. "I have a cousin in America who sends me Muggle songs, and she's crazy over this one." The Slytherin girl grabbed the first boy that she could find, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and began to dance.

Eva was impressed at how well the girl danced to the Muggle music. She would have thought that none of the students from Slytherin would have known what a Muggle song was if it slapped them in the face. She watched as students began to pair off and dance in the middle of the sitting room. There were some younger students who were eyeing each other hopefully, but none of them had the nerve to ask the other to dance. Eva found herself standing in a corner watching every one.

She rather enjoyed seeing Neville with Luna Lovegood. She seemed quite alert tonight, in comparison to her usual seemingly confused disposition. Eva was also surprised at how well Neville was dancing. She had not expected him to be so good, but then again she did not know what Neville did during the holidays; perhaps he took lessons.

Eva did not see Harry come up to her until he was only steps away. She smiled as he approached. She had started to think he was planning to spend the whole night sitting in the chair he had claimed as soon as he walked into the room.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"I didn't know you could," she replied.

"Well, let's just say that a friend taught me."

"A good friend that you just happen to kiss?" she teased.

Eva took his hand and he led her into the middle of the mass of moving bodies in the room. She and Harry began to move in time as soon as they stopped in front of each other in the midst of the crowd. She listened to the lyrics of the song as Harry moved closer to her.

You about to see just what a day would be if you was in the ride wi' me  
(Turnin' on the headlights) and we'd be  
(Runnin' all the red lights)  
It's full steam ahead, there ain't no stopping now  
Come on hurry drop it and he gone tell you why  
(That ain't frontin' show me somethin', I just wanna see you work it)

Harry had become rather bold, much to Eva's delight, and was now mere centimeters from her. She figured he was not going to get any closer so she took the incentive and placed her arm on his shoulder and pulled him still closer. She moved her body with the music, and she had no qualms about getting a bit provocative with her moves. She'd had her cousin from America over for a month during the summer and she had shown her just what was going on in the American clubs and schools. This was actually the first time that Eva had the opportunity to try the moves out with a boy. Somehow, it just wasn't the same when she danced with her cousin.

Harry seemed rather shocked with her moves and looked down at her with wide eyes. She simply smiled wickedly at him and continued with her gyrating. He soon got a bit of his confidence and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to move his hips in time with hers. Neville had looked over from where he was with Luna and smiled at the couple. His eyebrow rose of its own volition when he saw some of the movements they were making, but he figured that it was just because they were a bit bolder than he was.

On the other side of the room, however, Draco stood transfixed at the couple in the midst of the crowd. Some of the people were obscuring his view, but he could see enough to know that he didn't like the dance Potter was having with someone he saw as his. Eva was dancing far too provocatively with Harry for Draco's tastes.

"Looks like Potter is getting really friendly with your fiancé there, Draco," said one of the Slytherins who had been invited.

Draco shot him a withering glare. He turned back to watching the couple on the floor and waited for the song to finish. If he knew Eva as well as he thought he did, the next song would probably be another Muggle song and just as easy to dance to. He was right. He recognized it instantly as one by a Muggle singer, Justin or Jake or some such name. But he remembered that Eva had thought he was cute for a long time. Draco smiled wickedly as the song began. He walked towards Eva on the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he asked Harry.

Eva looked rather surprised, but she quickly smiled at Draco. She turned to Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek. Draco still had his robes on and quickly took them off. He turned to Potter and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry scowled and snatched the robes from Draco. He marched over to the closet and just threw them in. He stood there and watched Draco dance with Eva.

Draco had none of the misgivings that Harry had about getting close to Eva. They had danced together more than once and knew the way each other moved. He immediately placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

Eva raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't think you liked Muggle music."

"I don't listen to it night and day like you do, but I do like the beat."

"I can see that."

Draco was quite adept at some of the moves that Eva was making. He was even whispering some of the words to her.

_I'll have whatever you have come on let's give it a whirl.  
See I've been watching you and I like the way you move,  
So go 'head girl just do, that ass shake and thing you do._

She was surprised when he pulled back a little and began to move on his own. She smiled; this was the Draco that she remembered. She watched him a little before joining in. She matched his moves and soon everyone was watching them dance together.

No one was really surprised at Eva's dancing skills, but none of them had ever seen Malfoy dance like that before. Hogwarts had never seen so many open mouths in one night. All the Slytherins watched as he moved as if hip-hop were second nature to him. Pansy was livid that he would dance like that with someone besides her, but her surprise at the way his hips were moving soon overpowered her anger and she just watched.

It was not too long before everyone was in a circle around them and bobbing their heads to the beat, cheering them on. All, except Harry, that is. Eva and Draco danced all the way to the end of the song. And by that time Draco had resumed his close position to Eva. Everyone cheered them at the end of the song and the two moved to the refreshments table.

"I had no idea you had that in you, Mr. Malfoy," said Eva.

Draco handed her a glass of butterbeer. "It's been a while since we've danced. You have no idea what I'm capable of now."

"Hmm, I must find out, then," she teased.

"Indeed, you must."

Eva laughed. She had missed their easy banter. "I've really missed you, Drake."

"Yeah, well Rave, you wouldn't if you spent some time with your House. We're supposed to be like your family while you're here."

"It's a bit difficult spending time with people whose sole purpose in conversation is finding out how much money you have. You know how I feel about all that stuff, Draco. It's not important to me."

"I know, Rave." He moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. "I never did understand why it wasn't important to you, but I do respect your views on it." He moved his arm and looked down at his glass. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

He looked up at her with something akin to sadness in his eyes. "I've missed you. It was really hard not going to see you for the last year and a half."

Eva smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. "I really missed having you there, too. You were the only friend I knew."

Draco tilted his face and kissed Eva's palm. "Am I still your friend?"

"Always. There's no getting rid of me, Drake. You know too much about me."

Draco laughed. "I can say the same about you." His eyes turned serious. "I never thought I could miss someone as much as I have you."

Eva smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He was really a sweet talker when he wanted to be. She turned and looked out at the crowd of dancing students in her room, including Ron and Hermione. What she did not see was the look of longing that Draco was directing towards her.

At eleven o'clock there was a knock on the door. Eva went to open it and was surprised to find the Headmaster standing in her doorway. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Please, do come in." She stepped aside and allowed the Headmaster entrance.

"Thank you, Miss Nocturino." He rather enjoyed it when Eva was formal. It reminded him that even children from pureblooded families still had hope. He looked out at the stunned students looking at him. "Good evening, everyone. I just wanted to remind you that curfew is in an hour."

Some of the students began to make their way towards the door, but he stopped them with a raised hand. "You do not have to go rushing back just yet. I just wanted to let you know, so you would not get in the way of Mr. Filch later on tonight."

Eva looked up at the older man and smiled. "Thank you, Professor. Would you like some refreshments? We have quite an array left from the feast," she offered. She noticed that some of her fellow students looked rather shocked at her inviting the Headmaster to stay at their party, but she was not about to be rude to the man just because they feared him. He was her guest and she had duties as hostess.

Dumbledore smiled down at the girl. "Thank you, Miss Nocturino, but I think I will be returning to my chambers." He leaned down and whispered. "If you would be so kind as to deliver one of those tarts and a butterbeer to my door later, I will extend yours and Harry's curfew on the nights you train." He straightened and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Eva nodded and walked him to the door. She waited until he was down the corridor and then went over to the table to grab the items he had asked for.

"Does he usually come to your door?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Not really. He's only come a few times," answered Eva.

"Wow, that must be horrible. Knowing that the Headmaster could walk in any minute."

"Not really. It's a bit comforting, really. I remember my grandfather would some in and check on me once in a while . . ." Her voice trailed off at the memories she had recalled.

"I think it's creepy," said Pansy, bringing her back to reality. "I'm glad Dumbledore doesn't come to the Slytherin dormitories."

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Eva asked slyly. She turned with one hand holding a butterbeer and the other a plate with a quarter of a treacle tart. "I remember Professor Snape saying something about the Headmaster knowing all the passwords for the castle."

Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock, and Eva laughed. She put the top of the butterbeer to Pansy's chin and pushed it up. "You should really keep that closed. It's quite unbecoming a lady."

Pansy scowled at her and turned with a flick of her hair. Eva just laughed at her departing back.

"You know, it's a lot easier to get along with your fellow housemates if you don't insult them," said Draco from behind Eva. He took the tart and butterbeer from her hands.

"Why should I care? They've not done me the courtesy of being polite. I figure they get what's coming to them. Especially that one; I think she's got it in for me since she likes you."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why your mother decided to leave you here after five years of instruction at home. You have no idea how to act around other people."

"I do to know how to act around other people. It's your precious Housemates that have no manners at all."

"They may not have the refined manners of a Malfoy or Nocturino, but they are loyal. We have an understood code of protection in Slytherin. You trifle with one of us, you trifle with all of us."

Eva raised her eyebrow. "I've given them no reason not to trust me."

"Potter," Draco said simply.

Eva's face went quickly from annoyed to angry. "I have told you many times Draco, I find nothing wrong with Harry Potter." Her voice was soft and dangerous. "You may be my Housemates, but you are not in charge of me. I will decide whom I will and will not be friends with. If I feel like having a serious relationship with someone, then I will do. I will not have anyone dictating my life to me. You might do well to do the same." She grabbed the burdens from Draco's hands and swirled towards the door.

He watched as Eva quickly slipped out of the door to drop off the treats at the Headmaster's door, or so he guessed. He could not believe that she was still seeing Harry Potter. He'd had someone following her almost every night since she got here.

Lucius had given the order for Eva to be followed. He had told Draco that it was his job as her fiancé, to make sure that no one bothered or harmed her in any way. Draco was not so sure about the whole betrothal thing; Eva had no inkling of it; that much was clear. While Draco enjoyed the fact that he knew something that she did not, it made him uncomfortable to think that maybe she might not feel the same way for him. He would have to find out, and soon.

* * *

Okay here's the list of songs:  
Work It by Nelly and Justin Timberlake  
Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake (Just as a little aside, I wrote this a few weeks before the whole Janet thing. Thought that was really funny)


	13. Hogsmeade Revisited

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Eva did not have the benefit of a notice-board in her rooms, so she did not see announcements about school activities. She had heard about the second Hogsmeade trip from Neville in Potions. 

"It's in two weeks. I'm surprised that it's so close to the last one. They don't usually put them so close together."

"Are you complaining?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he said.

They continued work of the Polyjuice Potion that they had been assigned the week before. It was going to take them the whole month to finish it, but to fill the times when they would have nothing to do, Professor Snape had them researching ingredients for antidotes for various poisons. This was what Eva and Neville were doing at the moment.

Eva pushed the book she was using towards Neville and got as close to him as possible. Professor Snape was walking amongst the students and checking on their potions. She did not want him to hear what she was about to say.

"I have a plan to get Hermione and Ron together. And I think I can use the Hogsmeade weekend to do it."

Neville smiled at her. She had a gleam in her eye that was definitely Slytherin. Had it been anyone else looking at him like that he would have been scared, but he knew Eva well enough to know that she was just being mischievous, not hurtful. "What's the plan?"

Eva spent the next fifteen minutes outlining the whole day to Neville. When she was done she looked him in the eye and asked, "Do you think it will work?"

"I'm positive. I'm surprised that no one else ever thought of it."

"Probably because you lot have not had a Slytherin friend before."

"Is there a reason you two are breathing each other's air?" asked Professor Snape.

"We were just studying the ingredients for our antidote," said Neville, he was probably as surprised at his response as was Professor Snape.

"Please do step a little away from Miss Nocturino, Longbottom. I'm sure she does not appreciate having you breathing down her neck."

She returned to studying the text in front of her and bit back her remark of "No, it's just you I don't want breathing down my neck." That was how they spent the rest of the class period.

On their way out, she grabbed Neville's robe and motioned towards Harry. Neville quickly fell into step with the trio of Gryffindors and pulled Harry to the side. He quickly explained Eva's plan to him and was on his way. Harry had agreed to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade and now it was Neville's task to convince Ron that Eva would go with him if he asked.

Eva waited the whole day for Ron to ask her to Hogsmeade. She knew that Draco would try and ask her, so she had spent the day avoiding him. That was a job within itself, as he seemed to know just where she was at every hour of the day. Finally, at dinner, she walked into the Great Hall and went straight to the Gryffindor table. She had realized during the day that Ron must be nervous about asking her, so she would put herself in a position where he was comfortable: his House table.

"Hello, everyone," said Eva as she sat in between Ron and Neville.   
  
She filled her plate with food and began talking to the Gryffindors around her. Dean and Seamus began to talk to her in a more congenial way; she thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the party, it was much easier to eat with them if they all got along.   
  
Ron waited until they served desert to turn to Eva with a beet red face. "Eva," he said, and his voice cracked.   
  
She schooled her face into a calm expression, trying hard not to smile at the adorable picture he made. He was blushing furiously and shifting in his seat as if he had ants in his pants. "Yes, Ron."   
"DyouwannagotoHogsmeadewithme?" he blurted out.   
  
Dean and Seamus were chuckling on the other side of the table and Hermione was fuming next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Now she knew where Harry got his habit.   
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked again. "I understand if you don't want to go with me. I'm sure there are a ton of guys who are dying to ask you. I just thought-"   
  
"Ron!"   
  
The boy stopped his rambling and looked at her uncertainly. He was so cute when he was nervous, she thought. "I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."   
  
"You would?"   
  
"Yes, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven. Is that all right?"   
  
"That's great!" He turned back to his food and happily finished his desert.   
  
Eva winked at Neville and tucked into her treacle tart. She loved her little ideas. She loved having friends to use them on even more than that.

* * *

The two weeks leading to the Hogsmeade weekend flew by far too fast for Eva. She was amazed at the amount of homework that had piled up on her since the last outing. Her detention with Dumbledore was a lot more pleasant than she thought detention could be. He'd had her doing some training in her wandless magic and healing. It was nice to have someone who reminded her of her grandfather's tutoring. She had started a tentative relationship with Professor Snape and they seemed to be getting accustomed to each other.   
  
She reached the Entrance Hall five minutes late to find a very nervous Ron waiting for her.   
"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find something warm enough to wear."   
  
Since Eva had left the Manor in such a hurry she had no winter clothing with her. Even though Dumbledore himself had gone to the Manor and ordered the house elves to pack her trunk for her, unfortunately, they had forgotten to pack her winter cloak and some warmer clothes. She guessed they thought her trip would only last a month or so.   
  
"I could get you one of my jumpers if you need it," offered Ron.   
  
"That's okay, Ron. I think I'll be alright."   
  
"I hope you don't mind, I asked Harry and Hermione to go with us."   
  
"Really?" Eva thought it was perfect. It would give her little idea just what it needed. "That's great. It'll be like a double-date."   
  
Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Eva copied the gesture and Ron beamed at her. All four of them joined the queue to get out of the door.   
  
The walk to Hogsmeade was not as tense as Eva thought it would be. She had expected Hermione to jump down her throat as soon as she saw Eva hold Ron's hand. Hermione was surprisingly cool towards the whole thing. That is, except for when Harry would whisper something in her ear and make her giggle.   
  
Eva found herself becoming jealous of the way he was treating her. She shook her head a few times to remind herself that this arrangement had been her idea and that Harry was just doing what she had asked him to do. She watched Ron every time Harry would make Hermione giggle and liked the fact that he would scowl. Her plan was going just the way she expected it would.   
  
Eva was an affectionate person, but not overly so. She liked being touched, but had rarely been the one to initiate the contact. This was a different situation, though, and desperate times called for desperate measures. She moved closer to Ron as they entered the town.   
  
He looked down at her in surprise. "I'm colder than I thought," was all she said in explanation. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
They walked around town and Eva saw a store named Madame Malkin's. She had seen that store at Diagon Alley and knew it to be a tailor's. "Let's go in there. I need a winter cloak."   
  
The group walked into the shop and was delighted to see the fire was lit. The trio of Gryffindors walked right up to it to warm themselves and Eva went straight to the counter. She rang the little bell on the wooden surface and waited to see if anyone would come to help her.   
  
An older woman came out of the back of the shop. "How may I help you, young Miss?"   
  
"I need a winter cloak. Do you have anything in night-sky blue?"   
  
"Yes, we have quite a selection of winter cloaks." The old woman waved her wand and a rack appeared with at least fifty different cloaks all of the same color. "What kind of lining would you like?"   
  
"Mink, please. And as thick as possible. I'm terribly sensitive to the cold."   
  
Ron had walked over to her and was standing behind her. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Eva was sure it was because of the nature of her purchase. "I don't usually do this. It's just that I know I can't go to the Manor and get my things. I don't really like shopping. I just go and get what I need. Mum's the one that likes to look at every single thing before picking the first thing she looked at."   
  
Ron nodded. Eva leaned back into him a little, hoping to make him feel a bit better. The woman came back out from the back of the store. "I didn't think we had this one, but I found it. Try it on and see if it fits."   
  
Eva took the dark colored cloak and put it on. She instantly felt warmer. The inside was of the softest mink and she knew it had to be at least two layers to make her feel this warm. "Mmmm, perfect! I'll take it." She walked over to the till with the woman and paid for the cloak. "You wouldn't happen to have Muggle clothes?" she asked after finishing the transaction.   
  
"I don't usually carry any, but I can find anything you'd like. I even have some 'catlogs' or some such thing, that Muggles use to get clothes."   
  
"You have catalogues?!" Eva asked excitedly. She turned to Ron and smiled. "I lied. I do love shopping, but I do it in the comfort of my chair at home. Muggles have these things called 'catalogues' and you can order just about anything from them. It's really great! You just have them sent to your house and you can order anything!"   
  
The old woman brought out three huge books from behind the counter and scooted them across to Eva. She reduced them so that they would fit in her new cloak's pocket and then turned to the trio.   
  
"Okay, I'm done."   
  
They headed out into the cold again. This time Eva was comfortably warm, but she still snuggled into Ron's side.   
  
Hermione was glaring at Eva as if she had just declared herself to be a Death Eater. Harry whispered something in her ear and she giggled again. Hermione had no idea why Harry was being so flirtatious today, but she did not mind. She liked the attention.   
  
Ron looked over at the pair and gave them a disgusted look. "Get a room."   
  
They headed towards Honeydukes next. Ron wanted to get Eva some sweets, as he knew that she was addicted to sugar. He got her a dozen chocolate frogs and some Fizzing Whizbees, which she had never had before. She got him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and laughed when he got one that tasted like grass. He handed her the box and wished her luck. She pulled one out and put it in her mouth. "Buttered Popcorn," she said.   
  
"How did you do that?" he asked. "I always get a horrible tasting one on my first try."   
  
"Here let me pick for you," said Eva. She looked through the box and picked one out that she knew would taste like cotton candy. "Close your eyes."   
  
Ron gave her a doubtful look.   
  
"I promise it's a good one."   
  
He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. She plopped the candy into his mouth and he chewed it. The cotton candy flavor filled his mouth and he smiled, his eyes still closed. Eva made sure that Hermione was looking at them and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shot wide open and Hermione looked like she was about to choke the life out of Eva. She began a slow, purposeful walk towards the pair that was now giggling at each other.   
  
Harry knew that he had to do something quickly before Hermione hexed Eva or worse. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. He did the first thing that came to mind. He'd not had too much experience with kissing, but he knew the basics. Practice did make perfect and he figured now was as good a time as any. Hermione made a small squeal of surprise, but quickly found that she liked the feel of Harry's lips on hers, even if she did wish that he were Ron.   
  
Ron turned towards Hermione's squeal and he saw red. He couldn't believe Harry would do something like that. He rushed over to them and pulled them apart.   
  
"Ron, No!" yelled Eva as she saw Ron pull his fist back. He obviously didn't hear her because his fist landed right on Harry's nose.   
  
The dark-haired boy fell back on the ground. He felt the blood start to trickle down his face and felt an anger he had never felt towards Ron before. Here he was trying to help the git realize that he had feelings for Hermione and he had the nerve to punch him in the nose! Unable to control his emotions, Harry stood up in a flash and hit Ron with a look of pure fury.   
  
Hit was the appropriate word. Ron flew back from where he was standing and landed on top of Dean, Neville and Seamus, who had been watching the whole scene play out. They caught the unconscious Ron and held him between the three of them. Everyone looked at Harry and were surprised to see that he was still looking at Ron like he could commit murder. Hermione had already gone to Ron's side to make sure that he was all right.   
  
Eva quickly went to Harry. She could feel the power coming off of him in waves. She quickly walked into his line of vision, obscuring the target of his anger. "Harry, you have to calm down. Look at me." She took his face in her hands and pulled it as close as possible to her own. "Relax. Hold onto your emotions, but control them."   
  
Harry nodded his head and breathed deeply. It was only moments before the energy in the air lessened considerably.   
  
"That was good. But next time try not to kill your best mate." Eva walked over to where Ron was still being held by Dean, Neville and Seamus. Hermione was giving her a look that would have killed her.   
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't hurt him." Eva held out her hand only to have Hermione smack it out of the way.   
  
Neville intervened for her. "She can help him, Hermione. Really she can."   
  
Eva looked around and saw the crowd that had gathered around them. "I think we had better move him somewhere not so crowded." 

The Three Broomsticks was only a few doors away and Eva led them inside there. She paid Madame Rosmerta for the use of one of her rooms and they lugged the unconscious Ron upstairs. Eva was surprised that he was still out cold.

She sat on the bed next to Ron. "Hermione, I need to ask you to let go of his hand." The girl complied, but only after Harry put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I need you all to promise that whatever happens in this room will not leave this room."

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to heal him, but no one must know that it was me. Do you promise?" Everyone nodded their heads. Harry and Neville had already seen her do this once before and they were curious to see her do it again. She placed her hand on the middle of Ron's chest and concentrated her entire mind on him.

There was a collective gasp by those present as they saw a white light begin to shine from Eva's hand. Her hair was blowing as if there was a slight breeze in the room, but all the windows were closed. The blood that had been present on Ron's face was gone. He slowly opened his eyes and the white light began to recede. Eva looked up at him and smiled. "Feel better?" she asked.

"What happened?" was all he could think of to ask. Hermione quickly nudged Eva out of the way and sat next to Ron.

"You're welcome," said Eva sarcastically.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to Harry. She took his face in her hands and gently touched his nose; it had swollen considerably since they got in the room. "I'm no doctor, but I think it might be broken." She covered it with her hand and concentrated. Again the white light came from Eva and Harry's blood disappeared from his skin. She opened her eyes and removed her hand. "There, all better." She stood on her toes and kissed his nose.

Dean and Seamus were still looking at Eva with amazed expressions as they all trooped back downstairs. They found a booth in the corner and ordered lunch. Eva ordered the same thing as Harry and he was known for his appetite. The food arrived and Eva tucked in. She finished her plate before anyone else and called Madame Rosemerta for seconds.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" asked Neville.

"Now that you mention it, no I didn't. But healing takes a lot out of me and I tend to be famished afterwards."

"How did you do that?" asked Dean finally finding his tongue.

"Yeah, did you learn that from someone?" asked Seamus.

Eva looked around to make sure that no one was over hearing their conversation. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She waited for all of them to nod their heads. "I'm what is called an Energy Healer. It's one of the rarest gifts in the wizarding world. I'm the first one born in over a century."

"Wow," breathed Dean and Seamus at the same time.

"Navitas Integrata," Hermione whispered in an awe struck voice.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever heard of," said Neville.

"Yeah, you're not the one who's doing it, though," snapped Eva.

Harry took her hand under the table and squeezed it. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"My Grandfather was the one who made the decision to keep it a secret, really. It's a very dangerous gift to have, and so he does not want too much attention drawn to me. It does have wonderful benefits: I can't remember being sick for more than a couple of days since I started training. But the downside is really bad."

"What's the downside?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's like the name says: Navitas, or Energy, healer. I use my own energy and kind of transfer it to the other person. It helps them speed up their body's own healing process, but it takes a lot out of me." Eva shrugged. "That's really a simplification, but it's pretty much the gist."

Hermione looked at her with curiosity. "What happened to the last Energy Healer?"

Eva looked down at her mug of butterbeer. "She died."

The hand that Harry was holding squeezed his back. "How?" he asked.

"She was in the middle of the war with Grindewald. I think that Dumbledore knew her. She was in the fields, trying to help as many people as she could. She'd been healing for two weeks without stopping. Grandmama told me that she had only stopped once to sleep for two hours and eat a quick meal. She just continued on from town to town and hospital to hospital. She healed the wizards and witches that were fighting before helping the civilians, but she did too much. One day, she was on her way back to London on the Knight Carriage and she just died. She went in her sleep; no one knew until they got to the Ministry of Magic and she didn't get off."

Harry had not let go of her hand and he was now stroking it with his free one.

"So, your gift can kill you?" asked Neville.

"Yes, if I use it too much. That's why you can't tell anyone about it. It's not that I don't want to help people; it's just that I know that I can't do too much healing yet. I don't have that much mastery over my own gift yet. If people found out, I would have swarms of sick witches and wizards at the gates of the Manor everyday, maybe even at the Hogwarts gates. I just wouldn't be able to handle it all."

Madame Rosemerta appeared with Eva's seconds and the girl eagerly tucked in. She was almost done with her pork chops when Ron spoke.

"Eva?"

She looked up at her friend; her look told him he could go on.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You are very welcome."

* * *

The group stayed together for the rest of the day. The only change was that Ron was now holding Hermione around the shoulders and Harry was making Eva giggle. She had wondered what he was telling Hermione that would make her laugh so much. It turned out that he would just whisper 'McGonagall's having an affair with Flitwick,' or some such nonsense. She had to hand it to him; he had a wonderful sense of humor. 

The story of what had happened in Hogsmeade reached Hogwarts before the participants did. Professor Snape was standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Eva.

"You'd better have a good explanation," he said to the group of Gryffindors and Eva.

"Perhaps if we knew what we were expected to explain," said Eva. She'd had a wonderful day and she really didn't feel like having an argument with her father right now.

"Don't get shirty with me, young lady," snapped Professor Snape.

"I'm not getting shirty," said Eva as innocently as she could. "I would just like to know what I did wrong."

"I was told that these two boys were in an altercation with you in the middle of it," said Snape. He shot Harry and Ron evil glares.

"And just how did you know before I even got back?"

"Like I said, I have my ways."

"You have your spies, more like," said Eva under her breath. She had hoped Professor Snape had not heard her, but his hearing was excellent.

"My office, young lady," he ordered.

He swept down the corridor expecting Eva to follow. She sighed and turned to the group of Gryffindors next to her. "Just what I need right now, another argument to drain my energy."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I should go talk to him and explain what happened. You should go to bed and get some rest."

Eva laughed. "Yeah, you'd explain that you blasted your best friend unconscious in the middle of Hogsmeade and I healed him _and_ your broken nose, which he gave you. I don't think so Harry. Just between you and me, I don't think my dad likes you."

Everyone in the group chuckled at Eva's sarcasm. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll explain and he'll probably get mad and tell me how irresponsible I am, blah, blah. Go on and rest before dinner. I might just skip it altogether."

Dean and Seamus waved goodbye to her and Ron and Hermione hugged her. She was left with Harry and no one else in the Hall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Harry. I would hate for him to lose his temper and then you lose yours. You'd both probably hurt each other and I'd have to heal you all over again."

Harry nodded and looked down at his feet.

Eva smiled. "Not that I mind doing it. It's a great excuse to put my hands on you," she teased.

Harry looked up and blushed. They usually flirted with each other during their training sessions, but not outside of them. It was a bit weird for him. He had very little experience with girls.

"Do I make you nervous when I say things like that?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Eva chuckled. "You're so cute when you're nervous. I'll stop though. I like it when you flirt back, but I know you won't right now. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," breathed Harry.

Eva looked around the Hall and was glad that no one was around. She turned to Harry with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Kiss for good luck?"

Harry smiled back and leaned closer to her. It was amazing how he always felt at ease with her. She seemed to make all thoughts of anything remotely serious fly out of his head. She had a calm and spirit of innocence that he was infinitely attracted to. Probably because those were the two things he had lost some time ago. He felt bad, some times, when he kissed her. Thoughts of his prophecy were always whirling in his head. He would have to face Voldemort sometime in the future, maybe the near future, and he did not want Eva - with all her beauty and freedom - to be caught in the middle of it.

"Mmm, you were thinking about something other than me that time," she told Harry when they parted lips. She could always tell when he was preoccupied with something, especially when they kissed.

"I was just worried about what Snape is going to do," he answered.

Eva looked at him and smiled. "Try lying to me when you have a better grip on Occlumency," she teased. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and whirled around.

Harry watched her go; his heart torn between being sad at their separation and glad that he had been able to kiss her at least once today. He had no idea what he was going to do about this. He really had no one to talk to. Hermione was convinced Eva was some sort of Death Eater in training, which Harry flatly refused to believe. Ron was too infatuated with her to have an objective mind about it. Dumbledore was no good either; as much as Harry loved the man, his speaking in riddles and innuendos was frustrating when you wanted a straight answer. Sirius would have been the most logical choice, but he was no longer with them.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he thought about Sirius. He still blamed himself for Sirius' death. If he had not tried to play the hero, maybe his godfather would still be alive. The Black family estate being left to him was no consolation for the countless times that he had gone to his desk to write a letter and realize that there was no one to mail it to, or the moments when he would hear something and automatically think about telling Sirius about it.

Having a girlfriend was definitely something Sirius would have wanted to know about in Harry's life, and something he would have been able to help him with. How do you have a relationship if you don't know if you'll live to see your next birthday?

* * *

Some Latin for those who are wondering about _Navitas Integrata.  
_navitas (gnavitas) -atis f. [**energy, **zeal]  
integro -are [to make whole, **heal**, refresh; to renew, begin afresh]. 


	14. The Announcement and Invitation

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Eva had taken Draco's many admonishments about her meals to heart. She would never tell him, but his opinion meant the world to her, and so she decided to tell Harry that she would be taking the majority of her meals with the Slytherins. She still shared an occasional meal with the Gryffindors, usually when she and Neville were studying for Potions, as it was easier to quiz each other this way.

It was during one of these meals that Dumbledore made his announcement about the Yule Ball. He had stood from his place at the head table and Professor McGonagall had tapped her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"As you all know, the Yule Ball is fast approaching." There was a loud rush of whispering going across the Hall and many furtive glances to Housemates by several people. "In light of the recent happenings with the return of Voldemort-" there were several people that jumped at the sound of the name and a few Slytherins sent Dumbledore a scowl. "I thought it best to remind you all that this is a time when we, as a wizarding community, should be united. We should not let small differences and disagreements separate us and thus make us weaker. Having said that, I have devised a way for people to pair this year."

Dumbledore looked to Professor McGonagall and she stood. They both pulled out pins in the form of Gryffins.

"Professor McGonagall, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a night of dinner and dancing?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, Professor Dumbledore," she answered. Eva could have sworn she saw the woman's lips curve slightly.

Professor Dumbledore pinned the Gryffin to her robe and Professor McGonagall did the same to the Headmaster. He turned and smiled at the watching students. "Everyone will receive a pin in the form of their house mascots. When you ask someone and they have accepted your invitation you will exchange pins. You are not to put your own pin on your robes. This way, no one will have to ask someone who already has an escort. Thank you." The Headmaster sat down and continued his meal.

Eva looked around the Hall and gulped. She could sense quite a few of the Slytherin boys sending looks in her direction; some of the girls were simply glowering at her. She knew that she had been 'hot property', as her cousin would say, since she stepped into the Hall the first day at school. She was worried more about Draco asking her, though. She really wanted Harry to ask her to go with him.

She looked down to the Gryffindor table and saw the he was looking at her. She gave a small smile and was rewarded with a wave. She smiled even bigger, until Draco nudged her side. He had become quite protective of her in the weeks that followed her little party. She kept on getting the feeling that he was trying to prove something to the whole school. What he was trying to prove, she did not know.

He had been more attentive to her. It was almost like having the old Draco back, except for the fact that he was still acting the bully whenever she wasn't around. He also had this habit of teasing Harry or egging him on, just to see if he would take the bait and possibly get into trouble.

She was glad that, more often than not, Harry would just ignore him. She knew how hard it was for Harry to put up with Draco, but he was determined not to let his emotions get the best of him. He had come a long way in their training since Halloween and the incident in Hogsmeade with Ron. Dumbledore's extension of their curfew had helped Eva go into their lessons more intensely. Harry was pretty close to mastering the subject and his scar had stopped hurting him considerably. She was proud of his progress he had made and had begun with some lessons in wandless magic.

Draco nudged her side again and she turned to see him frowning at her. "Are you considering going with Potter?" he asked.

"If he asks me," she said. She was not about to let Draco run her life. He knew where he stood when it came to her.

Professor Dumbledore once again stood and everyone focused their attention on him once again. "I forgot one other thing for this holiday season. There will be disappearing mistletoe all around the castle. They will appear randomly and not go away until the person is kissed. I thought it would be a nice treat for you all." He sat and the whispers resumed around the Hall.

Eva watched as Pansy Parkinson threw Draco a hungry look. He had not been looking and Eva had to cover her mouth with her hand to disguise her amusement. The girl did not know the meaning of the word subtle. She would have a much easier time getting Draco's attention if she played hard to get.

Draco leaned close to her and whispered, "What's so funny?"

"Look over at Parkinson," she instructed.

As soon as Draco looked at Pansy she averted her eyes. "What about her?"

"She's completely infatuated with you, Draco. Can't you see that? She hates it when I sit with you. I know you would get a definite yes if you asked her to the Ball."

Draco snorted. "Parkinson holds no appeal to me, except for the occasional flirt. She's the Slytherin broomstick; everyone's gotten a ride."

Eva's eyes opened to amazing proportions. She had never heard Draco talk like that before. "How would you know, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, an amused smile on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased. He stood from his place at the table and began to walk away, knowing full well that she would follow him.

He was right. Eva stood quickly from her place and was hot on his heels. "What's that supposed to mean? Draco!"

He laughed all the way out of the Great Hall. He turned to face her when they got to the East Tower staircase. "Are you going to invite me up or not?"

Eva scowled at him, but took his hand anyway. "You're impossible, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," he answered.

Eva did not say the password in front of Draco. She simply waved her wand and thought of the password. She had been admonished by Professor Snape not to let anyone know the password to her rooms.

She walked in and took off her robes. She put out her hand to take Draco's, but he just walked to the closet and hung it up on his own.

"You don't have to be so formal when we're alone. I do know how to hang up my own cloak."

"You were the one who told me that I didn't know how to act around others," she said.

They walked to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down on opposite ends. Eva turned to rest her back against the arm and put her feet on Draco's lap. He pulled off her shoes and then her socks. He gave her feet a short massage before copying her position and allowing her to do the same.

When she was done rubbing Draco's feet, she laughed and looked him in the eye. "You're lucky that you don't have smelly feet. If you did, I wouldn't touch them with a twelve-foot pole."

"The feeling is mutual."

They sat and talked for a couple of hours before Draco brought up the subject that Eva was dreading. "So, do you have anyone in mind for the Yule Ball?"

She smiled. Draco could be tough and intimidating when he was around the other students, but when it came to something he was not sure about around Eva, he turned into a nervous little schoolboy.

"No, I have not. I guess I'll wait and see who asks me first." She knew full well that Draco wanted to ask her, but did not want to do so without the pins.

Draco was trying to figure out the best way for him to ask Eva before Harry had the chance to beat him. If he knew when they would be receiving their pins, he would have been able to make better plans, but that information was missing.

"How's your Mum?" she asked finally. She had not heard about her Auntie Narcissa in a while and missed the kind woman.

"She's doing great. She sends her love."

Eva smiled. Auntie Narcissa might not really be related, but she had always treated her like a niece; for which Eva was forever grateful. "What's she planning for the holidays?"

"I guess she's staying at the Manor. She just might go for a vacation somewhere, since I'm not planning to go home this year."

"You should invite her for a day or two, just to see her before she leaves on vacation. I know I would love to see her."

"I just might do that. There are some things that I would like to ask her that just can't be answered in letters."

"Yeah, and maybe she'll tell me what Uncle Lucius and my mother have been planning behind my back."

Draco gave her a weak smile. He'd had a hard time keeping his mouth shut about their supposed engagement. That was actually what he wanted discuss with his mother.

"Do you miss her?" asked Eva.

"Yeah," he said disinterestedly.

"I'm serious, Draco. Since you and Auntie don't have to worry about Uncle Lucius now that he's away, I figured you would spend the time getting closer."

"We have. It's just that we're both still a bit afraid that he's going to walk in the door and catch us talking or, Merlin forbid, actually laughing. It's hard forgetting what it was like with him looking over our shoulders all the time."

"Yeah," said Eva. She moved her hand up and down Draco's leg. "It always amazed me how he treated the both of you. I can remember the one time when we were kids that he rapped you across the legs, with that stupid cane, for getting your robes dirty."

"Yeah, I had that bruise for a week. I guess I just got used to it. You know how it is when you have one person in your life that you can't seem to please. You try your hardest all the time and do whatever it takes to get that one smile out of them." Draco would never have talked like this to anyone else in Slytherin House. Eva was his safe place, his haven.

"Yeah, but I was lucky to have my Mum. She always told me not to worry about what Grandfather thought."

"Did it help?"

"No." They both laughed and stared into the fire for a while.

Eva was still stroking Draco's leg and it was distracting him to no end. He liked the fact that she was comfortable enough with him to do whatever she wanted. He began to do the same to her leg.

There was a knock on the door and a second later, Professor Snape walked into the sitting room. His eyebrow rose for a second when he saw their position.

"I came to give you your pin, Eva." He handed the girl her pin, in the shape of a coiled snake. He noticed the shudder that she gave as she touched the pin. "Is there something wrong?"

Eva had not told anyone about the gloves she had seen on the two people that had killed her grandparents, not even her mother. The snake in her hand just reminded her of that day. She looked up with as calm an expression as she could muster. "Nothing's wrong, Draco just tickled me."

Professor Snape shot a look at Draco's hand, which was still running up and down Eva's leg. The boy quickly removed his hand and looked anywhere but at the Professor. He had not been as accommodating to Draco, since Saveage's visit to the school.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball, Dad?" asked Eva. She had been growing accustomed to speaking to Severus informally whenever they were alone; there were precious few people who knew that the professor was her father. She had told Draco about it not too long after she found out and made him swear, under penalty of losing his hair, that he would not tell another soul. It was difficult not to tell anyone else, though. She had caught herself a few times in Potions, where she had almost called him Dad.

Severus moved his eyes from Draco's shifting features and looked down at his daughter. "Yes, Eva, I must be there to chaperone."

Eva got a twinkle in her eye. "Will you save me a dance?"

Severus shot her a warning glare. "I will no doubt be very busy trying to pry hormonal teenagers apart, but I will try to share a waltz with you."

"Just so you know, I might well be one of those hormonal teenagers." She turned to Draco and noticed the clock on her wall. "You'd better get to the dormitory, Draco. It's ten, and you still probably have homework from a certain Potions class."

Draco smiled at her, forgetting for a second that Professor Snape was in the room with them. She seemed to have that effect on people; her beauty could make anyone forget about all others in the room. "Yes, I do. You're probably done with it, though. Just because you're a bloody genius in the subject, doesn't mean you can rub it in our faces," he teased.

Eva smirked at him. "It's in the genes, Drake."

She stood and walked him to the door. They embraced and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. It surprised her that he would even do something like that. He would usually just peck her on the cheek, but to kiss her lips with her father in the room was a bit risky.

"Good night, Rave."

"Night, Drake."

She walked back to the sofa and sat next to her father who was now comfortable on one end. She cuddled into the space between his chest and the arm he had placed across the back of the sofa. His arm fell around her when she was finally comfortable. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and Eva sighed.

She and Severus had become closer as the weeks passed. She would go to his office everyday after her classes were over and they would spend the time until dinner just talking or working in silence. Eva could tell that he was having some problems adjusting to being a father, but she had dreamed and thought about this relationship so much that she had no problems calling him 'Dad' or giving him random hugs and kisses; never in front of students, however.

"Have you spoken with Mum?" she asked.

"No, Dumbledore feels that it's too risky if she has too much contact." He was a bit miffed with the Headmaster's insistence on keeping Severus in the dark about where Sage was staying.

"Well, if he thinks it's best, then he's got his reasons. I would rather not talk to her than to think that she's in some kind of danger. I just wish I knew why she had to go into hiding."

"I'm sure she'll explain the whole situation when she feels you're ready," he said.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell me why she had to go into hiding? I know you know."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I do know why she went into hiding, but I also know that she would not take too well to finding out that I told you the whole story. She seems to think that I have no feeling and would simply dunk your head in the truth."

Eva chuckled. "You would," she said. "But that's why I like it when you tell me things. You don't sugar-coat them like she does, or run around in circles."

"Speaking of running around," said Severus. He moved his position on the couch so that he could give her a stern look. "What has been going on with you and Potter? I hear that you come back here rather late at night."

She raised her own eyebrow at him. "And how, pray tell, do you know all that?"

"I have my ways," he answered evasively.

"I'm sure you do," she shot back. After her talk to him about feeling like there was someone following her she had stopped having the sensation as often as before, but it was still there at times. She was beginning to suspect that she not only had someone following her around school, but to the East Tower as well.

"Well?"

Eva sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "I am having an illicit affair with said Harry Potter. We meet in a different room of the castle every night and he shags me senseless." She inwardly laughed at the stunned expression on her father's face. "Oh, and I'm carrying his love child," she put in for good measure.

Severus' face looked like it was about to implode and Eva could not stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth. She fell onto the rug in front of the hearth and held her stomach. "Ooh, ow, it hurts, but it's so funny." She was gasping when she finally managed to get her mirth under control.

"That was not funny in the least, Severa," hissed Severus.

"Oh, come on. You should have seen your face," she teased. "What? Is it too close to your own story to be comforting?" she asked. She saw the anger begin to appear on his face and decided to play it safe and retreat from the subject. "All right, all right. I was just joking."

"I am still waiting for an answer to my question," said Severus.

"I can't tell you," said Eva.

"Why not?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that we weren't supposed to tell anyone. If you want to know, you'd have to ask him."

"Are you instructing him in Occlumency?"

Eva was rather surprised that he knew about them, but guessed that the Headmaster must have told him he had extended their curfew. He had, probably, just connected the time she and Harry spent together with the lessons. "Yes." She remembered that Harry had mentioned Severus being his instructor the previous year.

"Why did you stop teaching Harry?"

Severus visibly stiffened. "I had other duties that took up too much of my time."

Eva studied his face and even tried to break into his mind. She came up against a wall, however. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, obviously aware of what she had tried to do.

She shrugged. "It was worth a shot," she said.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. I have the feeling that you'll be needing all your energy to face the students tomorrow, or at least the male population." He stood and conjured a stick out of nowhere. He handed it to Eva. "To beat them off," he said. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Eva."

"Good night, Dad," she chuckled.

* * *

Indeed, the next day Eva did have to fend boys off with a stick. As soon as she arrived at the Slytherin table five boys had crowded around her and began talking all at once. She was flattered, but it was a bit intimidating to have all this attention. She had never considered herself ugly, but she knew her looks could not possibly be all that great. She'd had some help with the boys from her father. He had come right over to the table and intimidated them into retreat. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before heading back to his seat at the Head table.

No one had bothered Eva for the remainder of the meal. Well, except for the Slytherin girls who kept on shooting hostile looks in her direction. To them, Eva was an obstacle in their quest to get any boy to ask them to the Ball.

She walked through the corridors of the school that day with imaginary daggers in her back. She knew that half the female population was jealous of all the boys that had come up to her and asked to be her escort. She was surprised to have a first year Gryffindor named Angus Stuart ask her to the Ball. She had tried to let him down gently and she believed she had done it, but she felt so bad to watch him go. He had been really sweet to her whenever she went to the Gryffindor common room, but he was just a first year.

There were constant whispers as she passed down the corridors. The Slytherin girls did not bother to lower their voices as she passed by. She had distinctly heard Pansy Parkinson call her a tease. She laughed as she passed by and looked right into Pansy's eyes as she shot back. "As opposed to your being a slut?" She laughed all the way down the corridor until she reached the Transfiguration class. She could feel the daggers being thrown at her back through out the class.

The next day was about the same. Eva decided to have a quick breakfast, rather than have a repeat performance of the previous day's happenings. She had hoped that Harry would have asked her to the Ball by now. She would have to talk to Hermione and ask if he had mentioned anything.

The wait to have the conversation turned out to be unnecessary as she saw Ron and Hermione walk into the Great Hall. They both had on their pins and Eva smiled as she realized Ron had asked her to the Ball. She walked over to the table to congratulate them.

"Hey, you two," she said by way of greeting. She sat next to Hermione. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?"

"Sure."

Eva scooted closer and whispered in her ear. "Do you know if Harry's planning on asking me to the Ball?"

Hermione smiled. She turned her head to whisper back. "When we left him, he was pacing back and forth trying to see what the best way to ask you was. It was really cute."

Eva smiled at the picture that Hermione had painted in her mind. Harry walking back and forth in front of the Gryffindor fireplace talking to himself. "Thanks, 'Mione." She pointed at the pin on her robe, right next to her Prefect's badge. "Looks good on you."

She got up and began to walk out of the Great Hall. She was about to approach the door when she saw Harry walking towards the Hall. Draco was right behind him with a determined gleam in his eye. She knew that look and it did not bode well with her. Her worst dreams were coming true. She was going to have to choose between the two of them.

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder; he saw Malfoy nearly running to get to Eva. He sped up in order to reach her before he did. It seemed luck had abandoned him that day; as he looked over Eva's shoulder he saw Professor Snape walking towards her as well. He reached Eva before either of them and stood looking in her hopeful eyes.

"Eva, I was wondering if you would agree to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" He held his breath and waited for her to answer.

"I would -" Eva was cut off by Draco grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to his side.

"She's going with me, Potter," he growled.

"_Ow_, " exaggerated Eva. She tugged her arm out of his grasp. "I thought it was customary to let the lady decide."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Professor Snape. He was pegging Harry with a murderous glare.

"No, Professor. Eva was just agreeing to accompany me to the Yule Ball," said Draco.

"Excuse me?" asked Eva. "Harry asked me to the Ball and I was just going to answer _him_ when Draco came over and started manhandling me," said Eva.

Professor Snape moved his attention to Eva. "I'm sure Draco didn't mean to hurt you. I'm glad that you're accepting his invitation."

"What?!" cried Eva. She put her fingers to her temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Here's my pin, Eva," said Draco. He was going to put it on her robe when she smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Eva, that was not nice," said Professor Snape.

Eva turned the full force of her glare on her father. She turned towards Harry, who had been standing silently fuming. "As I was trying to say before; I would love to accompany you to the Yule Ball."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He smiled from ear-to-ear and proceeded to place his pin on her robes. She did the same. When they were on the robes the lion proceeded to roar and the snake hissed. "Cool," said Eva.

She knew that her father was probably having a heart attack so she decided she might as well dive in well past her head. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She saw the look of panic cross his face as he shot a glance at her father. She caught his eye again and winked. Pulling his mouth against hers, Eva gave him the kiss of his life.

Harry did not respond at first, but Eva's insistent mouth finally got the better of him. He responded by licking her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. She heard herself give a little groan and was not in the least surprised when her father grabbed her by the arm and forced them apart. She only noticed the whistles and catcalls directed towards them when they separated.

"My office, now young lady," hissed Professor Snape never letting go of her arm.

Eva looked back at Harry and winked. "I'll meet you on the main staircase at six thirty," she called back.

Professor Snape increased the pressure he had on her arm and she turned her attention to him. "That hurts," she complained.

"You should be happy it's not your neck," he hissed.

They reached his office and he unlocked the door. "Sit," he ordered.

Eva took her usual chair by the fireplace. She put her hands on the table in front of her and waited for the lecture to begin. She didn't have to wait long.

"I can't believe it. You turned down Draco Malfoy, a boy you have known for most of your life, to go with Harry Potter! Did you do it just to spite me?" he asked. Eva knew it was not a question he wanted an answer to, so she just sat silently and waited for the tirade to be over. "And that little show you put on for the entire school! What was that about?! Did you want to insult me and Draco more that you already had?!"

Professor Snape stood before her and crossed his arms, still fuming and breathing heavy with his supposed indignation. Eva took his stance to mean that it was her turn to speak.

She stood from her sitting position and walked to the fireplace. "Mum obviously did not tell you that I detest being ordered about. Harry asked me to go to the Ball with him before Draco even reached us. I was going to accept when, as I said before, Draco grabbed my arm and said that I was going to the Ball with him."

"Which is as it should be," said Severus.

"He hadn't even asked me!" cried Eva. "He just stated it as a fact. No prior invitation, nothing. I am not his property and I will not be treated as some witless doll to be ordered about!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young lady," warned Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry," said Eva. She sighed and looked at her father in the eye. "I have been making my own decisions for as long as I can remember. I will not begin to bow to your wishes just because I have missed you my whole life. I love you, but I will not stop being myself just to please you."

She made her way to the door and opened it. "I'm really sorry, Dad," she said.

Severus watched his daughter leave his office and flopped onto the couch when she was gone. He did not know if he was cut out for this whole Fatherhood thing.

* * *

I got the idea for the pins from an old Saved By The Bell episode that I saw not too long ago. In the ep they were having a dance and all the students had hearts with their names on them, around their necks. I thought it was pretty cool, so I gave it a Hogwarts twist.  
The mistletoe I got from the cherubs in the teashoppe from Goblet of Fire.


	15. Conversations

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. (They should have an option that writes this automatically at the beginning of every chapter.) Just a suggestion.

* * *

Draco asked Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball and she was wearing her pin as if it were a Head Girl badge. She did not miss an opportunity to flaunt it under Eva's nose that she was going with Draco and Eva did not miss an opportunity to flaunt it under Pansy's nose that she did not care in the least.

It had been difficult to live with the Slytherins after her little performance in the Great Hall. She had received many nasty looks, but the hardest part was facing Draco in the corridors. He had on his usual scowl when she past him, but she could sense, more than see, the hurt that was underneath. She did not know what she should do in this kind of situation. She had never had to worry about boys before; let alone chosing one over another. She had always thought that when she was ready to get married, she would meet the right person at one of the many balls and galas held by the wizard families her mother knew.

By the end of that week she had decided she would talk with Draco alone and see what was really going on. She knew that there had to be a reason for the way he was acting; not just because of her kiss with Harry, but ever since that little get-together in her rooms. There had been an underlying possessiveness in his actions that she could not shake off and she wanted to know why he felt that way.

She cornered him when he went into the lavatory on Friday afternoon. She had been watching him all day and waiting for the opportunity to talk with him. She did not know if there were any other boys in there and she really didn't care; she just walked right in after him.

"We need to talk," she said as soon as she'd gotten in the door.

Draco whirled around, a look of shock on his face. "Eva, you're in the boys' loo!" he said.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the sign when I came in." She had been checking the stalls to make sure no one was in there with them. When she was sure it was all clear she put a Sealing Charm on the door. "We need to talk," she repeated.

"I believe that's what we're doing," he replied.

"No, I mean really talk. Can you meet me at the East Tower stairs, tonight at 10?"

"Why so late? Why can't we meet right after dinner?" he asked.

Eva looked down at her shoes. She had hoped he would just agree and she would not have to explain that she would be with Harry from eight until ten. "I have this study thing that I have to do until ten," she mumbled.

"With Potter?" asked Draco. His voice held definite hostility.

"Yes."

Draco sighed. "You know, Rave, I thought you were better than that. I thought that you had at least some pride in your blood."

"I have pride, Drake, just not conceit in something that does not matter."

"It matters, Rave, it matters a whole lot. Do you think your mother would allow you to marry anybody _but_ a pureblood? She may spout sentimentality, but she will act like her family. There is too much to be lost in your marriage." Draco's face showed a passing sign of shock; as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean by that? Why should my marriage be any different than any one else's?" Eva narrowed her eyes and concentrated. She would use her skill at Legilimency to make sure Draco was not lying to her.

"You are now the heir to two of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world: Snape and Nocturino. Your mother may not be too inclined to dictate your marriage to you, but rest assured that Severus Snape will not allow anything but a pureblood match."

Eva saw and heard the sincerity in his voice and face, but there was something else he was not telling her. "What did your father and my mother decide on?" The question that she had asked herself countless times resurfaced.

"I told you the situation on that matter when you first asked," Draco said.

"I know you said that your father would kill you if he found out that you had told me. I have no intention of telling anyone about what is said or done between us."

"That may be true, but my father has more than one way to find out the truth," Draco shuddered at the thought, but he held his ground.

"Draco," sighed Eva. "How am I supposed to understand your behavior if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"What do you want to understand about my behavior?"

"Why are you so heated up about my seeing Harry?"

"He's a Gryffindor."

"Bullshit, Malfoy! Do not insult my intelligence. I know there's something else there and I want to know what it is."

"I told you already, now excuse me." Draco moved past her and began to walk towards the door. Just as he reached the handle he heard the lock click into place. Eva uttered another Sealing Charm just in case the other had worn off.

"I can keep you here all day if I have to Draco. I want answers and I really don't care how long it takes to get them."

"Why can't you just drop it?" ground out Draco.

"Would you drop it?"

There was a pounding on the door. "Eva, I know you're in there!" It was Professor Snape.

"Damn it! Who the hell does he have following me?!" cried Eva. She took off the Sealing Charm and unlocked the door. "We're not done, Drake. Tonight at ten."

"What were you doing in the boys' lavatory?" asked Professor Snape. He looked in and saw Draco standing there. "Were you two alone?"

"Yes, Professor. And don't worry his honor is still intact." Eva walked to the East Tower staircase. She had Friday afternoons free and she wanted to think about what she and Draco would be discussing before he got there.

She went down to dinner and found that Pansy had commandeered her seat next to Draco. She did not mind too much, because she was able to see that Draco did not like the seating arrangement one bit and he was eating as quickly as he could to get out. Eva finished her dinner and headed to classroom eleven for her lesson with Harry. She had been impressed by how quickly he learned the material she was giving him. It probably helped that they were now training at least fifteen hours each week.

"Hey, Eva," said Harry as he walked in the door. He put a Sealing Charm on the door and then an Imperturbable Charm. It was usually Eva who did it, but he wanted to give it a try.

"Hey, Harry," she said with little enthusiasm.

"That didn't sound too good. Are you feeling alright?"

"Have you and Ron ever fought for a long time before?" she asked.

"Yeah, in our fourth year. It's a long story; why do you ask."

"The longest fight Draco and I have ever had was about two days. We never could be angry at each other too long. This has been going on for months and I don't know why," whinged Eva.

"I could give you a few reasons," said Harry sarcastically.

"I know you think he's a git, Harry, but this is more than just some tantrum he's pulling. I think I really hurt him when I accepted your invitation to the Ball."

"It was your choice, Eva." There was a note of hurt in Harry's voice.

"I'm not regretting my decision, Harry," she told him. "I just — oh, I don't know! Let's just get started for today."

She and Harry practiced on Occlumency for an hour. He was getting quite good. He could repel her every time she tried to break into his mind and he actually pushed far enough to get into hers. After that hour they practiced some wandless magic. Harry had wanted to start with the Incendio Charm that he had seen Eva do on their first night, but after that she had started him off on small things. He could now do some of the basic spells without the aid of his wand.

Just after Harry summoned Eva's robes to him from across the room she gave him her usual admonishment. "Remember to empty your mind before you go to sleep."

"Yes, yes, I know." He walked over to her knowing the lesson was over and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards the door.

"Is that it?!" said Eva. "A quick hug and 'I'll see you tomorrow?' What if I _die_ in my sleep and never see you again?" she intoned dramatically.

Harry turned and smiled. "You're cute when you're whinging," he commented.

"What are you talking about? First, I do not whinge; and, second, I am always cute."

"Can't argue with that." Harry had slowly walked towards her again and was now right in front of her. He lowered his head just slightly so she could feel his breath on her face. "So what did you have in mind for what could possibly be our last goodbye?"

Eva instinctively moved closer to him. She was always amazed at how often she thought about his kisses. They were always soft and sweet, but there was a touch of hunger that she loved. It was as if he held himself back, so he wouldn't scare her. "Maybe a goodbye kiss," she breathed.

Harry obliged her with a slow lingering kiss. He liked the look she wore whenever he kissed her. She looked like she had just woken from a deep sleep; it was amazing to him that he could have that kind of effect on her.

Eva just stood for a minute, trying to burn the feel of his lips on hers into her memory. She loved the fact that his lips always felt so right on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling at her; she smiled back.

"I'd better go. I told Draco that I wanted to talk to him."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's all right. There are some things that we need to talk about that I know he would never mention if you were in the room. I'll be fine. Just walk me to the Entrance Hall."

Harry did walk her to the Entrance Hall, but he lingered as Eva climbed the East Tower stairs. He did now know why, but he had a bad feeling about the talk they would be having.

* * *

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione was sitting in the common room in her pajamas. There were other students still sitting up finishing their homework.

"Can this wait until morning? I have a lot of homework to do."

"No, it can't."

Hermione stood and led him to his dormitory. He was surprised to see that Neville and Ron were sitting on his bed. He had the sudden feeling of being ganged up on.

"What's this about?"

"We are all concerned for you, Harry," began Hermione. "We want you to know that we're only worried about you and want what is best for you."

Neville stood from the bed and glared at Hermione. "Don't include me in that 'we', Hermione. I'm here to defend the voiceless accused."

Realization dawned on Harry. This was about Eva. "Hermione, what is wrong with Eva?"

"She's not right for you, Harry! She's a dark witch, I know it."

"You don't know that!" shouted Neville. He turned to Harry. "Listen, Harry. I didn't come to tell you anything bad about Eva. I've gotten to know her really well and I think that you two would be really good together. If you want to pursue her, you have my support. I just wanted you to know that." Neville grabbed his school bag and went down to the common room without another word. He'd said his piece and it was now up to Harry.

Hermione glared at Neville's back until the door closed. She then turned back to Harry.

"Hermione," he said before she had a chance to go off again. "I really appreciate your concern, I do. But I really think that you're wrong about Eva. She's not given us any reason to doubt her."

Hermione turned to Ron for support, but all she got was a blush and shrugged shoulders. "She's engaged to Malfoy!" she cried, as if that was the most logical answer.

"She's not said anything to me about that. I think that if she were, she would not have accepted my invitation to the Yule Ball. Did you ever stop to think that maybe that was just one of those informal arrangements between families that have known each other for a long time? She might not even know about it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Harry. I'll admit that she seems nice, and under other circumstances I probably wouldn't mind being friends with her, but people are not always what they seem. Remember Moody?"

"That's nothing like this, Hermione," said Harry. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "I won't tell you to like her just because I do. I would, however, like for you to be at least civil to her. I know you're concerned and I thank you, but I don't think she has one dark bone in her body."

Hermione hung her head. She did not mind Eva, really. It was just that she had this feeling that the girl might get Harry into some kind of dangerous situation. Her gift as an Energy Healer was something that could be used in many ways, not just for good. "I will try to be civil, but I won't promise that we'll be doing each other's hair and shopping together."

"That's all I ask." Harry smiled and went down to the common room to join Neville at the table by the fire.

Neville looked up at Harry about an hour after he had sat down. "You know, Harry, I thought you'd never find a girlfriend."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Gee, thanks, Neville."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you'd never find one that was on your playing field. Eva's about as strong a witch as you are a wizard. You compliment each other well."

"Thanks, Neville." Harry sat back in the chair and sighed. "I really like Eva, but there's so much other stuff in the way."

"Like Snape?"

"Yeah, and Malfoy and Voldemort."

"I can understand Snape and Malfoy, but why Voldemort?"

"It's hard to explain, Neville. I just don't feel it's fair of me to start something that I might not be able to finish. Especially, if it involves possibly putting someone in danger."

Neville thought about what he was saying and decided that he had a good point. There was just one glaring flaw. "Did you ever stop to think that the choice of whether or not you can start something with Eva is not just yours? Maybe you should ask her opinion."

"I know what you're getting at, Neville. Hermione does the same thing. No, I don't want to ask her because I know that she will say the same thing that Hermione and Ron say all the time. They would rather help me and possibly get hurt, than to let me alone."

Neville looked across the table at Harry. His quill lay forgotten on his parchment and he had a very earnest look on his face. "I might not be the smartest person in this school, Harry, but I do know a thing or two about love. It's about sacrifice. It's about doing anything to make sure that the person you love is safe and happy. You should know that; your parents did what they had to do to make sure you were safe and happy. People who love us want to help us in any way they can; you shouldn't stop them from doing so."

Harry looked at Neville with something akin to awe in his expression. He'd never heard the boy talk that way. It was amazing what spending some time with Eva had done for him. She seemed to give him some of the self-confidence that he needed to succeed. She did that for a lot of people. Maybe Neville was right. Maybe Harry was stopping the people he loved from loving him in return because he was scared of what that love might do to them. Maybe, if he lived a little more like a regular sixteen-year-old guy, he would experience things that his mother and father had died to make sure he would experience.

Harry looked at his fellow Gryffindor. He and his Housemates had often wondered why Neville had been placed in Gryffindor. The debate had ended last year when he had followed Harry to the Ministry of Magic and helped Harry fight the Death Eaters. Even before that, though, Harry had known that Neville had been very courageous. He'd had to live his life with the knowledge that he would never really know his parents. He'd lost them much like Harry had lost his, at the hands of Voldemort.

He wondered absentmindedly about how differently things would have been for both of them if Voldemort had never been. He went to sleep with a heavy heart; nothing short of a miracle could bring back either of their parents.

* * *

Eva approached the stairs and despaired at not seeing Draco waiting. She climbed to the top and was surprised to see him waiting at her portrait. She should have known that curiosity, if not a need to explain himself, would drive him to her.

"I'm glad you made it," she said.

"Let's just say that I'm a glutton for punishment," replied Draco.

Eva opened the door and led him inside. She did not hang up her robes this time; she just flopped onto the sofa and waited for him to join her. He sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and with a sigh he began his routine of giving her a foot massage.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Yes, I had this bad run-in with some guy in the loo," she remarked.

"Really? What was a guy doing in the girls' loo?"

"Well, I kind of followed him into the boys' loo."

"What for?"

"I really needed to talk to my friend," Eva whispered.

Draco sighed and stopped his ministrations. "Rave, you know you can always talk to me. You don't have to resort to those measures for a conversation."

"I used to believe that, and I know that when it comes to things that _you_ want to talk about, it is true. But . . ."

"But what?"

"You haven't been the same, Drake." Eva stood and moved closer to him on the sofa. She sat cross-legged in front of him and took his hands in hers. "I remember you, the _real_ you, and I feel so bad when I see the Draco everyone else talks about walking around school. What has happened to you in the last year and a half, Drake? Did your father influence you that much?"

"It's not my father, at least not solely," he said.

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can," he whispered.

"You're not the only one who can fight dragons, Draco. Let me help you."

"You can't fight destiny, Rave." Draco sounded sad, almost resigned.

"Yes, you can. I'm proof of that. There is always a choice, Drake. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Draco did not say anything for a long time. Eva knew better than to push him, too. He would say what he wanted to when he was ready. Finally, he looked up and had a far away look in his eye.

"Do you remember that time when we were about ten, just after the Hogwarts letters?" He waited for her to nod. "That day that you came over, I was limping and I never told you why."

"I know why," whispered Eva.

Draco looked at her with surprise. "You never asked me."

"I heard my grandparents and Mum talking that night."

"Well, what _they_ didn't know is that Lucius had used Cruciatus on me before. He used it afterwards, too. The last time he used it was Christmas holiday of last year." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "It's been almost a year already. He had told me that I was to start preparing myself for what I was going to do after Hogwarts."

"Doesn't the school give you career advice?" asked Eva.

"Yes, but Lucius was not speaking about a career. He told me that come my sixteenth birthday, I had a choice to make. Just to prove how serious that choice was he used Cruciatus."

"What choice did he expect you to make?"

"He wants me to take the Mark," Draco whispered.

Eva gasped. She had not known that Uncle Lucius was a Death Eater. It would explain a lot of things about him, but her mother had never hinted about his associations or business. "Is Aunt Nary . . ?"

"No, no, she never took the Mark, but she's not done anything to stop my father. Lucius actually thinks that she never took the Dark Mark because she did not want to ruin her skin; he bought the whole story."

The two were silent for a long time. "Why don't you just refuse to take it, Drake?"

He snorted. "Sure, that's really an option. I'm _expected_ to take it Rave, it's what he's been training me for; it's what every pureblood parent has been training their kids for. Did you not notice that most of the kids in Slytherin have Dark wizards and witches for parents?"

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean you have to go that route. It's your decision to do what you want with your own future."

"We weren't all brought up in Utopia, Rave. There's a real world out there, with real dangers and problems," Draco said viciously.

"I know that, Drake. I'm sorry if I made it seem like it's the simplest thing in the world to go against what your father had taught you, but it is the most logical. Do you really want to be a Death Eater?" Eva's voice said the phrase with disgust.

"Why not? Your father is," spat Draco.

Eva was about to defend her father's position in the War, but remembered that he was a double agent and if she said anything she would very well be signing his death warrant. "He made his own choice," whispered Eva, trying to sound as sad as she could.

"And he hasn't pushed you to make the same choice?" asked Draco.

"No, he hasn't. If he did, I would refuse," she answered.

"It's easier to say than do, Rave. Your father isn't Lucius Malfoy."

"My father may not have been Lucius Malfoy, but my _grand_father was Aurelius Nocturino and _he_ trained me in a way similar to your father."

"What?"

"I know just as much about the Dark Arts as our Defense professor, maybe even more. Grandfather was seeped in it, Drake; he just never took the Mark. Mum said it was because he did not want to put me in danger."

"Trust me, if he was a dark wizard, the Dark Lord knew about him. Did you ever see people going to talk to him? Did he ever go away on business trips for a long period of time?"

"No, I was usually up in my study room. The only visitors I saw were you and the families that would come over occasionally. If he did go on business trips it was only a day or two and then he'd be back with presents for us all. I know he wasn't a Death Eater."

"He may not have had the Mark, but he was probably supporting the Dark Lord."

"You don't know that, Drake," Eva said through clenched teeth. She still had the instinct to protect the name of her grandfather, even if she was not sure of her feelings toward him anymore. It would have been easier on her if she was allowed to tell Draco about their death, but Dumbledore had forbidden her telling anyone. Eva found it difficult to suppress the urge to tell her friend about it, but knew she must.

"He never pushed you a little harder than your Mum in your studies?"

"Of course he did! He wanted me to be the best witch I could be."

"Did he push your Dark Arts training and tell you it was for the good of your future?"

Eva's mouth moved, but no sound came out. She looked down at her hands and tried to make sense of everything.

"He was training you, whether you realized it or not. He may not have been in the Dark Lord's inner circle, like Father, but he was a supporter nonetheless. He's probably at home right now thinking of the best way to put the decision before you. I'm surprised your mother hasn't said anything to you."

At that Eva's head flew up. "My mother would never allow him to put that decision before me," she hissed. Her eyes were narrowed; Draco had gone a bit too far in mentioning her mother's complicity.

"Aurelius Nocturino is not someone who would ask permission to do what he wanted. He may just be your grandfather, but he wields an inordinate amount of power over your life."

"I hold the final word on what becomes of my life, no one else."

"You keep on thinking that Rave, if you like. None of us holds any sway over our lives. We were bred, not born. We are who our parents want us to be." His voice was monotone; he had no inflection. It was as if his voice was dead, just like his hope.

"In a way you are right, Drake. I am what my mother wanted me to be. I am an independent young woman who can think for herself and is happy with who she is and not with what her family is."

"Did she want you to be a bastard, too?" The comment had just slipped out. Draco had not been keeping his tongue or emotions in check all night and he had known something like that could happen. He'd regretted it the second it came out.

"Get out," hissed Eva. She had never heard Draco make such a harsh comment when speaking to her.

"I didn't mean it, Rave, I'm sorry."

Eva just stood from the sofa and went to open the door. She did not say a word, just waited for Draco to get the hint. He stood slowly from the sofa and made his way out of the door.

"I never wanted to believe all the things that Harry said about you. You're heading in the right direction to prove him an honest man." Her voice cracked and she closed the door on his stunned face.


	16. A Waltz and a Letter

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Eva was still smarting over her conversation with Draco the previous night. She'd never known him to be spiteful and it hurt. She had not felt this bad since her grandparents died. Even then, she'd not been able to mourn properly; there had been no service to help with closure nor could she talk about it with friends.

She was walking about the school on Saturday after finishing her homework. She had awakened at dawn and gone straight to work. It was a good distraction, but now she had the rest of the day to think about Draco. She was walking down the corridor and noticed that it was the one that held classroom eleven. She guessed that her feet were automatically moving her to the one place where she was the happiest.

She unlocked the door and walked in. She'd spent many a happy hour in here with Harry. She remembered their kiss the night before and smiled giddily. She hoped that it meant he might want to get a bit more serious. She walked farther in and realized she really didn't want to be here. She wanted to _do_ something.

It was a few weeks to the Yule Ball and she'd not danced in months. Saveage had insisted that Eva know how to do all the formal ballroom dances and Eva had loved to invite her American cousin over to learn all the new things that were being danced across the Atlantic. She had even figured out how to watch American television programs that showed people dancing to the latest music. American Muggles sure liked music.

She walked around the castle looking for a recreation room. Surely this castle had to have had a dance and music room. She knew that when it was founded dance was often used in magical ritual and it would only follow to have a room set aside for it. She was in the seventh floor corridor and noticed a door that had not been there last time she'd passed by, or at least she didn't remember it being there before.

Eva looked around the corridor to see if anyone else was there. She saw no one and was rather puzzled with the door. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the knob and turned it. She opened her eyes and gasped at the room before her. It was just like the ballroom of Nocturino Manor. It had highly polished floors and mirrors on every wall except for the one with windows facing the grounds. It was not grand as the ballroom of the manor, but it could easily fit twenty-five dancing couples.

She walked into the center of the room and sat on the floor. She looked around the room and pictured herself and Harry dancing in their formal robes. Her eyes flew open at the thought. She'd had dancing lessons from a very early age, but she had no idea if Harry could dance. She would have to ask him and find out. They had enough time for her to teach him a simple waltz before the ball.

She stood from the floor and wished she'd had her music box with her. She felt like moving. Her mother had always let her go in the ballroom and let out all the pent up energy she sometimes accumulated after a particularly grueling period of her training. As she looked around the room for anything that looked like it might play music, she spotted it: a music box just like her own. She went to it and decided to start with something slow, not even a waltz, just a nice ballad.

She pretended to be dancing with someone and twirled about the room. Her ballad soon faded into a waltz and she went with the music and used as much space as she could. She had not noticed the door open and so did not see Ron and Hermione stumble in. She only noticed them when Ron exclaimed "What the . . ?!"

She was so startled and stopped so abruptly that she fell over mid-twirl and landed on her bum. Hermione giggled at her little swan dive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two wanted to use . . ." Eva's voice trailed off when she noticed the slightly rumpled nature of Hermione and Ron's appearance. Hermione's hair was a bit bushier, as if someone had been running fingers through it rather roughly. Ron's hair had the look of someone just coming off of his broomstick. Eva saw that both of them were trying to discreetly right their appearances.

Hermione was the one to speak. "We didn't know anyone was using the Room of Requirement," she said.

"The what?" asked Eva.

"The Room of Requirement. It's kind of a secret, really. It turns into a room that fits what you need it to be. Like you, apparently, wanted it to be a ballroom, so it turned itself into one," explained Hermione.

"That's amazing," said Eva looking around her again.

"Well, we'll let you get back to dancing," said Ron. He had grabbed Hermione's hand and looked rather determined about something. No doubt, about finding another room where they could snog in private.

Hermione, however, seemed to be curious. "Were you waltzing?"

"Yes, I learned when I was younger."

"Would you . . . could you . . um . . ." Hermione was not used to asking people to teach her to do something.

"You want to learn how to waltz?" asked Eva.

"Only if you don't mind," Hermione said hastily.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, why don't you two go down to Gryffindor Tower and find some people who want to learn how to dance and we'll have another little party."

"Sure!" said Hermione.

"_Hermione_," whinged Ron.

Eva had to turn around to hide her smile from him. He had obviously been looking forward to their snogging session.

"Come on, Ron. We can do that later. I want you to learn how to dance for the ball." Hermione took his hand and dragged him out of the room. Eva heard him whinging all the way down the corridor.

She took the opportunity of their leaving to dance to something that suited her mood. She put on an upbeat song and enjoyed a nice lively dance before anyone walked in the door again. When she finished, she thought of some songs for Hermione's lesson and checked to make sure that this music box had them on it. She was glad to see that all her favorite waltzes were on it and selected one to start with.

Hermione and Ron arrived back with about ten people; Dean, Neville and Seamus were among them. She noticed that there were only the four boys and eight girls. Hermione was taken by Ron, of that there was no doubt, the other girls were going to have to dance with each other until they could get some more boys in here. Maybe Eva could convince some of the younger Slytherins to come and take lessons.

The couples were soon paired and the girls did not complain as much as Eva had expected. In fact, the ones that were paired together seemed to be thankful that at least they were not paired with Neville. She began by teaching them the basic foot movements of a waltz. She did not put on music at first, but rather, told them to practice the movements with their partners. She noticed that Neville seemed to know how the dance went. Eva smiled as he encouraged his partner as she stumbled through some of the steps.

Dean and Seamus, on the other hand, were stepping on the toes of their partners and getting more frustrated by the minute. Eva cut in with each of them and slowly took them through one round of steps. She returned them to their partners and the 'ouches' lessened considerably.

Ron and Hermione were a sight to watch. Ron was stepping on her feet almost every other move and she just grinned at him and soldiered on valiantly. _If that isn't love, I don't know what is,_ thought Eva. She asked Hermione if she would like a break and paired with Ron for a bit. She did the same for him as she had with Dean and Seamus. Ron needed a few rounds, however to get a hang of the beat. She gave him back to Hermione and stepped to the side to watch all of them dance.

She saw that they pretty well had the steps down; now it was now time to add the beat. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "That was good, now let's see how you do with music."

She walked over to the music box and muttered something to it. The room was filled with strands of the Emperor Waltz by Strauß. "Don't worry too much about keeping time yet. You probably wouldn't be able to if you tried; just do the steps and little by little get in time with the song."

She walked around and was pleased to see that they were all getting more comfortable with the steps of the dance. She liked to watch the girls that were paired together. They would switch positions whenever they were going to switch lead. It was fun to watch, but she felt a pang of longing when she went into a corner to see their progress as a whole.

She recognized the pang as regret, a sensation she had only begun to feel after the get-together in her rooms. She had to acknowledge that if she had fought to come to Hogwarts, she might not have missed out on everything she was now experiencing. She knew her life would have been tremendously different than it was now and she could not yet make up her mind if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Harry had been wondering where Ron and Hermione had gone, but decided they were probably in some abandoned classroom snogging each other senseless. It had been nearly impossible to find them apart from each other since after the incident at Hogsmeade. You would have thought they had been permanently attached at the lips. Harry was walking through the castle and was just going to the staircases when he heard music floating towards him.

He noticed that some other students had heard it and were also moving towards the staircases. Harry tried to figure out where it was coming from and climbed one set of stairs to another, stopping at every landing to make sure he was still headed in the right direction, all thoughts of finding Ron and Hermione gone.

He reached the corridor of the Room of Requirement and saw that the door was there. He opened it to find six couples dancing rather awkwardly and Eva watching them with her back turned to him. He walked behind her and watched the other students with her. She chuckled a little when Ron stepped on Hermione's foot again and she just smiled and kept trudging on.

"Has he been—" He was cut off by Eva's scream.

Neville and Ron turned around, wands out and pointed at Harry. He put his hands up, with the palms out. "I just got here."

Eva clutched her chest and breathed deeply. She turned to Harry with an angry glare. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that," she hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be so startled." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you waltz with me," she said. Harry averted his eyes and looked decidedly nervous. "Do you know how to waltz?" she asked.

He did not say anything, just continued to look away.

"I could teach you, if you want." She pulled his hand a little and led him onto the dance floor. She placed one of his hands on her waist and the other she took in her right hand, her left she put on his upper arm. "Now look at my feet," she instructed.

Harry looked down between them and watched as Eva moved her foot back and followed the movement with his own foot. He mechanically copied her moves and was soon haltingly leading her around the floor. He apologized every time he stepped on her toes and she just smiled. The other couples were soon leaving one by one. Eva called out that if they wanted more lessons to just let her know and she'd be glad to go to the common room to help them out.

She and Harry stayed in the room and slowly, and sometimes painfully for Eva, danced to the waltzes that were emanating from the music box.

"You should have told me that you didn't know how to waltz, Harry. I would have been teaching you a long time ago. I could have shown you so many formal dances; it would have been a nice break from your training."

Harry just smiled at her. He was trying to concentrate on his feet and make sure that he wasn't stepping on her toes. Eva kept up the conversation for both of them.

"I'm wearing a blue silk dress to the Ball. I was wondering what color your robes are, so I can try and match with you."

"It's a kind of dark green color," he replied. He'd stepped on her toes again and gave her an apologetic look.

"It's alright, Harry, you're still learning. Hmm, I'm going to have to see if I have anything that will go with your robes. I wish I had my wardrobe here; it would be a lot easier if I had all my clothes. I know that I have a sash that would blend with the dress and your robes; and I have some beautiful earrings that have emeralds and sapphires." Eva sighed.

The music had stopped and so had they, but neither seemed to want to let go of the other. They stood looking into each other's eyes for a while before Eva placed her head on Harry's shoulder and hugged him. Harry was rather taken aback by the move, but did not protest; he just held her close.

Eva eventually stood back from him a little and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. I guess I just needed a hug."

"No need to apologize." Harry liked it when they were alone. He seemed to be more comfortable with showing affection. "I know you'll use any excuse to put your hands on me," he teased.

"Oh, most definitely." Eva gave him a wicked smile and entwined her arms around his neck. "I seem to remember that we didn't get to finish our first public kiss."

"Yeah, I had the strangest feeling that your father did not approve."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's strange. He was just telling me how much he would like to have you as a son-in-law."

Harry guffawed. The day Severus Snape said anything like that, would be the day Harry was Minister of Magic. His laughter stopped suddenly when Eva kissed his neck. He gasped. She'd never done anything like that before.

"Just wanted to get your attention," she said.

Harry smiled and leaned towards her. Their lips met and soon Harry had parted her lips. He loved the way she always tasted like lemon, not sour, but sweet lemon. He knew it was because she always had a few lemon drops in her pocket and would suck on them in class. Eva's hands found their way into his hair; she seemed to like to play with it and Harry did not mind at all.

It was not too long before they were completely lost in their embrace. They did not hear the door open again and two people walk in. It was not until someone cleared their throat loudly that they parted. Eva and Harry jumped apart. Eva tucked in her blouse, which Harry had begun to sneak his hand under and Harry re-buttoned his shirt.

"I thought you were dancing," said Neville, doing his best to control his mirth. Ron, on the other hand, was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I was wondering when the two of you would get together. So, is he a good kisser?" he asked Eva.

She promptly blushed and Harry threw him a murderous glare.

Eva began to move out of the room. "I think I still have some work to do. I'll see you around, Harry." She escaped from the room and headed straight for the East Tower.

"Good job, Ron!" cried Harry. "She'll probably never talk to me now."

"Hey, that's just payback for all the times that you've been telling Hermione and me to get a room," he countered.

The three boys walked out of the Room of Requirement. Ron and Harry headed towards the locker rooms and the Quidditch pitch. Their second match of the year was next week and they had some last minute practicing to do. Neville headed towards Gryffindor Tower. He had some business with Hermione.

* * *

Monday was a disaster for everyone. Harry had not been able to concentrate in Potions for daydreaming of the kiss he and Eva had shared on Saturday. He had to rely on Ron so as not to completely blow up the dungeons. Needless to say, they had received abysmal marks for the class. Ron hadn't been himself either. No one really knew why, but Harry thought it was because he had his head in the clouds ever since he and Hermione had hooked up. It just seemed worse today.

Neville seemed in a bad mood today too, something which made Eva's gloominess even worse. She had begun to think that he was really improving when it came to standing up to Professor Snape, but today he just reverted back to the Neville of old. Eva had protested in the beginning of the class about their mark on a paper, but he had not supported her at all and she just dropped her argument.

Hermione was having a difficult day as well. She had not been able to concentrate in any of her classes all day. It was a rare thing to see Hermione Granger preoccupied, it was almost as if she was not concentrating at all.

It was a strange group of people that sat down at the Gryffindor table that night for dinner. Neville just glared at Hermione and said nothing to anyone. Harry was thinking about what it would be like to just be a normal teenage boy. It was nothing he had not thought of before, but when he looked over at the sad Eva sitting alone at Slytherin he couldn't think of anything he'd wanted more in life. Ron was talking amiably with everyone and trying to catch Hermione's hand under the table; it didn't matter that her mind seemed to be on something else.

Hermione's condition was probably the most strange, only because she finally did something about it. She had been thinking all day about her discussion with Neville had had on Saturday night. He'd accused her of being just as bad as Draco Malfoy in her dislike of Eva. She'd had a reason to dislike Eva when Ron was drooling over her, he'd said, but now that was not in the way and Hermione still insisted that there was something wrong with the Slytherin.

Hermione had countered that she had all the signs of a Dark witch. Her grand-parents had been dark wizards and she had been trained at home. They didn't know her background. She'd pointed out how suspicious it was that she came to Hogwarts in their sixth year and her mother had gone into hiding. She shouted that the whole thing reeked of a plan to hurt Harry.

Neville countered that she had no proof of that and that Eva had even been helping them all. She had offered them the dancing lessons and had invited them to her rooms for that little get together. She'd even introduced them to her mother as her friends, even when Hermione had not acted like one. Neville had not raised his voice as Hermione had. He'd simply said what he thought and left her to think on it. What had gotten to her, and he knew it, was when he'd said that she was beginning to act like a Slytherin, one that Draco Malfoy would admire.

The whole conversation had set Hermione's mind to churning. She'd thought of all her interactions with Eva and was not happy with what she found. She'd been unnecessarily mean to Eva most of the time that they had spent together. The only time that she had been civil was after she had gotten together with Ron, and even then, she'd still tried to convince Harry that seeing Eva was bad. It was only recently that she'd really begun seeing Eva in a different light, but deep down she had to admit that she was only staying close to be sure she did not steal Ron from her.

Hermione's slammed her fork down on the table, causing her friends to look at her with concern. She just looked right at Neville and said, "I am not like that git and I can prove it to you." She got up from the table and strode towards the Slytherin table with her head held high.

Neville had not thought his little talk had affected her that much, but was glad that she was going to do something about her behavior. He just hoped that she wouldn't get in over her head.

The remaining Gryffindors looked on in shock as Hermione made her way towards the Slytherins who were now glaring rather malevolently at her approach. She walked straight to Eva without a backwards glance at the other students sitting near her. She took one of the many spots that were empty around the girl.

"I thought you might like some company," she said as explanation.

Eva's mouth just opened and closed. She thought she must look like a fish and so she just smiled at Hermione with shiny eyes. Taking one of the platters of food that was in front of her she helped Hermione fill her plate with food and they began a rather pleasant conversation. Both girls knew that their friendship was not winning Eva any points with the Slytherins and that Hermione was now probably on their ten most wanted list if she were not already. They simply ignored all signs of being disturbed by the hostility being aimed at them. In fact, they talked and laughed rather loudly during the whole of dinner.

When they saw that most of the other students had finished and left the Great Hall they fell into a slower conversation.

"Eva, I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world since you've been here and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that if you need something or just need someone to talk to, you can come to me." Hermione said this rather quickly, so she would not lose her nerve.

Eva did not know what to say. She had never expected Hermione to apologize for what she thought a rather natural response to her threatened position with Harry and Ron. She certainly did not think Hermione was a mean person and was just so glad that she had offered her hand in friendship. Eva simply threw herself at Hermione in a hug. "I'm so glad that you said that. I've really needed another girl to talk to. I'm not used to being without my Mum."

The girls finished the embrace and laughed. It was the first time that either of them had a real girlfriend to speak of. Eva had always had her mother and grandmother, but this was different. Hermione had Ginny, but Eva was her own age and they could talk a lot more easily.

Both girls got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. It was only a few hours before their loyalty to each other would be tested.

* * *

Tuesday had started so well for Hermione. It was about six when she woke up and so she had enough time to sit in the common room and read before breakfast and class. She always enjoyed reading in the morning. It seemed to make her mind more alert for the rest of the day. She should have known that things were going downhill when she'd had to go and wake Ron and Harry. They had been getting pretty good at rising on time.

Breakfast was all right, but getting through the corridors that day was a nightmare. She knew that her attendance at the Slytherin table last night had just made her sink lower on the Slytherins most liked list, but there was nothing to be done about that. She would not take back her word of friendship from Eva; just because Eva's Housemates were gits; she had known that a long time ago.

It had come to a head right before her last class; her Arithmancy class with Eva, which she had subsequently missed because of the incident.

Hermione had been waiting at the door of the classroom as she always did, for their professor to unlock the room. She had heard Pansy Parkinson enter the corridor and sighed. She hated it when the girl got to class on time because it meant that Hermione would have to put up with her in the corridor. Thinking back on it now, Hermione was pretty sure that Pansy's attack had not been planned.

It had begun with the usual comments about her looks. She had grown accustomed to their little insults and just ignored the girl. Apparently, Pansy did not like that. She walked right up to Hermione and thrust her pug-like face right in Hermione's.

"What's the matter, Granger? Are we not good enough for you? Is that why you only made friends with Nocturino? You just want a friend that's rich and powerful; doesn't matter that the rest of us are pure-blood, you just want the money."

Hermione should have gone with her instinct and not responded, but she felt that she had to answer. "I do not like Eva because of her money, and I don't care that she's a pure-blood. Just looking at you and your cronies is proof enough that blood isn't everything."

Pansy's wand was out in a flash and pointed at Hermione, who'd had no time to react. Her wand was in her robes and if she made to grab it Pansy would surely beat her in casting a spell.

Hermione looked up and down the corridor to see if there was anyone who could possibly help her, but it appeared no one was interested in walking that way. She just looked back up to Pansy with a blank expression.

"No one to help you, Granger? Where's your hero now?" Pansy smiled slowly. "_Inundates_."

Hermione felt like she was drowning. She gasped and clawed at the air. She could feel the water start to fill her lungs and drown her; it must have been a strange sight to behold. She was, understandably, preoccupied and did not hear the voice walking down the corridor.

"Back off, Parkinson!" Eva walked faster and then broke out in a run. "I said back off!"

"Not a chance, Nocturino. I'll back off when you back off from Draco," Pansy did not break eye contact with Hermione.

"You leave me no choice," said Eva. Her wand appeared in her hand and she waved it at Pansy. The girl flew back into the wall and grasped at some invisible thing at her neck. "You know, I've heard that choking and drowning feel remarkably similar," Eva commented off-handedly.

She advanced on her fellow Slytherin. "I'm going to let you off this one time, Parkinson, but remember very well what I'm going to say. You will get much worse the next time I catch you hurting someone I care about." She slowly walked closer to the girl and whispered in her ear, "I'm more of a Slytherin than you think."

Eva whirled around and went to Hermione. She was still coughing and spitting water. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." Hermione was soon on her feet and walking towards the front of the school.

"What did you tell Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"Just a little advice," Eva knew Hermione would soon ask for a better account of what she said, but Eva would come up with something later.

* * *

Eva walked into the Slytherin common room that night with her head held high. Draco had sent her a rather terse note that simply demanded her presence to 'talk'. Eva knew that he had heard about her encounter with Pansy earlier that day and he wanted an explanation.

Draco was waiting for her in the common room. He was sprawled on a lounger in front of the fire. He smiled and swung his legs over the edge as she approached.

"Follow me," he said. Draco turned and led her towards his dormitory.

"I wonder how many girls have followed you in here," Eva remarked as she stepped over the threshold.

Draco did not acknowledge her comment and shut the door. He placed an Imperturbable Charm on it after checking that they were alone. "What happened today?" he asked roughly.

"I did not know you would debase yourself to speak to a lowly _bastard_," she snapped.

"I said I was sorry about that, Rave."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," she commented.

"This isn't about me, anyway; it's about you and what you did to Pansy this afternoon."

"I didn't know the students in Slytherin answered to you." There was no way she was going to make this easy for him or tell him what he wanted to know.

Draco growled and kicked his trunk. Eva did not even flinch. "Rave, how many times will I have to tell you?! This is not the way to get along with the rest of Slytherin!"

"I remember your advice. I know very well the reputation of our House and what is expected of me. If that is all, I beg you to excuse me," Eva nodded her head curtly and started towards the door.

Draco blocked her exit. "What do I have to do to get your forgiveness for what I said? I was upset and said the first thing that came to mind."

"I would thank you to move out of my way, Mr. Malfoy."  
Draco tried to look her in the eye, but she was staring fixedly at the door. He finally sighed and moved out of her path. Eva yanked open the door and walked quickly out of the common room. She ignored the glances directed at her and even managed a pair of sharp glares at Crabbe and Goyle.

Eva broke into a run as soon as she reached the outside of the portrait. She headed straight for classroom eleven and opened the door. She knew that it would be empty because Harry had Quidditch practice. Eva just needed to be alone, but didn't want to go back to her rooms.

She paced the classroom floor for an hour, thinking about what Draco had told her and how this affected their relationship. She knew that what he'd said had been totally out of character from the Draco she knew. He had never previously mentioned anything about her being without a father, but then again, he had thought her father had died just before she was born. She knew that her relationship with Draco had changed the minute she stepped foot into Hogwarts. They had been apart for a year and a half and both had done a lot of changing in that period.

Eva continued pacing and thinking for an hour. She was not closer to an answer than she had been when she left the Slytherin common room. There as only one person that she could think of to talk to about this: Neville.

She extinguished the fire and re-locked the door. Her steps to the Gryffindor common room were as quick as she could without running. She was lucky enough when she got to the portrait; Angus Stuart was on his way out with a pair of fellow first-years. He let her in with a look of awe.

Eva scanned the common room quickly, but she did not find Neville. She vaguely heard Ginny Weasley call to her that Harry was at Quidditch practice as she ran up the stairs to his and Neville's dormitory. She burst through the door and instantly wished she'd knocked.

Dean and Seamus were both in their knickers. Eva screeched and quickly averted her eyes, while both boys tried to cover themselves with anything they could find. Eva was apologizing profusely as she closed the door.

She waited outside the door until Neville emerged. "You know, Eva, you should really think about knocking before you come into a _boys'_ dormitory," Neville commented.

"Sorry about that. I'm not used to having so many guys around. I used to walk in to Mum's room without a worry."

"It's okay. What did you need? Harry's at Quidditch."

"I know; I needed to talk to you about something. Can you come to my rooms?"

"Yeah, but it's getting late," he said.

"It's not going to be too long, I promise."

They walked to Eva's rooms in silence. They sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and Eva poured Neville some water.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," she answered.

Neville knew right away what she was talking about. He just nodded. "What did he do now?"

"Do you have a problem with my parents not being married?"

"No, why?"

"Draco thinks it matters," she said sadly.

"Draco's ideas about family and all that are really strange."

"He called me a bastard," she whispered.

"He what?!" cried Neville.

"We were talking. I had asked him up here because he'd been acting weird since I turned him down for the Yule Ball. We started talking about his Dad and my Mum and he called me a bastard." Eva was on the verge of tears. "He's never spoken to me that way before. I couldn't believe it when he said it. That's why I was in the Room of Requirement on Saturday and why I was alone Sunday night at dinner."

"Have you talked to him since?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, we talked just a little bit ago. He wanted to ask me about this afternoon with Pansy. I think I was a bit rude to him."  
  
Neville nodded and thought about what would be the best thing to say to her. It was not within his rights to tell her that she should just forget about Malfoy and be grateful that she was rid of him. Neville knew that Draco and Eva had a very deep bond; a kind of mutual pain and history that they shared. It was important for both of them to keep this friendship together.

"Eva, it's beyond me what you see in Draco. I'm not going to even try to figure out why you care about him so much; I'm sure you have very good reasons. All I'm going to say is that if you really care about him and this friendship of yours, you are going to have to forgive him for the really stupid things he does." Neville laughed. "Look at me, for pity's sake. I am probably the worst student in Potions, but I'm pulling an 'O' because of you. I'm sure that your friendship is the reason for that. As I'm sure that your friendship will be the reason that Malfoy turns out to be a decent human being."

Eva smiled at Neville.

"Just don't go telling any of the Gryffindors I said that; they'll throw me out of the House."

Eva laughed again and hugged him. "Thank you, Neville. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's a gift and a curse, my friend; a gift and a curse." He patted her back a little and then pulled away. "I'd better get going." He stood from the couch and pointed his finger at her. "Now, I want you to think about what I've said."

Eva gave a sharp nod and mock salute. "Yes, sir."

She walked Neville to the portrait and gave him another hug.

"I'm serious, Eva. Think about it and if you think of anything you want to tell him; write it down. Sometimes you can express yourself better in writing. I think the world has been saved quite a few times by letters of forgiveness." He kissed her cheek and walked through the portrait hole.

* * *

Settling into her favorite spot on the sofa, Eva reflected on the importance of her relationship with Draco. She had many fond memories of them together. If she really thought about it, Draco had been her first love. She'd shared her first dance with him, her first kiss; pretty much her first everything had been spent with Draco. They were too much a part of the other's life to just abandon everything over a comment that probably was said in the heat of the moment.

She stood from her spot on the couch and went to the table by the fire. She decided to take Neville's advice and decided to write Draco a letter. She took out a new roll of parchment and her quill. Dipping her quill in ink she poised it over the parchment, but the words refused to come to her mind. She sat there for a few minutes and finally put down the quill. She stared at the fire for a while, silently wishing the letter would just write itself. Then, something on her mantle caught her eye. It was the vase of roses that he had given her. She turned back to the parchment and picked up her quill.

_My Dearest Drake,_

_I would first like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I know that there is no excuse, but I do hope you understand that I was upset at your comments. I've never known you to speak to me like that and it really hurt. I thought that, even though you act a certain way around school, underneath you would still be the same Drake that I have known and cared for my whole life._

_I have been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to the conclusion that if you want to act like you have been, then I am no one to tell you to stop. You are the one who determines your destiny. I will do my best to remain your friend and I hope that you will listen to my advice with an understanding ear. I only say some things for your good and I hope that you can recognize that, even if you don't agree with me, as I know you don't._

_I also know that you do things for my own good. You know me better than anyone, Drake, and you can understand my reluctance to accept anyone's advice, even yours. The only thing that I can promise is that I will listen to you and take your advice into consideration. I cannot promise to obey blindly, that is just not in my nature, but I will respect your opinion._

_I hope that you forgive me and I understand if you don't. My actions have spoken badly of my raising. I apologize once again and ask for your understanding. All my love, always._

_Your Friend,_

_Rave_

Eva looked the letter over and sighed, she probably wouldn't get it much better so she just folded it and affixed her family crest on it. She would have to wait until morning to send it, but she knew that now her conscience would let her sleep. She had apologized and it was up to Draco to make the next move.

She awoke with the sun the next morning and quickly showered and dressed. She wanted to make sure that this letter was in the morning's post. Eva knew she would never be able to make it through the day if she had to wait to send it. Horatio was not too happy to leave his half-eaten meal, but she promised that he would have an extra treat when he came to the breakfast table that morning. She watched him fly back to the rafters and hoped Draco wouldn't curse the bird because he looked like Hedwig.

Eva made her way to the Great Hall and sat reading her Arithmancy textbook. She was so glad that Draco was in the class with her; she was good at the material, but not as good as with her other studies. She sighed as she watched Slytherin after Slytherin walk right past her without a word of acknowledgement. She was grateful that it was Wednesday and she only had two more days of this until the weekend.

She looked up when she sensed Draco enter the room. He looked right at her and nodded. She smiled shyly at him and went back to her breakfast. She knew he wasn't going to sit with her, but she was glad that he at least looked at her. It was not too long after he sat down that the flutter of wings came from above and all the students' owls came. Draco was busy unwrapping his mothers' latest treat when Horatio landed in front of him. The snowy owl hooted in a dignified manner and stuck out the leg that held Eva's letter.

Draco looked at the owl suspiciously. He knew that Potter had a snowy owl. Looking at the letter however made him smirk. It was sealed with the Nocturino family crest. The owl hooted and then flew to the other end of the table to land on Eva's shoulder. She had kept her word and the owl got twice as many treats as he usually did after a delivery. He nipped her ear affectionately and then soared out of the room.

Eva did not look over to Draco as he read her letter. She fixed her attention and gaze on her book and tried to think about what it was trying to tell her. She heard the swish of robes behind her and then sensed Draco sit down next to her, his legs straddling the bench.

"You're not the only one who owes an apology," he whispered. Draco Malfoy was not one for public apologies and he did not want anyone to hear him.

"I should not have treated you like I did," said Eva.

"I should have held my tongue," replied Draco. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

Eva leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. The two young people could feel the eyes of a lot of their fellow Housemates, but did not move. Draco knew that Pansy would be chewing his ear off when they got to the common room, but he did not want to think about that now. Eva knew that Harry was probably looking at her and Draco, but she was too happy about what was happening to really think about it.

Severus was also watching the two young people at the Slytherin table. He had been worried about this relationship, not really for Eva's part, but for Malfoy's. The boy seemed to take the informal agreement between his father and Saveage a little too seriously. Severus did not mind the boy, but he knew that Lucius' influence still affected the boy. Malfoy Sr. was still strong even though he was imprisoned in Azkaban. Severus decided that he would have to have a talk with Eva tonight about just what she thought of Draco. He found himself wondering, rather uncomfortably, about just how much Eva and Saveage had talked about intimacy. He went to his first class dreading his planned talk.


	17. The Birds and the Bees and Ginny

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Eva spent the day in cloud nine. She had her best friend back, she had her first real girl friend and Pansy seemed to wince whenever she passed. Life would only be better if Harry were her boyfriend.

She knew that Harry had a game on Saturday and being the captain of the Quidditch team he had to be at all the practices. He was having one every night this week and so their training sessions had been postponed for the week, but Eva had promised him that he would be getting tested at various points during the week. Today was going to be the first day. She waited for him outside of his Defense class. She kept her face down so he would not see her.

He didn't see her and she began to follow the Gryffindor trio. They went towards the library and Eva lightened her steps; she did not want them to hear her before she was sure no one was around. They finally turned into a deserted corridor and Eva summoned her wand.

"Potter!" she called.

Quickly Harry pulled his wand and turned to face her, he had thought someone was following, but had forgotten about her promise of some random tests. He was about to disarm when she cried, "_Legilimens_!" He braced himself and wiped his mind, effectively blocking her out.

Eva fought a bit to push her way through, finally smashing his barrier with some effort and quickly lifting the spell, but not before catching a glimpse of a memory that involved her father. She gave him a bit of a quizzical look when he opened his eyes.

"That was good, Harry. I had to try harder to get in this time. I can see that you have been practicing."

"Thanks. I kind of felt like someone was following me, but I didn't think much about it."

"Never doubt those feelings, Harry. That's your magic telling you that there's something wrong. Remember what I told on our first night of training."

Harry nodded and smiled. He always remembered their first night; she had told him that he was a very talented and powerful wizard. No one had ever told him that with such conviction; like it was a present state, not future. "I'll try and remember it."

Eva smiled and then turned to Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's alright," said Ron. He tried to hide his wand as quickly as possible. Hermione was doing the same, but she had a stunned expression on her face; a cross between fright and wonder.

"I'm glad that Harry's got you two looking out for him. It's good to have people around you that are watching your back. It's a lot safer than being alone."

Harry wished she'd not said that. Now Hermione and Ron would use it as an excuse to be even more protective than they already were. "Did you figure out when our next session is going to be?" he asked.

"I think the best time would be Monday night. Your game on Saturday will probably be too draining on you to train that day and Sunday would be good for you to rest."

"Alright; Monday it is then. Are you going to the game on Saturday? We're playing Ravenclaw," said Ron.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Eva gave a half smile. "I'm going to have to sit with the Slytherins, but I'll be cheering for you Harry. If you see a riot break out in the green and silver stands, don't worry, it's just me cheering for you."

The four laughed and said their goodbyes. Hermione promised to go to Eva's room that night to go through some work for their Arithmancy class. Harry and Ron almost had to pull Hermione away to stop her from having her study session right there. Eva had a class and they needed to get some books. The Gryffindors went on their way and Eva walked down the still deserted corridor.

She was whistling as she went down the corridor and as she past a stone gargoyle in the shape of a hyppogriff she had the sensation of being followed. She did not slow her steps, she just continued and heightened her awareness of what was around her. She turned abruptly into another corridor and stepped behind a statue that was close to the turning. She waited for the culprit to appear; she really didn't think that the person would follow her, she didn't even remember where this corridor led to.

To say that she was surprised at who was following was an understatement. Pansy Parkinson was dumb, but Eva didn't think her a fool. Which is what you would have to be to go looking for trouble like this. She pulled her wand out and quietly got out from behind the statue. Pansy was looking down the corridor for her and she was right behind her.

"Don't move a muscle, Parkinson," said Eva.

Pansy made to turn around. "I said, don't move!" she yelled.

Pansy whipped out her wand and began firing hexes at Eva as she ducked behind a bust of some wizard and tried to think of a way out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Pansy. You can come out," called Eva.

"Yeah right, Nocturino. Like you're just going to let me go after following you," replied Pansy.

Eva found the bust that she was hiding behind and walked towards it, slowly. "Pansy, if I had wanted to hurt you I would have already done it." She pointed her wand at the crack between the bust and the wall. Pansy had her back to her; she really was horrible when it came to defense. "Ooohhh, Pansy," cooed Eva, as she poked the girl in the back with her wand.

Pansy tensed and slowly turned. She had the look of a frightened unicorn in her eyes. Eva felt bad for her, but did not let her guard down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just would like to know why you were following me."

"It's my job," she said.

"Your j . . ." Eva finally realized who her father had watching her. "I would have thought Professor Snape would have asked someone quieter to follow me around." Eva lowered her wand and stepped back from the girl.

"He's got half the house looking after you. I don't see why you should be so special. It's like you're a female Harry Potter and that git doesn't deserve half the attention he gets, either."

"You know, if you're going for the spoiled little girl motif, you forgot to stamp your foot as you said that," Eva teased.

"Shut up, Nocturino!"

"Just an observation. Listen, when you go to Professor Snape and report tell him that I send my love."

"Are you mad?!" cried Pansy. "He'd have my wand if I told him that I got caught!"

"Alright, then if you leave Hermione alone, I promise not to tell Professor Snape that you are a horrible tracker."

Pansy couldn't have shot Eva a more venomous look. "Fine," she ground out. She turned to walk down the corridor, but stopped, without turning around, when Eva began to talk again.

"Just so you know, my last little piece of advice is still there if you need it. I wouldn't want you to forget the little promise you made just now."

Pansy shuddered at the thought of what this girl would do to her if she threatened Hermione again. She quickly walked down the corridor and fumed all the way back to the Slytherin dungeons. She wouldn't touch Granger, that was for sure, but she wanted to get at that little piece of shit that passed as a Slytherin. She stopped her pacing and thought about that last observation; most of the people in Slytherin were shits, that's why they were Slytherins. Eva was a traitor, that's what she was. She was a traitor to the Slytherin house. She was with Harry Potter, not only a Gryffindor, but the biggest anti-Voldemort supporter after Dumbledore. She had to be removed.

Pansy thought about all the people she was close to. Harry was out, as were Ron and Hermione. If you touched one of those three the other two would be the first in line to hex you into next week. Neville was a possibility. Then a smile crept up her face. A smile like that on Pansy's face could only mean one thing; she had a victim. Eva had told her to stay away from Hermione and the people she cared about, she never said anything about their families. She couldn't do anything if Miss Weasley had an accident, now could she.

* * *

Severus sent Eva a note during one of her classes saying that he wanted to talk to her about something important. She was to meet him in his office as soon as her classes were over. Eva thought it rather odd that he would send her a note about it. She usually went to his office anyway; well she did before the last two days. The subject of the talk was a mystery to her. What in the wizarding world could he have to talk to her about?

Through her day Eva was trying to figure out just what her father could be thinking. Was there something she had done wrong? She couldn't remember being scolded by any of her professors in a while. Was it about her grades? All her grades had been either O's or E's. Was it about her mother? She had not written in a week or so. Maybe she had been hurt and not been able to write to Eva. Was he going to finally tell her why she was here and separated from Saveage? That had to be it.

The thought that she had figured out what her father was going to talk to her about and that it was something she had desperately wanted to hear made her smile at everyone that passed her way. She was still happy as she ate her dinner. She knew that her father had not meant for her to miss the meal and she would go straight to his office when she was finished. Draco sat next to her and they had one of the more pleasant conversations since her arrival.

He offered to walk her to her father's office and she accepted. She waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione as she exited the Hall and fell into step with her best friend.

"What did he want to see you about?" asked Draco.

"He didn't say, but I have leveled it down to a few possibilities," answered Eva.

"What are they?"

"It's either about my mother or about my grades."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I haven't been in trouble lately. Besides that whole Pansy thing, and no one knows about that."

"What if it's not about either of those things?"

Eva's steps slowed a bit. "I don't know what it could possibly be if it's not those."

Draco got a mischievious look on his face. "Maybe he's going to tell you about the birds and the bees."

Eva squinted at Draco. He really had a good sense of humor and she liked it when he joked around with her. True, he would never do it around others from their House, but that didn't really matter. For a few moments, she had her best friend back and she would be content with it.

He knocked on the door to the office for her and waited for Professor Snape's call to enter, before opening it for her. "Good Luck," he whispered as she walked past him into the dark room.

Eva couldn't help but doubt her assuredness of what her father wanted to talk about after her little conversation with Draco. He really had a way of just taking her off balance. Now she was worried about her father trying to explain sex to her. It wasn't like she didn't already know about it. Hell, she and Draco had seen each other naked on more than one occasion; the whole knowledge of anatomy was already there and her mother had done a good job of explaining it to her as well.

She sat down in her usual chair and Severus began to pace in front of the fireplace. "I don't really know where to start," he said.

"I always find the beginning to be the best place," said Eva absently.

Severus smiled at his daughter. A true Snape if there ever was one. "I think it would be the best place." He sat down in the chair opposite her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, probably the most casual position she had ever seen him in.

"You remember how your mother and I met, right?" He waited for Eva's nod. "Well, it's not unusual for witches and wizards of pure-blood families to meet like that. We had been in school together, but we didn't mingle much. She being in Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin," Severus explained. He knew where he was going but he wasn't sure if he was on the right track to get there.

"Dad, are you trying to tell me about what I think you're trying to tell me?" asked Eva. She looked about as confused as Severus.

"What do you think I'm trying to tell you?" he asked.

"Mum told me all about this already. We had this talk about four years ago. You don't need to do this; I already know about sex."

Severus twitched slightly at her casual use of the word. He had heard, talked, and actually _had_ sex, but hearing his daughter just use the word like an everyday occurrence was a bit unsettling. "How much do you know?"

"Just what she told me. And if you're asking if I'm still a virgin the answer is yes and you can stop holding your breath."

Severus had been holding his breath and he let it out. He caught Eva's hand go to her mouth to hide the smile that was forming. He needed to go on. "That was not the reason I asked you to come, but I'm glad that I don't have to talk about that as well."

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"How close are you and Draco?"

"We're very close. He's the only friend I really had until I came here."

"Is that all you are, just friends?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Eva began to have a suspicion about where this conversation was going. Her father did seem to have a penchant for putting her and Draco together.

"Eva, I am going to tell you something and I need you to promise me that you will not tell your mother." Severus could not believe he was doing this, but he really had no other way to do it.

"I can't promise that, Dad."

"Why not?" Severus asked, curious.

"I already promised Mum that if there was anything she did that bothered me, I would go to her and tell her. If it's something she did then I can't break a promise."

"Fair enough." Severus stood from his chair and went to stand by the fire. "You have been asking about what your mother and Lucius Malfoy had agreed upon?"

Eva could not believe her ears. Was he really going to tell her? She could only nod her head.

"Eva, Lucius Malfoy has been trying to affiance you and Draco for the last three years."

Eva's mind couldn't seem to process what her father had just told her. She was staring at him with what must have been a completely blank look. Her mind was working over time, however. Three years! Her mother had been arranging her marriage for three years!

"Eva, are you alright?" asked Severus. He walked to his daughter and took her hands in his. "I know this is quite a shock. I really hadn't expected to be the one to tell you about this, but I have noticed certain things and I thought it would be better to have a talk about this."

Eva's mind was brought back by Severus' last comment. "What things have you noticed?"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Draco."

"He is in my House and we have a lot of classes together. I didn't think that you, of all people, would have a problem with me spending time with Draco." Her father seemed to be blowing hot and cold and she was honestly confused at where he was trying to go with this conversation.

"I don't mind you spending time with Draco at all. On the contrary, I like Draco, he's from a good family and he's very well bred."

Eva rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're talking about a horse, Dad. I've met a lot of people who are not purebloods who have just as good manners as Draco."

"This is not what I wanted to talk about," mumbled Severus.

"What did you want to talk about then?" asked Eva.

"I wanted to see how serious you were about Draco."

"I told you, we're just friends."

"Are you sure he thinks the same thing, Eva?"

"Of course, why would he think otherwise. It's not like I've done anything to encourage anything more than friendship."

"He knows about the arrangement between your mother and his father," said Severus.

Eva was about to ask him what that had to do with anything, but her mind just kicked itself into high-gear. Draco had known about the arrangement for close to two years. Did he have feelings for her that went beyond friendship? Was that why he had been so flirtatious the last time they had been together at her house? "Oh Merlin, this can't be happening," she muttered as she put her face in her hands.

"Eva, I know that this is very strange for you, but I really need to know how much you feel for Draco. I know that you said you were only friends, but really think about it, darling. Do you care for him at all in another way, in a more romantic way."

Eva lifted her head and looked at her father. "Why do you want to know? Are you going to encourage this arrangement?"

"Eva, I know how horrible arranged marriages are. I saw my parents go through one and I know that you've seen enough of your Aunt Narcissa's to know about what I'm saying. If you don't want to marry Draco, then you don't have to. I just want to know how you really feel. If there's a chance that you do care about him, you should really think about this arrangement."

Eva couldn't believe her ears. Her father was encouraging her to think about marriage. She was only fifteen! "Is this about being pureblood?" Eva asked in a tired voice. "Is this because you want the precious Snape line to remain pure?"

"No, Eva. This is about my daughter being happy,"

Eva was touched by her father's words. He wanted her to be happy. Of course, his own history with her mother would be proof enough that he did not like arranged marriages, but she felt like there was something else here. "This isn't just about me, is it?"

Severus smiled at his daughter. "You are sometimes too much like me for your own good," he teased. "No, this is not just about you. I'm worried about Draco. I asked you if you were more than friends because he seems to be taking an active interest in you, whether you have seen it or not. Had you ever shown him some kind of affection that would lead him to think he's got a chance?"

Eva thought about anything she could have done to make Draco think she was interested and couldn't think of anything. "I can't think of one moment where I would have given that impression. I've only been here two months, there's not much one can do in that amount of time."

"What about before Hogwarts?"

Eva groaned as the memory of their last meeting came into play. "What happened?" her father asked.

"There was this thing that happened between us before mother told him he wasn't allowed to come over any more. It was nothing, though, just innocent fun and I really don't feel that way towards him anymore."

"What kind of _thing_ happened?" asked Severus. His tone was a bit sharper than he had wanted it to sound. He didn't want to give Eva the impression that he was an overbearing monster who would kill anyone who looked at her sideways. Even though the thought had occurred to him.

"It was nothing, Dad. Not even worth mentioning," said Eva. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew that he would go completely off the handle if he knew just what she and Draco had done.

"If it was nothing, then there's no reason to not tell me, unless it is something."

"You don't want to know, Dad, trust me. Could we just move on?"

Severus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, looking at Eva over them. "You know, I don't think that you have ever evaded a question of mine so heatedly."

"We rolled around, half-naked and snogged in the forest by the Manor! Alright! Happy?!" cried Eva.

Severus just smiled at his daughter; he wasn't going to fall for this little joke like he'd fallen for her explanation of her training nights with Potter. "If you don't want to tell me, then I won't push you, there's no need to make things up," he said casually.

"If you didn't want to know then why did you ask?" Eva was quite put out by her father. She wouldn't have told him if he hadn't insisted.

Severus' smile fell. "You mean you really . . ?" his voice faded.

"We were fourteen, Dad. We were curious and I really did have feelings for him. He stopped because he didn't want my first time to be on a blanket in the middle of the forest. He said he wanted it to be special."

"_He_ stopped?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I know it's strange for a guy to stop, but he's Draco. I know that he thinks about me first when we're together. He always has."

Severus thought about the new information he had been given about Draco. The boy had two sides to him; Severus preferred the side that his daughter had given to him, but he was not sure which was the real Draco. Severus had not seen enough of the boy that Eva described to believe that Draco could possibly be remotely like that.

Lucius had an influence on the boy and although the man was in Azkaban, he knew it was only a matter of time before Malfoy Sr. was out. The dementors were working for Voldemort now, escape would be easy. In the event that did happen, Severus knew that Draco was going to be given the ultimatum of his life: either join the Dark Lord or die. What was dangerous was Eva's part in Draco's life. The boy would be easy to slip in and use as a device for the Dark Lord's intentions for Eva.

"Eva," began Severus. "There are many things that I would like to tell you, but I know that it is not my place. I want to wait until your mother comes for another visit. I will write and tell her that I have told you about Lucius' attempts and I want you to wait until she comes before telling her how you feel. It's easier to yell when you're in person."

"What about Draco?" asked Eva.

"I will talk with Mr. Malfoy."

Eva looked at her father with puzzlement. "I thought you liked Draco."

Severus smirked at his daughter. "I wouldn't say _like_; I tolerate the boy. He's often more snotty than the law allows. I would, however, prefer him over say, Harry Potter."

Eva laughed and went over to sit on her father's lap and hug him. She knew that he was still getting used to how tactile she was, but this time she didn't care. "The moment I get over Harry Potter, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

Ginny was excited to be going to the Yule Ball. Last year she had been asked by Neville and she had hoped he would ask her again. He'd changed a bit this year and she was glad that it was an assertive Neville that asked to be her escort. He did not stutter like he did before and Ginny found herself saying yes before she could think about it. She could have stayed and gone on her own anyway, but all her friends had dates and she really liked Neville.

Her Mum had told her that she would do the best she could when it came time to buy dress robes, but as usual they were second hand. Ginny was now in her room looking at the frayed edges of the robes. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed with the robes across her lap. Ron wasn't the only one who thought being less than wealthy sucked, but Ginny didn't usually let it bother her. It was different this time, though. She really wanted to impress Neville for some reason.

Ginny smiled. She'd been thinking about him a lot more than she used to. He was constantly on her mind and she would try and bump into him whenever she could. She even memorized his schedule so that she could walk by his class when he was going to the next one. Ginny giggled to herself and fell back on the bed. "I think I like him," she said to the room.

"Like who?"

Ginny squealed and sat up quickly. Hermione and Eva were at the door. She'd not even heard them come in. "Hermione, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry," said the older girl.

"Who do you like?" asked Eva, sitting down next to the girl.

Ginny tucked the dress robes away so Eva would not see them; she knew that this girl had more money than she knew what to do with. It would be embarrassing if she saw Ginny's robes. "No one," said Ginny in a small voice.

"We heard you distinctly say 'I think I like him.' Now who is 'he'," asked Hermione.

"You promise not to laugh?" asked Ginny.

Eva crossed her heart and both girls giggled. "You know I really don't see why everyone keeps laughing when I do that," she said.

"I promise, too. Now who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Neville," whispered Ginny.

Eva and Hermione looked at each other with shocked faces. If Ginny liked Neville then she had a really good way of hiding it, because neither of the girls had noticed anything.

"I knew you guys would think I'm weird," said Ginny as she stood and made for the door.

"No, wait!" called Eva. "We don't think you're weird, it's just a bit of a shock. You've never mentioned anything before."

Hermione was looking at her with her mouth opening and closing. She looked like a fish and Eva reached over and put her finger on Hermione's chin and pushed it closed.

"I think she's trying to ask when it happened," said Eva.

Ginny giggled at Hermione's look of shock and sat back down between the two girls. "I don't really know when it happened. I guess it's just this year that he's changed a lot; he's not the same quiet, stuttering Neville that I knew from before."

"Have you told him anything?" asked Eva.

"Are you kidding?! I would die before I told him anything. It's his job to make the first move. I'd feel silly if I said anything before I knew he liked me."

Eva thought about how she could help Ginny. She knew that Neville did have an eye for her. He had confided that up until last year, he'd had a crush on Hermione, but he'd seen how brave Ginny was when they were in the Department of Mysteries and he'd found respect for her. They'd kept in touch through the summer and he'd developed a little 'thing,' as he put it, for her. Eva knew that if Neville thought there was a possibility that Ginny liked him, he would make a move.

Hermione looked over at the two girls on the bed next to her. Her eyes landed on Eva's concentrated look and she smiled. The girl obviously had an idea. "What's the plan?" she asked.

Eva looked at her with a furrowed brow and then smiled. "You know, for someone who can't see past her nose when it comes to a certain red-head, you sure are perceptive," teased Eva.

Ginny sat up quickly and looked at Eva. Her eyes were the size of saucers. "You're not seriously thinking of doing something, are you? I know what happened when you got Ron and Hermione together."

Eva sat up on her elbows and looked at her two friends. "You know, most people would appreciate a helping hand in the romance department. If you don't want my help, then I won't give it." She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's not that I don't want your help it's just that I'm not sure if he likes me or not," Ginny whispered.

Eva sat up straight and smiled at Ginny. "Give me five minutes," she said before running out the door.

Ginny had barely digested the meaning of her words by the time Eva got to the door. She sat and looked at Hermione with worry. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He likes you, Ginny. If not he wouldn't have asked you to the Ball."

"He probably asked me because there was no one else to ask, just like third year."

"Did you like him third year?"

"Not really, but that's not the point." She got up and paced the room.

Hermione got tired of watching her and pulled the girl's dress robes to her. She wished her parents would have allowed her to buy Ginny her robes. They said it might be taken as an insult by Ginny's parents, and Hermione guessed they were right. It still didn't make her feel better; she wanted Ginny to shine at the Yule Ball.

Ginny saw her friend fingering her dress robes and blushed. "I want to do some mending on it. I think I know some charms that might help with the length. It's about three inches too short."

Hermione smiled. "It's a pretty color." Indeed the dark blue would really bring out the color of Ginny's eyes.

Eva was back and she had a smile on her face. "I am a damn genius!" she cried.

"What happened?!" asked Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"Let's just say that you have nothing to worry about, Ginny." The smile on her face told the other two girls that Neville had expressed some feelings for the younger Gryffindor.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight and hugged Ginny. "This is great. Now we just have to focus on your robes!"

"Yes, let's see them," said Eva.

Ginny pushed the robes from Eva's line of vision. "It's not really important what I wear, is it? I mean, it's just a school dance, right?"

Eva looked at Hermione with confusion. Why was Ginny reluctant to show Eva her robes? Hermione gave her a look that said 'think-about-it.' Eva realized that Ginny's robes might not be the prettiest. "Ginny? I'm sorry if I hurt you. If you don't have robes, you can always use some of mine. I think I might have something that would fit you."

Ginny's eyes were watering. Eva was a really nice person. Why the hell was she in Slytherin? "It's not that Eva. It's just . . ." Ginny pulled her robes forward and showed them to her. "They're horrible. Mum tried her best to find some nice ones, but it's not even the right size."

Eva walked to Ginny and sat beside her on the bed. She put her arm around her shoulder and pulled the girl closer. "It's okay, Ginny. If it means that much, you can wear one of my dress robes."

"You don't have to do that," said Ginny into her shoulder.

"I know I don't have to, but I would like to. I have just the dress in mind." Eva pulled Ginny from her and looked her in the eye. "Wait for Hermione and I for a bit, okay. We'll be right back."

Hermione kissed the girl on the cheek and walked out of the room with Eva. When they reached the outside of the portrait she smiled at Eva. "And we only went in there to see if she wanted to go to the library."

They both laughed and headed towards the East Tower staircase. Eva and Hermione planned for the Gryffindor to spend the night in the East Tower and they were both excited. Neither of them had ever really had such a close girlfriend before. Eva because she had been so isolated and Hermione because she just got along better with Ron and Harry. Eva whispered the password and allowed Hermione into her rooms.

She led her into her bedroom and began to look through her wardrobe. "I think this will fit her really well. It's just the color of her eyes and I know that Neville's robes are a dark blue, so they will match perfectly. Here it is," she said when she found the box.

Hermione sat on the bed and Eva placed the dress box in front of her. "This looks like a new box," commented Hermione.

"It is," said Eva as she opened the lid.

Hermione let out a gasp at the sight of the gown. That's what it was; not dress robes, not even a dress, this was a full-fledged gown. "Eva, it's gorgeous. Is it silk?"

"Yes, Chinese silk. Grandfather always insisted that I wear nothing else on formal occasions and Mum got used to it."

"Your grandfather gave this to you?"

"No, Mum made it for my birthday this year. She thought it would be nice to continue with Grandmama's tradition of giving me a new dress for my birthday."

"Eva, if your Mum made it, maybe you should wear it," said Hermione. She couldn't help finger the soft material and noticed Eva smiling at her.

"I think Mum would understand if I didn't wear it." She moved back to the dresser and began to rummage through it again as she spoke to Hermione. "Besides, it doesn't go with what Harry's wearing and I want to match with him."

Hermione walked over to the wardrobe and bent next to Eva. "Maybe if you told me what you were looking for, I could help you."

"It's another dress that would look stunning with what Ron's going to wear. It goes well with your coloring."

Hermione's mouth did the fish-thing again and Eva just smirked at her and continued with her search. "Here it is." She pulled out a buff-colored dress that had a sage sash tied around the middle and falling to the hem in the back. It was a flowing dress and even as Eva held it up so Hermione could see, the skirt looked like it was floating.

"Eva, I can't accept this," said Hermione. She really couldn't take the gown. Her parents had already bought her dress robes for the occasion and this dress looked like it cost twice as much.

Eva's face fell. She thought that Hermione would like the dress. She had never worn it because it paled her complexion. The colors were not good on her, but with Hermione's tone and hair color, the dress would be stunning. "I understand if you don't like it. I just thought you might want to match with Ron." She began to hang the dress back on the rack.

Hermione put her hand on Eva's arm. "It's not that I don't like it; it's just I don't feel right taking a gift like this. That dress looks like it cost twice as much as my own dress robes."

Eva blushed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I sometimes forget that people aren't comfortable with that. Would you at least think about the dress?"

"Sure," said Hermione. She knew that eventually the temptation of wearing something that gorgeous would win out and she would say yes, but it didn't hurt to make Eva think she was uncertain.

"Let's go give Ginny her present," said Eva.

Picking up the package they left Eva's rooms and headed back to Gryffindor tower. On their way they met Draco, who shocked them both with a polite nod in their direction. They were still in a stunned silence when they returned to the common room.

"What's in the box, Eva?" asked Harry. He saw Eva and Hermione come back into the room and wanted to talk.

"Nothing, just a little surprise for Ginny," said Eva.

"Really?" Ron walked over from the table by the fire. "Can I see?" he asked.

Eva pulled the box closer to her. "It's a surprise for the Yule Ball. You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would you?" Hermione tugged at the sleeve of her robe and they both ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories, giggling all the way up.


	18. The Yule Ball

* * *

I Do Not Own Harry Potter. 

Okay, now here's the moment you've all been waiting for, or at least I hope you've been waiting for it. :o)  
I will not post anymore of this story until I get reviews (at least three) for the parts I have posted. Just to know that there are people reading this and that I'm not doing this for my health. :o)

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball came and the whole castle was in a frenzy of activity. The professors were putting the finishing touches on the castle's decorations, and the students who had decided to stay, which was most of them, were running around trying to get ready for the night's festivities. It didn't help that Dumbledore's mistletoe were popping up with a vengence.

They had been relatively calm since the announcement of their being. Eva had only been caught twice by them and both times Draco was the one to kiss her and make it disappear. She had been hoping that one would appear in the middle of one of Harry's training sessions, but she had no such luck. Dumbledore had surprised her with a trunk a week before the Ball. He had gone to the Manor and asked one of the house elves to pack her a trunk of things she might need.

The trunk had contained much of her wardrobe and all of her favorite books. She had been so happy when she received it that she hugged the Headmaster on an impulse. She apologized profusely afterwards, but he just smiled with that twinkle in his eye, as was his way. She had dug through all the clothes that were in the trunk and she was delighted to see that the gown she'd had in mind for the Ball was in there. She would never figure out how it was that her house elves always knew just what she needed. She pulled out the gown and hung it so the folds would be just right for the Ball.

It was nice to have her things with her because now she could have Hermione and Ginny help her get ready and she could help them. They talked the day before and decided that they would go to Gryffindor tower after lunch and help each other get ready. Eva was so excited that she had already put out everything that she would be taking with her the night before and sat looking at it most of the day.

It was a bit strange for her to have nothing to do on her birthday. She'd always had a party, whether big or small at the Manor to celebrate and here there was very little fuss. She had not even received a package from her mother for her birthday. She knew that her present was the dress that was now in the possession of Ginny Weasley, but she thought Saveage would have at least written her daughter a note.

She was beginning to feel quite depressed about her day when there was a knock at her door. "Who's there?" she called. She was really in no mood for visitors. She wanted to sulk about no one remembering her day.

"It's your father," came the voice.

Eva sighed and got up off of her couch. She knew that her father would not go away. She would have to endure whatever talk he wanted to have. She opened the door and found him standing with his hands on his hips and his robes over his arms; it looked like he was a tent.

Severus smiled and said, "Happy birthday." He stepped aside and revealed his present. Her mother was standing behind him with a small cake in her hands.

"Happy birthday, baby," said Saveage.

Eva stood there, staring at her mother with wide eyes. Her mouth was doing what Hermione's did when she was at a loss for words and Saveage laughed at her. "Am I dreaming?" breathed Eva.

"No, you're not Eva," said Severus. He allowed Saveage to enter the room and closed the door behind him. "The Headmaster had this planned for you since your mother's last visit. I daresay, she may have twisted his arm to get permission."

Saveage sent Severus a glare. "I did nothing of the sort. I simply explained that I had not missed a single birthday and I really did not plan on starting." She sent Severus a satisfied smirk and then turned a smiling face to Eva. "Happy birthday, baby," she repeated as she put her arms around her daughter.

Saveage had not noticed how much Eva had grown up. She was not as tall as her mother, maybe an inch or two above 5'5". Saveage pulled away from Eva and held her at arms length. She studied the face of the young woman in front of her.

Eva was still in shock at seeing her and she just stared at her mother blankly. Saveage took the opportunity to really take stock of her daughters beauty. She had Saveage's cornflower blue eyes. Her mother knew that Eva's eyes would sometimes change color when her mood changed, but right now they were their natural light blue. Her nose was like her mother's, too, for which she was infinitely grateful. She had no problems with Severus' nose, but it would have been atrocious for Eva to inherit it. She had Saveage's high cheek bones and her parent's light complexion. It was a stunning contrast with her raven hair. Her lips were shaped like a bow and they had a lovely pink tint that was completely natural. Saveage felt tears spring into her eyes.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up," she whispered. Her hand moved to cup her daughter's cheek and Eva leaned into it and closed her eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, Severa."

Severus watched the two women watch each other. He felt a pang of gloom in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Eva had not always looked like she did right now and it only really struck him how much he had missed out on as he watched Saveage and his daughter. He had not seen her change from an infant to a girl; from a girl to an adolescent; and now into a young woman. He had not been able to hold her in his arms just after she was born, not watched her take her first steps, or get her first tooth. He'd not been able to comfort her when she had nightmares or when she hurt herself. He had not realized that they had turned and were looking at him until Eva smiled at him.

She moved towards him and extended her hand. He took it and placed a kiss on the palm. She took the other hand and wiped it across his cheek; he'd not noticed that he was crying. She must think him weak. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened. She just smiled at him and giggled. "I promise I won't tell anyone," she teased.

Severus gave her a stern look, but his heart wasn't in it. Instead he just sighed and turned to Saveage. "Shall we give it to her now?"

"I don't know, maybe we should wait until tonight. We could even wait until tomorrow. It is Christmas," she said.

Eva's face beamed. "My present? Ooh, can I have it now?" She was fairly bouncing with anticipation.

Saveage laughed at her obvious pleasure. "Okay, I guess we can give it to you now. It might come in handy when you're getting ready for the Yule Ball tonight."

Severus moved closer to Saveage and pulled a box out of the inside of his robes. It was thin and rectangular. Eva knew it had to be jewelry. She took the box and opened the lid. A gasp left her mouth as she looked down at her gift.

Inside the box, nestled among black velvet, lay a diamond necklace with an emerald in the shape of a heart at the base. "It's gorgeous."

"It was your father's idea," said Saveage.

Eva looked to her father and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Dad. I love it."

Severus smiled down at her and took the necklace out of the box. He turned her around and clasped the necklace in the back. It fit her just right. She whirled around and smiled; holding her head up a little to show off her gift.

Saveage had a bit of a frown on her face as she looked at Eva. "It would look better if it was a sapphire. Your gown is blue and it won't go with the necklace."

"Oh, I meant to write to you about that." Eva looked down at her feet and worried her hands. "I kind of gave the dress to Ginny Weasley." She quickly explained without looking her mother in the eye. "She really wanted to look nice for tonight and the dress went so well with what Neville is wearing; that's her date you see. I thought you would understand if I gave her the dress. It really didn't go with what Harry is going to wear and so I picked out -"

Saveage held up a hand to stop Eva's rambling. "It's alright, Eva. I do understand. I'm glad that you care enough about others to give your possessions to them without a thought. It shows that I didn't screw up too badly in raising you."

"You're not angry?" asked Eva.

"No, baby, I'm not angry." Saveage hugged her daughter. "I would like to know what you're planning on wearing to the Yule Ball tonight, though."

"If you ladies are going to be talking about clothes and hair, I think I will take my leave," said Severus. He turned and was almost out the door when he heard Eva and Saveage.

"Don't you think that's a bit short for the occasion, darling?" asked Saveage. She was trying very hard to keep the smile out of her voice.

"It's only six inches above the knee, Mum. I was also thinking about that top I got from Brianna; the one that only has the strings in the back." Eva was much better at being serious than her mother.

"Oh, you mean the one that looks like a kerchief with strings?"

"Yes! That one. I know Harry would like that."

Severus turned and walked back to his daughter; fury was written on his face. "You will not be wearing anything of the sort!" he cried.

Eva kept an innocent face, but Saveage burst out laughing. "I don't see what's so funny!" cried Severus. Turning to Saveage in disbelief he said, "Are you really going to allow her to go to a dance filled with hormonal teenage boys half-naked?!"

"Oh, lighten up Severus," said Saveage. "We were just playing with you. She's wearing that dress," she said pointing to the dress hanging on the inside of the wardrobe.

Severus looked at the dress. It was in the Slytherin colors, which surprised him; Eva did not usually sport her House colors. It was in a peasant style with a dark green bustier; Severus did not like that. He knew that if Eva wore that, Harry would spend more time looking at her neckline than her face.

Eva noticed the line across his forehead. "You don't like it?" she asked.

Severus put a passive look on his face. "I think you could wear something more modest," he said.

Saveage took the dress down from its peg. "I think it will be lovely." She looked at Eva critically. "I think you've filled out a bit since I got you this dress. It might be a little difficult to get the top fastened."

Severus looked on in utter bewilderment. Sage was actually encouraging his daughter to go out in half a dress. He had to do something. "I refuse to let you appear in public in that dress," he said.

"Dad, it's a bit late to forbid me to go to the Yule Ball. It's only a few hours away," said Eva. She had the strangest feeling that her mother was making him uncomfortable for a reason.

"Yes, really Severus, I thought you were more level-headed than this. Didn't you have something to do?" she asked dismissively.

Now Eva knew she was doing this to get on his nerves. She only spoke like that to grandfather when she was trying to get him to lose his temper. Eva absently wondered what her mother could possibly get out of picking a fight with her father. Severus' face was beginning to go purple with suppressed fury. Eva thought this was a good time to make a hasty retreat. "I think I'll go and have lunch now. I made an agreement with Hermione and Ginny to help them get ready after lunch. I'll see you later." She took the dress from her mother's hands and placed it over her arm. Neither of her parents were paying attention to her at this point and she was glad for it.

She left the room and both adults were still glaring at each other. She did not hear the first shouts until she reached the end of the corridor. Professor Dumbledore came from the direction of his rooms and Eva stopped him. "I wouldn't go in there, Professor. This one might go down in the record books."

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "Really? I wonder if I should tell the other professors that your father might not be a chaperone."

"Why would you do that? I'm sure it will only be a quick fight. Dad will be at the Ball; he wouldn't miss the opportunity to take House points from students."

Dumbledore just smiled at her. She had the feeling that she was missing something, but she quickly put it to the back of her mind. She walked to the Great Hall and sat with Hermione and Ginny. They had their lunch quickly, before Harry could come and see her dress and then headed for Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Eva helped the two girls prepare for the Ball. Hermione had taken Eva up on the offer of the dress and she loved it. Eva saw her twirling around just to feel the dress fall around her legs. Ginny was still in shock of receiving such an extravagant gift from Eva. She seemed afraid to sit down for fear of wrinkling the perfect gown. The dress Eva had selected did prove to be a problem as her mother had said. She'd had to hold onto one of the posts on Ginny's bed while Hermione pulled the strings taut. Eva wasn't very comfortable, but she loved the way the bustier made her look more shapely.

The three girls stood in front of the full-length mirror at the far corner of the room and admired the work of the last few hours. Ginny had charmed a few strands of her hair to curl; Eva and Hermione had placed daisies throughout her tresses and it seemed to soften the blaze of red hair. Hermione had smoothed out her bushy hair and pulled it into a nice twist with some tendrils falling down her neck. Eva had thought it would be nice if she had a choker and Ginny produced a sage colored ribbon from her trunk that went perfectly with the dress. Eva had pulled her hair into a twist as well, but because of the length a lot of it was spilling down in soft curls; Hermione said it looked like she had a fountain of hair coming from her head. Her new necklace lay against her chest and matched perfectly with the color of the bustier.

There was a knock at the door as they stood admiring each other. Ginny went to see who it was. Lavender had been sent to tell them that their dates were waiting for them at the main staircase. She thanked the girl and grabbed her cloak from the bed.

"I guess this is it," she said.

The other two girls also retrieved their cloaks and put them on. Hermione was the only one who spoke as they left the room. "Tell me again why we're wearing the cloaks?" she asked Eva.

"Because we want to surprise them when they see us, and because in the event they ask us to go for a walk, we'll have something warm to wear outside."

"I'm nervous," said Ginny.

Hermione took her hand and squeezed it. "He's going to flip when he sees you, don't worry."

They were soon at the main staircase and Eva spotted their dates before the other girls. Even from that distance, Harry looked wonderful. His hair looked like it always did and Eva was glad that he hadn't done anything to it; she liked the way that it just did its own thing. His robes were an emerald green that looked heavenly on him; she was so glad that Ginny had accepted the dress, now she and Harry were perfectly matched. She saw him look up and she smiled at him. He gave her a hesitant grin in return before climbing the stairs to her. Neville and Ron were right at his heels.

"You look lovely, Ginny," said Neville. He placed a corsage on her wrist and kissed her hand.

Ginny was surprisingly composed, considering how nervous she'd said she was. "Thank you, Neville." She hooked her arm through his and he led her towards the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Hermione," said Ron. He held out his corsage and Hermione held out her wrist for him to slip it on. He held out his arm and she hooked her through it. He began to walk her to the Great Hall and Eva saw him whisper something into her ear. She giggled and said thank you.

Harry looked at Eva and couldn't help but be nervous. She was so beautiful and he hadn't even seen her dress yet! It didn't really matter, she could wear a paper sack and still look more beautiful than any of the girls in the school. She looked a bit nervous and he couldn't help but be confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Eva smiled shyly at him and leaned closer. "This is the first dance I've gone to where most of the attendees are under the age of thirty," she whispered.

Harry chuckled and said, "Don't worry, this dance will be a lot more entertaining than any one you've been to before." He held out his arm and she hooked hers through his. He led them towards the open doors of the Great Hall, but stopped just before entering. "I almost forgot."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small package. "Happy birthday."

Eva took the long, thin box and smiled. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I asked Hermione. She seems to know an inordinate amount of things about you. I got this after our first training session. I thought you might like it."

Eva looked back down at the box and took the lid off. Inside was a charm bracelet of a brilliant colored silver with one charm on it, in the shape of a raven. "Harry, it's beautiful."

"I hoped you'd like it," he said as he took it out of the box.

Eva held out her wrist for him to place it on her. "I love it. You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Someone as beautiful as you deserves the most beautiful things in the world." He raised her hand and kissed it. He'd been practicing that line all day and was happy at the way it had come out.

Eva smiled. She'd thought that the Ball would be the only bright spot on her birthday. Even Draco seemed to have forgotten what day it was. She kissed Harry sweetly and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Harry. You've just redeemed my entire day."

"Glad I could help," he said.

They both laughed and Harry held out his arm. She placed her hand in the crook and they entered the Hall. Eva's breath was taken away by the decorations. The look for Halloween had nothing on Christmas. There were at least a dozen trees and the shortest looked like it was seven feet tall. They were lit with fairy lights and cast an almost dream-like glow about the whole hall. The ceiling had been enchanted to make it look like it was snowing inside. Eva had seen the Manor decked out in all its finery for Christmas before, but this was one hundred times better than anything she'd ever seen at her home.

There was a house-elf at the door who was waiting to take their coats. Harry took off his cloak and handed it to the house-elf. He turned to help Eva with her cape and she untied the cord at her throat. When he looked back from giving the house-elf the cape, he was stunned speechless. Eva was wearing the most gorgeous gown he'd ever laid eyes on. Well, it was probably gorgeous because she was in it, at least most of her was.

The colors were definitely Slytherin and Harry thought it very fitting that she should wear it. He was probably the most well-known Gryffindor, whether he wanted to be or not, and she was wearing her house colors. Gryffindor and Slytherin; who would have thought? She turned around to look at him and she smiled at the appraising look on his face. She twirled and gave him a coy smile. "Do you like?" she asked.

"I like, I like very much."

She laughed and they walked over to the table that the other two couples had already arrived at. Harry helped Eva to her chair and sat next to her and across from Neville. He liked this arrangement, you got to see everybody you sat with and the conversation was always more pleasant if there were only a few people. He wondered if Dumbledore would consider making this permanent.

Dinner went by wonderfully with only a few incidents. Draco passed by with Pansy Parkinson on his arm and gave Eva look that screamed 'help.' Harry laughed at his predicament and Eva scolded him.

"He may not be your friend, Harry, but would you honestly wish Pansy Parkinson on your worst enemy?"

Harry had to agree with her to a point. No one deserved Pansy, except maybe Voldemort and he would definitely wish Pansy on him. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you dance with him tonight."

"Are you giving me _permission_ to dance with another boy?" she asked incredulously. "Am I not _allowed_ to dance with anyone else?"

"I didn't mean it like that," began Harry.

"Open mouth, insert foot," said Neville.

The other people at the table laughed. Eva knew that Harry had only meant to say that he would be okay with her dancing with Draco, she just thought it was an odd way of putting it. To prove that she had forgiven him, she sneaked her hand under the table after they had finished the main course and were waiting for desert. She rested her hand on his thigh and felt him tense at the touch. Eva continued her conversation with Neville and Ginny while Harry tried to listen to what Hermione was saying to him. It was very difficult to hear anything but buzzing noises coming from her mouth when Eva was stroking his thigh in slow, but insistent patterns. Just as he was about to ask Hermione a question about something he'd read that morning in the Daily Prophet, she brushed her hand against his semi-hard member. His voice cracked a bit as he spoke and he cleared his throat before continuing. He did not see the smile in Eva's eyes as she listened to Neville explain the properties of unripe mistletoe. She was only half-listening to him; most of her attention was on making Harry as distracted as possible.

Finally, their desert came and Eva moved her hand from Harry's thigh. She dug into the tart without a thought to what she had just been doing. Harry also began to eat his desert but much slower than Eva. He had his mind concentrated on trying to calm down his raging hormones so they would not give him away as soon as he stood from the table. As dinner was winding down, music began to waft softly over the people in the Hall. It was upbeat music, but no one seemed to eager to lead in beginning the dances.

All the plates were cleared and people were walking around and talking to each other, but no one was moving towards the dance floor. Eva saw that the tables that were vacated in the front disappeared when all the individuals had left. There was now a more than ample space to dance, but still no people. She looked over at Harry, but he was talking with Neville and Ron. The three boys seemed to want to avoid dancing at all costs and thought a nice long conversation away from their dates would stall for a good time. They obviously did not have the right idea.

Eva began to sway to the music that was playing and soon Hermione and Ginny were following her lead. A new song came on, it was a new tune by the Weird Sisters and all the students looked like they were dying to dance. Eva took the initiative and pulled on Hermione and Ginny's arms so they would follow her out to the floor. The three of them danced in a small circle. Neville soon came and took Ginny, then Ron came and took Hermione. Eva smiled as her friends danced with their dates. She did not want to continue dancing alone and as some of the students had begun to filter onto the floor, she began to move to the side.

A hand caught her right before she was completely away from the dancers. She looked and saw Harry smiling nervously at her. "I don't know how to dance all that well, but I'll give it a shot if you like."

Eva smiled and took his hand. When they reached the middle of the floor, the song changed to something much slower. Harry smiled nervously at Eva and she just smiled back and snuggled close to him. She was glad that this song had come on. She'd wanted to get as close to Harry as she could tonight. She'd been noticing that he always held back when they were alone. She'd often wondered why, but she'd just chalked it up to being nervous.

She put her head on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her in the dance. She loved the way he always smelled. It was hard to place a distinct label to it, but it made her feel like she was outside on a warm summer day, just flying for fun. He always made her feel safe and comfortable; she had no need to pretend to be a perfect young lady with impeccable manners. She was just Eva.

Harry leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on Eva's neck. He loved the way her hair felt under his fingers and he took a few strands in between their hands, just so he could feel it while he danced with her. He inhaled her scent and felt like he was in the school gardens. She always had the scent of rose petals about her, just like she always tasted like lemon. He felt good with her; safe and without a worry of being Harry Potter, he was just Harry.

The song ended and they parted to clap. Harry took her by the elbow and steered her towards the punch bowl. "Do you want to dance with Draco?" he asked as he poured their drinks.

"I think I'll let him dance with Pansy's two left feet for a while before saving him, just so he'll be more grateful."

Harry grinned. "And I thought you were too nice to be in Slytherin."

"Like I told Pansy, I'm more of a Slytherin than most people think."

Harry lifted an eye brow at Eva and she just smiled. He studied her profile as she looked out at the dancing couples on the floor. She did have a dark side to her, he'd sensed it on more than one occasion, but she knew how to control it. He always guessed that that was the reason she was so good at Legilimency and wandless magic; she knew how to control herself. Everyone had a dark side; Harry knew that he had one himself, he just had some trouble controlling it every once in a while. Most people had already seen how dangerous Harry could be, but he could not recall Eva really losing her temper. She'd gotten a bit hot-headed a few times, but nothing too bad. He smiled at the thought of what would happen when someone, say Parkinson, made Eva _really_ lose her temper, that would be a sight to behold.

"Sickle for your thoughts," said Eva.

"I was just thinking about what would happen it one day you completely lost your temper," replied Harry.

Eva smiled and then laughed. "You'd be too terrified to be around if I lost my temper. Nocturino tempers are legend, and I'm learning that Snape's are famous for theirs. I think I may have inherited both."

"Well, then we must do everything we can to keep you happy," said Harry. He extended his hand to her and began to lead her to the dance floor again.

He twirled her into his arms and she looked into his eyes. "You've already made me happier than I've ever been in my life." She hugged him and kept her head on his chest for the whole of the dance; listening to the heart of the man who had stolen her own.

* * *

Harry and Eva sat out the next few dances. They walked around the Great Hall and talked to some people they knew. All the students they talked to were surprised to see them actually together; most thought their arrangement was just a game of some sort. Harry and Eva enjoyed watching the faces of different people when they walked up to them holding hands and talking amiably. It wasn't a show by any means, but it always amused them to see the reactions that they got from people.

After a few songs of talking, Harry nudged Eva in the ribs and nodded his head towards where Draco was on the other end of the hall. Pansy was tugging on his sleeve, obviously begging for another dance. Draco looked absolutely annoyed and caught Eva's eye. He sent her a scowl of reproach, as if it was her fault that he was with Pansy. She giggled and turned to Harry.

"I think now would be a good time to ask for a dance. Do you mind?"

"I'd rather keep you to myself all night, but I know you have to dance with him at least once. Go ahead; I'll wait for you."

Eva kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "You're too wonderful for words, Harry."

"I know," teased Harry.

Eva was giggling as she walked across the hall to where Draco was sitting with Pansy. He stood as she approached and pulled out a chair for her. Eva thought it was kind of mean of him to ignore Pansy like that, but she figured she wouldn't be too nice to her either if she were Draco.

"No, thank you, Draco. I was wondering if you would like to dance?" she asked hopefully.

"He has this one reserved, Nocturino," said Pansy from behind him.

"I don't recall asking you, Parkinson," said Eva. Her tone was completely polite, but her eyes were shooting daggers at the girl. "What do you say, Draco?" She held out a bent arm to him, like he would have if he'd asked her. She saw the crooked smile on his face and knew he was going to accept.

"It's alright. Pansy, I'll be back." He didn't hook his arm through Eva's; instead he took her elbow and led her to the dance floor.

The last song was just ending when they got to the middle of the floor. "What does Potter think of you asking me for a dance?" he asked.

"It was actually his idea. He seems to pity your predicament," she said.

"I don't need his pity," spat Draco.

"In that case," Eva moved towards where she knew Harry was waiting for her.

"No!" cried Draco.

Eva laughed and hugged him. "He's nicer than you think," she said. "Just to prove it to you, I'm going to request a song and I know he will not come over here and interrupt us."

She walked over to the DJ that Dumbledore had hired for the night. She whispered in his ear for a bit. The man looked absolutely mystified when she was walking back to her dance partner; he'd never heard of a pure-blood witch who listened to Muggle music, let alone American Muggle music.

"What did you ask for?"

"Just a little song I heard last summer in an American film," said Eva.

"What was the name of the film?"

"Bad Boys."

The song started out rather quietly, but when the sirens ended and the beat started, Eva got that Cheshire cat smile on her face. She began to dance, while Draco stared at her for a while. She was actually the only one moving on the dance floor, everyone else was shocked to hear a Muggle song at their dance.

Eva had to turn and bump against Draco to pull him out of his shock. He began to move slowly to the music and soon all the couples on the floor were dancing again. Eva did not see Harry's look directed at Draco. If looks could have killed, Draco would have been dead three times over. He was not the only one who noticed the couple in the middle of the dance floor.

Severus and Saveage had finally joined the festivities and Severus had found her at once. He did not like the closeness of the two on the floor and it took Saveage a while to pull him to the table where the refreshments were. They had missed dinner and she was starving.

"Where did she learn to dance like that?" Severus asked Saveage.

Saveage looked to where Severus' gaze was directed and saw Eva dancing with Draco. "She learned from her cousin Brianna from America. I usually take her for a month or so every year and they teach each other new things." Saveage saw the look of anger on Severus' face. "Severus, she's actually being rather tame. She knows more seductive dances than that. You have to realize that she is now sixteen and full of hormones that are just dying to get out."

"Yes, but I don't have to encourage it," he said.

Saveage just rolled her eyes and watched Eva dance with Draco. She was really growing up and Saveage wondered if her daughter was dating Draco. "Severus, do you know if Eva is seeing anybody?"

Severus yanked his gaze from Eva and looked down at Saveage. "Has she not written to you about Potter?"

Saveage shook her head.

Severus returned his attention to his daughter. "Our daughter seems to have an unhealthy attraction to Harry Potter. I have already expressed my discontent at her choice."

"You didn't tell her she couldn't see him, did you Severus?"

"Not yet, but I believe that will be the only way to keep her safe. People close to Potter seem to be prone to injury."

"That's true for anyone, Severus. You can't tell her she is forbidden to see anyone. She's got to be free to do what she thinks is best for her. I think Harry Potter is a much better choice than the one I'm sure you would make for her. I would prefer her to make her own choice."

"I would not make a choice for her, but I would make a suggestion," said Severus.

The song had ended and was replaced with a waltz. Severus watched as Draco led Eva back to where Potter was standing. He was amazed at how civilized both boys were being. He guessed his daughter was more important to them than their little rivalry, which was as it should be. Eva whispered something into Harry's ear and the boy looked at bit nervous. He nodded his head and led her onto the dance floor. Severus was surprised, he'd only seen Potter dance formally once, during the Yule Ball of his fourth year, and he'd been forced to then.

Potter moved a bit mechanically and Severus could tell that he stepped on Eva's toes more than once by the quick wince now and then. She just smiled at him and kept of following his lead. Harry looked to be getting better at the dance as it progressed and Severus wondered if Eva had taught him how to dance.

Saveage watched her daughter dance with Harry Potter and smiled, remembering her first dance with Severus. It was at the ball held by the Malfoy's to help her find someone suitable to wed. He'd seemed rather cold to her when he approached, which suited her because she was really in no mood to be fawned over. He bowed slightly and then held out his arm for her to take. She had been amazed at how graceful he was and had enjoyed the conversation they'd had immensely. She sighed at the memory and hoped her daughter was enjoying herself as much as she hoped.

Severus turned to Saveage at the sound of the woman's sigh. Her face looked like she was a thousand miles away and he guessed she was thinking about something in their past. He took her upper arm and she looked up at him. "Would you care to waltz?" he asked.

Saveage was completely surprised. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Finally she looked down and collected herself. "Your students?" she asked.

"Let them die of the shock," he said as he led her to the floor.

They danced together again and ignored the looks of astonishment that were directed at them. Eva seemed to be the only one who was happy for them, besides Dumbledore, of course. The Headmaster watched the older couple dancing together and a familiar twinkle appeared in his eye. Harry looked over his shoulder to see what Eva was smiling at. He got a look of complete shock on his face and stepped on Eva's toes again.

This time Eva gave a little 'oh' and he apologized. "I've never seen your father dance before," he explained.

"Neither have I," she said.

The dance ended and the couples clapped. Slowly many of the pairs left the floor and made their way to the tables or the refreshments. Harry and Eva stayed on the floor and danced to the upbeat song that had come on. It wasn't long before someone came over and asked to cut-in. Harry let her go and went to the side to watch her dance with the Ravenclaw. The boy danced for about two minutes before another boy cut-in. The next song was claimed by a boy from Slytherin and halfway through he was cut-in on by a Gryffindor. Harry watched in amusement as his date danced with boys from every House in the school. Quite a few times they were boys that were one or two years her junior, but she danced with them just the same.

On the fourth song he decided it was time to reclaim his date and went to cut-in on Seamus Finnigan who had taken her from Dean Thomas. Eva gladly began to dance with her date. She was much more comfortable getting close to him than with the other boys. It was another upbeat song and she took great pleasure in getting as close to him as she could.

The song ended and Harry was going to ask her if she wanted to sit down for a bit when another waltz began to play. He knew that she loved waltzes and asked instead if she wanted to keep on dancing. She said yes like he knew she would and they began their dance. It was not to soon after that Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned with every intention to refuse whoever it was, but was shocked to turn to find Professor Snape.

"May I, Potter?" he asked in a cordial tone that Harry thought was impossible to come from him.

Harry couldn't really refuse him and so he just placed a kiss on Eva's hand and then placed it in her father's hand. She turned to Harry and blew him a kiss as he walked away before she turned to her father.

"Miss Nocturino," said Severus as he bowed to her.

"Professor Snape," said Eva as she curtsied.

They began their waltz and Eva smiled up at her father. It was her first dance with him and she was overjoyed. She was amazed at how smoothly he moved around the floor. She really felt like she was just floating on the floor.

Saveage watched as Severus and Eva danced. She was near tears at the sight of her daughter and the man she loved most in the world dancing together for the first time. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance?" he asked.

Saveage smiled. "I would love to."

Draco held out his arm and Saveage hooked her through his. Draco bowed and Saveage curtsied. They twirled on the floor and moved in wide circles since many of the students did not know how to waltz and had left the floor to those who did. Eva caught a glimpse of her mother and Draco and smiled at them. She looked over her shoulder at them when her father turned her around. She looked up at him and saw that he had a slight smile on the corner of his mouth; she had to take the chance.

"Is that a smile I see, Professor?"

"Yes, it is and if you tell anyone I'll tell your Mum that you hexed Parkinson."

"Oh, now _there's_ a threat."

Draco moved gracefully across the floor with Saveage. "I am glad to see you Auntie Saveage."

"I am glad that I was able to be here for Eva's birthday." Saveage smiled at the young man she was dancing with. "I am glad to see that Narcissa succeeded in teaching you how to dance. I remember that you hated it when we made you dance with Eva for practice."

Draco smiled and looked down, he didn't miss a step though. "I was kind of young at the time. I think I still believed that girls had the heeby-geebies."

Saveage laughed. "I'm glad you don't think that anymore."

"So am I. I actually wanted to ask you something, Auntie Saveage."

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you would allow me to see your daughter? I know about what you and my father have been planning; he told me about it. I would just like to give Eva the opportunity of a real relationship."

Saveage studied the young man in front of her. She had known that Lucius would tell Draco about the negotiations he'd started with Saveage. "Draco, I appreciate the sentiment, but I think you should talk to Eva about this. You are a wonderful young man and you have my permission to court her, _if _she agrees to it."

"Thank you, Auntie Saveage."

The song ended and Draco went to return Saveage to Professor Snape, who was talking with Eva at the edge of the dance floor. Eva saw them approaching and broke into a big smile. She held out her wrist to her mother.

"Look what Harry gave me for my birthday, Mum. Isn't it beautiful?"

Saveage inspected the charm bracelet. "Platinum. Very nice." She flattened the charm on Eva's hand and looked at it closely. "Is that a Raven?"

"Yes, isn't it nice?"

"It's lovely, precious," said Saveage. Her daughter was obviously happy with Harry. She wondered if she should not have talked with Eva before telling Draco what she did. She noticed that Severus looked annoyed. "Is there something wrong, Severus?" she asked.

"Nothing. Would you care to accompany me on the rounds of the gardens?"

"Of course," she took his arm and smiled over her shoulder at Eva and Draco.

"Potter gave you that bracelet?" asked Draco.

"Yes, isn't it lovely."

"Quaint, indeed," drawled Draco.

Eva wasn't about to let Draco get to her. "Well, at least _he_ remembered it was my birthday," she said.

"I know it's your birthday, Eva. I am just waiting until tomorrow to give you your gift."

"Okay. Will you take me to Harry, please?"

Draco snorted and led her over to where Harry and a few other people were standing. He left her there and made his way to a corner where a bunch of Slytherin boys were standing. He was in no mood to put up with Pansy right now.

Eva hooked her arm through Harry's and stood by him as he finished his conversation with Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw sixth year. When Roger took his leave to dance with his date Eva pulled Harry closer to the wall. "Could we just sit a few out. The dance is almost over and I think I've danced to 90 percent of the songs."

Harry chuckled and led her to a vacant table. "It's your own fault for accepting all those dances with other guys."

"You're not mad are you?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, I'm not. I'm glad you're having a good time and that everyone has enough sense to return you to me when they finish their dance."

"Return me? I had no idea I was on loan," she teased. She took his hand in hers and leaned into him.

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then turned again to the people on the dance floor. Eva did not like it that Harry was not kissing her more and she pouted for a bit before she saw Professor McGonagall's eyes dart to their table. She forgot that the professors were watching them. She smiled. Harry did want to kiss her, he just didn't want to get caught by a professor. Eva looked around for the closest exit and saw her mother and father return from outside. She knew there would be no one walking around the gardens.

"Harry, could we walk in the gardens?" she asked innocently. Her eyes, however, showed her intentions very clearly.

Harry turned to look at her and was a bit shocked at the look she was giving him. He chuckled at little at the situation. "I thought the guy was supposed to make those kinds of propositions."

"I never made a proposition. I just asked for a walk in the gardens. What we do there is completely up to you."

Harry cleared his throat and jumped out of his chair. He took her by the hand and walked her to the closest exit. A house-elf appeared with their coats and they took them. Harry walked her through the rose garden and they sat down at the farthest bench. She placed her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the lake. Harry was just enjoying the view when he felt her hand start to sneak up his thigh.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight, Harry," whispered Eva.

"So have I," said Harry. His voice was thicker than he would have liked.

Eva looked up at him and smiled. She kissed a spot just behind his ear and heard him hitch in his breath.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't." She looked down at her hands. "Harry, I really like you . . ."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. She was telling him that she liked him. Wasn't it his job to do that? "I like you a lot, too, Eva."

"Then why do you always hold yourself back when we're alone?"

Harry groaned at his transparency. He thought he'd hidden it very well. "It's not you, Eva, really. It's just . . ."

Eva waited for him to continue. "Just what, Harry?"

"I don't want to start something that I might not be able to finish," he said.

"You mean Voldemort, don't you?" she asked.

Harry just nodded.

Eva sighed and turned as much as she could so she could face him. After casting another warming charm on both of them she began. "Harry you can't live your life if you're constantly thinking about something that you can't possibly do anything about. Remember what I said when we first started training? There is no way that anyone can know what will happen between you and Voldemort. I won't say that I know what you're feeling, but I can say that I understand the things going through your mind. When I first learned about the responsibility that came with my gift, I had no idea what to think. No Healer lived beyond the age of forty, and that's extremely young for a witch."

"I don't want to hurt you, Eva," he said.

"It hurts more that you don't want to get close to me, Harry."

Harry took her hand in his and caressed it with his fingers. He lifted it to his lips and looking up to see her reaction, placed a kiss on each of her fingertips. He liked the way that Eva bit her lower lip when he kissed her. He placed her palm on his cheek and held it there with his own hand.

Eva leaned closer to him and waited for him to look her in the eye. "Let go, Harry. Enjoy life like a sixteen-year-old."

Harry closed his eyes and kissed her. He went slow at first, teasing her a bit before licking her lips. She opened her mouth to him willingly and he deepened their kiss. Eva moved her hand to the nape of his neck, where her fingers played with his hair. She felt him shudder at her touch and she inwardly smiled.

Harry heard the crunch of snow under boots and quickly stopped. Eva frowned and leaned close to him, but the look on his face stopped her. She listened and also heard the sound he did. Harry raised a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. She ducked behind a statue in the middle of the garden with him and waited for whoever it was that was there to show. They both gasped when they saw that it was Neville and Ginny. Eva tried hard to suppress the giggle that was rising in her throat; she would never have thought either of them would go off into a garden to snog.

Harry put his hand over her mouth, but she could see that he was trying just as hard as she was to suppress his mirth. They didn't know what to do but stay where they were and just wait for them to have their little snog session. Harry placed another warming charm on them and pulled her close to him. They stood in each other's arms for a few minutes when they heard the crunch of snow again. Eva peeked from behind their spot and was greeted by the sight of her father and mother walking towards the garden.

"It's my parents," she whispered to Harry.

Harry quickly grabbed her hand and ducked low. He made for the other end of the garden and hoped that Snape could not hear them running. He heard the professor take twenty points from Gryffindor for catching Neville and Ginny. Harry and Eva made it back inside out of breath. They laughed at their close call. Harry led her to a nearby table with no one sitting at it. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They watched the couples that were still dancing. Quite a few people had called it a night and had gone to their dormitories. The DJ called out the last dance and Eva looked up at Harry.

"Come on," he said.

Eva smiled as she followed him onto the floor. He pulled her closer than he had before and she was glad. He didn't seem as shy as he had before their talk. She placed her arms around his shoulders and her head on his chest. Harry placed a kiss on her head and his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music and enjoyed the night as long as they could. Neither saw the man in black robes walk into the hall with an anxious Saveage at his heels.

Severus spotted Eva on the dance floor with Potter and saw red. She'd managed to save his neck. He knew she'd gone into the garden with him and he knew just what the students did when they went outside during a dance. Saveage put her hand on his arm.

"See, I told you that she was fine. You must calm down Severus. I will not have you spoil this evening for her. It's her birthday and her first school dance."

"I am her father. I was making sure that she is safe," he ground out.

"Yes, I know. You have seen that she is more than safe. Now will you please loosen up and enjoy what remains of the evening. Really, Severus, you act as if she was with some sort of deranged man."

"I know the students of this school better than you, Sage, and therefore am a better judge of how safe our daughter is."

"Come off it, Severus," said Saveage. "You just want to control her. Just because you weren't there for her childhood, doesn't mean that she is still a child. She's sixteen years old for Merlin's sake!"

Severus saw a few people look over at them and took Saveage by the elbow. "We'll not have this conversation here." He led her out of the Great Hall and towards Eva's room in the East Tower. Saveage had made arrangements to stay with Eva so they could talk about some issues that were still unresolved for both of them.

Eva did not see her mother and father enter or leave the Great Hall. She was to busy enjoying the sound of Harry's heart under her ear. The only one who noticed the quick departure of the couple was the Headmaster. The twinkle in his eye was a bit more apparent than usual.

* * *

Saveage fumed as Severus led her to Eva's rooms in the East Tower. She hated the way he was treating her. She had spent the last sixteen years cultivating a free-spirit in Eva. Saveage really could not see what Severus was so upset by. Eva was probably the most obedient child that Saveage had ever met, and she knew it was not just because Eva was her daughter. Saveage had tried her best to make sure Eva's spirit was intact, but that her will to disobey was firmly under control. She thought she'd done a good job, if she said so herself.

Severus walked up to the portrait that guarded Eva's door and said, "Roses." The door opened to him and he allowed Saveage to enter before him.

The witch took a seat by the now roaring fire and waited for Severus to begin his argument. When he just stood there staring at her she looked up with a question in her eyes.

"I never got to hold her when she was born," was all he said.

Saveage's bad mood disappeared quickly. A sharp stab of remorse hit her right in the chest. "Severus," she breathed. Standing, she went to him and took his face in her hands. "I would take you back sixteen years to the day she was born if I could, but that would be impossible. I'm so sorry. I now realize how hard this must be for you. I wish I could show you how much she really has grown, but I don't know how."

"I know she's not a child, Sage. I just see her and I wish I could start at the beginning." Severus sighed and pulled Saveage closer to him.

Saveage rested her head on his chest and inhaled the scent of him. She liked it when he would just hold her like this, it reminded her of when he would hold her after making love. She smiled at the thought, and then at the several naughty thoughts that came next. "Severus?"

"Yes, love?"

"How long do you think it will be before Eva gets back?" So he would understand what she was talking about she moved her hands in circles on his chest.

"Sage, we're in our daughter's room," he said in disbelief.

"I know. It's what makes it so exciting." She pulled at his robes and let them fall to the floor. She smirked at the fact that he was not fighting her on this. "Looks like you don't have that much of a conviction about this."

Severus smiled wickedly at her. "Well, I must say that I do like it when you're the aggressive one. It reminds me of what I started sixteen years ago." Severus leaned down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. Saveage always tasted sweet, just like the sugar she was constantly consuming.

Saveage wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to undo some of the buttons of his shirt. She could feel him pull on her robes and let them fall onto the floor. She felt him pull at the strings at the back of her gown and smiled into his mouth. She reached down and began to undo the zipper of his pants.

Severus pulled back from their kiss. "Not here; in the bedroom."

Saveage nodded and began to move backwards to where she knew the bedroom was. She felt her gown sliding down her shoulders and pulled it down the rest of the way. She turned when it hit the floor and led Severus into the bedroom. He only let her lead a few steps before sweeping her into his arms. He gently placed her on the feather bed and lay down next to her. Saveage immediately reached up and began to pull Severus' shirt off his shoulders. He, however, was planning on being the one in control. He began kissing her face; her lips, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks. Then he moved down her jaw to her neck, but not before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Saveage abandoned her quest to rid Severus of his vestments by the stimulation he was giving her with his touch. He soon had Saveage devoid of any clothing and moaning to his touch. He sat back on the bed and ran a hand down her body, from her collarbone to her hip, where he put his head and kissed the stretch marks that were visible; his daughter had made those. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he breathed.

Saveage smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. She'd never felt so loved in her whole life. Here was Severus kissing an obvious flaw on her body and he thought she was beautiful. She pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. "Prove it to me," she breathed. He proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Harry and Eva watched from a table as all the remaining students filtered out of the Great Hall. They did not want to get caught in the crowd so they waited for all the students to leave. They were soon joined by Ron and Hermione, who looked like they had been outside for a while. Eva hid her smile at the sight of Hermione's slightly smudged lipstick. She managed to motion to her friend that it was noticeable and the girl quickly wiped her mouth. Neville and Ginny had already gone to Gryffindor Tower. They were soon the only students left in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore walked over to their table.

"I hope you all had a good time," he said. The quartet nodded and smiled. "The DJ is still set up if you would like to hear one last song," he suggested.

Eva perked up at the suggestion. She quickly ran over to the DJ and asked for, yet again, another Muggle song. She walked over to the table and bowed to Harry. He laughed and stood to curtsy, even pulling at an imaginary skirt. Dumbledore watched the two walk out to the now lonely dance floor and begin to sway to the song wafting through the hall. His eyes sparkled as he heard the words of the song Eva had most definitely picked on purpose.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today?  
If you're not for me then why does my hand fit yours, this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all?  
We'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now,  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with._

Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave the remaining four students alone. Ron and Hermione had now joined the other two on the dance floor. Eva had looked up at Harry from the start of the song and was singing the words to him. Harry heard what she was saying and was amazed that she could feel like that; it was just how he felt, but did not know how to express it. He listened to her soft voice and was soothed; it had much the same effect on him as phoenix song did. He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers. She continued to sing the song to him.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

Harry surprised her by pulling her close for the next lines of the song. He'd obviously heard it before and knew what was coming.

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why we're so far away, but I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with.  
And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with.  
I hope I love you all my life.  
I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am.  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
'Cuz I miss you; body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away.  
And I breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
'Cuz I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side.  
__I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am.  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Harry and Eva did not know when they stopped moving to the music, nor did they know that the music had even stopped. They stood in the middle of the dance floor just looking into each other's eyes. They did not know how long they had been standing there when Ron cleared his throat loudly and they turned to see him and Hermione standing near them with amused grins on their faces.

"I think it's time that we head back now," said Hermione.

Harry and Eva just nodded; neither of them trusted their voices enough to speak. The quartet walked out into the Entrance Hall and toward the East Tower stairs.

"Would you like to come up?" asked Eva. She was really inviting Ron and Hermione, since her death grip on Harry's hand made sure he knew he was going up, whether he wanted to or not.

Hermione looked between Harry and Eva. If her line of thinking was correct, Eva was only inviting them to be polite. As much as she did not want to go back to Gryffindor Tower right now, she wanted Harry to have as good a time as possible. He, of all people, deserved a break from reality for a while.

"We'd love to," began Ron.

"But we have some stuff to do," finished Hermione. She took Ron's hand and squeezed it. "Don't we, darling?" she asked.

Ron looked at her puzzled, and then thought of some 'stuff' he'd like to do. "Oh, yeah. We do have some stuff to do." He looked back at Harry and Eva with a huge grin on his face. "We'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

They turned towards the stairs that led to their tower. Eva and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"What do you think they're going to do?" asked Eva.

"Probably the same thing that we are," he answered.

Eva smiled and turned to start up the stairs. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and synchronized his steps with hers.

Eva walked up to her portrait and said, "Roses."

"That's the first time I've actually _heard_ you say the password," said Harry.

"I thought it might come in handy for you later," she said suggestively.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. He did not fight when she took his hand and led him into the living area of her rooms. She sat down on the sofa and pulled him down next to her. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled close to him.

They sat looking at the fire for a while. Eva was surprised to find that Harry was the one to make the first move this time. She smiled as he started by kissing the top of her head and then he began to make circles with his finger, on her arm. She turned to face him and was immediately greeted by his mouth on hers. She was very much pleased with how aggressive he was being. She really should have told him to act like a sixteen-year-old sooner.

She slowly fell back onto the couch and felt Harry's weight fall on her. She undid the first few buttons of his shirt before he pulled back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He wasn't even sure what 'this' was.

Eva just nodded. She knew that she cared about Harry more than she cared for anyone. _No,_ she thought,_ I love him._ "I promise I'll tell you to stop when I'm not comfortable with it."

Harry nodded and kissed her again. She continued her removal of his shirt and soon it was laying next to the couch, along with the bustier of her dress. Without that specific part of the dress, the top began to drop farther down Eva's chest. She felt Harry's hand move from her waist up towards her breast, but it stopped right before it got where she wanted it to be. "Touch me, Harry," she breathed.

Harry allowed his hand to continue the path that it had begun and softly touched Eva's breast. She inhaled sharply and he quickly looked up and moved his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," said Eva. She raised her head to capture his lips again.

Harry resumed his exploration of her. He gained some confidence from her assurance that he was not hurting her, although he was still a bit reluctant about going too far with her. He still had that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him it was wrong to do this with her if he was not sure he would even be around this time next year. His body, however, seemed to be doing the majority of his thinking for him right now. He could feel himself getting harder as he kissed Eva's neck and touched her body; it didn't help that she was moving rather seductively under him.

Harry felt her move her hand towards the zipper of his trousers and her fingers brushed his erection. He took a sharp breath and opened his eyes to look at her. She had that mischievous smile on her face again. "Is that a banana in your pocket, Mr. Potter, or are you just happy to see me?" she teased.

Harry laughed, but stopped when something caught his eye. There was something lying on the floor near the fire, just far enough away for them not to have seen it sooner.

"What's wrong?" asked Eva.

Harry's mind was working a mile a minute. He knew that his robe was draped across the back of the couch and that Eva's cape was in the coat closet. Neither of them had lost any item of clothing that was not lying right next to them. "Eva, did you change in here today?"

"No, why?"

"Did your Mum change in here?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

Harry just nodded his head towards the pile of clothes lying on the floor. Eva had to twist uncomfortably under him to see. Harry moved off of her and helped her off the sofa. Her dress was just barely hanging on her and Harry had to stop himself from helping it fall off. Eva moved towards the pile of clothes and picked up what looked like a robe. It was a little too big to be Harry's and it was definitely not hers. She held it up and caught a whiff of cologne; her stomach did a back flip. It was her father's. She looked down at the other item on the floor and picked it up. This was definitely not one of her gowns. She recognized it as the dress her mother was wearing at the Yule Ball.

"Harry?" Eva held her hand out behind her and Harry quickly took it in his own. She pulled him closer to her and looked towards her bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, but there was no noise coming out of the room.

She moved towards it with Harry close behind. She peeked into the room, but Harry kept his head firmly away from the door. He did not even want to think about what could be in the room.

Eva saw knickers strewn across her floor and two bodies lying on her bed. She quickly turned and ran towards the couch again. She pulled Harry's robe around her shoulders and grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it at him. "Hurry, we have to get out of here," she said in a whisper.

Harry knew what she'd seen and did not argue with her. He quickly put his shirt back on, but did not notice he'd buttoned it wrong. He took Eva by the hand and they dashed out of the room without a sound. They forgot that her bustier was still lying by the fire.

* * *

Okay, once again, songs!  
The one Draco and Eva were dancing to at the Ball is: Shake Your Tailfeather by Nelly and Murphy Lee, from the Bad Boys Soundtrack.  
The one that Harry and Eva danced to afterwards is: If You're Not The One by Daniel Beddingfield.

In case you haven't noticed, I am very 'into' music. I actually got a lot of my inspiration for this story from listening to music and picturing the characters. Enough of my babbling. I'll keep on editing the rest of the fic.   
Mattie :o)


	19. RESPECT

* * *

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Wow! Had I known that stopping the updates would produce a deluge of reviews, I would have just posted the first one. J/K :o)  
Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed (and those who have not, please do). A special thanks to Arien Llethmiel, JSSumner and This Time Imperfect (she registered just to review my fic. I do feel special Time!). I will try and keep the updates coming on a steady basis. Hopefully, the story will be up and complete by Saturday. Happy Reading!  
Mattie :o)

* * *

They rushed into the Gryffindor common room. It was their tremendous bad luck that there were still quite a few people awake and around the room. It was a bit obvious by Eva's disheveled hair and Harry's sloppily buttoned shirt, what they had been doing. A few cheers came from the back of the room and snickers could be heard as they made their way towards Harry's dormitory.

Eva slowed a bit when they got to the door. She remembered her last experience of going in there without knocking. Harry tugged on her hand a little and she conceded to follow him, but not before closing her eyes.

He led her to his bed and began rummaging in his trunk for something. He finally pulled out an old t-shirt. "I got this during summer. I'm not sure it will fit, but it's the only thing I've got."

Eva took the shirt and looked around for a place to change. Harry pointed out a door on the other side of Ron's bed and she went into the bathroom that the boys shared. She let the dress fall from her shoulders and pulled the t-shirt over her head. It was just long enough to cover her bum.

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus had come up from the common room and stared at her with open mouths when she came out of the bathroom. She walked quickly over to Harry and hid behind him. "Hello, boys," she said.

"Eva?" called Neville.

"It's a long story, Neville. I'll tell you in the morning," she answered his unspoken question.

"I don't think so," he said. "I would like to know just what happened." Neville was eyeing Harry rather dangerously.

Harry had the grace to blush and look down at his shoes. Dean and Seamus snickered at Harry's guilty bearing.

"Nothing happened, Neville," said Eva. "Unfortunately," she added just loud enough for Harry to hear her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will try and sleep. I just hope I don't have nightmares about what I think I just saw." Eva visibly shuddered and Harry put his arm around her waist.

Harry placed a kiss on her forehead and moved to the bed to remove one of the pillows and then made to grab a sheet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry looked at her quizzically. "I'm getting my things to make up the couch," he explained.

"I don't think so. I am not about to sleep on that couch and I will not have you sleep out there either." She took the pillow and the sheet and put them on the bed. She then lifted the covers and slid to the other side of the bed.

The five boys watched her with mouths wide open. Harry could not believe that she was actually planning to sleep with him. Well, they had been on the path towards it in her room, but there were four other people in the room now. He didn't think that he could be able to do anything knowing that his best mate was probably listening.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" asked Eva.

Harry moved into action and grabbed his pajamas from his trunk. He moved to the bathroom. He was soon back out with his pajamas and his teeth freshly scrubbed. He was walking towards his bed with some trepidation when the door to the dormitory banged open. He was expecting to see Professor McGonagall standing there, ready to expel him for having a girl in his bed, but he saw Hermione in her pajamas instead with Ginny right behind her.

"Someone told me that you had come back in a right state and hadn't come out of here yet," she said to Eva. "What are you doing in Harry's bed?" Her voice was a dangerously high pitch.

"I was going to go to sleep," said Eva.

"What?!" cried Ginny and Hermione in unison.

Eva continued like she was talking to a child. "You know, sleep. That thing you do every night when you get tired."

"I know what sleep is," said Hermione. "You can't sleep here, though. McGonagall will find out; not to mention your father."

"My father is not going to find out," said Eva. She shuddered again.

"And why is that?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eva looked at Harry and smiled. She conveyed a silent question in her eyes. _Should I tell them_? Harry just shrugged and hid his smile. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"From the evidence of knickers that were definitely not mine, I suspect that he is too busy shagging my mother, in my bed to think about where I'm spending the night. Good night."

Harry flicked his wand and his curtains closed on the disgusted expressions of their friends. He and Eva chuckled at the 'Ughs' that soon came from the other side of the curtains. Harry slipped under the covers and moved closer to Eva. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard Neville. "I'll be checking those sheets in the morning, Potter."

Eva laughed out loud. She had never seen Neville so protective of her. It made her feel good and struck her as funny at the same time. She put her head on Harry's chest as she controlled her laughter. When she looked up she saw a very serious look on Harry's face.

She only raised her eyebrow in a silent 'what?'

"I was just thinking that maybe we shouldn't . . . you know . . . _do _anything."

Eva was disappointed, but not overly so. "Okay, but just so you know, I would have gone any where you wanted to."

Harry kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. They both sank down on the bed until they were lying side-by-side. Eva eventually turned on her other side and moved back into Harry, who scooped his arm around her. That was how they spent most of the night.

* * *

Saveage woke at about three in the morning. She stretched and heard Severus grunt next to her. Severus! She bolted upright in the bed. She was in Eva's bedroom with Severus. Where was her daughter? She snuck out of the bed making sure she did not wake Severus and tiptoed out of the room. The fire was on its last embers and she looked around at the clothes she and her lover had left on the floor. She also saw something green by the sofa. It was Eva's bustier.

"Oh Merlin," breathed Saveage. She picked it up off the floor and tried to think of what she could do before Severus woke up and thought the worst. Could she have gone to the Slytherin dungeons and bunked with someone there? Unless it was with Draco, she had no one who would share a bed with her. "Harry!" she cried. As soon as the name was out of her mouth she covered it. She did not want to wake Severus and have him jump to the same conclusion that she did.

Saveage sat on the couch and thought of the best way to proceed. She thought too long, though, because she heard footfalls from the direction of the room. Severus had awoken and was fastening his trousers. She tried to hide the bustier but she was not fast enough.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Saveage said scooting the article farther under the couch.

Severus squinted at her and went onto his knees to get the object in question. He pulled it out from under the couch and sat there looking at it. Saveage watched in horror as his face went from bewildered to angered and finally furious. "Potter," he hissed.

"Severus, we don't know that. She could just as easily have gone to the Slytherin dungeons and spent the night with Draco. I'm pretty sure that she saw us in the bed and had to find somewhere to sleep. She and Draco have slept in the same bed before," she explained.

Severus wasn't listening. He stood and went back into the bedroom to collect the rest of his clothes. Saveage followed him and gathered her clothes as well. She only managed to put on her knickers before he stormed out of the room and out the door. She ran after him and managed to pull on her dress before bursting out the door after him. "Please don't let him kill Harry," she whispered as she raced down the stairs.

Severus was heading straight towards Gryffindor Tower, but could not get in. He did not have the password for the portrait and he cursed at the Fat Lady as he turned and walked to Minerva McGonagall's chambers. He pounded on the door until a frazzled professor appeared at the door.

"What is it Severus?" she asked alarmed.

"I have reason to believe that my daughter is in Gryffindor Tower," he said brusquely.

Minerva McGonagall looked scandalized as she walked in front of Severus to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She allowed the professor entrance and Severus charged up the stairs to Potter's dormitory with Saveage now at his heels.

"Potter!" he cried as the door banged open.

Harry flipped over on his back and Eva flipped over on her stomach and stretched her arm across his middle. They had not really heard the door bang open, both were like the dead when they slept.

Minerva pulled back the curtains of Harry's bed and gasped at the sight of the two teens asleep in each other's arms. This was in no way allowed at Hogwarts.

Severus' face was red with fury. "Potter!" he yelled.

This time Harry heard the yell and his eyes blinked open. The sight of Severus Snape in such a state of anger was enough to rouse him completely. He shook Eva's shoulder, but the girl only moaned and snuggled closer to him. He shook her shoulder again.

"Harry, it can't be morning yet. Go to sleep."

"Get up!" shouted Severus at his daughter.

The voice that was shouting registered in Eva's sleep-muddled mind. Her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. "Dad!"

"Severus, give them a chance to explain," said Saveage.

By this time the other occupants of the dormitory had awakened and were peeking through their curtains.

"Explain?! I really don't want to hear details!"

"We didn't do anything!" shouted Eva.

Severus turned to her. "Then where is your dress?"

"It's in the bathroom. Harry gave me his shirt so I would be comfortable." Saveage and Minerva groaned at her explanation.

"I'm sure he wanted you _very_ comfortable," said Severus.

"Just because you had sex last night doesn't mean I did," snapped Eva.

Saveage blushed furiously at her statement. There were other people in the room, after all. "Eva, why don't you go get your dress and we'll talk about this in your rooms."

"There's nothing to talk about. We didn't do anything! As much as I hate to admit it, Harry was a complete gentleman last night."

Severus glared at the boy in question with such hate that for the first time since he could remember, Harry actually shrunk away from the gaze. If he had his wand with him at that moment Severus was sure he would have hexed the boy into his twenty-first birthday.

"Be that as it may," said Professor McGonagall. "You have broken a school rule and since it is an inter-house rule, the Headmaster must be informed."

Eva groaned and fell back on the bed. "This is so not fair," she said.

"Be glad that I'm not the one who will be handing out punishment, Severa," said Severus. "Now go put on your dress," he ordered.

Eva was about to protest when she saw her mother furiously motioning to her to just do what he said. Eva, not about to completely acquiesce, climbed over Harry getting as close to him as possible and then stomped into the bathroom. She emerged and Harry quickly went in to change into some clothes as well.

The two professors led the way for the group to the Headmaster's quarters. Severus plowed into the office and looked around for the older man who was usually uncannily aware of the goings-on of the school.

"Good morning!" called a voice from the top of the stairs. "To what do I owe this pleasure." The Headmaster made his way down the stairs in his dressing robe.

"Potter was found in a compromising position with my daughter," said Severus.

"It was not his fault!" cried Eva. She walked towards the Headmaster. "Harry and I did not do anything unseemly. He was kind enough to offer me a place to sleep."

The Headmaster looked between Harry and Eva. Harry looked rather ashamed and Eva was completely in control. No doubt it was more because her father was in such a state of anger. "Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and told the Headmaster what she had seen. "While I did not see any evidence of an indiscretion, the two students did break a school rule."

Professor Snape was barely holding his calm. Albus could see that he wanted to lash out at someone and he was sure Harry would be a welcome target. To diffuse the situation Dumbledore motioned for the two students to sit at the chairs in front of his desk. "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me what happened? Harry?"

Harry fidgeted in his seat until Eva put her hand on top of his and smiled. "We danced the song that you allowed us after the dance and then we left the Great Hall. I went to Eva's rooms after that and we sat on the sofa for a while. We saw some . . . stuff on the floor and she looked into her bedroom. She told me that we had to leave and that's when we went to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to come back here, so I offered to sleep on the couch and she said that she didn't see the need . . . and . . . that's it."

The Headmaster nodded then turned to Eva. "Severa?"

"Like Harry said, we danced to one song after everyone left and then I invited him into my rooms. I found my Mum and Dad's clothes on the floor and saw them in my bed. I told Harry that we had to leave and we went to Gryffindor Tower. He offered me something to sleep in and then offered to sleep on the couch. I really _didn't_ see the need, so we went to sleep in his bed."

Dumbledore nodded again and stayed silent for what seemed an eternity. "I do not believe that any indiscretion was committed on the part of either of these students."

Severus hissed and turned towards the fire.

"However, a school rule has been broken and I will have to serve you both with punishments." He looked at the two students from over his half-moon glasses. "Usually, this kind of rule-breaking does involve an act of indiscretion and would result in expulsion. Since this is not the case, you will both be serving detention for two weeks, starting at the beginning of the term. It is only this short because I know you two spend a lot of time together after hours. You will have no training sessions for the two weeks and will report to your Heads of House for detention everyday except for Fridays when you will report to me."

"Yes sir," both mumbled.

"I would welcome expulsion," said Eva under her breath. Harry looked at her stunned and the Headmaster looked at her in concern.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall will see you back to Gryffindor Tower now. Eva your parents will see you to your rooms."

The older man watched as the two students walked out of his office. He was not sure which one he felt more sorry for. Harry, because he would definitely be receiving the short end of the stick again. No doubt, by morning the whole school will learn about how Snape caught him in the act with a Slytherin. Eva, because she was going to have to deal with Severus. That last thought made Dumbledore chuckle. It was more likely that Severus would have to deal with Eva.

* * *

Eva sat in her room crying. Her father and mother had left only a few minutes earlier and now she thought about what they had argued about.

Severus was dead-set on thinking that Harry had taken advantage of Eva. Eva was dead-set on making sure he knew that if she had things her way, _she _would have taken advantage of _him_. Saveage just hung on the outskirts of the two. She had tried to be the intermediary, but neither of them was having it.

She watched as Eva and Severus snapped at each other. If they would just listen to what the other was saying they would see how ridiculous this argument was. She realized that they were too much like each other that they couldn't speak to the other.

Severus had finally pulled out an act of indignation that she would choose Gryffindor over her own House. He said that she had no reason not to go to the dungeons and ask for a room there. He'd told her that as an added punishment she was to apologize to Pansy Parkinson for hexing her and help the young lady with any class that she needed tutoring in. Eva did not believe he would _force_ her to be nice to someone who had been nothing but nasty to her.

"I am not asking, Severa! You will do this!"

"I HATE YOU!" Eva had just blurted it out and ran to her bedroom. She'd sealed the door and would only open it to Saveage.

Saveage had tried to comfort Eva, but the girl was so upset that all she did was cry and plead to be taken back home. Saveage hugged Eva and rocked her a bit, but told her that there was no way either of them would be able to go back home yet. She'd left Eva and joined Severus in the living area. The man showed no remorse for what he'd said and was determined to see Eva carry out the punishment he'd laid before her.

"She'll be better in the morning," was all he said as he walked out of the room with her.

He was completely wrong. The next morning, Eva woke with red eyes and a swollen nose from all her crying. She saw the huge pile of presents at the foot of her bed and ignored them. She went into the bathroom and did her best to get her face back to normal. She went back and rummaged through the pile of gifts and found the ones she wanted to open.

Neville had given her a Muggle DVD that Eva had said she wanted. It was too bad she didn't have her TV and DVD player at school. Ginny had sent her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione had given her a book on different grooming spells. "Trust Hermione to make a lesson out of a present," she'd said. Ron sent her an assortment of hair ribbons, many of which were in red and gold, Gryffindor colors.

She put Harry and Draco's presents aside for last and approached them with some trepidation. She opened Draco's first; she thought Harry's would make up for whatever might upset her. He'd sent her something she'd only read about or seen in pictures. It was an enchanted rose from the hanging gardens of Syria. It was said that Solomon's wives had been witches and they'd bewitched the rose bushes to bloom always, even when cut. A rose from those gardens was not only rare, it was expensive. Eva sniffed the blossom and smiled; Draco always knew her favorite things. She placed the rose on her bedside table and moved to Harry's gift.

The box was small, almost the size of a ring's box. She slowly opened the lid and gasped at what she saw. It was another charm; this one in the shape of a lion. "A raven and a lion," she whispered. She looked down at her wrist where her charm bracelet still lay. She'd not taken it off at all and she charmed the new charm onto it. She held up her wrist and admired the two trinkets on it.

She shook herself out of her revelry and got ready for her day. She showered and changed quickly so she would not miss breakfast. On her way down she thought about how her father would act when they saw each other. She shook it out of her head, deciding that things would work out however they were meant to. She had not expected what she saw as she approached her table.

A few first years nodded to her in greeting and she smiled back at them. She'd first noticed the gloves on a second year named Angela Doomsbury. She waved at Eva and showed off the gloves. Eva had stopped in her tracks. The glitter on the back of the gloves called her attention. She looked down the table and saw that more than half of the students had identical gloves on. All of them black with a silver snake on the back; just like the ones that the Death Eaters wore when they killed her grandparents.

Eva did not know that she had a look of horror upon her face. She just felt her breath coming in short gasps and she felt the beginnings of a horrible headache. Then, unbidden, she saw a flash of the day her grandparents were murdered. It hit her like a freight train; she saw the green flash fly at her grandfather and his body fall to the floor. She dug her fingers into the side of her head and pulled at her hair, as if to yank the mere memory out of her mind. "No!" she cried as another flash of that day came to her mind.

By this time Professor Snape and the Headmaster had left the Head Table and were walking briskly towards Eva. She still clutched at her head and her breath was coming in shallow bursts. Her Housemates looked on, completely stunned at what was happening. They could not guess what was going through her mind.

The two professors took Eva out of the Great Hall and back to her rooms. She kept on mumbling "No, no," all the way to the Tower. Severus left to fetch Saveage as soon as Eva was on her bed.

"What happened, child?" asked Dumbledore.

"I saw it again, Professor," she gasped. She found his hand and clamped onto it like a life-line. "The gloves; they were wearing those gloves."

Albus tried to soothe the girl until her mother arrived, but there was little he could do without a calming draught. Saveage finally entered and did a much better job at calming the girl. Eva was soon asleep, thanks to a Dreamless Sleeping Draught that Severus had brought with him.

"She said she saw the murder again," said Saveage, sounding tired.

Albus nodded. "It must be difficult for her to cope with the loss. She has not really had the opportunity to stop and think about things. I'm surprised that it has taken this long for it to come back to her."

"Will she be alright?" asked Saveage.

"I'm sure she will be," said Albus. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Please let me know if you need anything."

Saveage nodded and walked the Headmaster to the door. When she returned to the room, Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed with a package in his hands. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't even open her presents," he said.

Saveage finally noticed the pile of unopened presents that were on the floor and the foot of the bed. It looked like she had opened some of them, but none of the ones that she or her father had gotten for her. Saveage sighed and picked up one of the presents. Eva was still angry with Severus about last night and she didn't blame her.

"I should never have brought her here," whispered Saveage.

"What?" Severus stood from the bed and walked to Saveage.

"Nothing good has come of her being here. Besides Harry, she really has no happy memory of this place."

"What about me?" he whispered.

"She loves you, Severus, I'm sure of it, but . . ."

"But what?"

"She's not used to being watched so closely. At the Manor we allowed her to study at her own pace, which is quite rapid, and she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. We did not spoil or neglect her, but neither did we smother her. She's not happy here."

"She must get used to it, Saveage. There is a whole world outside of Nocturino Manor and Hogwarts will prepare her for it."

"She knows the world outside of the Manor. I've taken her everywhere from America to China and all the places in between. She doesn't need you to be her protector, Severus. She just needs a father who will care and show his concern."

"I have shown my concern!"

"Yes, you have and you've alienated her with your punishments." Saveage shook her head and looked out the window. "You can't force your love on her, Darling. She loves you and she will respect you, but you must also respect her."

Saveage sighed and knew she was getting nowhere with Severus. Being a parent was something that everyone did differently. She could only tell him things that she had learned and hope that he took her advice and if he didn't, then she could only hope that he would not do anything that could jeopardize his relationship with Eva. "I think I will just lay here with her until she wakes up. You can do what you want." She lay next to her daughter and listened as he arranged the gifts and then left the room.


	20. In Between

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco had not expected the letter that arrived on New Year's Day. He'd actually looked forward to never hearing from his father again. That was probably why the letter came as such a shock. He'd recognized the handwriting right away and quickly hid the letter from view. He looked around at his housemates and saw Eva sitting alone again.

She'd imposed a self-exile on herself after the Yule Ball. Draco sympathized with her, but he thought that it only harmed her.

He roused from his musings when she looked down the table at him. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch up and he winked at her. She simply bowed her head to her breakfast in response. He hadn't expected more than that. He stood from the table and left the Great Hall. He made sure that Crabbe and Goyle were not following him and turned at the corner that led to the formal gardens of the school. He'd come here a few times to relax and think. It reminded him of his mother's gardens at Malfoy Manor.

He sat on one of the benches and opened the letter. He was stunned to say the least of what it contained.

_Draco,_

_I expect that you have been waiting for this letter. Know that I have left Azkaban and have returned to our Lord's fold. I have not returned to the Manor yet and I ask that you do not share this information with anyone, least of all your mother. I trust that I still have your loyalty. It may be some time before you see me again. I know you understand the sensitivity of my situation and will honor my request for secrecy. You must begin to think about where your loyalties lie, son. It will not be long before a decision is placed before you. Your Father, Lucius Malfoy_

Bloody hell! Draco placed his head in his hands. He refused to cry; he would not let his emotions spill out. He had to keep his head together if he wanted to do anything about this. He stood and paced in the garden. He had a few choices before him. He could show the letter to Dumbledore and hope his father never found out what he'd done. He could show the letter to his mother and keep her alert for his father's eventual return. Or he could just not tell anyone about the letter and hope for the best. Any way he looked the 'decision' his father mentioned could not be ignored.

His heart fell to about his knees. He'd tried to worm his way out of making a decision for three years. If his father had had his way, Draco would have been given the Mark at birth. As it was, he'd had a hard time keeping Lucius at bay. He didn't want the Mark; nor anything that came with it.

He would never admit it, but he agreed with Eva on many things, one of which was that the Dark Arts should never be used on Muggles. It just wasn't good form. If Muggles could defend themselves in some way, then Draco could be persuaded otherwise, but to torture and kill someone who had done nothing to you was just wrong. Draco had not always thought this way. It had only been when he and Eva had had a serious discussion about justice in the wizarding world that the subject came up. He'd been in one mind with his father and had told Eva, but she'd asked him how he would feel if she cornered him when he was in the shower; naked and without a wand, how would he defend himself? He'd had no answer except to say that it would not be fair if she did that, since she had been trained in wandless magic. She had told him that most witches and wizards could do nothing without a wand, but Muggles could do nothing _with_ a wand. The day that wizards interacted with Muggles on a level playing field would be the day that the wizarding world could come out in the open.

Draco knew that day would never come. Thanks to wizards like his father, Muggles would never be safe from being targets. He did agree with the man in one way: the wizarding world would be infinitely better with only purebloods. The purity of his blood was his most prized possession. People like Granger just tried to be what they weren't; they weren't pure. He wouldn't deny that she was smart, and _maybe_ she was pretty, but she was not pure and that meant the only category for her was dirty. He didn't know why Eva did not see that. She should be proud to be who she was; she was the heir of the largest combined fortune in the wizarding world. Her mother's fortune alone was the largest in all of England, Ireland and Scotland.

Draco thought about Lucius' plans for him and Eva. He tried to mentally calculate how much money he and Eva would have if they married. Knowing her, she would probably ask for a prenuptual just because she could. He chuckled at the thought. He would have no problem with taking Eva as his wife. She was the most exquisite woman he had ever seen. She had this way about her that made you forget about everyone and everything around you. He chuckled as he thought about a Muggle film she had taken him to see, where the male lead was looking at the object of his affection and the world blurred around him, until all he could see was his beloved and what she was doing.

Draco looked around and saw that there was no one around. He decided to indulge himself and continue with his line of thinking. He cast another warming spell on himself and wrapped his cloak around him again. He looked up and saw that the sky was a bluish-grey color and he thought how lovely it would be if his son had eyes like that. It would be like combining his and Eva's eyes into one. He smiled at the thought of Eva having his baby. He didn't think that he was ready to be a dad yet, but there was no harm in thinking about it. Especially about how you went about having the kids. That thought caused his brain to send an uncomfortable signal to his groin. He'd better stop before his body betrayed him.

It was the only bad thing about being sixteen, you really did get excited much too quickly and there were few things you could do about it. He thought of a few ways to relieve the tension, all of which had Eva in very tempting positions. His body was giving him warnings to stop, but he seemed determined to go as far as he could. He really should have listened because he heard the crunch of snow under feet and there was an impressive bulge in his trousers.

He positioned his cloak to best hide his arousal and waited for the person to make their presence known. He waited and finally saw a midnight-blue cloak walking amongst the rose bushes. It was Eva, and she had not seen him yet. She seemed to be walking in a world all her own. Her eyes looked at the roses, but they seemed to be seeing something that was a hundred miles away. Most likely she was thinking of her home.

Draco watched her as he tried to get his libido under control. He really didn't want to walk up to her in the state he was in. She made the most beautiful vision. She walked almost as if she was floating. Her hands were skimming the tops of the blooms. Her cape was a midnight-blue that was so close to black it almost matched her hair; and it made a breath-taking contrast with the snow that was laying everywhere.

Draco sat watching her while he got his body back under the control of his mind and then walked over to her. He still needed to keep his cloak close to him, but he felt he was under sufficient control that he could have a conversation without his voice cracking. "Any particular reason that you're out here?" he asked.

Eva was only slightly startled. She'd had the feeling of being watched and she'd just hoped the person would leave her alone. She turned slightly at the voice of Draco. "Just wanted to be in the garden," she answered.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

Eva continued her walking amongst the roses and Draco followed her. He knew that if she wanted to say anything she would do it in her own time. "Do you like those gloves that you got for Christmas?" she asked.

Draco was a bit taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"Just answer the question," said Eva. She turned to face him.

"They're nice enough, I guess."

She nodded and continued walking. Draco followed and thought about why she would want to know about the gloves. He really did not want them. They were worn by Death Eaters and just reminded him of the decision that his father wanted him to make. He'd seen Crabbe and Goyle wear them everyday since they got them. The two were too dense to make their own decision about the Mark and so their parents had just ordered them to take it. The gloves were just a little token from their parents. Draco remembered how Eva had freaked out when she got to the table on Christmas morning.

He'd never seen her like that before. It was like watching a weird Muggle film. She'd walked in as normal as she ever did and then just looked at their hands as they ate their breakfasts. She'd freaked out and Professor Snape and the Headmaster had had to escort her out of the room. He'd wanted to ask her about the whole thing, but he'd not had the chance. This was the first time that they had been alone in a few weeks.

"What happened on Christmas morning, Rave?"

Eva's steps faltered a bit. It had been even harder after that episode to keep her grandparents' death from Draco. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you freak out every morning watching the Slytherins eat their breakfasts. What happened?"

"I was just upset about something, Drake," she said.

Draco stopped following her. She turned and looked at him questioningly. "I thought we told each other everything," he said.

Eva snorted at him. "That's rich coming from the guy who has been keeping something from me for the last . . . What is it now? Two years?"

"Rave, if I could tell you about that, I would! I swear!"

Eva just hung her head. She wrapped her arms around her waist and began walking away. "This isn't even important anymore. I'll see you later, Drake."

Draco watched her walk away and felt frustration rise up in him like never before. "Damn you, Lucius!" he cried out. He looked at the letter in his hands. He didn't have to show it to Dumbledore or his mother. He'd just keep it in a safe place and not show anyone. Narcissa would know what to do if her husband showed up again; she'd just welcome him like a war hero and feed his ego for a bit, then he'd go back to his Dark Lord and leave her alone. He just hoped that Lucius had enough sense not to show up at Hogwarts.

He knew his father had been slightly off his rocker for the last few months. He'd been rather frightening in the months leading to the raid on the Ministry. If Draco was honest, he knew that his father was now raving mad. It scared him even more than he already was; Lucius was cruel when he was sane, now that he was mad there was no telling what he would do if Draco refused him. Coming to Hogwarts when he was supposed to be in Azkaban was definitely within his father's capabilities.

* * *

It was now the end of January and Eva was wishing winter would never end. She loved the snow. It made everything look so clean and bright.

She had made plans with Draco to meet at the willow by the lake. They had been spending a lot more time together in the last few weeks and Eva was glad to see that the freedom from his father had wrought some wonderful changes in him.

She watched the other students as she waited for him. It was nice to see Ron and Hermione together. Ron was so sweet when he was with Hermione. She guessed that he and Harry had talked about how he should behave around Hermione. Ron still acted like a little boy sometimes, but then again he was only sixteen. Her face fell a bit when she saw Harry. He had not been the same since the Yule Ball, and she wondered what could have happened to make him so distant. She turned her thoughts away from it and looked around at the rest of the yard.

Eva laughed as she watched a snowball fight between students. Some of the older ones had bewitched their snowballs to explode right before they reached their target, so many of the warriors looked plastered in white.

A strong wind blew and Eva wrapped her arms around herself. Her cloak was lined with fur, but this wind seemed to penetrate through it. She heard the crunch of snow behind her, then felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Draco pulled her close to him and wrapped his own cloak around her as far as it would go. He waited until she stopped shivering before speaking.

"You should get a warmer cloak."

"This one's warm enough, I think. It's just the wind that's really bad today."

"Let's go inside." He held Eva's hand and began to lead her towards the castle.

"No, no, it's okay, really. Let's just walk around. I'm sure I'll be fine once I start moving around."

Draco nodded, but did not let go of her hand. They began to stroll around the edge of the lake.

"I had hoped to skate on the ice when winter came, but I guess Dumbledore has good reason to not let it freeze over."

"I always like to watch you skate," said Draco.

"I always like watching you fall," said Eva.

Draco chuckled. No one was close enough to hear their conversation, so he did not mind Eva's banter. "You never did learn to return a compliment."

"What do you want me to say? You do spend half your time getting off your arse."

"You could compliment me on my excellent snowballs," he teased.

Eva laughed. That comment could be taken more than one way and Eva was sure Draco had intended it. "I have had no experience with your snowballs, Draco."

"Well, we'll have to fix that." He leaned down, without letting go of Eva's hand and scooped up some snow. Eva twisted her hand within his and managed to pull away. Draco used his released hand to compound the snow and form it into a nice, round ball.

Eva squealed as she ran from Draco. "I was just joking!" she cried out.

"You know, I have always had excellent aim," commented Draco. He tossed the snowball straight up and caught it again. He smiled devilishly at Eva. "Go ahead and run, I'll still get you."

Eva ran to the left and then swerved in another direction, hoping to throw off Draco's aim. It was too bad that Draco anticipated her last swerve and his snowball hit her right on the side of her head.

Eva stumbled a bit and shook her head. She scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. She saw Draco walking towards her and quickly lobbed the ball right at him. She had hoped to hit him in the face, but she had to throw too quickly and she got him right in the chest. He looked so stunned that she laughed.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," he said. He began running towards her, a wicked grin on his face.

Eva squealed again. She quickly got up from her kneeling position and began to run. She knew that Draco would catch her; she wasn't even making too much of an effort to outrun him. He soon lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist.

Eva laughed as Draco dragged her down onto the snow. She gave a half-hearted struggle to escape him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hands above her head. She continued to squirm and laugh at their little game. She did not notice the change on Draco's face. Her squirms were rather erotic and his face was now serious.

When she stopped laughing and looked into his face, she gave a quick gasp at the desire reflected in Draco's eyes. They were not the usual sharp gray; they were darker and showed a hunger she had never seen from him.

"Draco," she breathed. His name sounded more like a question.

Draco began to move his head down towards hers. His eyes only left hers for an instant to glance at her lips. That small glance told Eva exactly what he was planning to do. Right before his lips reached their intended destination, Eva turned her head and Draco's kiss landed on her cheek.

She heard his groan of frustration and then his hands tightened around her wrists. "Draco, you're hurting me," she said. She tried to remove her wrists from his hands, but he just squeezed harder.

He moved his face from its position in the crook of her neck and stared right in her eyes. "Please, Eva."

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I just don't think I could kiss you like that."

Draco's face clouded over with anger. "But you could kiss Potter, right." He let go of her wrists and stood.

Eva lay on the ground looking at Draco. He made no move to help her up, so she slowly stood. She took her time in brushing the snow from her cloak before addressing him again.

"I don't know why you thought I would consent to kiss you, but if it is because of something I have said or done to make you believe it would be welcome, I do apologize. I never meant to give that impression."

Draco snorted and turned to face her. He saw Potter walking towards them. No doubt he had seen their little tumble in the snow and wanted to know what was going on. "Do you remember when we were fourteen and I came to your house?"

"Was it the last time or the one before?"  
  
"The one before. Do you remember what we did?" He moved towards her slowly; like a predator stalking its prey.

"We were curious, fourteen-year-olds, Draco. It was just innocent fun."

"Well, I will not say that it was not fun, but can you honestly say that you didn't feel anything towards me then? That you don't feel anything towards me now?" He had reached Eva and was standing directly in front of her, looking down.

Eva had not noticed how much taller Draco was than herself. She looked up into his eyes and tried to find the answer that she wanted to come. In truth, she had felt something towards Draco when they were fourteen and that feeling had only been buried for the last year and a half. She had always liked Draco as something more than a friend. That was part of the reason that she had allowed their little curiosity to go as far as it had. But now she was not so sure.

Draco was so different than when they had last met. He was distant and in many ways colder than she had ever known him to be. She knew that his father's influence was profound, and it scared her to think that it might be permanent. She knew that it was difficult not to love Draco, at least the real Draco. He was truly the charming prince of every girl's dreams and it would be difficult not to love him.

Then there was Harry. Harry who had somehow wormed his way into Eva's deepest affections. She had not really noticed when she had fallen for the guy, but she knew that she had. He was almost the complete opposite of Draco. Just as much the charmer, but in a quiet way that you didn't see coming. There was so much more to him than what met the eye and Eva wanted to know everything that lay hidden in his heart and mind. She wanted to know the entire Harry Potter.

Draco saw the confusion in Eva's eyes and knew that she was struggling with her feelings. He looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry was very quickly getting closer to them and he was followed by Weasley and Granger. He did not have much time and if it came down to it, he was going to be outnumbered. He shot a quick glance around the lawn and his eyes landed on Crabbe and Goyle. He pulled his wand out discretely and shot a miniscule streak of green sparks from the tip. It was small enough that only they saw it and they quickly began to make their way towards Malfoy.

Draco's eyes and attention fell back onto Eva. "Maybe I can help you make up your mind." He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers.

Eva shivered a little at the sensation. She was confused as to what to think and she pushed Draco away from her. "Please, Draco. Could you give me some time? I don't know what I feel right now. I just know I can't do this with you right now."

Draco's face reverted to anger again. "But you can with Potter! Don't think I don't know about the two of you."

"We're just friends, Draco. Really good friends."

"Then if he's just your friend, he wouldn't mind if I do this." Draco grabbed Eva by the arms and pulled her roughly to him. He lowered his lips to her rather forcefully and kissed her hard.

"Malfoy! Back off!" Eva heard the yell from behind her.

She had not seen Harry coming towards them with Ron and Hermione following him. She looked behind Draco and saw that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were quickly coming towards them as well. Eva had a bad feeling about this. She felt Draco's hands squeeze her upper arms and then she was flung from him. She fell in the snow beside him.

Scrambling as quickly as she could, she stood, but fell again when she caught her cloak with her boots. She saw Harry and Draco pull their wands. Her mind was so panicked, she could not focus on anything. It all happened so fast that all Eva could do was react. Crabbe and Goyle had pulled out their wands, as well as Ron and Hermione. The three Slytherin wands pointed at Harry and the three Gryffindor wands, at Draco.

_They'll kill each other,_ Eva thought to herself. She quickly ran in between them and raised her hands in front of Draco to stop them from doing anything stupid. She knew that Harry would not attack unless provoked.

She had just stepped between the two groups when she heard the loud shout. It was amazing how they all seemed to shout the curse at the same time. "_Stupefy."_ Six stunners were hurled at Eva; all at the same time. Three straight to the chest and three between her shoulder blades. A pained expression flitted across her face for a moment before she stiffened and fell to the ground.

Draco had seen the pain in her eyes right before she lost consciousness. He didn't say a word; he just scrambled to her side in the snow and tapped her face. "Rave, Rave wake up!" When he got no response he turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "One of you go get Madame Pomfrey and the other should find Professor Snape." They hesitated leaving Draco alone with the three Gryffindors who were now beside the fallen girl as well. "What are you standing there for? MOVE!"

The two cronies left at a run to do as they had been ordered. Harry and Draco shot each other a hate-filled glance before again looking down at Eva. They would have been blaming each other at the top of their lungs, had they not known the seriousness of the situation. Six stunners were enough to put a grown wizard in the hospital; who knew what it would do to a sixteen-year-old witch.

Professor Snape was soon soaring across the lawn, robes billowing out behind him. He had a murderous look on his face. It softened, however, when he saw his daughter lying on the ground, motionless. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Which curses were used here?" he asked coldly.

"Only one, sir. A stunning spell," answered Draco.

"One spell - six times, Professor," added Hermione worriedly.

Severus looked down at his daughter and cursed. He smoothed a hand across her cheek and felt that her skin was cool to the touch. He checked her pulse and felt a faint, but distinct, beating. Madame Pomfrey arrived and shooed everyone to a distance. Severus allowed her to work and just stared at his daughter.

Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be just sleeping. He noted the stark contrast of her hair fanned out across the snow. It was raven black, just like his, and long. Her skin was naturally like porcelain, but now it was becoming even more pale. Her lips, which were usually a rosy pink, were beginning to lose their tint; he did not know if it was from the cold or from the curses.

Madame Pomfrey rose from the girl's side and was conjuring a stretcher. She looked up and saw the Headmaster walking swiftly towards them. "She will need to be taken to St. Mungo's. She needs round-the-clock supervision to make sure there is no permanent damage. She seems to have a steady heartbeat, faint, but steady."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were still standing there, all of them looking down at the pale girl as she was being lifted onto the stretcher. They followed behind the Professors as they made their way into the castle. Ron and Hermione hesitated at the door of the infirmary; Harry and Draco did no such thing. They both walked right in after the adults. Neither spoke or looked at each other until the Headmaster turned to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Severus turned from the bed before either of them could respond. "What have you done, Potter?!" he yelled.

Harry was about to protest the unfairness of the accusation, but Dumbledore cut in before he had a chance. "Do not be hasty, Professor Snape. We should hear out the stories before we cast blame upon anyone."

"My daughter is lying immobile in the next bed and you expect me to calmly hear their fictitious stories!"

"Severus, please. We must remain levelheaded for Eva's sake. Know that she will be taken care of and no more harm will befall her. I have already sent Professor McGonagall to summon medi-witches from St. Mungo's." He turned back to the two boys who were now glaring at each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did this happen?"

Draco turned from glowering at Harry and adopted the most innocent look he could on his face. "Eva and I were talking and Potter came towards us. He interrupted an intimate moment and threatened us with his wand. I had to defend us both," he finished.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the dark-haired boy. "Harry?"  
  
"I saw Draco tackle Eva and I wanted to make sure that she was okay. When I walked closer, I saw Draco kiss her and it didn't look like she had invited it. I thought he was doing something she didn't like, so I wanted to defend her." Harry had a look of complete sincerity in his eyes.

The Headmaster looked from one boy to the other. Draco may have had a fake look of innocence on his face, but Dumbledore did not doubt his sincerity. He would have known right away if either boy had been lying.

"Very well," he said. He straightened a bit and looked over to Professor Snape. "Draco, your Head of House will decide your punishment. Harry, the same applies to you. Now, I want both of you to return to both of your common rooms. Draco, you have prefect duties to attend to and I believe you have Quidditch practice, Harry."

The two boys haltingly turned. Both looked over their shoulders for one last look at the still form that was lying on the infirmary bed. Severus Snape snapped the curtain closed as they headed out the door. For the first time in his career at Hogwarts, Harry felt bad for Draco; who knew what kind of punishment Professor Snape would have for him?

"I hope you're happy, Potter," said Draco.

They had reached the point where they would head in opposite directions to get to their respective dormitories. Harry turned to Draco a look of incredulity on his face.

"What?! I'm not the one who forced myself on Eva," he shot back.

"I did nothing of the sort. She was just not expecting the kiss. I had not made a move before that. She was just surprised," he lied.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. You've been trying to get in her pants since she got here. I can only think of two reasons for you to have pulled that."

"Pray tell, Potter."

"You wanted to get into her jeans one way or another. Even if you have to force your way; which I would not put past you." Draco snorted and Harry continued. "Or you are jealous of how much time she and I are spending together and you wanted to get at me through her."

"Unlike you, Potter, I don't have to rely on some scar and a little fame to get what I want. Eva and I have been intimate before." He liked the look of surprise that flitted across the Gryffindor's face for a second. "I bet she never told you that, huh? Yes, she and I have been seeing each other for quite some time. It's just our last separation was longer than either of us wanted it to be."

He was not totally lying. He and Eva had seen each other on a regular basis since their childhood, just not always in an intimate way. And their last separation was longer than either of them would have liked it to be. He knew that Eva had missed him as much as he had her.

"I'll believe that when I hear it from her." Harry turned and climbed the stairs two at a time.

Draco casually walked to the Slytherin dungeons. He had gotten to Potter with his comment about his and Eva's relationship. He entered the dungeons and with one simple look at the Slytherins around the common room he made it clear that he was in no mood to see any misbehavior; that pretty much meant either stay out of trouble or don't get caught. He walked into this room and threw himself onto the bed. He pulled the curtains around his four-poster and began to think about the situation.

Potter was obviously infatuated with Eva, but he had not made a move yet. Draco wondered why. Harry had never been hasty about acting without thinking things through before. Draco's father's current predicament was proof enough of that. If he had just stayed at Hogwarts and not tried to play the hero, Potter's godfather would be alive and Draco's father would be at home. Not that he minded Lucius' absence; it had been rather nice not having him at the Manor. Draco and Narcissa had never felt so free in a long time. They had actually been able to show some affection towards each other without looking over their shoulders for Lucius.

But he was digressing. Potter was the subject here. There had to be a reason why he had not made a move with Eva yet. Maybe he was just afraid that she would reject him. _As she should_, thought Draco. She was a pureblooded witch, after all. She would not consent to marry just any one. Besides that, she was practically married to Draco, anyway. She didn't know about their parents' arrangement, but he was sure he would soon get the all clear to tell her everything.

Someone entered the dormitory and Draco peeked around his curtains. It was Crabbe and Goyle. "Anything?" he asked.

"They've taken her to St. Mungo's. Snape went with them," said Goyle.

Draco nodded. He figured that the Professor would go. She was his daughter. He would probably stay there all day and come back just to teach classes.

Goyle cleared his throat and Draco turned to him. "Something else?"

"Potter went to the Headmaster before going out to the pitch. He wants to go visit her in the hospital, but the Headmaster won't let him off the school grounds."

Draco smiled devilishly. Potter wasn't allowed to see his beloved. This was going to be great. He would be writhing in jealousy when Draco got permission to see her.

Draco dismissed his two lackeys and put a Sealing Charm on his four-poster. For all his outward calm, he had been seriously shaken at the sight of an Eva deathly pale on the snow. He had never seen her like that before. He knew about her gift as an Energy Healer and so he knew the reason for her continual health. It had been a heavy blow to see her in such a state. To anyone who knew him, his use of her nickname in public would have been a sign of how unnerved he was.

He sat on his bed and allowed his thoughts to run unchecked. He thought about how they played as children. When they were seven, he loved to tug on her pigtails to tease her. For years she called him her knight in shining armor. He thought about their celebration they had when they had received their letters from Hogwarts and Durmstrang. He remembered that one reason his mother had insisted he go to Hogwarts was that she knew Saveage would never allow Eva to attend Durmstrang and she and Lucius had always wanted the two of them together. It seemed his parents had planned that he marry Eva for a long time.

He remembered that on that very night, Eva had shown him a letter that she sneacked out of the owl-post. It was from Beauxbatons. She had also been accepted to that school, but knew that Lucius would not allow Draco to set one foot there. Eva was afraid that her mother would send her there, and so she had hidden the letter. All their worry and planning was for naught, as the Nocturinos eventually decided to educate Eva at home. It was hard for them to maintain contact through letters alone and to see each other only during the Christmas holiday and during the summers. Draco had missed Eva terribly.

His thoughts turned to the meeting he had asked Eva about less than an hour ago. Draco had known that day, that Lucius was planning on speaking to Saveage about arranging a marriage between their two teens. Lucius had even asked Draco if he liked the prospect of marrying Eva. It was actually one of the only times the man had asked Draco his opinion. Of course, knowing that Lucius wanted a positive response, and really not having anything against the idea, he answered that he saw nothing but good in their union and that Eva was a fine pure-blooded witch. Lucius had given Draco one of the few smiles in his life and the boy carried that with him to this day.

Eva had been oblivious to what her mother and Lucius Malfoy were discussing, but she had enjoyed the flirtatious play that Draco seemed so intent on that day. He had spared nothing to see how far she would to with him. He had known for some time that she had some romantic feelings for him, but he'd never thought of endangering their friendship with something they could not take back.

He had complimented her on everything from her hair, which he truly did love, to her shoes. He'd held her hand while they walked the path in the woods by her Manor. He had even had the house elves bring them a picnic lunch in the woods. She had commented on how differently he was behaving and inquired as to what he was after. He'd given her one of the smoothest lines he had ever given.

"I don't want anything, but for you to be happy and to have pleasant memories of today." The line made Draco smile even now. He had always prided himself on having a smooth tongue. She had not questioned him further and they had enjoyed their picnic.

It was the memory of the next few hours that he loved the most. She had been telling him about how her grandfather was teaching her about certain methods of brewing different potions; he had been listening until she had shifted positions. Her new pose allowed him to see right down her blouse. It was one of the few times he'd been glad to see her in Muggle clothes. She must have asked him a question because she cleared her throat loudly and was looking at him accusingly.

"Just what are you staring at, Mr. Malfoy?" Her tone had held a hint of mischief and he smiled.

"I was just admiring your blouse," he answered.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you like it. It's made of a very nice silk. Smooth to the touch."

"Chinese silk?" asked Draco moving closer to her.

"Of course, I wear nothing else. Would you like to see if the fabric is soft enough for you?"

"I would indeed." Draco's voice was low and husky.

He'd been waiting for this chance all day. He placed one hand on the fabric that was on her side and pulled her closer to him. He liked the warm softness that was underneath the fabric.

"Soft?" asked Eva.

"Very," he answered.

He did not let her move and she made no indication that she wanted to. He moved towards her and his eyes glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes. She understood his request and closed her eyes in answer. He kissed her softly at first, but deepened it when she put her arms around his neck. He had not moved his hand from her side and only began to touch her when he noticed that she was kissing him back with as much fervor as he was kissing her. He also noticed that her fingers had found their way into his hair. He replied in kind by pulling on the ribbon that held her hair back.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled when he heard her small whimper of protest. "I've always loved your hair." He ran a hand through it from the roots all the way down to the ends, which he knew went halfway down her back.

"I thought you liked blondes," said Eva.

"I do, but there's no contrast in a blonde who's got blue eyes." He rolled over so she was completely on her back, hair cascading around her shoulders. He used one hand to play with her tresses and the other to caress her face. "I've never seen any girl as beautiful as you, Rave."

"You're just saying that because you want in my pants," she answered.

Draco's face turned somber. He had really meant it. He didn't know when his feelings for Eva had turned, but he knew that they had. "No, Rave. I mean it. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Eva could find no deceit in his eyes. She smiled and pulled him down to her. She allowed him to kiss her lips, her nose, her eyes, anywhere he wanted. She did not know when or how, but she'd managed to remove his shirt and he, hers. She felt him reach behind her and unhook her bra. The silk material was soon lying next to her blouse.

She had allowed him to kiss her breasts and he was so excited by the fact that he was probably the first to ever see her like this. She was so clean, so pure, so unlike the girls in Slytherin. For a minute he actually felt bad about the thoughts that were passing through his head, about the things he wanted to do to her. He had to control himself; he did not want to take her innocence here, in the middle of a forest. He forced himself to pull away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. He ran a hand through his hair, something he rarely did.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Draco looked at her, quickly wanting to calm her mind. "No, Rave, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you were doing everything right. I just don't want to do this here. I want your first time to be something special."

Her response to him was what confirmed her feelings in Draco's mind. She'd smiled and pulled him down to lie down next to her. She did not put her bra back on, or cover herself up. She had just laid her head on his bare chest and held him for what seemed like hours. She'd been completely comfortable with him; she did not mind being half-naked and laying with him on the forest floor.

He'd never experienced anything like that before. Someone who just wanted to hold him, just to lie there, talking about everything and anything, enjoying each other's company. It had made him hope, for the first time in his life, that Lucius would wheedle his way into what they both wanted. Draco could no longer imagine his life without the raven-haired girl laying next to him.

His mind was brought back to the present by a tapping on the door. He looked around the coverings of his four-poster after wiping his face clear of all tearstains. It was Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt waiting for him to go down to dinner. He could not believe that it was dinnertime already. He must have nodded off while he was thinking about Eva.

He led the two boys to the Great Hall, where everyone seemed to know just what had happened to Eva. The Gryffindors were sending him angry glares, which were normal, but it was the first time they were doing it because he had hurt one of his fellow housemates. He sat down at the table and Pansy Parkinson took the seat next to him. She had been smarting about the Yule Ball, but he really did not want to put up with her today. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was not eating; good, he was feeling as miserable as he was for what happened to Eva.

He looked at the plate of food in front of him and lost his appetite. It was strange how guilt could extinguish your appetite. He'd forgotten what that was like. He was getting up from the table when Dumbledore stood and Professor McGonagall tapped her glass. He sat back down and awaited the announcement.

"As you all know, one of your fellow students was injured earlier today and was taken to St. Mungo's. For all those who wish to write or send Miss Nocturino a get-well card or gift, please see your Heads of House and we will see that she receives them. She is expected to make a full recovery and we hope to have her back with us soon. Thank you." The Headmaster sat down and Draco shot out of his seat.

He walked as quickly as he could out of the Great Hall, heedless of the whispers that followed him. He walked swiftly to the common room and pulled out a small amount of floo powder that he kept in a pouch just in case. Five minutes later he walked into his dormitory and changed into his satin pajamas with a smile on his face. When Eva woke up she'd be surrounded by so many roses she'd think that she was in a garden. Let's see if Potter could top that.


	21. St Mungo's Visit

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus had asked the Headmaster to inform Saveage of Eva's condition as soon as the girl had been taken to the wizarding hospital. Unfortunately, Saveage had reacted just as Severus thought she would. She had practically hexed the older man to get permission to see her daughter. Severus had expected no less and did not envy the old wizard his situation.

She had ranted and raved about how she had entrusted Eva's life to Hogwarts and now look where she was. Dumbledore, of course, had felt responsible in some way, but Severus knew that this was more his own fault than the Headmaster's. Saveage had been allowed to see her daughter on Monday. She'd fussed over her daughter's prone form and then cried for an hour as Severus held her that night.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked her.

"No, Father never hexed her with anything like this in his training. At least, not that I know of. She's been sick before, but that was only the mild things like colds and coughs. For the most part, she's been the picture of health. It's so . . . so . . . I don't know what it is, but I don't feel like that's my daughter in that bed. She's so cold and pale."

"I know, Sage, I know. We just have to hope that her natural abilities are working, even if we can't see it."

Saveage had stayed in Severus' arms all that night. She had only been able to come one day. It would have been too dangerous for her to be seen there too often. The Dark Lord had spies even in St. Mungo's and the staff had been told that she was there to visit a close friend of the family. The Ministry, now working closely with Dumbledore, had not allowed anything to be printed about the death of Aurelius and Alethea Nocturino and so no one really knew what had happened in late August. Eva was in complete isolation in her room at St. Mungo's; only a limited number of staff was allowed to take care of her, and those people, including the healer attending her, all had direct ties to the Order.

Saveage had tried to convince Dumbledore to allow her to stay there while Eva was sick. She swore not leave the room until Eva was ready to leave. Dumbledore, however, kept his reason and, even though he hated having to separate them at this difficult time, he had done what he thought best for their safety and sent Saveage back to Number Twelve. He had promised to give her daily reports of how Eva was faring, and that had placated her somewhat.

Severus had received a note from Dumbledore that day at school about Draco and Narcissa Malfoy visiting Eva and he'd been concerned. Severus had never known just where Narcissa's loyalties had fallen. She really did love her husband, although Severus had never understood why. He guessed it was something akin to the reason that Saveage loved him, even with all his faults and less than perfect looks.

Dumbledore had also expressed some disquiet over the visit, but his unease was over Draco. The Headmaster did not know what the boy's feelings were concerning his father. He had been rather upset when he got news of his father's arrest and sentence to Azkaban. The boy's loyalty to his father's Lord was in question and his close ties to Eva posed a great concern.

Severus had convinced the Headmaster that Draco was no threat to Eva. The older wizard still had his doubts, but had bowed to Severus' rights as Eva's father. Severus, himself, had some doubts about Draco Malfoy's loyalties to the Dark Lord, but he knew where the boy stood when it came to Eva. He knew Draco would do what ever he could to keep her safe and close to him.

Saveage had told Severus, during her visit to Hogwarts, about the marriage arrangement that Lucius had been pressuring her to approve. The elder Malfoy had always intimidated Saveage and she had given him a vague and indefinite answer, which Lucius had effectively taken as a 'yes'. What Lucius thought of as 'yes', Draco did, too, and knew about this semi-agreement and had been treating Eva as his property since he spotted her on her first day of school. Severus had only come to that realization after Saveage had explained. He'd given Draco a bit of a hard time when he was with Eva for a while, just so the boy would know that he was watching.

Severus and Saveage had talked to Eva on Monday night at the hospital. It had soothed both of their worries to be able to speak to her, even if she did not respond. Saveage had fallen asleep on the bed, her head on Eva's stomach. When daylight came, she had to make a hasty retreat, before anyone saw her and reported to some gossip magazine that she had stayed all night at the hospital. Severus watched her go and went back to Hogwarts soon after, but not before checking on Eva one last time. As he left instructions to be notified _immediately_ if there was any change, he could not help but wonder if she would need to be moved to the ward for permanent spell damage.

* * *

Draco had walked through the week impatiently, waiting for Friday to come. He had written his mother Monday morning and asked her to write Dumbledore for permission to visit Eva at St. Mungo's. She'd written back that same day and had told him all was arranged for the trip on Friday and that she was going with him.

Draco smiled at the memory of the letter. He had looked at it for an hour, not just because of knowing he would soon see Eva, but because his mother had written it. He remembered receiving her first letter to Hogwarts; he still had it in fact. He loved looking at her writing, it was very feminine and reminded him of her with its natural grace and flow, and he loved all the treats she would send him from home. She had somehow known that he missed being at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa had asked about Saveage's condition after learning of her daughter's injury. Draco didn't know what to say and so just wrote his mother that he was pleased about the arrangements and that he had not heard anything about his Auntie Saveage even knowing that Eva was hurt.

"It was strange," thought Draco. He had never known Saveage and Eva to be apart for so long. Draco wondered if Saveage was at the hospital as he re-read the letter before posting it. They were more like sisters sometimes, than mother and daughter. They had often dragged Narcissa into their little circle, too. Not that she had ever complained. Mrs. Malfoy had always come home tired after a day with the Misses Nocturino, but she had a happiness about her that made Draco wonder if she ever wished she'd had a daughter of her own.

He forced himself out of his musings and back to the subject at hand. He was in his Arithmancy class with Ravenclaws and it was his last class today. He and Eva had this class together and had partnered on many occasions, but he was now stuck with Pansy Parkinson. She had doubled her efforts to get in his jeans since the Yule Ball.

He forced himself to work as amiably and quickly as he could, focusing on the knowledge that tomorrow, Friday, he would be going with his mother to London. The class period was soon over and he dashed out of the classroom. He made for the Slytherin dungeons and was surprised to find Professor Snape waiting for him in his dormitory.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?" asked Draco.

"I received an owl from your mother stating that you two are going to be visiting Eva tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, sir. She has already arranged everything with the Headmaster."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to make sure that you will not be doing anything rash while you are in her room."

"I wouldn't think of doing anything of the sort," said Draco. _At least, not while_ you're_ in the room,_ he thought.

"Good to know." The professor began to walk towards the door. He stopped as he was about to open it. "I noticed your gift when I arrived at her room Monday. You might want to tone it down a bit. Potter may not have as much gold as you, but you'll run through your inheritance if you keep going at this rate."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," said Draco.

* * *

Severus walked back to his office and sat looking at the chair where Eva usually sat when she came. It amazed him to no end, how much he had grown to care for her. He had stayed by her side at St. Mungo's all night on Sunday. He returned for breakfast at Hogwarts and taught his classes. He'd taken whatever marking he could carry in his case and had gone right back to her private room at the wizarding hospital.

He had been surprised on Wednesday when he walked into the room and found Eva's eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. He'd immediately called for the nurse. The woman had checked Eva thoroughly and sighed in satisfaction.

"Her vital signs are strong and steady. She seems to be on her way to recovery. I don't know why her eyes are open, though. I will alert the healer-on-call and he'll be better able to assess the situation." She bustled quickly out of the room.

Severus sat by the bed and held Eva's hand in his left and placed his right atop her head. He smoothed back her hair and began his nightly one-sided conversation, just as he and Saveage had done on Monday.

"You've missed quite a lot in your classes, Eva. Your professors have been putting aside your assignments and they will expect you to complete them when you return." He smiled and ran a finger down her nose; it was exactly like her mother's. "Don't worry about Potions, though; I know your Professor well and I'm sure I can convince him to be lenient with you. Your Housemates have expressed some concern for you. Of course, most of the ones who have asked after you were the boys."

The healer cleared his throat behind Severus and waited for the man sitting by the bed to turn around. "It's good to talk to her, Professor Snape. Most times they show no sign of reaction, but we've had quite a few patients wake up and say that they had heard everything that was going on." He had reached the bed and was examining Eva's eyes as he spoke.

"Her pupils are responding to light." He checked her pulse. "Her pulse is strong and steady." He placed the tip of his wand on her side and waited. "There seems to be no internal organ damage or bleeding." He put his wand back on his pocket and looked at Eva with confusion. She seemed to be in perfect health.

"Is there something about your daughter that you have not mentioned, Professor? Any medical condition she's been prone to?" asked the healer.

Severus looked up and covered his annoyance with a blank countenance. "She's been the picture of health. This is the first time I've seen her like this."

The healer nodded. "Well, the only thing she seems to need is rest." He motioned for the nurse to follow him. "Goodnight, Professor. Please alert us if you feel there is a change."

"Of course, thank you."

Severus sat back down on the chair and held Eva's hand in both of his. She had her fingernails painted emerald green and Severus knew it was because of Potter. She'd been miserable since just after the Yule Ball. It was apparent that Eva had quite strong feelings for Potter. He laid his head on the bed, atop the hands that held hers. "Maybe this is my fault," he mused. "If I had not forbidden Potter to see you, you probably would not have been with Draco on Sunday. I'm so sorry, Darling. I wanted to keep you from danger so much that I may have put you straight in front of it."

Severus stood and looked straight into the blank eyes of his daughter. "Please, Eva, come back to me. I can't promise you the world, but I will try harder. Just fight for me; fight to come back." Severus waited for a response, but nothing came.

He took out the papers he had brought with him and began to read through them, commenting every now and then to Eva. He finished quickly and walked back to the bed; some time during the conversation, Eva had closed her eyes.

He'd gone through the week like he was on automatic pilot. He was just as nasty to his students as he usually was, though he did not have the energy to deduct as many points as he habitually did. Many students decided he was losing his touch now that he had a daughter. Some students had even tried to get away with things they would normally have never dared to try while he was in his class. To their chagrin, they had learned he was tired, but not blind.

He was praying for Friday to come so he would be able to just take a couple of changes of robes to St. Mungo's and just camp out in her room for the weekend. He did not mind having Narcissa there for the day. He had heard Eva's stories about how much she and her Aunt Nary would do together. Severus had found it hard to picture Narcissa Malfoy, one of the most formal women he had met, shopping at a Muggle mall with Saveage and Eva in tow. Then again, he had known Narcissa in school and she had always been a bit of a party girl, so it would follow that she would 'let loose,' as they say, when Lucius was not looking. He just hoped that at this point in time Lucius wasn't somehow watching.

* * *

Severus had asked the Headmaster to find someone to teach his last class, since he wanted to get to the hospital early and spend as much time with Eva as he could this weekend. He had given the Headmaster the next batch of Wolfsbane Potion that he had prepared for Remus Lupin, as today was to be the full moon. He gathered Draco from his class and went out to the front of the school to await Narcissa's arrival. They only had to wait a few minutes before seeing her form approaching from the school gates.

Severus helped Draco with the bag that he'd packed for the weekend, and set a quick pace to meet Narcissa.

"Draco, Darling, are you all right?" asked Narcissa. Draco seemed rather pale to her.

"I'm alright, Mum. I'll feel better when I see Eva."

Narcissa nodded and put a hand on his arm. She turned to the Professor. "Hello, Severus. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I trust that you are ready to leave immediately?"

"Yes, of course." She turned indicating that she would follow him.

Severus took a quick and direct route to the post office in Hogsmeade. He had secured a Portkey to London yesterday and was in a hurry to get to St. Mungo's. He was glad to see that he had made it in plenty of time before the key was ready and turned to his two guests.

"I just wanted to make sure that you both understand the seriousness of Eva's condition. She has not responded to anyone since her arrival at the hospital and we are not sure when she will."

"Is that normal, Severus? Has the healer had experience in this kind of situation before?" asked Narcissa. Her questions and tone were a bit harsher than she normally would have used, but she had a deep affection for the girl in the hospital.

"I don't know if it's normal, but then Eva is not a normal girl, is she?" Severus was referring to her Healing abilities. "I have asked the healer and he said that Professor McGonagall was in the same condition for near a month when this happened to her, so he is hoping that because Eva is younger she will be out of this sleep-like condition in a week or so."

Draco had just been listening, and storing the information that the adults were giving him. The feeling in the pit of his stomach just grew heavier, as the feeling of guilt that he'd been carrying around through the previous week increased. He held onto the Portkey and the whole way to London, he kept seeing the look of pain on Eva's face just before she fell to the ground.

He was not prepared for the sight of Eva on the bed, still as pale as she had been at the beginning of the week. He felt his breathing tighten as he walked towards her. He cradled her hand and felt that it was cold to the touch. He looked at her face and wished as hard as he could for her eyes to open. It didn't happen. He closed his eyes and wished with every fiber of his being for her eyes to open and for her to just jump out of the bed and challenge him to a snowball fight; but again it didn't happen.

He lifted the hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "I'm so sorry, Rave. I'm so sorry." A sob broke through and he dropped his head on top of her hand on the bed. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and moved one of the hands that was holding Eva's to his shoulder and took a hold of hers.

He stayed that way for at least five minutes before looking up at Eva again. "I'm sorry, Rave. Please wake up. I swear I'll do whatever you want. I'll be nice to Potter, just please wake up."

Severus had watched Draco with something akin to astonishment. The boy had never shown any emotion other than hatred and coldness since he began at Hogwarts, but since Eva had arrived he had been nothing short of gentlemanly with her. It seemed that he had taken the supposed agreement between Lucius and Saveage to heart and was in love with Eva.

Narcissa moved to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Eva's head. "She looks so peaceful," whispered the blonde.

"Can she hear us?" asked Draco.

"The healer believes she can," answered Severus.

Draco sighed and pulled up a chair. "You've missed a lot of school, Rave. The professors have been setting aside your assignments, so you'll have plenty of work to make-up. Don't worry too much, though, I can help you when you get back. If you don't get back soon, Granger might move back onto the head of our year."

"Speaking of Granger, Parkinson has taken your little sabbatical as an opportunity to resume her fun. I'm sure Granger's wishing she hadn't interfered between us." Draco chuckled. He was about to continue with his talk, but Narcissa interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'interfered' with you? Did you have something to do with this?"

Severus got out of his chair in the far corner of the room. "I'm sorry, Narcissa. It is my fault that you do not know the whole story of what happened on Sunday. As Draco's Head of House, I should have written you a letter explaining the situation." He motioned for her to have a seat in one of the chairs adjacent the bed.

"From what I have gathered, from the stories of the students involved, Draco and Eva were having some sort of disagreement or discussion and something he did warranted Harry Potter's attention. Potter and two of his friends drew their wands, as did Draco and two of his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and they all cast Stunning Spells. Unfortunately, Eva did not want an altercation to happen and she got in the path of all six Stunners."

Narcissa had grown paler as the story wore on. She could not believe her ears. She knew that Draco was not the kindest of souls, he was being so heavily influenced by his father, but for him to do something like this to the one friend he had known for most of his life! She turned a murderous glare on her son, who was intelligent enough to look ashamed of his actions.

"You're the reason she's in here?" she asked.

"Narcissa," began Severus. "Although I believe that Draco has a lecture coming to him, and I will not stop you from giving it, I would be much obliged if you left the room. I do not want Eva to hear anything that might upset her, if she can hear us."

"Of course." Narcissa stood from her chair and walked over to her son. He was now taller than she was, but he knew just how powerful a witch he was dealing with. "Come, Draco," she hissed.

Draco stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked in front of his mother. He cast one last look at Eva before stepping out into the corridor. Narcissa had not raised her voice, she had not even hinted at a punishment for him. She just looked at him with sadness and disappointment evident on her face.

"I hoped your father's influence on you was not this deep, Draco. Had I known that you had tried to force yourself on her, I would never have allowed you to come."

"But, Mum. . ."

"Silence! I will not hear excuses! You were going to hurt the one person you have known for your entire life, and use a Stunning Spell on _someone_; whether or not that person was your best friend is besides the point." Narcissa covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Her thoughts were so jumbled and she was so shocked at what her son had almost done, that she could not speak. "I don't think I've ever been so disappointed with you, son."

"I'm really sorry, Mum; you have to believe me. I didn't see her come towards us until it was too late. I would have taken all the spells on myself if I had known this would happen."

Narcissa sighed and looked at her son. "I have no doubt that you would have, but you didn't. Understand something, Draco," Narcissa took her son's face into her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Your actions are what have caused this. I hope you remember the way she looks on that bed for the rest of your life. If your father had ever cared about people half as much as I know you do, I'm sure he would be with us now."

The mention of his father made Draco feel ashamed. He knew just how much Narcissa had to put up with when he was around. "I'm sorry Mum. I do understand."

"I love you, Draco, and it's only because I love you that I would mention your father. You may be his son, but I refuse to believe you are his replica."

"Thank you, Mum."

They returned to the room, but this time Draco just sat by Eva's bed and held her hand, Narcissa watching with a keen eye the whole time. Around eight o'clock the nurse brought in three food trays. Narcissa tried to look appreciative, but could not help the shudder that ran through her at the sight of the food. Fortunately, the nurse understood.

"It's hospital food, Ma'am. I don't think anyone likes it," she said.

Narcissa did not touch her food; she just went over to stand by Eva. Severus had been reading to her from a book he said Eva liked very much. It was written by a Muggle, of all people, but Narcissa was surprised that she was being drawn in. This Tolkien fellow sure knew how to write.

Narcissa looked over at Severus and Draco eating their dinner and smiled. She placed her blonde head next to Eva's raven one and draped her arm across her waist. "Do you remember when you turned thirteen and Draco and I visited for the summer break? That was a fun time, wasn't it?"

The two men at the other side of the room listened intently while eating. "Your grandmother had convinced your grandfather to take Draco on a tour of Muggle London so he could see how they live. It was a nice excuse to get them out of the house. Do you remember what we did that weekend?"

Narcissa lifted her head and looked right at Eva. Her eyes were still closed, but she appeared to be regaining some of her color. "It's amazing how childish two grown women can be when they're alone and allowed to act as they please. Especially when you were there to egg them on. Do you think the house elves still remember the sight of the three of us streaking across the lawns?" Narcissa laughed, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll do it again, Eva, if you'll wake up." A sob tore from her throat. "Please, baby girl, please come back."

Draco walked to his mother's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The woman cried over the girl and tears fell onto the sheets. Draco tried to move his mother to chair by the bed, but she refused to move.

Instead, she continued talking to her. "I remember this one time when you and Draco were just babies; you were both still in diapers, actually. It was a fine summer day and I had gone to your house to spend the day with your mother. You and Draco were sitting in the parlour playing with your toys when your grandfather stormed into the house. You started crying because he was screaming at the house elves and he could be heard all the way into the parlour. Your mother tried to calm him down, but she ended up screaming at him too. When I turned from where I was listening at the door, Draco had his hand on yours and he was patting it, as if he were comforting you. I have always believed that day was when your friendship began."

Severus listened to that story and could not help the little smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was not difficult to imagine Eva as a child, but Draco as a toddler was a bit impossible. Especially, the picture of Draco that Narcissa was painting.

Narcissa continued telling Eva stories about her and Draco, as well as stories about Saveage and herself, some of which made Severus force a cough in order to hide his laugh. It was dark out when Draco and Narcissa were taking their leave.

"Thank you for allowing us to come, Severus," said Narcissa.

"I'm glad that you made the effort. I'm sure Eva knows you were here."

"Is there anyway I can stay, Mum? I can sleep on the chair," said Draco.

"No, Draco. We will be back in the morning; there is no need for you to . . ."

Narcissa had been looking at Draco when she was explaining, and a bright light caught her eye. Severus looked over to where she was staring, as did Draco.

The light of the full moon had reached Eva's bed and it seemed to envelop her in brightness. A glow had begun right around her belly button and began to spread over her body, until it completely surrounded her. The trio looked on in shocked amazement as her body was lifted off the bed. Her hair hung down and skimmed over the pillow from where she was suspended in mid-air.

It was an amazing sight to behold. Eva stayed suspended for a few minutes, until the light began to fade. As she began her descent to the bed, her breathing became louder, almost a rasp. When she hit the bed her head was thrown back in pain and the scream she let out was what brought back her father to reality. He was quickly at her side and holding her hand.

"Eva, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"My chest . . . burning . . . " She let out a piteous moan. "Daddy," she whinged in pain.

"Draco, get the healer," ordered Severus.

Narcissa was rather shocked at what she had seen. Saveage had never told her that Eva was an Energy Healer; Draco had never told her that Eva was an Energy Healer. She walked back to the bed and stood next to Severus. Eva's head was buried in his shoulder and she was crying piteously as her father rocked her. Narcissa simply placed her hand on Eva's head and tried to whisper words of encouragement.

The healer ran into the room and took in the sight before him. He was glad that the girl had finally regained consciousness, but he had never heard of someone being in pain after they had been hit with a Stunning Spell. He knew right away that Professor Snape had, indeed, been hiding something from him. His first priority was to relieve Eva's pain.

"Here, Professor, give her this. It's just a simple Pain Potion. It will make her comfortable enough for me to examine her."

Severus pulled Eva's head back a little. "Here, Darling, drink this. It will help with the pain." Eva tried to put her head back to its former position, but Narcissa was now holding her chin firm. "I promise, you'll feel better as soon as you drink this." He tipped the vial of potion into Eva's slightly parted lips.

Draco watched as the three adults tended to Eva. His mind understood that she was now awake; she was on her way to returning to normal. His heart, however, could not get past the image of her floating off the bed and then screaming in pain. That scream; if he lived to be three hundred, he would never forget that scream. He had been the cause of it; he'd caused her this pain and he knew he'd never forget it.


	22. More Conversations

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry had been miserable from the beginning of the week. He'd asked Dumbledore for permission to visit Eva in the hospital, but had been refused. The Headmaster believed that it was too dangerous to allow Harry to leave the grounds of the school. Harry had pointed out that he'd gone to St. Mungo's last year and the Headmaster had pointed out that it was always with a member of the Order.

Harry knew the reality of the situation. He really did understand that Dumbledore wanted to keep him safe, but that did not make things any easier. He felt hopeless and guilty. He knew that if he had not been reckless, Eva would be in school now, with the rest of her class. It didn't help that Malfoy had managed to get permission to see her. He had made sure the news of his visiting Eva reached Harry's ears and it had its desired effect, although Harry made sure Malfoy did not see how upset he was.

Ron and Hermione, however, could see it and they were worried. Harry was not eating or sleeping as he should and he was often found on the Gryffindor common room couch in the mornings. Ron knew that he would sneak out of the dormitory and sit there all night until he was too exhausted to stay awake. They tried to encourage him, but they knew it was hopeless because their hearts were not in it either. They both felt guilty for Eva's injuries as well.

It was not until Friday night that there seemed to be a ray of hope for them. Neville walked into the Great Hall and quickly walked towards them. He held a crumpled parchment in his hands.

"You'll never guess what my Gran just sent me," he said as he slid into the seat next to Harry.

"Another Remembrall?" asked Ron.

"No, I've gotten her to agree to come and take me to London tomorrow. I'm going to see Eva." Harry just groaned and pushed his plate away. "I know you want to see her, Harry; that's why I'm telling you now. If you want to write her a letter or send her something, just give it to me tonight or tomorrow morning and I'll make sure she gets them. Same for you two," he said looking at Ron and Hermione.

Harry perked up a little at that. He didn't know how long she would be in St. Mungo's and he really wanted to apologize and explain that he'd never meant to hurt her; this was probably his only opportunity to do it. He ate some of the food off his plate and got up from the table.

"Where you going, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to start on my letter," he threw over his shoulder.

Ron and Hermione quickly spooned a bit more food in their mouths and got up as well. Neville watched them as they talked on their way out. He hoped that Professor Snape would not take the letters away from him when he got there. He had to find a way to make sure Eva received everything he would be taking. He resolved that even if he had to wrestle them out of Snape's hands, he'd make sure they were in Eva's possession when she woke up. If Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to the trouble of apologizing, then it was well worth the effort.

The trio stayed up half the night writing their letters. Ron's was short, but he did not know how to say what he wanted to. He eventually got down his meaning in the least confusing way and sealed the envelope. Hermione seemed to be writing Eva a novel. The two boys were sure that she was apologizing for looking at her sideways the day after they met, and every moment that had followed; she always did things like that, Harry just hoped Eva would not fall asleep before finishing the letter.

Harry's letter was sincere. He apologized for what had happened on Sunday and explained why he had done what he did. He hoped she would understand and forgive him one day. He finished by saying that he was sorry for avoiding her since the Yule Ball; there were outside forces that did not allow him to continue with the relationship. He just hoped that she would take that at face value and not read more into the meaning.

The three Gryffindors placed their letters on the table in the middle of the common room. Ron and Harry would tell Neville where they were in the morning, and they left a note to the house elves not to remove the letters from the table.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered in the common room early; they planned to do some work in the library before it got too full. They were surprised to see so many people milling around the center table. Most of them were carrying parchments and some had bags of candy; Hermione spotted Angus Stuart with a small bouquet of violets. They trio looked at each other in puzzlement and decided to wait until the crowd cleared to see what was going on. Finally, most of the students had gone and they saw Neville taking the last pieces of parchments from some third year students.

"Oh, hey, guys! I got the letters you wrote; don't worry, I put them aside and will make sure that she gets those first," said Neville.

"What were all those people giving you?" asked Hermione.

"Get-well cards and letters for Eva. I told some people about it at dinner and they told some other people. I think I have every House covered; except Slytherin, of course. Most Gryffindors gave me a letter or card from a few people from other houses. It's really nice to see that Eva has so many people that like her."

Neville checked that the bag he was carrying was tied and flung it over his shoulder. He felt like Santa Claus. "Well, I'd better get going. I think Gram should be here soon and she doesn't like to wait." He walked out with a stunned Harry, Ron and Hermione watching him.

He completely forgot about the trio when he saw his grandmother standing in the doorway with the Headmaster. She was wearing that god-awful hat again. He'd always had the urge to find a slingshot and shoot that vulture off, but he never did it.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Hello, Gram."

"Good morning, Mr. Longbottom. I see that you have collected some bounty for Miss Nocturino," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. A lot of the students are sending get-well cards and gifts. I'm sure she'll appreciate them." Neville was surprised at how easily he was speaking with the Headmaster. Eva's talks and encouragement must be what was helping.

"Yes, I'm sure she will. I've just received an owl from Professor Snape reporting that she has regained consciousness. I only wish I could have been there to see it," he said.

Neville wondered what the big deal was about seeing someone wake up, but he just smiled at the Headmaster.

"Well, we really must be off. Come along, Neville," said Gram.

"Goodbye, Professor," called Neville.

"Have a nice trip, Neville."

Gram hailed the Knight Bus and they were soon barreling their way towards London and the hospital. They were the second stop and Neville was glad; he didn't think he'd ever been so frightened during a trip.

They bypassed the welcoming witch at the front desk, as Professor Dumbledore had told Gram what room Eva was in, and went straight to the fourth floor. Neville walked slowly as he approached the room numbered 4455; he wasn't sure if Professor Snape would welcome him.

He heard voices coming from the room. Snape had visitors and they were talking. It was only the sound of Eva's voice that gave him the courage to knock on the door. Gram waited impatiently beside him.

Snape opened the door and sneered at the young man. He directed a civil stare at the elderly witch behind him and moved to allow them entry, not saying a word.

Eva caught sight of the person calling and a smile lit her face. "Neville!" She held out her arms and he gladly embraced her. "I'm so glad you came to see me."

"Well, you are my Potions Partner, after all. I had to make sure you were all right; I'd fail the class without you," he teased.

"No, you wouldn't. You just don't like sitting by yourself," she teased back. She looked at the elderly woman hanging back and smiled. "Hello," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Neville moved so that his Gram could approach. "Eva, this is my Grandmother. Gram, this is my friend Eva Nocturino."

The elderly witch shook hands with Eva. The look on her face, however, was decidedly critical. Eva felt like she was being examined. She shifted a bit on the bed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom. Neville has spoken of you often."

"Yes, Neville has spoken of you as well. I'm glad that he has found someone who can tolerate his lesser instincts in magic," said the older witch.

"I think Neville is a great wizard. He can do anything if people around him will encourage and support him. I know that he's helped me quite a few times." Eva did not like it when people insulted her friends, and here was Neville's grandmother saying he was not a good wizard. No wonder he had such bad self-confidence.

"How are you feeling, Eva?" asked Neville. The last thing he wanted was for Eva to argue with Gram; Snape would throw them out for sure if that happened.

"I'm getting better. I'm sleeping a lot, but that's normal. The healer says that I should be out of here by Tuesday if I keep on like I am."

"That's great," Neville felt a bit uncomfortable. He had seen the other two people in the room: Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, I must have left my manners at Hogwarts. Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, this is Narcissa Malfoy; she's my Auntie, and her son, Draco."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure," said Neville.

Mrs. Longbottom, knowing full well who they were, just sneered at the Malfoys. "I think I'll wait outside, Neville."

Neville watched his grandmother go and wished it were he who was out of the room. "I brought you some cards from people." He lifted the bag that he had by his feet and placed it on the bed. "There are a lot of people who miss you. Oh, and these are from Angus Stuart," he held out the little bouquet of violets.

Eva laughed and took the flowers. "I have no idea how he managed to find violets in the middle of winter." She sniffed the violets and smiled at Narcissa. "Auntie Nary, can you find a vase for these?"

"Of course, Darling." She took the flowers and exited the room.

"I don't know many people in Slytherin, so I wasn't able to tell them about my visit, but these are all from the other Houses." He upended the bag and all the letters and cards fell out. Some of them fell to the floor.

Eva just stared at them all with her mouth agape. She had no idea that so many people knew who she was. These were people who weren't even in her house; she was Slytherin and all these were from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Come to think of it, she had not received anything from her Housemates besides Draco's roses. "These are all for me?" she whispered, picking up a card that had a huge sun on the front.

"Yes, I told everyone I knew that I was coming down today and they told more people. I gathered all these cards today. Aww, Eva, don't cry," said Neville.

Eva sniffed and smiled. She let out something that was a mix of a sob and a laugh and looked up at Neville. "I didn't think so many people cared." She began to go through the cards one by one and laughed out loud at many of them.

Severus and Draco excused themselves at one point to go and have lunch. Neville and Eva were left alone to read the cards. Neville waited until he was sure Professor Snape and the Malfoys would not be back to pull out the other cards he had.

"I wanted to make sure that you got these. I wanted you to read them first, but I don't think your father would have appreciated me giving them to you." He handed her the three notes from Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Why didn't they come with you?" she asked. She had really wanted to see them.

"Harry can't leave the school and Ron and Hermione would not have felt right if they came to see you without him. They really did want to come, though."

Eva nodded and opened Ron's letter. It was short and sweet; pretty much saying that he was sorry for what had happened and that he wished her back at school soon. She smiled at his clumsiness with words, but knew that was just how Ron was and she would not want him any other way. Next was Hermione's letter. It was easily the thickest of the three and Eva smiled. She began to read the letter and was shocked to find all the things that Hermione was apologizing for. She must have really felt bad about what happened. Eva skipped down to the end where she apologized for her part in Sunday's incident and said she would do anything to make it up to her and that she hoped Eva would be well soon and to take her time regaining her energy. Eva closed the letter with a smile.

Harry's letter was last. She gingerly picked it up, as if it was a treasured possession that should be handled with care and respect. She opened it and smiled at his somewhat sloppy hand. He also apologized for what had happened on Sunday. His explanation was short and sincere and Eva appreciated his actions for what they were, an honest concern for her safety. His apology for avoiding her since the Yule Ball was what struck her the most. He said that there were outside forces that prevented him from seeing her, but what kind of outside forces could possibly. . ? _You interfering, conniving old man!_ thought Eva. She knew her father had something to do with it and she was going to find out what and why.

Eva refolded Harry's letter, but tucked it under her pillow. "He's feeling guilty, isn't he?" she asked Neville.

"Yes, as are Ron and Hermione. They haven't been themselves all week."

"Could you check that table for a parchment, quill and some ink? I think it's time that I dispel their guilt."

Neville rummaged through the drawer in the night table, but found nothing. He went to the nurse at the desk and retrieved what they needed. He knew that Eva was still weak so he offered to write the letter for her, but she declined. "A letter is a personal thing. If you are going to take the time to write one, you should write it yourself."

She wrote Ron's letter first. She thanked him for caring so much about her and assured him that she held no hostility towards him. Hermione's letter was about the same, except that Eva joked about Hermione's lengthy letter. Finally, she got to Harry's and she was a bit stumped at what to say.

"Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what Harry meant when he talked about 'outside forces'? I can't really think of anything."

"Well, we did have this one conversation about Malfoy and your Dad," said Neville.

"Draco and my father? Why would he think they would stand. . ?" Something dawned on Eva. "He wouldn't," she whispered.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Neville. He usually liked it when something would come to Eva; she always talked to herself and it was quite amusing to watch it all play out on her face.

"My father. He must have said something to Harry. That's got to be the only reason why he would stop talking to me. I can't believe my Dad would do that. You're lucky your parents don't treat you like a child."

Neville squirmed a bit in his chair. He had not told Eva about his parents being in St. Mungo's. The truth was, he never told anyone because he never knew how to broach the subject.

"What's wrong, Neville? I'm sorry if I said something bad about your parents. I was just upset that my Dad would do something like this."

"No, you didn't offend me." He sighed. "I guess it's time for you to hear the story."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Eva had the feeling this was one story you were not told before going to bed.

"I know I don't have to, but I want you to know." He sat quietly, gathering his thoughts and then began. "My parents were a part of an offensive against Lord Voldemort when he first rose to power. They were very talented and strong. Dumbledore trusted them very much and used them in a lot of the more dangerous and secret operations he had going on. Long story short: they were captured by Death Eaters and tortured because they were trying to get information out of them. The Death Eaters didn't kill them; they just drove them insane with the torture. They're both here in St. Mungo's in the ward for permanent spell damage."

"Oh, Neville," breathed Eva. She didn't know what to say. How did you express the sorrow you felt for someone you loved because they were in a bad situation? 'I'm sorry' seemed too trite, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"It's all right. I get to see them during the school holidays. You should be happy that you've got both your parents, even if they treat you like a child."

"You'll have both your parents soon, Neville. I'm sure there's something the healers can do to help them."

"They've been here since I was a baby, Eva. I'm sure the healers would have found something by now."

The look on Neville's face broke Eva's heart. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help Neville's parents. She would have to have a talk with the healer about what he knew of Energy Healers. Maybe there was something in her powers that could reverse insanity. "Never give up hope, Neville. New and wonderful things happen everyday."

They continued their conversation, and Eva finally finished her letter to Harry, until Neville's grandmother reappeared in the room and told him it was late and that they really had to go. They bid each other goodbye and Eva was left alone for a while to think about her course of action. She first had to talk with the healer about what she might be able to do for Neville's parents. She had to think about what to do about her father's interference in her life. He really had no right to do what he had done. It was her decision to make and she would very well make it on her own.

Severus returned to the room and lifted the corners of his lips when he saw his daughter was still awake. "I think it's time for a nap."

"Just as soon as we talk," Eva replied.

"What would you like to talk about? School?"

"In a way, yes." Eva folded her hands in her lap. She thought about the letter that was under her pillow. "What did you say to Harry to make him stop seeing me?"

"What gave you the idea that I did that?" Severus had not seen this one coming and was totally unprepared for this conversation.

"There is no other reason for him to be avoiding me. What did you say after the Yule Ball to run him off?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. I have never said anything to Harry Potter outside of his schoolwork and grades."

Eva was silent for a moment processing what her father had just said. He was far too accomplished at Legilimency for her to determine whether he was lying or not, so she just assumed he wasn't and thought about his comment. If he didn't talk to Harry about anything other than his grades, then . . . "You told him you would fail him if he didn't stop seeing me." It was more of an incredulous revelation than a question. That was the only thing that made sense to her.

Severus' eyes shifted uncomfortably. He knew that there was no way for her to have penetrated his mind. He would have known if she had. Was he that transparent that she could deduce what he had done? "I did nothing of the sort," he said. He would have to determine how she had come to the conclusion to make sure he was not leaving himself open to anyone.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. You can't expel him just for seeing me. You can't hurt him because Dumbledore would kill you and then I would kill you. The only thing left is to fail him out of Potions so he can't graduate or become an Auror. How could you?"

"I do not wish to talk about this right now, Eva. When you have regained more of your energy, then we'll discuss your relationship with Potter . . ."

"His name is Harry and we will discuss it now."

"Fine, we will discuss this _after_ you take a nap."

"Fine," Eva scooted down into the bed and tried to sleep. It wasn't hard since she was still really tired.

Severus watcher her until he was sure that she was asleep. He sat back in the chair and thought about what he would say to her when she awoke. It was common knowledge that Severus Snape did not like Harry Potter. No one knew exactly why and Severus was not about to reveal the information either. Recently, everyone just assumed it was because Eva was seeing Harry and he did not like it. Severus sighed and leaned forward in the chair.

Narcissa returned to the room and found Severus sitting in the same position. "Sickle for your thoughts," she said, sitting next to him.

Severus looked up and gave her a crooked smile. "I was just thinking about what I was going to say to Eva when she wakes up. She has the idea that I said something to Harry Potter that made him stop seeing her."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow. "And you didn't?" Her tone was doubtful.

Severus blew out his breath and hunched back into the chair. It was a position that few people would catch him in. "Am I that transparent?"

"When it comes to Eva, yes," said Narcissa. She smiled and placed a hand atop the one Severus had on his knee. "There are a lot of things about her that you must understand. She is full of mysteries and I doubt anyone knows them all, even Saveage." Narcissa removed her hand and smiled at Severus. "I did not know she was an Energy Healer until I saw her last night. No one had ever told me." Narcissa's eyes moved to the girl who was sleeping in the bed. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and the curve of her hips hid the position of her head.

"She is the most independent person I have ever had the privilege to know, Severus. She reminds me of her father," said Narcissa.

"That's part of what worries me," said Severus. "She's too independent for her own good. She doesn't know when to ask for help and what things she should not do."

"Would you keep her in a box for the rest of her life?"

"No, but I do not want her to get hurt either," said Severus.

Narcissa smiled knowingly at him. "That's one of the hardest things about being a parent; knowing when to let them fly free. I'm lucky enough to know that Draco is not like his father and will do what is right in the end. You should know that Eva is one of the most decent people on the face of this planet. She does what she thinks is right and she will not allow anyone to stop her from getting what she wants. You should be proud."

"I am Narcissa. I am very proud of her. I just wish she would let me be her father, sometimes."

They watched Eva sleeping for a while before Severus broke the silence. "Tell me, Narcissa, why do you stay with Lucius? He's made your life a living, walking nightmare. You have a sufficient fortune of your own to live on. Why not just take Draco and leave? Especially now that he's in Azkaban."

"You hit the nail in the head, Severus. Draco. I stay because of Draco." Narcissa raised a hand to forestall Severus' argument. "I know what you're needling at Severus. Yes, I still love my husband, don't ask me why I do; I wouldn't be able to tell you. Saveage loves you for her own reasons. Every woman's heart is different and I have had enough heart-to-hearts with Saveage to know that she is still very much in love with you. She can't really forget you." Narcissa looked over to the bed. "She has a living, breathing reminder of you living in her house."

Severus looked back at his daughter. "I never did know why she fell in love with me. At first I thought that you had bewitched us both at that party. After time passed, I just went along with everything, terrified that one day she would wake up and realize that she was seeing Severus Snape and leave me." He shook his head and looked back at Narcissa. "I wanted to talk to you about Draco."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Don't you think that Lucius' influence on him will lead him down the wrong path?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to respond, but Severus cut her off with his hand. Draco had just walked in and he was carrying two bags in his hands.

He looked at the two adults sheepishly. "I went to Diagon Alley to get her some decent food. I thought you would both have the same idea and head down there yourselves."

Severus shot a quick look at his daughter's sleeping form and after seeing that her breathing was still deep and even, he looked at Narcissa. "She's still sleeping. I'm sure we can trust Draco to watch her while we grab a quick meal."

Narcissa noted the tone of his voice and knew he wanted to continue the conversation, away from the ears of their children. "Lunch sounds wonderful. I trust we can leave you here with Eva, Draco."

"Of course, Mum. She probably won't wake up until you're back anyway," said Draco.

Severus and Narcissa walked out of the hospital and walked the short distance to the Leaky Cauldron. Once in Diagon Alley they headed straight for the poshest restaurant. They asked for a private area and were soon taking up their conversation again.

"Where were we?" asked Narcissa.

"I had asked whether you were afraid that Lucius' influence could be bad? Possibly leading towards _darker things_?"

"I thought that for a few years. The year leading up to Draco's attendance at Hogwarts and his first three years. I saw what Lucius was doing to him." Narcissa took a sip of her wine and smiled at Severus. "I know that my son is not the nicest of boys. I'm sure that there have been times where even you wanted to whack him a good one."

Severus raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his own glass of wine. Narcissa laughed at his silent agreement.

"Don't worry, Severus. You're not the only one. I must admit that I did make some mistakes when it comes to Draco, but I know he's a good person; I really do."

"How do you know?" asked Severus.

"I know because his best friend is the most wonderful young woman I have ever met; after her mother. Eva has been a more important influence on Draco's life than either Lucius or myself. She's a quiet arguer, not someone who will always fly off the handle during an argument; though, I have seen her do it. She will sit and she will listen to you and what you have to say, without an argument. Then, when she's sure you're done, she'll quietly explain her side. It's amazing to watch, really. I don't know where she got all this wisdom from."

"It's the Energy," said Severus absently.

"Pardon?"

"The Energy. She's an Energy Healer. The energy of a normal person is produced by food and such, but Eva, she has an added source. All the previous Energy of Healers past has been given to her, along with some of their wisdom. She's only one in a long line of Energy Healers. It's been much more rare in the last few centuries for one to be born at all. It takes a pure heart and . . ." Severus' voice trailed away.

He remembered what his father had inculcated in him about his family's history. He'd said that all the Energy Healers that had been born to the Snape line had been weak. They were weak and so were their parents. He'd seen it as a spot on the immaculate reputation of the Snape line.

"And what, Severus?" asked Narcissa after her had been silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. Their parents have to be truly in love."

"That could make a lot of children Energy Healers, Severus."

"That's true, but they must be pureblooded witch or wizard. Come to think of it, the last five Energy Healers known were witches."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Narcissa.

"Eva's abilities derive from my side of the family. The last known Energy Healer was a Snape. She died during the war with Grindewald. I have no doubt that Sage's parents told Eva the history of Energy Healers, but they probably told her that the connection to the Snape family was removed from her after that. I would expect nothing less from Aurelius Nocturino."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while.

"You never fully answered my question about Lucius," said Severus halfway through their meal.

Narcissa smiled. He was persistent when he wanted information. "Most of the answer really is Draco. I look at him and see the way Lucius could have been. I see the man that I fell in love with all those years ago." Narcissa smiled and looked down at her plate. "Yes, Severus, I really did love Lucius when we were first married. He was a lot different then. Yes, he did have the ideas about purity in wizarding blood, but not as radical as he has now. He was kind to me." Narcissa shook her head and returned to the present. "I just know that if I leave Lucius he would do anything, and I mean anything, to make sure that Draco is taken from me."

Severus put down his fork and studied Narcissa. "My daughter has painted a picture of Draco Malfoy that does not fit what I have seen of the boy. Now you have done the same thing. I have never known your son to want anything more than to earn the respect of his father."

"Surely you understand a boy's desire to please his father. Even if the man is less than respectable. And, you of all people, should know that not everyone is what they give the impression to be. I'm sure your students would be flabbergasted to see you having a civilized conversation with anyone, without insulting them or taking points."  
"They would probably die from the shock," he said lazily. "We'd better be going back. I promised my daughter that we'd talk about that Potter boy and I'm sure your son is not softening her up for me." He led her out of Diagon Alley and back to St. Mungo's.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to give you some advice, both as a parent and as a woman."

"Alright."

"Don't forbid Eva from seeing anybody. If it's a dangerous person, then you have all the right in the world. But if it's just because you don't like the boy or you think he's not good enough, I would highly suggest thinking twice before outlawing him."

"Why is that?"

"Let me put it this way: Saveage's father forbade her to see you, too."

Severus stopped in his tracks. They had reached the corridor that led to Eva's room. He had never thought of the situation in that manner before. He was about to do what Aurelius Nocturino did to push Saveage over the edge. Had Aurelius not made Severus the proverbial forbidden fruit, Eva would not even be alive. Would she do the same as her mother?

Severus shook himself back to reality. He needed to be altogether for his talk with Eva. He walked into the room and was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the bed next to Eva; he had that knowing twinkle in his eyes and Eva was blushing. Narcissa had a curious look on her face. She looked as if she had just discovered something, but was disappointed about it; she was looking right at Draco. Draco looked highly putout. Severus wondered what the Headmaster could have said to elicit such reactions.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," called Severus from the door.

The older man looked up. "Ah, Severus, it's good to see you. I was just informing Miss Nocturino of how much her friends miss her."

Eva blushed even more and shifted a little on the bed. Draco was shooting her a look that was half filled with anger and sadness. Dumbledore must have been telling Eva about Potter.

"I'm sure she appreciates any information you could give. I don't know how much Longbottom told her."

"His name is _Neville_," said Eva. She really hated it when people referred to others by their last name. "Speaking of which," Eva turned from glaring at her father to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"Of course," said Albus. He sat back down on the bed and gave the young woman his full attention.

Eva looked around at the others in her room. "I was hoping to ask you in private," she whispered. Eva gave her father an apologetic look and he simply bowed his head slightly.

Draco and Narcissa followed his lead and left the room as well.

"What was it you needed to know that requires secrecy?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's about Neville, Professor," she said.

"Really?"

"Well, it's more about his parents, actually."

"I did not know he confided that information to anyone," said Albus, curiously.

"He only just told me today; during his visit."

"I see, and what exactly did you want to ask me?"

Eva fidgeted a little and looked down at her blanket. "I was wondering if you knew anything that might be able to help them?"

"I'm afraid that they were harmed far beyond what our Healers are able to cure," said Albus.  
"But not all spell damage is permanent. I heard that Gilderoy Lockhart is regaining some of his memory."

"Yes, he is, but he lost his memory through an Obliviate Charm. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were tortured into insanity."

"If it was the pain that drove them mad, then taking that away would restore them, wouldn't it?"

"Eva, what you are asking is beyond your current training. I'm sure one day you will be able to help Neville's parents, but today is not that day."

Eva looked at the Headmaster in the eye. "My grandmother once told me that training is not the only thing that makes you a good witch; it's your heart and what you want to do with your life. She said I could do anything so long as my heart was in the right place."

Albus nodded. "Alethea Nocturino was a wise woman. However, I must warn you that should you do this, your own health is put at risk."

"My own health is put at risk every time I use my gift. I know what can happen; grandfather told me the story of my great-grandmother during the war with Grindewald. Would it not be a greater wrong if I never used my gift? Should I not use it to help those who have given so much of themselves to help preserve our world?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled. He was amazed by the young woman sitting before him. He'd had a lengthy conversation with the sorting hat the day after Eva ran into the Forbidden Forest. It was one of the few times he had doubted the hat's accuracy in placing a student, the previous one had been Severus Snape. "I will not argue with that, Severa. You must do what you feel is right." Dumbledore stood and patted her hand. "Now, I think I will go and have a word with your Healer. I want to know what happened last night."

Eva smiled at the older man and waited for her father, Draco and Aunt Nary to return. To her surprise, only her father entered the room and he closed the door behind him.

"Did Aunt Nary take Draco back to their hotel?" she asked.

"No, your Aunt Narcissa wanted to have a talk with Draco. And I believe we need to finish the one we were having earlier."

"Yes, I think so, too. Why did you threaten Harry so he would stop seeing me?"

"I said we would have a talk, not an interview."

"Fine by me. Just so you know that my line of discussion will be leaning towards why you threatened Harry so he would stop seeing me."

"Why do you think I would do such a thing?" he asked.

"Well, let's see. First, you detest the fact the Harry and I have to spend so much time together training. Second, you have found a way to take points or get Harry into trouble almost everyday. Lastly, you have told me, in no uncertain terms, that you would prefer Draco over Harry."

"You think I would threaten a student with failure in my class, just so he would stay away from you?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Eva with complete certainty.

"You really think that little of me?"

"You have not given me any reason to think otherwise."

"I haven't, have I?" Eva shook her head. Severus put his head in his hands. Looking back on his behavior he could see how Eva got the impression she did. He'd not been understanding of Eva's feelings for Harry, but she did not understand Severus' view of the situation. "Would you allow me to explain why I feel Harry Potter would not be suitable for you?"

"I'm all ears," said Eva.

"Thank you." Severus stood from the chair he had been occupying and crossed to the bed. He sat down and took Eva's hand in his. "When I found out about you, I didn't know how to react. I spent quite a few sleepless nights just thinking up horrible scenarios of what our relationship would be like. I was never close to my father and barely close to my mother. I want to do better by you."

Eva moved her other hand to cover the one her father held. "You have done well, Dad. I just don't want to be smothered."  
"I know, darling. But please understand that I don't want any harm to come to you."

"Harry would never hurt me, Dad," Eva said defensively.

"I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you intentionally, but the people closest to him have a way of getting hurt. How ever good his intentions, I don't want you to be a target for anyone who wishes him harm."

"Like the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

Severus winced at her casual use of the name. "Yes, darling, like him."

After a pause in the conversation, in which both of them thought about the consequences of a relationship between Eva and Harry; Eva broke the silence.

"I understand your concern, Dad. I really appreciate the fact that you're worried about me, I really do. And I know you only want what's best for me. I just don't think I could live my life with someone telling me what to do or who to love. I'm sure you understand that," said Eva.

"Yes, I understand. But you must also understand that I am your father and what I do is for your own good," Severus said firmly.

"You cannot forbid me to see him. We train almost every night and I see him everyday at school."

"I can forbid you to see him. I am your father and as such you must respect my decisions. You will continue with your training sessions, but you will return to your rooms straight away. You are not to have any of your meals away from your own House table and you are not allowed inside the Gryffindor common room."

Eva had a murderous glare on her face. That look had even caused her grandfather to flinch. Her brows were drawn together; her lips were almost curled in a sneer and her eyes were almost a shade that resembled the night sky. It would have intimidated anyone, except Severus Snape.

"It's no use, Eva. It won't work; I invented that look. Ask your mother." He stood from the bed. "You will obey the restrictions I have set, or else."

"Or else what?" growled Eva. She knelt on the bed and looked at her father with a glare that shouted defiance. "Are you going to give me detention? I'm so far ahead of my class I could practically graduate. Take House points? Go right ahead; I don't care for that silly competition. Would you send me home? I wish you would. It's the one place where I can be myself. The one place I have known to be safe and the one place I won't have to see your face."

Severus did not allow the hurt he was feeling to show on his face. Eva had to understand that he was the authority figure; his word was final. He watched as she stood from the bed and walked to the window, He was tempted to walk to her and take back what he'd just said, but if he did that, he would never be able to make any punishment stick. He simply turned and walked out of the room.

Eva looked out the window at Muggle London. It always amazed her that Muggles could not see the large building that served as a hospital to wizards. All they saw was a run-down, old department store with out-dated clothes on display. She guessed there were things that she would never understand about them either. It was like her relationship with her father. Here she was, a young woman on the verge of adulthood and he saw her as the child he had never seen. In the respect she could understand why he acted the way he did, but he _was_ an adult and he should understand that she was _not_ a child anymore.

"Eva?"

"Why do parents insist on treating you like a child?" she asked Draco.

The young man walked over to the window and put his arm around her waist. Eva turned into him and hugged him.

"I've been told on countless occasions that it's for our own good, whatever that means," said Draco.

"Should we not be the ones who decide what is good for us? I mean, half the time they tell us that we should grow up, but when we start making our own decisions they're on our tails before we can blink."

"That's true, but I'm sure they do it so we won't make the same mistakes they did."

Eva pulled back and looked up at Draco. "When did you get so smart?"

Draco laughed. "I've always been smart. It's just that your sage advice and proverbial sayings have always overshadowed my genius."

She smiled and placed her head back on his shoulder. "Do you hate me, Draco?"

"What?" Draco pulled her back to arms length.

"Do you hate me because I like Harry?"

Draco sighed and let his hands fall to his side. He moved to the closest chair and plopped down. "I don't hate you, Rave. I don't like the choice you have made."

"Why not? He's really nice and I know he would never hurt me."

"He may not hurt you _intentionally_, but the people around him always get hurt, sooner or later. Just look at what happened to you," said Draco.

"Please do not blame him for what happened. It was just as much your fault as it was his." Eva sighed when Draco slouched forward and put his head in his hands.

"I would have taken the Stunners from those three if I had known what was going to happen. You have no idea how sorry I am about that." He ran his hands through his hair and looked across the room, as if he could see what he was talking about. "When I saw you laying on the snow, motionless, I don't think I had ever felt so helpless, so guilty. I had caused you harm, after I promised to make sure you were safe."

"Who made you promise?"

"My father. He made me promise that I would look out for you; after he told me about what he and your Mum had been arranging."

"We need to talk about that," said Eva. She pulled a chair closer to the one he was sitting in.

"I told you a thousand times, Rave. I can't tell you what they're planning." Draco sounded tired.

"I already know."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It explains a lot of the things you have been saying about getting what you wanted, and the way you have been acting."

Draco cleared his throat. "So what do you think about it?"

Eva sat back in the chair and gave Draco a crooked grin. "I'm not going to lie and say that I had never thought about it before."

Draco returned the grin. "Yes, well, I am a great catch."

"And so modest," teased Eva.

Draco laughed and reached for her hand. "When did you _stop_ thinking about it?" he asked.

"I don't know, really. I guess it was gradual. That last time we were together, you know, in the forest, I know I really cared for you then. Had Mum asked me if I would agree then, I would have said yes without hesitation. When you stopped coming over, I was sad, but not depressed. I guess I realized you weren't completely essential for my happiness."

"Gee, thanks," said Draco.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant . . ."

"I know, Rave, I know. I guess I've just been pounded with the idea so much that I want it to happen. There was no mention of it _not_ happening. At least, not until today."

Eva looked at Draco curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Mum and I talked, while your Dad was in here with you. She said that unless you or your Mum decide to accept the terms my father laid down, then the whole plan is done."

"But what about when your father comes back from his business trip? Won't he be upset with your Mum?" asked Eva.

Draco winced at Eva's question. He forgot how uninformed she was about the activities of the outside world. "Lucius isn't coming back, Rave. He's gone."

"Did Aunt Nary finally leave him?" asked Eva.

"No, no, she didn't leave him." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Eva liked the look of a rumpled Draco. It reminded her that he was most comfortable when he was with her.

"There's no easy way to break this to you, so I'll just say it. Father was one of the Death Eaters caught in the break-in at the Ministry of Magic last year. He attacked Harry; tried to kill him. He was sent to Azkaban."

Eva couldn't think of anything to say. Draco had told her that Lucius was a Death Eater, but she had not known that he was in Azkaban. She knew that Lucius was unkind, even cruel, at times, but to try and kill a fifteen-year-old wizard was difficult to believe. Just as difficult to believe as someone wanting to kill . . .

"Was he in Azkaban the last week of August?" she asked numbly. She hoped that Draco's answer was yes, if it was, then she had no reason to believe Uncle Lucius would have killed her grandparents.

"I don't know, I have no reason to believe he wasn't." Draco watched in concern as the doubt grew on Eva's face. "What's wrong? Why do you want to know about August?"

Eva wanted to tell Draco about her flight from Nocturino Manor, but she really didn't know much about the circumstances herself, besides the fact that she had seen her grandparents murdered. She also remembered her mother saying something about not telling anyone they were dead.

"Rave?" Draco called hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Eva shook herself back to the present and put what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm the prefect for Gryffindor."

Eva laughed. "This is why I would never stop being your friend, Drake. You know me too well."

"I would hope so, after sixteen years. What's wrong?"

Eva pulled her hands out of Draco's and sat back in her chair. She was surprised that she was not tired, just hungry. "Could you get me something to eat? I'm famished."

"Is this your way of trying to change the subject?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm just really hungry. Do you think you could run down to Muggle London and get me a burger and fries and a strawberry shake?" Eva asked hopefully.

Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I don't know how you can eat all that horrible food." He stood and made for the door.

"You know you like it just as much as I do," called Eva.

Draco snorted and left the room. He did like Muggle fast food as much as Eva did. He just didn't get to eat it as often or show her enthusiasm. Draco often ate a lot, but he was much more proper about it than Eva. It always amazed him how hungry she could get, but he just attributed it to her Energy Healing gift.

He made his way down the streets of Muggle London. He'd left his robes in the hospital, so no one thought it strange to see the young man in black trousers and a silver dress shirt. He did get a few admiring glances from passing Muggle girls. He simply tossed them a charming smile and watched them fall into fits of giggles. He'd never think about flirting with Muggles, but there was nothing wrong with looking. He soon had a bag with fries and burgers and a cup holder with two shakes in his hands and made his way back to St. Mungo's.

Upon entering, the Welcome Witch gave him a stern glare and he tried to hide the contraband as well as possible. He laughed at himself as he walked through the hospital. Rave was the only person who could make him act like he had been the last few months. That was just her way. She made Draco feel like there was nothing in the world he had to worry about.

He peeked his head through the door of her room and saw her brushing her hair out. He felt an unfamiliar sensation go through his stomach. It was the same feeling he got when his Mum had told him that the engagement was off. He guessed it was disappointment.

Looking at the young woman in the room, brushing her hair, he somehow knew he was not going to get what he wanted. He had the strangest feeling that it might not be the worst thing in the world.


	23. The Unknown Healer at St Mungo's

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, listening to Ron and Hermione have another row. They'd been having more arguments lately and he had the feeling that this relationship was either going to fall apart or be one of those love-hate things. Neville came and sat in the chair next to his. He'd come back yesterday from St. Mungo's and everyone wanted to know how Eva was doing. He'd given Harry, Ron and Hermione their letters at dinner. And he'd hinted that Eva knew about Snape's threat to Harry.

"How did this one start?" asked Neville, nodding towards Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I can't even remember. They were fine this morning." He ran his hand through his hair. "Forget their relationship; I don't think that _I_ can take any more of this."

Neville chuckled and looked over at Ron and Hermione. He had a feeling that this pair was on the rocks and heading straight towards a crash. He knew they'd had feelings for each other, but he'd never really thought about how mismatched they were. Ron needed someone he could take care of.

"How long do you think this will last?" Neville asked.

"Probably another hour or so," replied Harry.

"No, no, I mean the _whole thing_."

Harry gave Neville a shocked look. "You think they're going to split up?"

"They're not really suited, Harry. They both need different types of people." He looked over at them and continued. "I think they were more curious than anything. I'm in no doubt they care for each other, but I'm pretty sure they would kill each other if they didn't."

Harry thought about it a while before smiling. Neville was right. Ron and Hermione probably didn't suit each other, but they sure did make for an entertaining show. "Eva's going to be upset," said Harry out loud.

"Why?"

"After all the energy she spent getting those two together, for them to break it off would be upsetting to anyone."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Neville turned back to face Harry. "Speaking of which, what's up with you and her?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Can we talk about something else, Neville?"

Neville looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry, I can't believe that you're letting Snape get the better of you. I would have thought his threat would have pushed you into chasing Eva."

"If it had been under other circumstances I would have seriously thought about it, but you know how much I want to be an Auror. If I don't get an 'O' on my N.E.W.T.s, then I can kiss that goodbye."

Neville thought that the explanation was valid, but he knew Harry better than that. There seemed to be more to this than he was letting on. "And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Harry. That can't be the only reason you're okay with just letting Eva go. I know you better than that, I hope."

"I really don't want to talk about this, okay?" Harry stood and gathered his books and bag. He was going to the library, where he could do some work without so many distractions and interruptions.

Just as he was about to go out the door he felt Neville's hand on his arm. He turned and saw a very serious looking Neville. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that Eva will just take this sitting down. She's going to be hurt, Harry. You promised never to hurt her." He let his arm fall to his side and Harry exited the common room.

He walked to the library and sat down in a corner table. He tried to concentrate on the essay he and Ron were researching for Potions, but when he looked up the first time, he noticed that this was the table where Eva usually sat when she began at Hogwarts. His mind wandered on its own through the last few months at Hogwarts. Their training sessions and the classes they shared together. He was disgusted with himself for not concentrating on his studies and slammed the book shut, which earned him a 'shush' from Madame Pince.

He didn't want to hurt Eva, but there were things that she knew he wanted to do and in order to do them, he needed an 'O' in Potions. He could just hear Snape's words the day term had begun. He'd asked Harry to stay after class.

"You have an interest in becoming an Auror, do you not?" he asked.

Harry only nodded.

"It's interesting to note that you will need an 'O' in this class to enter into Auror training. Now, your work has been averaging at 'E' lately, but I'm sure you can bring that up rather easily."

Harry was rather shocked with what the professor was saying; he was never this nice. "Thank you, Professor," he replied. He turned to leave the room, but Snape had begun speaking again just as he was nearing the door.

"It would be a shame if you did badly in this class. I have seen many students get this far, but because of a few false steps _fail_."

Harry turned to look at the professor in shock. What was he talking about? Harry noticed that Snape was sitting on Eva's stool in front of her desk. His meaning about 'false steps' was clear. Harry nodded and left the room.

The memory of that encounter still sent a chill down his spine. He'd not told Eva about it because he knew that was just what Snape wanted him to do, it was his opportunity to fail Harry and dash any hope of becoming an Auror. He'd only confided in Ron and Hermione. They had no idea what to say besides to encourage him to do well in Potions so as not to give Snape more cause to fail him.

Harry could not concentrate at all and decided to just go to bed. At least sleep would not require much on his part. He made a decision, though, on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He would have to forget about Eva completely. It was the only way to make sure they were both happy. She would not have to worry about looking over her shoulder because she was Harry Potter's girlfriend and therefore a prime target for Death Eaters, and he would be able to move forward in his quest to become an Auror. He tried his best to ignore the pain that the decision caused his heart to feel.

* * *

Eva had asked the nurse who came to check her vital signs while Draco was gone, where the ward for permanent spell damage was. She was glad to learn that it was on the same floor as her own room. That would mean that she could easily sneak out and come back without much of a chance of getting caught. She really did not mind getting caught, as long as she got caught after she had healed Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

She was brushing her hair when Draco returned from getting their food. She devoured her meal and even ate what Draco did not finish. She'd had four meals so far and it was only two in the afternoon. She was always amazed how each time she healed herself, her method of recovery differed. Last time she'd done something major, she'd felt like sleeping until Christmas.

"So, where were we?" asked Draco when she finished.

Eva slurped the rest of his milkshake and looked at him over the rim of the cup. When she was sure that she'd finished the whole thing she lobbed the cup into the waste basket by his chair. "I think you were asking me why I refuse to marry you," she teased.

"Oh yes!" he said dramatically. He made a big production about getting on one knee. He put one hand on his chest, above his heart, and the other he extended in the air. "Please, most fair and charming Severa Raven Nocturino, marry me! Make me the most miserable - I mean happy man on the planet!"

"HEY! That wasn't romantic!" she cried in between her laughter.

"Give me some time to work on it," said Draco as he got back into his chair. "But if I remember correctly, we were actually talking about Lucius. You wanted to know where he was at the end of August."

"I guess I was just curious," said Eva.

"Sure," said Draco, obviously not convinced. "Anyway, what did you and your dad talk about?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Same old thing. I like Harry; he doesn't, hence I get punished."

"What?!"

Eva nodded. "I am not allowed to see him outside of classes. I cannot have meals at the Gryffindor House table, and right after the Yule Ball he told me that I had to make nice with Pansy Parkinson."

Draco shook his head. "I have nothing against you spending time with your House, but even I wouldn't make you be nice to Pansy. To be honest, I feel like hexing her a lot of the time."

They both laughed. It seemed their mutual dislike for Pansy was a nice way to spend the time. "Has she really been torturing Hermione this week?" asked Eva.

"You heard me?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Didn't you know that most people in comas could hear what goes on around them?"

"Your dad had said something about you being able to hear us, but I didn't really think about it. I was talking more so I wouldn't cry." Eva smiled at him and he cleared his throat. "Anyway, yes, Pansy has taken your little sabbatical as a chance to resume her torments on Hermione, but she's been eyeing Ginny lately. I'd warn your little Weasel friend if I were you," said Draco.

"Her name is Ginny and her brother's name is Ron; not Weasel. And I plan on making sure that Pansy knows just how I feel about people who break promises."

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I almost forgot what you were like when you lost your temper."

"I do not plan to lose my temper. I will simply express my feelings in a strong manner."

Draco just harrumphed and eyed her suspiciously. "Any particular form of punishment you plan on using?"

"Really Draco," Eva said in an insulted voice. "You would think I was some sort of vindictive woman by the way you talk."

"You're passive-aggressive, is what you are. And that has to be the scariest kind of person you could cross."

Eva just raised her eyebrow and Draco didn't know if she was agreeing with him or just letting him know she didn't want to keep on with this line of conversation. He took the latter as the meaning.

"So, anything specific you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mum said I can stay until the afternoon, at least, then it's back to the grindstone."

"How about we go and visit the children's ward? They have one, don't they?"

Draco grimaced. He liked kids, but they were sticky half the time and that stickiness was, well, sticky. "I'm sure they do, but I don't think that you're allowed out of your room."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Ask your dad," replied Draco. He tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. "I'm sorry, I think all that food is starting to settle down."

Eva stood and took his hand. She walked over to her bed and hopped on then scooted over to make room for Draco.

"I don't think we'll fit, Rave," said Draco.

"Yes, we will. We just have to sleep on our sides. Take off your shoes and robe." Draco waggled his eyebrows at her and it caused her to laugh. "Don't you be getting any thoughts, mister. We're just going to take a nap."

Draco removed his robes and shoes and then slid into the bed next to her. He waited for her to position herself on her side before scooping his arm around her and placing his head right behind hers on the pillows. He inhaled the scent of her hair, just like the rest of her, it smelled like roses. "I really do love your hair," he whispered.

Eva smiled at the comment and scooted a bit closer to him. She soon heard his breathing become slow and even. She did not take long in following him into sleep.

That was how Severus and Narcissa found them two hours later. It seemed that they were both not only affected by the food, but also just plain tired. Severus decided that he would spend some time in Diagon Alley and Narcissa agreed to accompany him. They left word of where they would be with the nurse, in the event that either of the teens wanted to know. Severus doubted that Eva wanted to know anything about him at this point in time, but it was always comforting to know that the information was there if she needed it.

Eva awoke from her nap before Draco. She flipped onto her other side and watched him sleep for a while. She loved the way he looked so innocent when he was asleep. She brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen from the rest of the perfectly groomed bunch. He stirred and moved onto his back. The bed was getting a bit cramped and so Eva decided go out in the corridor for her first walk. She waved to the nurse as she left the room and was informed that her father was in Diagon Alley at the moment, in case she was looking for him.

"Did he say when he would be back?" asked Eva.

"No, Miss, but he did say that I was to send word if you required him."

"That won't be necessary, thank you," responded Eva.

She walked back to the room and found Draco in the same position as before. She knew that if she wanted to do this, now would be the only time she would be able to. She had to wait for the nurse to sit down at her station and sneak down to the door that led to the rest of the hospital. She shut her eyes to envision the door at the end of the corridor and figured that it was too far from the station and at the right angle so as to not be seen. Eva crouched next to her door and waited until the head of the nurse was no longer visible over the desk. She discarded her robe where she was and made her way noiselessly in her pajamas to the door. She was so grateful to the person who decided the hospital should have swinging doors; it made her sneaking out easier. She checked to make sure that no one was walking about in the corridor.

Eva crawled out of her ward and made her way down the corridor, keeping her eyes on the signs posted that pointed people to the various wards on the floor. She spotted the swinging doors that were labeled _Permanent Spell Damage_ and took a deep breath. This was it; she still had the chance to turn back, to change her mind and just rejoin Draco in her bed. She straightened her shoulders, Nocturino's do not back down. She walked into the ward and was greeted by a nurse.

"How can I help you, dear?" she asked.

"I j-just came to v-visit Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Eva scolded herself for letting her voice falter.

"Of course, right this way. It's nice for them to have company. It's usually just their son and Mr. Longbottom's mother. Nice enough woman, but with horrible taste in hats," said the nurse. She pulled back the partition that separated the two beds and Eva saw the older couple asleep in their beds. "Oh, they're napping. Would you like to come back later?" asked the nurse.

"No," answered Eva quickly. "Would it be alright if I just sit here with them for a while?"

"Of course, dear. Let me know if you need anything," said the nurse. She closed the partition after Eva had entered and walked back to the other patients.

Eva looked at the couple in their beds. Mr. Longbottom was a handsome man, but she could see that Neville obviously took after his mother. Eva's heart broke at the thought that Neville had had to see his parents like this for most of his life. It was not fair.

Eva approached the bed with her hand extended. She was going to heal Mr. Longbottom first. He was probably harder to crack under Cruciatus and therefore probably required more Energy; she would have to see how much Energy she had left for Mrs. Longbottom. Just as she was about touch him, the partition opened and the nurse popped her head in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she cried as she pulled the curtains farther and began to approach Eva. Eva quickly placed her hand on Mr. Longbottom's chest and concentrated; she would have to begin quickly before the nurse intervened.

A bright light began where Eva had placed her hand and Mr. Longbottom opened his eyes and looked Eva right in the eye. Eva had a chance to smile, but only for a split second. That was when the pain began. Eva cried out as she felt both her legs break. She fell over Mr. Longbottom, but managed to keep her hand in place; she couldn't break concentration. Eva felt something wrap around her chest and squeeze until she felt her ribs crack. She would have cried out if she'd had any breath left. There was also a burning sensation across her chest and she felt a warm substance ooze onto her skin; she knew she was bleeding. She felt sharp stings across her face and the feeling that her head was about to explode. She forced herself to keep on concentrating for the sake of her friend and his family. It seemed like an eternity before the light subsided and Eva's pain dulled a bit.

Mr. Longbottom had not gone through the ordeal without wounds of his own. His face was covered in scratches and his left arm appeared to be at an odd angle. He was looking at Eva with something close to adoration. Eva lifted a corner of her mouth in a smile; it was the only movement she could make without feeling pain.

The nurse who had witnessed the beginning of Eva's healing had made an emergency announcement to all the Healers on call. There were probably now fifteen Healers and some thirty nurses watching in awe as Mr. Longbottom sat up in the bed and looked around. He saw his wife looking at him with a blank expression and it seemed that much of what he knew came back to him.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered and looked over to Eva. He glanced over her battered body and then turned to the Healers. "Well don't just stand there, she needs help!"

Eva was surrounded by Healers as Mr. Longbottom rose from the bed and went to join his wife in her bed, where his wounds were tended by the nurses. Eva knew that she only had a short amount of time before one of the Healers suggested she be taken back to her room. She needed to get to Mrs. Longbottom. "Please, just heal my ribs and legs," she gasped out. Every breath was like fire in her lungs.

Her bones were quickly mended and she was able to breath easier. "If one of you would be so kind as to fetch Albus Dumbledore, I believe that he is conversing with my Healer. Also if someone could go to my room at the end of the corridor and let the nurse know that my father needs to be summoned, I would greatly appreciate it."

Two nurses quickly went on the errands while some of the Healers looked at her oddly. "You are the young woman in the private section of the hospital?" one asked.

"That's me," said Eva as she got out of the bed. She walked over to Mrs. Longbottom's bed and she could still fell the soreness in her newly healed bones. "Mr. Longbottom if you would please allow me to help your wife." The man nodded with a look of awe on his face and moved from the bed.

Eva sat down gingerly and placed her hand just under the woman's left breast, right over her heart. She faintly heard people rush into the room. She heard her father call her name and Professor Dumbledore try and calm him. She called as much Energy as she could from herself and concentrated on channeling it into Mrs. Longbottom.

This Healing was much like the one for Mr. Longbottom. Eva felt her bones break and her chest wound re-opened and more scratches came to her face. This time however she felt a distinct flow of energy forcing itself out towards her. She was not sure what it was and tried her best to keep as much energy going towards Mrs. Longbottom. She finally couldn't hold any longer and she began to pull back. The force of energy made one last strong push forward and Eva took the full-force of it. She was physically lifted and thrown across the room. She hit the opposite wall and fell, face first, onto the floor.

Eva felt hands rolling her over gently and looked into the eyes of her father. "Is she alright?" she whispered.

"She will be fine, darling. You need to think about yourself now," he said.

"I'll be fine," was all Eva said before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Eva's eyes opened wide. She looked around the room and recognized it as her hospital room. She saw her father sleeping in a chair by her bed with his head lying on the bed by her right hand. She looked more and saw that her mother was also there.

"Mum," whispered Eva. Her throat was sore and dry and she tried swallowing to better speak. Her movements were enough to wake the man by the bed.

"Eva," said Severus. He hit a button above her bed before waking Saveage.

Saveage was by the bed in an instant. "Eva, darling, are you hurting? Do you need something?"

"Water," she croaked.

Severus poured a glass of water and held it to Eva's lips. She drank the whole glass, sip by sip and fell back onto her pillow. The Healer walked in and Saveage moved to stand by Severus.

"Good morning, young Miss Nocturino, how are you feeling this morning?" asked the Healer as he moved his wand over her body.

"Like I had a run-in with a hippogriff," said Eva.

The man chuckled. "Mustn't be too bad if you're joking about it."

"Humor is my shield against the pain," she quipped.

The Healer laughed again and put his wand back into the pocket of his medical robe. "Well, your shield needs a bit of help. I'm going to give you a pain potion so you can sleep better. Your body was beaten up quite badly three days ago, but I'm sure you'll recover just fine. Your being awake so soon is a wonderful sign."

"Three days? I've been asleep three days?" she asked. The Healer nodded. "What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday morning, February the fifth," said the Healer.

Eva laid her head back on the pillow. "How are the Longbottoms?" she asked.

The Healer let out a sigh. "It's quite amazing, actually. They are fine. Even though they seem to remember all that was done to them, they show no signs of insanity. They have been wanting to see you since we removed you here on Saturday night."

"I would like to see them, too," said Eva around a yawn. She winced when she breathed in too deeply.

"I think it's time for that pain potion," said the Healer. Her handed the potion to Saveage. "Just rest, Miss Nocturino, you'll feel better soon."

Eva faintly heard her mother begin to ask the Healer a question about how long the scar would remain, but she dozed off before she could really think about it or hear the answer; she wasn't even able to clear her mind.

* * *

"She's awake!" cried Neville as he burst into the Gryffindor common room. He stopped in front of the three students by the fire.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the school, had heard about what Eva had done for Neville's parents. The only House that was not itching for news of her recovery was Slytherin. In fact, those students had done nothing but talk about how shameful it was to have someone like that in their House at all. The only thing that kept them semi-loyal to her was her pure blood. Draco seemed to be the only one who was not participating in the bashing. He'd been rather changed since his return from the hospital. He'd been very quiet and reserved, as if he was thinking about something all the time.

Harry leaned forward in his chair. "When did you find out?"

"Just now. Mum and Dad sent me an owl. She woke up this morning and the Healer said that she should be back by Monday if things go smoothly."

Harry let out a pent-up breath. He'd been riding an emotional roller coaster the last few days. He'd been glad that Eva had forgiven his part in her initial injury, but when he'd heard about what she'd done for Neville's parents he felt guilty for some odd reason. Hermione had told him it was because he knew that she was the one. Harry had not really understood what she meant by 'the one', but he did know that she was right about his being a coward for backing down so easily. Ron had been a bit of help, though, which was surprising. He'd said that Harry shouldn't be feeling so bad; if Eva really liked him, she should be willing to wait for graduation and Harry's entrance into Auror training. He'd pointed out that guys were always waiting on girls and that if it was going to work between them it was only fair for the waiting to be shared.

Harry took Ron's advice with a grain of salt. It was a bit strange to be getting relationship advice from someone so recently broken-up. Ron and Hermione had had one last row on Sunday night and had called the relationship off. They'd been awkward around each other since, but they were still speaking, for which Harry was grateful.

"Harry?" called Hermione.

"I'm sorry, what was the question," he said, coming back to reality.

"I just asked if you were alright?" she repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad she's doing well," he said.

Hermione and the two boys eyed Harry suspiciously. He'd been miserable since Eva was first taken to the hospital. He'd only regained some of his natural cheer when Neville returned from his visit and gave them their letters. He'd had his first real meal for the week. His melancholic mood had returned when he heard about her activities and present condition. Dumbledore had even called him into this office to make sure that he knew Eva was going to be fine.

"Are you sure you're alright, mate?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine! Will everyone please stop pestering me about this?!" he stood and stormed into his dormitory. He had a pile of homework to do, but he was too preoccupied to think.

He missed Eva more than he could bear. He missed being able to see her every night at training and talking to her like they'd known each other their whole lives. He missed stealing kisses in classroom eleven and when they'd 'happen' to be passing through a deserted corridor at the same time. He found himself thinking about her more and more as the days went by. It seemed Snape's idea of keeping them apart only made him want to be closer to her.

Harry punched his pillow in frustration. He might want to be with her more, but there was no way he would be able to go about it without Snape finding out. He was torn between being with Eva, or becoming an Auror. It was not fair; nothing in his life ever seemed to be fair. He dozed off to sleep in his fit of rage at the injustice of the world, without clearing his mind.


	24. The Meadow

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
**There is sex to follow. Do Not Read If You Are Under Whatever Age Is The Limit (sorry I don't know the age).

* * *

Harry was walking through a meadow in the middle of Spring. He could smell the flowers that were blooming all around him. He pulled a few that were close to him and began to arrange a bouquet. He caught the scent of roses and looked up. Eva was walking towards him. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away.

She was wearing a satiny white sundress that hugged her figure and flew about with the slight breeze that seemed to be blowing around her. Her hair was left down from its usual ponytail and its soft curls kissed her shoulders and back. She didn't look like someone who had just been horribly injured; she looked like an angel. He walked towards her and she approached as well.

"Eva," he breathed as they reached each other. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and inhaled the scent that inspired him.

Harry began to rain kisses on her neck and shoulders. He pulled away a little and so did she. They looked at each other's eyes and smiled before their lips met. Harry wanted to take it slowly, but he felt an insistence on Eva's part that made him forget his patience. He hungrily plundered her soft mouth and engaged her tongue in a moist dance. His hands moved from her back to her hips and he pressed her against his growing arousal. She purred contentedly and moved her hands to his shirt.

Harry felt like he was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt as good as Eva's hands on him. He wondered how this could possibly feel so good.

* * *

Eva allowed her hands to skim over the top of the blooms in the field. She loved the Spring almost as much as she did the Winter. It showed regeneration and made her feel the energy that flowed through her even more. She caught sight of someone else in the field and squinted to get a better view of who it was. She felt her heart skip a beat when the person's head came up and she recognized Harry Potter.

She slowly began to walk towards him. He looked so good in his Muggle clothes. He was in a pair of jeans that hugged him in the right places and a tight fitting, button-up shirt that showed off his Quidditch-honed upper body. Just looking at him turned her on. She really couldn't stop herself when they met and she placed her arms around his neck. She'd wanted to touch him again ever since the Yule Ball.

When he pulled away and smiled she had every intention of kissing him and she was pleased to see that he was thinking the same thing. She had waited so long for them to truly be alone that she took the opportunity to push him as far as he would go. He responded to her hungry kiss just as she'd hoped he would. She purred in delight when he pushed her into his arousal. She could feel herself begin to get warm and moist.

Harry guided her to the ground onto a blanket that happened to be lying there. Eva continued to unbutton his shirt; she ground her hips into him as she undid each button. She liked the little groans that escaped from him as she pushed into his erection. His hands had moved from her hips to her thighs and he pulled her dress up to her waist. She moved onto her back and he sat back on his heels and finished pulling her dress over her head.

They only broke their kiss long enough for Harry to remove the garment. Eva reached for the buckle of his belt just as he dove for her mouth. She fell back onto the blanket, but continued unbuckling his pants. Harry was fumbling with the hooks on her bra and she abandoned his pants to simply unclasp it and throw it aside. She was about to move for his pants again when she felt his lips on her breasts. She sucked in her breath and threw her head back.

Harry smiled at the effect he was having on her. She was always so in control and here she was writhing erotically under his touch. He teased her nipple with his tongue and felt her arch her back so he would take it in his mouth. He willingly obliged and suckled the sensitive flesh. Her moans of delight only spurred him to continue his oral discovery of her body. He did not move his hands from her breasts while he kissed her ribs and licked circles around her belly button. He kissed across her lower abdomen and softly sunk his teeth into her hipbones.

Eva could not take much more of Harry's teasing. She pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. She felt him relax into her and she took the opportunity to flip him onto his back. She smiled down at him, "My turn," she whispered before beginning to kiss his neck. She kissed from ear to ear and gently licked at his Adam's apple. She placed wet kisses all over his chest and was curious to see if his nipples were as sensitive as hers.

She looked up at him and smiled before dropping her mouth onto his nipple. She was happy when she heard him hiss. Apparently his nipples _were_ as sensitive as hers. She did the same to the other nipple while she unzipped his pants. She pushed them down and wrapped her hand around his arousal through his boxers.

"Eva!" cried Harry. He really didn't expect her to be so forward.

Eva's eyes popped open when he called her name. She looked worried. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Harry tried to catch his breath. Her hand on his erection was a sweet pain. "It's just achy," he said. He pulled her face down to kiss her mouth. "I want you so bad."

Eva let Harry move her onto her back again and smiled as he stood and took off his pants and boxers. She moved her legs apart and Harry settled himself in between her thighs. She moaned when she felt Harry's member against her core. Harry covered her lips with his own and she felt his hands move down her body and his fingers brush at her entrance. She did not know that Harry was hesitant to enter her with his finger; she just did what came naturally and lifted her hips to meet his fingers.

Harry entered her and felt her moist folds squeeze against his finger. She was ready for him, but he was enjoying watching her writhe underneath him. He inserted another finger and used his thumb to rub against the little nub he just knew would give her pleasure. He was now the one who had the wicked smile on his face. Just as her groaning was reaching a fevered pitch, he removed his fingers. She looked at him and her face conveyed just how cruel she thought he was. He simply smiled back and pressed his erection against her folds.

Eva responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. "Now, Harry, please," she begged.

Harry entered her slowly, so as not to cause her too much pain. He inhaled sharply at how wonderful she felt wrapped around him. He let his head fall onto her chest. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed. She noticed that Harry was breathing raggedly and his head was still on her chest. "Harry?"

"I'm fine," he breathed out. "You just . . . Merlin's beard, you feel so good!" he finally said.

Eva smiled and moved her hips towards his. "Move, Harry," she said.

Harry began to move inside of her slowly. He got into a nice rhythm and moved his mouth to hers. He moved his tongue in and out of her mouth in time with his thrusts. Eva moved her hips in time with Harry's. Their rhythm began to quicken and Eva parted from Harry's lips. She threw her head back in sensual Nirvana. Her eyes rolled back as wave upon wave of pleasure fell over her. She didn't even hear herself call out his name. Harry moved faster and harder inside her. He felt her muscles contract around him and he emptied himself into her.

He called out her name and woke up.

* * *

"Harry?" called Neville. "You alright, mate?"

Harry's eyes popped wide open and he felt something sticky on his pajama bottoms. He cleared his throat. "Fine, Neville, thanks. I just had a bad dream is all."

"You sure?" asked Ron. He'd had enough experience with Harry's dreams to take them seriously.

"Yeah Ron, I'm sure. No pain," he called out.

Harry waited until he heard the soft snores coming from the direction of Neville and Ron's beds before getting out of bed. He grabbed another pair of pajama pants from his trunk and moved to the bathroom. He took a quick and quiet shower and pulled on his fresh trousers. He went back to the bed and pulled off the dirty sheets. He had to suppress the laugh that was fighting its way out. Neville had once suspected that Harry and Eva would do just what they had done in his dream and threatened to check the sheets. He Scourgified them and crawled back in.

Try as he might, Harry could not seem to go back to sleep. The dream had felt so real and his body had _really_ responded to it. He knew that he and Eva were connected in some small way because of their training, but it was easy enough to rule that out. Snape had told him that time and proximity were very essential in magic. Eva was all the way in London and he was here in Hogwarts. How could they be communicating from this far away? The question tumbled through his mind and did not leave him until exhaustion took over an hour before daybreak.

* * *

Severus and Saveage had spent all day watching Eva sleep and when night came, they decided it would be best if they got something to eat before settling down. Severus took Saveage, under the guise of Minerva McGonagall thanks to Polyjuice Potion, to Diagon Alley for dinner.

When Eva awoke screaming Harry's name she was glad to see that her parents had not been in the room. She felt something warm and sticky between her legs and thought her time of the month had come. She got up from the bed and steadied herself before turning to the bathroom. She was glad that it had only just started and there was no visible stain on her sheets.

She walked stiffly into the bathroom and took off her hospital gown. She checked her panties and found no blood on them. She double-checked and only found a wet stain on them. She thought back to her dream and went as quick as she could to her bed. She gasped when she saw the stain where her bum would have been. She covered her mouth with her hand and thought about what had just happened.

She Scourgified her sheets before her parents came back, and then went to the bathroom to clean up. She tried to go back to sleep, but found the dream kept creeping back into her thoughts and chasing sleep away. How had that happened? She was too far away from Harry for it to be anything related to Occlumency. Besides, she'd never heard of Occlumency working _that_ way. She turned the possibilities over in her head for a while before her tiredness finally took over again and she fell asleep.


	25. A Prisoner In Her Own World

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Wow! You guys are great!   
**GenJewel**: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.  
**JSSumner**: Thank you so much for the compliment! Don't think too much on the grammar, though. I have a rockin' beta reader and she catches so much stuff for me. I'm sure that you have seen a bit more of Severus since you've reviewed. I try and round out the characters as much as I can, but I sometimes get caught up on thinking 'What would Harry do?' or 'That's something Hermione would say.' I hope the story is shaping up to your expectations.  
**Princess Evening Star**: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the updates.  
**This Time Imperfect**: Have I told you that you ROCK? Well, you do! I love your reviews. Yes, the fic is done, but I'm doing some tweaking to it. I have decided to add a chapter after changing the content of another. I thought that there were some things that needed to be cleared up and put out in the open before I start working on the sequel. Keep reviewing.  
**Cory3**: Thanks for the advice. How do I "link" a chapter? I put the appropriate rating on it though, and it's not something that you wouldn't see in theatres (and that's the criteria they're using for the ratings).  
**PantherS**: I'm glad that you liked the fic, despite "the one part." Thanks so much for the compliment. (Just got your other review) The idea kind of came from a friend. She teased that I couldn't write a story with Professor Snape having a daughter that came back out of the blue. She teased for about three months before I got fed up and finally started writing this. Thanks for thinking it's good. I kind of have doubts about my writing at times.  
**Silent Midnight**: I'm glad you like my original character. I do agree that sometimes the orig. characters take over the story, but I purposefully made Eva so that she would interact with the existing characters.   
**polaris87**: Glad you've liked the story so far. I wouldn't go so far as saying I was a genius, but thanks for the compliment of my abilities. I love to write and I'm glad that people enjoy reading my work.  
**csferosha**: I would like to thank you for your suggestion of responding to the reviewers. I didn't know how to. (I'd seen other authors post notes in the beginning of the chapters, but I wasn't sure if readers enjoyed that.) I'm on another site and that allows me to email the reviewer right back, but fanfiction.net doesn't seem to do that. Anyhoo, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. The last chapter was a bit more than just a shared dream, which you will soon learn more about. (I'm kind of like Rowling, in that if I mention something, I like to explain it.) I know that Harry was kind of OOC in that scene, but I would like to think that ANY guy who saw Snape in such a state of anger would have cowered. I mean, you're in bed with his daughter. What Dad would not want to chop your thing off? Uhm, I think I got everything, if I didn't please let me know and I'll email you personally to answer any and all questions (including ones about UCLA).  
**Arien Llethmiel**: What can I say? You are a great reviewer. I really appreciate your comments and suggestions. I think I emailed you about Eva's character, but I'll just say it here so everyone knows. Yes, Eva is a bit of a goody-two-shoes, but she's based on me (kind of). I am what you would call an 'old soul,' which is what Eva needs to be. If you remember Severus' conversation with Narcissa, Eva has the wisdom of a long line of Healers. She has the added benefit of thousands of years of life, maybe not her own life, but life nonetheless. It's something special, like Neville would say, "It's a gift and a curse."

I would just like to thank you all for reviewing this fic. I really appreciate you all for doing so. I hope you continue enjoying it as I continue posting it. Please ask any questions that are plaguing you. I have no problem with answering them. If you would like me to email you back, let me know and I will. I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with the story. Happy Reading! Mattie :o)  
P.S. Just so you know, the updates are going to stop for just a few days. I'm in the middle of finals and it's kind of hard to find time for it. I'm also revising a chapter, as I said before, and adding a new one that will explain some issues that came to mind.

* * *

Eva's recovery was progressing better than the Healers anticipated. Besides some soreness from her chest wound, her left arm still being in a sling, and stiffness in her legs, she'd completely recovered. The Longbottoms had been allowed to visit her and they had not stopped thanking her from the moment they walked into the room. Severus and Saveage had not been forgotten in the thanks either. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had been munificent in their praises for their rearing of Eva. Saveage took the compliments in stride and Severus just gave them what he must have thought passed for a smile. 

They had left her a wonderful bouquet of wildflowers, which for some reason unknown to them, had caused her to blush and a huge box of chocolates. They promised to call again before she was released and left her with her parents.

The day before her release, Saturday, Albus Dumbledore came to pay her a visit. His usual calm and cheerful demeanor was not present; instead he looked very serious and somber indeed. Eva knew that whatever he had to say was not something she was going to like.

"How are you feeling, Eva?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, Headmaster, thank you," she replied.

Saveage offered the man a cup of tea, but he declined. "I believe that it would be best if we just speak with Eva without further ado. She really should have been told long before this."

Eva eyed her parents suspiciously. "What should I have been told?"

"The reason you're staying at Hogwarts and not with your mother," said Albus.

"Mum? Dad?" said Eva in a confused tone.

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but things just kept on happening," explained Saveage. "What you did for the Longbottom's just shook me enough to make up my mind that you were mature enough to handle this."

"Handle what?" she asked.

"Eva, did you hear anything of the conversation your grandparents were having with the Death Eaters, the day of their murder?" asked Severus.

"Not a whole lot. Grandfather said that he'd already given them his answer and that he would not let them have her, whoever 'she' was. Grandmama looked so distressed; I'd never seen her like that before. Why do you want to know?"

"Eva," began Saveage. "Your grandfather had been in negotiations with the Death Eaters for a pay-off. He'd had problems with them before You-Know-Who's last fall and he didn't want to go through what he did last time. He thought all they wanted from him was money."

Eva did not really understand what her mother was trying to tell her. "Is that why he took you and Grandmama to America before I was born?"

"Yes, partly," said Saveage. She'd obviously not told the situation clearly enough. She turned to Severus.

"Eva, do you remember what I told you about your Mother and Lucius Malfoy?"

Eva nodded and Saveage turned around quickly. "Draco and I talked about it last Saturday while he was here," said Eva.

"Your grandfather received a proposition similar to the one your mother was given. An offer for your hand," said Severus.

"From a Death Eater?" asked Eva disgusted.

Albus smiled at the two adults trying to let Eva know the severity of the situation as gently as possible, but really confusing the girl more than was necessary. "If I may?" he said.

_Oh great,_ thought Eva,_ he talks in riddles more than these two have been._

"What your parents have been trying to tell you is that Voldemort has been making offers for your hand in marriage."

Eva did not think she heard the man correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard correctly, child. Voldemort was hounding your grandfather for the six months preceding his death. He'd been refusing to give you up; which is what he was reiterating when you saw their murder. Unfortunately, Voldemort has not given up on his quest for you, which is why your mother had to go in hiding and you must remain at Hogwarts. It is the safest place for you."

Eva's mind was reeling from the information the Headmaster had just given her. The words made sense, she knew she was in danger, but the true meaning just didn't seem to be sinking in. "How? Why me?" she finally asked.

Severus sat on the bed next to her. "Eva, your gifts are very rare and powerful; the Dark Lord would do anything to get them on his side."

Eva looked at her father. He was spying for the good side. He should know more about this situation than anyone. "How long did you know about this?" she asked weakly.

Severus dropped the hand he'd been holding and looked down. "I was completely in the dark about this plan. Apparently, because he had such a close tie with your family, Lucius had been given the task of talking with your grandfather. When he was sent to Azkaban, different Eaters were assigned to the plan. I was never told about it."

Eva squeezed his hand and gave him a crooked smile. She did not know what she was feeling yet, but she wanted him to know that she did not blame him for anything.

"Are you alright, Eva? Do you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"No . . . um, yes . . . I think." Eva was not quite sure she would be able to string words together coherently enough for the questions to come out.

Albus looked at the young lady and decided it would probably be easier for her to deal with only one person. "I would like to ask your permission to answer any and all questions that Eva has pertaining to this situation."

Saveage exhaled in relief, she was not sure she would have been able to answer any of the questions Eva would ask. She nodded at the Headmaster and left the room with Severus.

"Anything come to mind yet?" asked Albus.

"One thing, why does he want to marry me and not just take me as a follower?"

Albus smiled, she always had her head firmly on her shoulders. "You see, Eva, your powers are hereditary. There is no doubt that any child you have would be extremely gifted. Energy Healers require more than just magical parents, but Voldemort does not know that. It is his hope to use you and your gift to regenerate his followers after battles. As your husband he would have the added benefit of very powerful offspring."

"Offspring? He wants to . . ?" Eva visibly gagged and Albus conjured a bucket for her. She heaved a few times, but eventually controlled herself. "Merlin," breathed Eva. "This is why all the professors have been watching me, isn't it?"

"Yes, Eva. Your mother placed your life in my hands and I have tried to do everything to keep you safe. Hogwarts is the safest place for you, but as you might learn from Harry, it is not foolproof. There are ways to enter and we must guard you against any of them."

"I'm a prisoner," whispered Eva. Reality was beginning to sink in and it weighed heavily upon her.

Albus could see the invisible weight fall on the young woman's shoulders. "You must not think negatively, Eva. Keep a good cheer. This will pass and you will once again be safe and happy in your family home."

"My family home?"

"Yes, I have had members of the Order rebuilding the wards around your home and placing some stronger ones as well. It may not be too long before you and your mother are able to return."

The thought cheered Eva somewhat and she gave the Headmaster a small smile.

"That's the spirit. We must always remember that our present situation is not permanent." He patted Eva's leg and walked towards the door.

Eva waited for her parents to return, but was surprised that she was glad they did not enter the room. Professor Dumbledore must have told them to give her some time to adjust to the news she'd been given. She needed the time and took advantage of her parents' absence.

Eva thought about her situation and felt an anger well up inside of her that she had never felt before. It was not fair that all this should happen to her. She'd never asked to be an Energy Healer; it had just fallen upon her. She'd never wanted to go to Hogwarts; it was just forced upon her. Others were making decisions she should have been making for herself and she did not like it. Eva sniffed and wiped at her face. There was nothing she could do about any of this. Things that she had no knowledge of were now coming out in the open and she felt her strength to fight back drip out of her, little by little.

* * *

Eva returned to Hogwarts on Monday. She walked into the Great Hall amongst great applause from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Neville had jumped out of his seat and hugged her. Severus had to pry the boy's arms away from Eva before he let go. Eva just smiled at him and mouthed 'See you in class.' 

At her table she received a cold welcome. Nothing she had not expected. There were only a few first years that greeted her kindly and looked at her like a wounded battle hero. Draco actually surprised her by walking to her as she made her way to the table and offering his arm in assistance. She gratefully took it and he sat next to her during the meal, forsaking his friends at the other end of the table.

As she made her way towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons she tripped and would have fallen, had not Seamus Finnigan caught her before she hit the ground. Eva thought she had seen Pansy Parkinson's foot slightly move from out of her robes right as Eva was passing her. Eva turned on the girl and gave her a look that would have killed an elephant. Pansy simply smirked and raised her eyebrows. Eva heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She closed her eyes in irritation. She knew her father was standing behind her and he had reminded Eva of her punishment on the way to school that morning.

"I'm sorry, Pansy, I did not see you. Are you alright?" Eva ground out between clenched teeth and a fake smile.

Everyone around them was watching in shock. They had never seen a rivalry like the one between Pansy and Eva, except for Draco and Harry. They had expected Eva to at least yell at Pansy for trying to trip her.

Pansy just smiled at Eva in triumph and pushed past her. Eva followed and threw her father a seething glare. Eva dropped her bag next to her and Neville's cauldron and pulled out her textbook, rather awkwardly.

"You okay, Eva?" asked Neville.

Eva sighed and sat down. "I'm fine, Neville. Thanks. I think you're going to have to do all the cutting for a while. I'm right handed, but it's hard to do things with one arm."

"No problem."

Neville and Eva set to work. He'd fallen behind in the class since she'd been gone, but was soon back on track with her there. They were still a few days behind everyone else, but at least they were making progress. Neville cleaned up for them and helped Eva get her bag onto her shoulder.

As Eva was walking towards the door, Pansy pushed into the walkway between the desks, her backpack connecting with Eva's chest. A searing pain shot through Eva and she hissed. She fell back into one of the desks and tried to catch her breath. "Bloody hell!" Her bag fell to the floor as she doubled over in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see a polished pair of dress shoes.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco in concern.

Eva shook her head. "Can you go in the corridor and call my father?" she asked. She tried to hold back the tears that were coming to her eyes. She shut her eyes and waited for her father to come back.

"Eva? What happened?" he asked.

"My _good friend_ Pansy Parkinson misjudged the distance between my chest and her bag. Do you have a pain potion that will not make me drowsy?" she asked.

Severus' face clouded with guilt for a split second. He walked to his store cabinet and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He handed it to her and watched her take it in one go. "I will have a talk with Miss Parkinson."

"Why?" spat Eva. "This was your idea in the first place." She bent to pick up her bag, but Draco grabbed it for her.

"I'll walk with you to Care of Magical Creatures." He shouldered Eva's bag with his own and put his hand on the small of her back.

Severus watched as Draco left the dungeons with his daughter. He was beginning to think that his idea about Pansy was not going to work. He sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands. He would have a talk with Miss Parkinson and let her know just how much he cared for her kind of friendship towards his daughter. There was only so far he would allow her to go.

Draco walked Eva to all of her classes that day and for the rest of the week. She'd had fewer run-ins with Pansy when he was there. It appeared the Pansy was still trying to win the heart of one Draco Malfoy and if she had to be nice to Eva to do it, she would.

Valentine's Day was on Friday and Eva was depressed. Draco had asked her to be his valentine and she'd agreed, but only half-heartedly. She had hoped and prayed that Harry would ask her, but she knew deep inside that it wasn't going to happen. Pansy had been furious about it and had shown her displeasure by beginning a rumor that Eva had slept with half the boys of their year in Slytherin. Eva had just shrugged it off and told Draco not to worry about it. She'd been propositioned by a few boys in the hall and had simply laughed in their faces.

Draco had planned a whole day for them in Hogsmeade on Saturday. He wanted to have a nice day like they used to have when they were younger. He knocked on her door at eight in the morning and waited for her while she finished getting ready. He had to help her with the buttons of her blouse before they were able to go down to have breakfast in the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore had charmed the candles to look like cherubs and every once in a while they would burst into sparks that would then turn into confetti shaped like hearts. Eva was glad that he'd not made them appear and disappear above the students like the mistletoe for Christmas; she'd hate to have confetti in her mouth.

Breakfast was great until Eva looked up and saw Harry enter the Hall with Ron and Hermione. The smile that she'd had fell instantly as she watched him laugh at something that one of his friends had said. She saw him look up in her direction and she felt something stir in her stomach, like dragons had started flying within her. A flash of the dream she'd had while in the hospital came to her and she blushed. She was perplexed when Harry did the same.

Draco nudged her in the ribs and nodded his head in the direction of the Head Table. Severus was looking at her sternly and she looked down at her plate. Draco put his arm around her and whispered, "Let's get going to Hogsmeade. I don't want to be trampled when everyone else leaves."

Eva nodded and rose from the table. She walked to Hogsmeade hand in hand with Draco and was surprised at how easily they had fallen back into their roles as friends. She'd thought that it would be very awkward when they were together again. She was glad that he had not been insulted when she told him that she wouldn't be able to marry him.

He took her to Honeydukes' first and she had a ball picking out all her favorite sweets. She had her pockets full of candy when they exited into the now crowded street. Draco pulled her close and did his best to shield her from anything that could hurt her. Eva was glad that he was there; she would probably have lasted only a few minutes alone before running into something or someone.

They walked around the town a bit before they entered Scrivenshaft's. Eva picked up some sealing wax and the peacock quill that she had admired he first time in the shop. Draco bought an exceedingly expensive phoenix quill and a bottle of ink to match.

"You know, you don't have to impress me with your money," teased Eva. "I already know that you're loaded."

Draco laughed and paid for his things. He led her to the far side of the town and entered a little teashop that was not frequented by many of the students. He had reserved a booth in the back for them. The shop was already filled with couples, many of which were already lip-locked. The owner led them to a secluded booth in the corner that afforded the two teens with a decent amount of privacy.

"Yet another show of opulence. Really Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for little ol' me," Eva said in her best American South accent.

Draco laughed at the impression. "It's not all for you. I wanted to talk and I didn't want everyone to hear our conversation." He gave the waitress their order and turned back to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she rested her arm on the table. "Do you mind?" she asked motioning to her arm.

"Not at all. Do you want something soft to put it on?"

"No, this is fine, thanks."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about what you did in St. Mungo's."

"And what have you concluded?"

"Nothing really, besides the fact that you're bloody brilliant."

"Thank you," she said.

"I was actually wondering . . ."

"What?"

"Why did you do it, Rave?" He turned to her with a look that clearly showed he did not understand what would motivate her to do what she did.

Eva looked at Draco with the same bewilderment she saw in his eyes. How could he not understand? "Drake, Neville is my friend. I wanted to help him."

"But you could have been killed!"

Eva looked down at the arm lying on the table and moved her hand to the scar that was on her chest. The Healers said that they were not sure if it would heal. "Drake, it's not easy to explain this unless you really understand what it means to be a friend."

"I know what it's like to be a friend, Rave. When I saw you after those Stunners, I wished with everything I had that it would have been me who had taken them."

"You would have put yourself in harm's way to make sure that I was okay," said Eva.

"Without a doubt."

"You just answered your own question, Drake." Eva smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. "I have a gift that allowed me to help Neville in a way that no other could. I cared about him enough, as a friend, to do what I could to make sure he was happy. I wish I could have seen his reunion with his parents, but at least I know it was a happy reunion."

Draco was silent for a moment before asking Eva his next question. "Why did you get in between us?"

"Because you are all my friends."

"But Granger is a mudblood!" he blurted.

Eva's eyes turned a dangerous shade of dark blue. "I will thank you to watch your language," she hissed.

"Sorry, but that's what she is, whether you want to think so or not."

Eva exhaled and tried to control her temper. It was getting harder and harder to keep her emotions in check lately. "I know that Hermione is a Muggle-born witch, but that does not mean that she is an inferior one. She is just as talented, in many cases even more so, than any of the girls in school. She is a beautiful woman inside and out _and_ she is my friend. I would be very happy if _all_ of my friends could get along."

Draco did not respond to her comment about Hermione being pretty, but he could say something about being friends with Gryffindors. "The day you become Minister of Magic is the day I will be friends with a mud - ggle-born."

Eva sighed, at least she got him to stop calling Hermione a mudblood. She smiled at the waitress that brought their tea. She took the opportunity to look around and saw that they were the only couple in the shop not to be attached at the lips. She almost choked on her tea.

"Too hot?" asked Draco.

Eva shook her head. "Did you notice that all these people are sewn together at the lips?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's actually good for us. They're to absorbed in trying to swallow each other's tongues to worry about what we're saying."

Eva giggled and sipped her tea again. "Any more questions?"

Draco shook his head. "I still don't know why you did it."

"You know why, Drake. Deep down you know. You're just so wrapped up being Draco Malfoy Bad Ass that you forgot how nice you really are."

"Did you just call me a bad ass?"

"I believe I did," said Eva.

They both laughed at the joke and continued their pleasant conversation. It wasn't until the waitress came back with another pot of tea and asked if they wanted lunch that Draco broached another subject that had been on his mind.

"Eva?"

"Yeah?" she asked, prying her eyes away from a rather enthusiastic couple across the room and removing her arm from the table.

"You know what we talked about at St. Mungo's?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she said as she took a sip of tea.

"Well, I was wondering," Draco cleared his throat. "Would you mind . . . Could we just . . . Damn, this is harder than I thought."

"Just ask, Drake. I won't get mad."

Draco studied her a bit before taking a deep breath. "Would you kiss me?"

Eva was a bit shocked at his question. She'd not been expecting that one.

"I just want one kiss before I let you go. I really need it for my peace of mind. I wouldn't ask if I thought I could move on without it."

Eva smiled and touched his hand with her own. "Drake, if it will make you feel better then, yes, I will."

Draco smiled nervously and placed his hand behind Eva's head. Eva closed her eyes and waited for Draco to touch his lips to hers. She was surprised at how warm his lips felt. She knew it was only fair that she kiss back so she opened her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. She couldn't help but think about the dream she'd had of Harry in the meadow. His tongue had felt silkier than Draco's and he'd tasted of the Chocolate Frogs that he so loved to eat. Eva felt Draco pull away and opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Rave," he said.

"Anything for a frie-" Something had caught her eye at the front of the shop. She turned her head and saw Harry Potter standing at the door with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. "Harry," she breathed.

The dark-haired boy turned and slammed through the door. Eva stood to follow him, but felt Draco's hand on her wrist. "Your father is in town. He'll know if you talk to Potter."

Eva sat back down heavily. She had never been so angry with her father as she was now.

* * *

The remaining Gryffindors, save Hermione, walked out of the shop to make sure Harry was alright. Hermione made her way to the booth Eva was sitting at. She slid in next to the girl and nodded her head towards Draco before turning her attention to Eva.

"He's going to hate me," she told Hermione.

"He won't hate you, Eva. He's probably just upset about what he saw."

Eva put her head on the table and breathed deep. "My life just keeps getting better," she said under her breath.

The waitress came with their food and Eva just looked at her plate. "Merlin, I could go for a nice double cheeseburger with large fries and the biggest shake known to wizard."

Hermione's stomach growled in response. "I guess my stomach agrees with you," she teased.

Eva smiled and scooted the plate between them. "We'll share," she said.

"Nonsense," said Draco. He called the waitress over. "Go ahead and get anything you'd like."

Hermione was too shocked to answer so Eva just asked the waitress for what she'd ordered. When the young woman left she whispered to Hermione, "I told you he was nice."

Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock and smiled at Draco. "Thank you, that was very kind."

Draco just nodded. Eva was worried that she was going to have to be the intermediary for these two; neither had a very high opinion of the other. She was pleasantly surprised to find them all having a rather pleasant conversation. They finished their meal and Hermione excused herself from the booth to go find her friends. "He'll be fine, Eva. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Have a pleasant day, Miss Granger," said Draco.

"Thank you. You do the same, Mr. Malfoy."

Eva turned to Draco. "_Miss Granger_?"

"I'm trying, Eva."

"I know and I thank you for it, but the formalities are really not necessary. It's not like we work together, we're just students. Drop the 'Miss,' she's Hermione."

Draco rolled his eyes. He had no intention of even talking to Hermione Granger unless he absolutely had to. He paid their tab and they walked onto the streets of Hogsmeade. They began a stroll through the streets, but halfway through they felt like they were being followed.

Draco pulled Eva closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. Eva tried to peek over his shoulder to see who it was. She caught a glimpse of someone's robe flutter into the alley they had just passed.

"It's a student," whispered Eva.

"Parkinson," hissed Draco.

Eva was not surprised by Draco's conclusion. She figured that Pansy would do something today. She'd been losing to Eva constantly when it came to Draco. But not even Eva thought she would be stupid enough to do something in the light of day.

"Drake, let's get back to the castle. I don't think she'll do anything out in the open. Let's just leave her here."

Draco nodded and looked up. "I think it might start raining too. It's best you stay warm." He led Eva towards the school gates, but stopped when he saw Professor Snape come out of the pharmaceutical shop and Hermione Granger and her friends walking towards them at the same time.

He knew that Eva would be in serious trouble if her father saw her talking to the Gryffindors. She was miserable enough as it was. He tried to find a way out of the situation, but could not see one that did not involve going pass the Gryffindors. "Just keep moving, Eva," he whispered in her ear.

Eva had seen her father and the group of her friends coming towards them. She didn't think she'd be able to just walk by Harry without talking to him or touching him. She trudged along with Draco and tried to keep moving when they got to the Gryffindors, who were now standing looking at her. Her feet stopped right in front of Harry.

Eva looked into his eyes; trying to convey just how much pain she was feeling at his separation from her. They'd not had a training session since before her injury. Her eyes shifted to her father and tears sprang to her eyes. He was scowling at them; he really didn't see that Harry made her happy.

"Eva, come on, it's going to rain," said Draco.

Eva's hand began to reach for Harry. His hair had parted and his scar was clearly visible. She knew he hated that and was going to adjust the strands for him. Just as she was going to touch him, she remembered her father. Her hand stopped in mid-air; she clutched it into a fist and closed her eyes tightly. The tears that had been there spilled out and she opened her eyes again. She tried to convey an apology to Harry with her eyes before turning away and following Draco away from Hogsmeade.

Draco didn't say anything until he heard a sob come out of Eva. He put a hand on her arm to stop their progress. Eva shook him off and continued on to the castle. "Please, Drake, I just want to get back to the castle."

Draco kept up with Eva's fast pace to her rooms. He was surprised at how quickly she went up the stairs, considering she'd just gotten out of the hospital. She said the password to the portrait and stormed towards her sofa. She flung herself onto it, sobbing like Draco had never heard her sob before. He couldn't do anything but put his hand on her back and move it in wide circles, trying to calm her a bit.

Eva's sobs quieted and were replaced with small hiccups. Draco pulled a handkerchief from his robes and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't like Harry Potter," she said.

"I never said I _liked_ Harry Potter. I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about what you're feeling," he corrected.

Eva gave him a wan smile. "I'm sorry, Drake. I'm just so . . ." Eva couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling.

"So, what, Rave?"

Eva searched her mind for any words that would describe her position in life at this moment. "Trapped," she blurted. "I feel trapped. I can't see Harry because my father thinks he's not suitable. I can't go home because it's not safe for me. I can't leave here because I have nowhere else to go. I keep looking for a way out, but there's nothing. I can't even be mean to Pansy because my Dad said not to!"

Draco watched in awe as Eva went further and further into her hysterics. He'd not seen her lose it for a while. He was actually surprised that she'd held out this long. "Rave," he said cautiously. "You need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep going like you are. Try not to think about any of it. Just let it roll off your back."

"How can I do that when I see Harry everyday and it just tears my heart in two?" she wailed.

Draco pulled Eva close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. As much as he hated Harry Potter, he did not want to see Eva suffer like she was. He screwed up his nerve and said something he'd never thought he'd say in his entire life. "I'll help you, if you want me to."

"This is not the time to joke, Draco Malfoy," snapped Eva. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm not joking. Trust me, I wish that I were. I never thought I would be helping Harry Potter get a girlfriend, but I would rather do that than sit here and watch you be miserable."

The first genuine smile of the day broke out on Eva's face. "Thank you so much, Drake!" She gave him a fierce hug.

"Watch it, I need to breath." She pulled back and he looked at her with sympathy. "I can't help you much with Parkinson, though. There's only so far I'm willing to sink, and," Draco shuddered, "there's no way I'm touching _that_."

"I wouldn't ask you to," said Eva.

She and Draco talked for the rest of the day in her rooms. They did go down to the Great Hall for dinner, but only stayed for a short time. They sat at the farthest end of the table and talked in hushed voices. Eva decidedly avoided her father's eye throughout the meal. She knew she would burst into tears if she saw that glare again, and she did not want to appear weak in front of her Housemates.

Draco accompanied her to her rooms again, after dinner and stayed with her until half hour before curfew. He promised to talk to Harry first thing in the morning. Eva slept peacefully with that thought in mind.


	26. A Hole In A Brick Wall

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to have the new chapter done and edited by the time I finish posting the ones before it.   
**Drop-Depp-Gorgeous**: I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic. I hope you got my email about your questions. (and could you update your fics, I'm waiting to finish Not Like Other Girls)  
**jon3776**: I'm not sure if I should say that I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You seem to be a bit ambivalent on it. :o) But it's okay. I'm glad that you can look past your what you don't like and see the plot that lies beneath. Don't worry; Harry and Snape will not become anything like friends and neither will Harry and Draco. They will have more of a tolerating relationship (which will be delved into in the sequel). Not too sure about the verbal smackdown, though. Professor Snape holds a lot of sway over Harry's future still and I'm not sure that Harry can say much to him until he graduates (something for me to think about while I write the sequel). I hope you keep reading. :o)  
**csferosha**: Glad to see you're still hanging in there! Believe it or not, I was thinking of having Snape have a heart attack, but that would include him finding Harry and Eva doing a lot more than kissing and I just didn't think that would work, so I just stuck with the dream. Keep reviewing, I love your comments.  
**This Time Imperfect**: I think you're one of the few people who like the idea of Draco helping Eva. I find that he's a lot like my own best friend. He might be all tough and macho on the outside (often bordering on horrible), but he's really okay in the end. Keep reviewing, I love your comments.   
On with the show! Mattie :o)

* * *

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy approached the Gryffindor table the next morning. If it had been anybody else, Harry would not have given it a second thought, but Draco was not one to frequent Harry's house table. The blonde stopped in front of Harry.

"May I?" he asked, motioning that he wanted to sit down.

Harry cautiously nodded.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Draco said to Hermione.

"It is a fine morning, isn't it Mr. Malfoy?" replied Hermione. She hoped that his presence at their table meant that Eva had found some way around her father's punishment. That girl could find a hole through a brick wall. "How is Eva?" she asked.

"She is the reason that I'm here, actually." He turned to Harry and in a very business-like voice said, "I have come up with a few ideas that might allow you and Miss Nocturino to continue to see each other. Maybe not romantically, but you'll be able to converse in an easy manner."

"Why would you want to help me, Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart and a great deal of it is in the hands of the young lady in question. I would like nothing better than to see you out of her life completely, but she seems to have formed an attachment to you and I would do anything to make sure she's happy."

"Even if it means disobeying your Head of House?" asked Ron. He'd been eyeing Draco with more than suspicion. His glare was openly hostile.

"Technically, none of us would be breaking any rules."

"What's the plan?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron shot her seething glares. "What?! She's obviously thought up something and her plans are usually pretty good. I think it's that Slytherin mind of hers."

"Thank you," said Draco.

"You're welcome," replied Hermione.

Ron put his face in his hands. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, was speaking civilly with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. The world had to be coming to an end. _Maybe I should call hell and see if it's frozen over,_ he thought.

"Would you like to hear what we came up with?" he asked. He saw all three nod. Harry a little more hesitantly than the other two. "Professor Snape said that she was not allowed to have any of her meals here, he never said anything about you lot going to _our_ table to eat."

"But we'd get murdered if we went over there!" cried Ron.

"We thought of that," said Draco. "If you decide to go over there, Rave and I will sit at the end of the table, as far away from the rest of the Slytherins as possible. Rave's got her rooms to get away from any trouble and no one can try anything with me since I'm a prefect."

Hermione was beaming. "She's bloody brilliant!"

"I'd like to think that I rubbed off on her in the last fifteen years," said Draco.

"I'm sure you did," said Hermione. "And I'm sure she rubbed off on you, too," she added looking at him with appreciation.

Draco smiled and looked down at his hands._ Was it getting warm?_ He cleared his throat and continued. "Professor Snape also said that she was not allowed inside the Gryffindor common room, but never specified that she was not allowed in your dormitories or that you lot were banned from her rooms. You can fly her into your rooms through a window or just go to her tower."

"That is so simple!" exclaimed Hermione. "Why hadn't I thought of it?"

"Slytherin mind, Miss Granger, it's a beautiful thing," drawled Draco. "Now, if you will excuse me, Rave wanted to know how this went as soon as possible. Would it be safe to tell her we will have company tonight in her rooms?"  
  
Hermione was nodding her head enthusiastically, Ron and Harry thought about it before agreeing. Draco gave them a brief nod and returned to his table. Eva was waiting for him when he got there.

"What did they say? Are they going to come? Did they sound suspicious?" she asked him quickly.

Before answering, Draco shot the Slytherins a mean glare that stated quite clearly, he would have no disrespect towards him. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Eva was about to throw her arms around Draco, but he nodded his head slightly towards the Head Table. Professor Snape was watching them. He'd seen Draco go to the Gryffindor table and sensed there was something going on. Eva wiped the smile off her face and put a blank expression on, instead. She did not want anything to ruin her plans, even if it meant playing along with her father's game.

She left Draco at the table to finish his breakfast and went to the library. She had some research to do for some of her classes. She was in quite a spot trying to make up all the work she had missed. Eva was fortunate to be far enough ahead that falling behind in assignments was not a difficult thing to fix.

She was engrossed in a very interesting essay on the effects of being an animagus, when Pansy Parkinson parked herself on the opposite side of the table. The girl noisily took out her homework and set it, upside-down, in front of herself. Eva looked over the book to the parchment on the table. "It would be easier to write if you put the parchment the right-side up."

"You're going to do the essay for me," said Pansy.

Eva put the book down with a bang. "My father said I was to tutor you, not spoon feed you the answers, certainly not do your homework for you. Write the essay and then I will read it and tell you what needs to be changed."

"I don't know where to start," said Pansy in a whinging voice.

"Start anywhere. Start in the middle if that's where your mind is, just write something down and we'll go from there." Eva's tone was exasperated. She could not believe anyone in Slytherin could be as dense as Parkinson was. Well, there were Crabbe and Goyle, but at least they did their own work.

Eva watched as Pansy began her Arithmancy paper. She went back to her article when she saw that the girl was concentrating. She was almost done with her own essay when Pansy rammed her parchment under her nose. Eva balled her hands into a fist and tried to keep her temper. _This is only temporary. It's just to see how much I'll take. He's just testing me._ She repeated those lines to herself and calmed down a bit.

Eva snatched the parchment out of Pansy's hands and gave her a mean glare. Her father had said Eva was to help Pansy, he never said anything about being nice to her while she was doing it. Eva perused the paper and made a few comments on it. She was actually quite surprised at how much information Pansy had gotten correct. She handed the paper back.

"You've got the concepts correct for the larger part. Work on your opening paragraph a bit more and fix the things I've marked. You should do fine."

Pansy took the corrected paper. "Will you look at my Potions essay?"

Eva did not get the chance to answer before the paper was shoved under her nose. She sighed and picked up her quill. It was best to just help Pansy all at once and have the rest of the day to do her own work. Eva checked the essay and made a considerable number of marks on it.

"You should really spend some more time on this one. You've got your theories mixed-up and your list of ingredients should be ordered chronologically for brewing. You might want to talk to your Potions Partner for help."

Pansy took the essay and gaped at the amount of comments Eva had written. "You want me to re-write the whole thing?!"

"Only if you want a good grade," Eva replied. She'd gone back to her own essay and tried her best to ignore Pansy.

"Professor Snape never gave me anything below an 'A' on all my essays," Pansy said snootily.

"He probably didn't want you to know how stupid you really are," said Eva under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, he probably didn't want you to know how stupid you really are," Eva practically shouted.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Pansy asked in an indignant voice.

"Was it not clear enough for you, dearie?"

Pansy turned towards the students that were snickering at a nearby table and growled at them. "You'll pay for that comment, Nocturino."

"Please, put it on my bill," she replied smoothly before turning her attention back to her work.

Pansy left the library in search of Millicent Bullstrode. She'd not acted on her plan to have a little fun with the Weasley girl because it was no fun if Nocturino was not present to witness it.

She found Millicent in the Slytherin dungeons. She caught the girl's eye and motioned her to join Pansy in the dormitory.

"Are you ready?" asked Pansy as soon as the larger girl entered the room.

"I was hoping that's what you wanted to talk about." The second Slytherin girl sat down heavily on the bed next to Pansy.

"Remember, we need to make it look like an accident."

"We're still gonna scare her a bit first, right?"

"Of course, it's no fun unless she's scared. We begin tonight."

As much as Millicent was glad to help Pansy in her plan to hurt a Gryffindor, she had no illusions that the smile on Pansy's face meant anything but trouble.

* * *

Eva waited a bit impatiently for Harry, Hermione and Ron to visit her that night. Draco had already gotten there. He'd showed up with a bouquet of roses after he'd gone about his prefect duties. He now sat on the sofa, watching Eva try and perfect the tea service that was on the table.

After watching her move the teacups for the fifth time, he sighed out loud. "For Merlin's sake, Rave! It's just those bloody Gryffindors, not the bloody Minister of Magic!"

Eva looked at him properly abashed and tried her best to sit still. Draco had a hard time keeping down the laughter that was dying to get out. He watched Eva fidget in her chair and check the clock on the mantle every thirty seconds. He decided to try to help her pass the next ten minutes before they arrived in conversation.

"Do you really care about him?" Draco had been pondering upon that for weeks now. "I mean really and truly, Rave. Not just because he's the first guy after me that you've gotten to know."

Eva turned from watching the clock to look at Draco. "I really and truly care about him. And it's not just because he's the first guy since you; if that were true it'd be Neville I was fumbling over." Eva smiled at Draco's fake shudder. "I think I love him, Drake," she whispered.

"Love?" repeated Draco.

Eva just nodded and smiled. She heard a knock at her door and her heart skipped a beat. "That's them. Do I look all right?" she asked Draco as she smoothed her hair.

"You look gorgeous," he threw over his shoulder as he stood to let the Gryffindors in.

Harry looked about as nervous as Eva did, to Draco. He was wiping his palms on his robes when Draco opened the door for them. "Good evening. Do come in," he said and stood aside to allow them entrance. "May I take your robes?" he asked when they had entered.

Hermione smiled and took off her robe. Draco took it and hung it in the coat closet by the door. Harry and Ron gaped at him before handing over their own robes. They figured he was either under Imperio or he _really did _want to help Eva. After he finished with the robes he led them through the little Entrance Hall to where Eva was standing, waiting for them.

"Hello, Hermione," she nodded at the girl. "Ron," she gave him a small smile. "Harry," she nodded her head slightly and stared at him. It wasn't until Draco cleared his throat loudly that she snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry. Do sit down."

The five teens sat around the coffee table in front of the fire. The laughter that Draco had been suppressing finally burst out. The others just looked at him as if he'd gone mad. He was holding his stomach when he finally stopped. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's always great to see Eva so nervous; she always gets so formal, it's funny."

Eva looked at her guests and blushed. She did get formal when she was nervous, but she hoped it didn't put them off. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I really do get formal when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" asked Hermione. "It's just us."

"How about we just forget that Harry and Eva like each other and just talk?" suggested Draco.

"Wonderful suggestion, Mr. Malfoy!" said Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he replied with a nod in her direction.

Eva raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction. She'd not known that Hermione and he were on speaking terms, and such cordial speaking terms, indeed.

"How is Ginny?" asked Eva.

"She's fine," answered Ron.

"She's seeing Neville," supplied Hermione.

"Really?!" cried Eva. She pulled as much information out of Hermione as she could and felt much better after.

Harry had remained silent the whole time and Draco was giving him a look of consideration. He really didn't want to be in the same room with Harry Potter, but Eva was more important right now. "So, Harry, how have you been?"


	27. Operation: Down With Pansy

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus sat in his office three weeks after Eva had been released from the hospital. He was surprised that she had not complained about her punishment yet. She seemed to be taking it rather well, actually. It made him suspicious.

Eva had always made her mind known when she thought something was unfair. She'd voiced her opinion about Severus' imposed courtesy towards Pansy Parkinson in the hospital, but he'd expected some show of defiance once she was back at school. Maybe he'd gone too far? Had he broken her spirit instead of her will? Severus shook his head to scatter the thought of doubt. Only time would tell if he'd done the right thing and he had work to do right now.

He sat at his desk and pulled the parchments closer. He really hated marking papers; they were always so badly written. The first on his pile was Pansy's. "Well that figures," he said aloud. He really wondered how the girl had gotten an 'O' in her Potions O.W.L., she was hopeless in the subject. He perused the paper making marks as he went along. He was surprised at how much better her work was getting. He sensed that it was not the result of Pansy applying herself more, that would not be something a Slytherin would do. He put the paper aside and went on to the next one: Eva's.

Comprehension dawned on him. Eva had _really_ _helped _Pansy. Probably not out of the goodness of her heart, but she'd helped her fellow Housemate, nonetheless. Severus sat and stared at the parchment. He had a choice: either tell Eva that she was no longer on punishment, or let it continue and see how long she would obey him. Severus decided on the latter. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but, then again, being a parent did not mean you only got to do nice things all the time.

The night flew by and he decided to go and check on Eva. She was probably miserable in her rooms all by herself. He locked his office and made his way to the East Tower stairs. Severus didn't even bother knocking on her door, he just walked right in.

Eva was sitting on her sofa staring into the fire. It was only a few minutes ago that Harry, Hermione and Ron had left. Draco had excused himself shortly after and now she was alone. Funny, though, she didn't feel as lonely as she had the first week back. Her Gryffindor friends had come to see her almost every night and they'd sometimes bring Neville and Ginny with them. They always left before curfew, and Severus had not yet discovered their little scheme. Eva sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the sofa.

She was wearing her favorite pajamas: the old t-shirt that Harry had loaned her. She had kept it since the night of the Yule Ball and he'd never asked for it, so she figured it was all right to keep it.

Severus approached the sofa slowly. Eva seemed very happy tonight. "Did you win the Witch Weekly Smile Contest?" he asked softly.

Eva nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd not expected her father to come up to her rooms. He'd not been in them since Christmas. "Dad, you gave me a fright," she said, catching her breath.

"Sorry, love. I was just wondering why you looked so contented?"

"Just, happy tonight, I guess. No trouble from Pansy, I'm caught up on my work, life is good."

"About Pansy. How are you getting on?" Severus sat down on the sofa and draped his robe on Eva's lap. The shirt she was wearing just barely covered her.

"Good. If you think that her constantly asking me to do her homework, carry her books and clean her dormitory is what you consider good."

"She's asked you to carry her books?"

"Only this week. Not like I can say no, is it?"

"Eva, I only asked you to be nice to her, not to be her slave," said Severus.

"Well, you really should have made that clear to her. She keeps implying that she will run off and tell you if I don't do what she asks."

"Eva, I'm sorry she's taking advantage of you. From now on, just do whatever you think is reasonably _nice_." Severus knew that if he just said reasonable, Eva would hex the girl into next year.

"What about being with my Gryffindor friends? Can I eat with them?"

Severus sighed loudly. "Let me think about that." He held up his hand at her attempt to make an argument. "I still think that you could get along better with your own Housemates. You seem to have befriended some of them, but they are all younger than you. Why can't you get along with students your own age?"

"Because they're all gits," she snapped. "None of them is interested in anything, but my last name and how much money I'll have when you and Mum snuff it."

"What?!"

"It's true. I heard Millicent Bullstrode saying that if Mum dies, I'd be the richest witch in all of the United Kingdom and Ireland. I know it's true, but they're so mean about it."

Severus put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Let me think about it, all right?"

"All right, just don't go dawdling about it," she replied. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Severus stood and took his robe from Eva. "Do you _have_ to wear that old thing?" he asked pointing at the tiny t-shirt.

"It's the closest I'll get to seeing him every night. I can't concentrate enough in training, so I asked Dumbledore to take over for me."

Severus studied his daughter for a few moments. He'd never known her to be so distracted that she couldn't do her work. It was not like her to just quit at something. He'd really have to think about her punishment.

Eva fidgeted under her father's scrutiny. "Goodnight, Dad," she finally said. She reached up, exposing her silk panties, and hugged him. She pulled the t-shirt down as soon as she pulled away.

"Goodnight, Darling," said Severus before leaving Eva's room to do some much needed thinking in his own chambers.

* * *

Ginny did not know what happened. One minute she'd been walking down the steps from Gryffindor Tower to the library, the next, she was in the infirmary with her brother, Harry, Hermione and Eva sitting by her bed. They all rushed to her when her eyes opened and she'd told them she couldn't remember anything.

Everyone looked concerned for Ginny and Eva went to fetch Madame Pomfrey from her office. The students left the infirmary and went to their separate classes. Eva joined Hermione in their Arithmancy class, and tried to concentrate. There was a doubt nagging Eva.

"Hermione?" whispered Eva across the table.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Ginny, lately?"

"Not really. Why?"

Eva looked over her shoulder to make sure the Professor was not looking in their direction. "There's just something about Ginny's accident that's not sitting right with me. She's not clumsy, so it's not like this is something that is normal. Those stairs are not charmed, so she couldn't have tripped . . ."

Hermione put down her quill and leaned closer to Eva. "What are you getting at?"

Eva was about to answer when the Professor cleared her throat, loudly, in their direction. "I'll tell you after class."

The two girls were the first to leave the class that day. They ran into the girls' loo on the first floor, where only Moaning Myrtle could overhear them. Eva had had some time to think about her idea and it just became stronger and stronger in her mind.

"What do you think happened, Eva?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think Ginny fell down those stairs by accident," Eva said.

"You think someone _pushed_ her?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Ginny has no enemies. Who would want to do that to her?"

"Ginny might not have enemies, but her friends do. Did you not think it was strange that _no one_ was on those stairs, but Ginny? There are always students going up and down those stairs. And why can't she remember what happened?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

Eva raised her eyebrow at Hermione. The obvious look she gave the Gryffindor showed that she couldn't believe Hermione had not figured it out. "Parkinson," stated Eva. "I think that Pansy created some sort of diversion that made students avoid that staircase for a while. She made sure that Ginny was the only one there and then pushed her down. I'm not sure, but I think she may have used some type of memory-altering charm that erased only that memory from Ginny's mind."

"Those are a lot of allegations, Eva," said Hermione.

"I know, but I just have this feeling that Pansy was the one who did it."

"Why would she want to hurt Ginny?"

"Because she's not really my friend, per se. She's my friend's sister."

Hermione watched as Eva paced the room. The Slytherin was obviously trying to figure out how this whole thing happened. Hermione had her fair share in experience with these kinds of things so she figured it was only right to help Eva. "I can do some research on the charm she may have used. I'm sure I can get permission from Flitwick to go into the Restricted Section of the library."

Eva did not stop her pacing. "Good, that's good. I'll see what I can find out from the Slytherins. I'm sure I can get some information from the common room."

Hermione watched Eva and grew concerned for her friend. She really did not look well. She had not been the same since her return from St Mungo's. She was always stressed and jumpy. Watching her pace in the girls' lavatory, Hermione thought she looked like a caged animal. "Eva, are you all right?"

The Slytherin girl stopped pacing and looked at her friend. Eva could see the look of concern on Hermione's face. She was going to say that nothing was wrong, she was just worried about Ginny, but Eva knew that Hermione deserved more than that. "I'm not sure," she finally admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Hermione, taking a seat on the tiled floor.

Eva copied her and sat against the opposite side of the walkway. "It's strange, actually. I always wanted to find my father, but now that I've found him, I'm not sure if I want him anymore. Is that bad?"

"Of course it's not, Eva! You're just confused about your relationship with your Dad. It's normal for that to happen when you've just recently met him. It may take a while to get used to."

"But it _has been_ a while and I _was_ used to it. I don't know what's wrong with me," Eva said, as she put her head in her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Eva." Hermione crawled over and sat next to her friend.

"I should be happy that I found him, not angry that he's acting like most father's act. I know his punishment is not fair, but he's still my Dad and I shouldn't feel like running away."

Hermione was caught by surprise by the last statement. "You want to run away? From Hogwarts?"

Eva lifted her face and looked at Hermione. Tracks of tears were on her face. "The only reasons I'm staying are Draco, Harry, Neville, Ron and you. I would have nothing to gain staying here besides keeping in touch with my friends."

"You don't like it here?"

"I like school, Hermione. It's just that so many bad things have happened here that I want to get away from all the bad. I do what I want at home, and I miss that." Eva sighed and wiped at her face. "There's no use thinking about these things. I'm not leaving here any time soon. I'm glad that you let me get that all out."

"No problem," said Hermione. "I wish you'd had a better experience of Hogwarts. It's really a great place."

"I know it is, 'Mione. I have some happy memories; more happy than bad and I'm glad for that."

Hermione and Eva left the lavatory and made their way to the library. They had missed their next class and decided that the best thing to do would be to look at some books about the possible memory charm. They had ten books each and were flipping through them when Hermione looked up at Eva.

"I don't really know why we're doing this, really. I doubt that Pansy would have scoured the library for a memory charm, just for Ginny."

"You'd be surprised at how the mind of a Slytherin works. She may not have even looked it up, 'Mione. Remember that her parents are dark wizards, they may have taught her some things at home."

Hermione was about to ask Eva if she had an idea of what charm Pansy could have used, but decided that a question like that would imply that her Grandfather had been a dark wizard. She just went back to looking through her book and that's how they spent the next few hours.

Harry and Ron went looking for them, since they had missed Care of Magical Creatures. They were filled in on the theory they were laboring under. Ron enthusiastically took a book that was on top of Hermione's side of the table and sat down to scour the pages for clues. Harry took a book from Eva's pile and sat next to her to study the contents.

Severus found the four students in the library going through the books and was tempted to go and ask Eva what she was doing. He realized, however, that it was more than logical for her to be studying in the library; he had no reason to interrupt them. Eva looked up and saw him. She raised her hand to beckon him closer. He made his way over and saw that she whispered something to Hermione before he reached them.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could have permission to look in the Restricted Section of the library?"

"Is this for a project in one of your classes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. It's a group project for Charms," Eva responded.

Hermione was surprised at how cool a liar Eva was. She had not even flinched at Snape's question, but then, she was a Slytherin. She'd just smoothly fed him the lie. Hermione noticed that Snape was looking at her for a rather long time before he said anything.

"Very well, come with me and I will inform Madame Pince that you have my permission to enter the Restricted Section."

Eva stood from her seat and followed her father to the desk where the school librarian sat. She waited patiently as he informed the older witch that Eva was permitted in the Restricted section. She looked him straight in the eye when he turned to her again.

"I was grading your papers last night and noticed that Miss Parkinson did considerably better than she has done in the past."

"You should let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"I just wanted to let her tutor know that she has done quite enough to help her."

Eva's eyes searched her father's face. "Really?"

Severus just nodded and twitched a corner of his lips up quickly. There was no way he was going to break out in a smile in front of students and a member of the staff. He nodded his head and turned.

Eva returned to the table with a smile on her face.

"Good news?" asked Hermione.

"Great news. I don't have to help Pansy anymore." Eva nodded her head towards the Restricted Section and the other students followed her and began to take some volumes off the shelves.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. They took breaks for dinner and working on other homework, but then went right back to searching.

"I think I've got one," Harry said around nine o'clock that night.

Eva's eyes had been blurring the words on the page for the last hour and she was glad for a reason to rest them. She sat back and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. "What's it say?"

"The Immemorata Charm is a spell which will allow the caster to select specific memories to be removed from the victims mind. It is often used to remove specific encounters with Wizards from Muggles. The Immemorata Charm cannot be reversed and is only traceable up to forty-eight hours from the time of placement." Harry put the book down and looked at the other students around the table.

"It's only been a few hours since Ginny had her accident," said Hermione.

"We don't know how to trace the charm, though," said Harry.

"What if we tell Dumbledore?" asked Eva.

"We really should," agreed Hermione. "If Pansy used this charm on her, she could be a real danger to the rest of the students."

"You people are only now noticing this?" Eva said sarcastically. "Listen, I'm really tired. How about we wait until morning to tell Dumbledore? Until then, I will go to the Slytherin common room and see what I can find out from some students there."

"No Slytherin is going to rat out another," said Harry.

"Maybe not to a teacher, but Slytherins have this way of boasting to their fellow Housemates and it's easy to get them to talk." Eva picked up her bag and threw it on her shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The Gryffindors gathered their things from the table and left to their own common room. They were looking forward to telling Dumbledore about their finds in the morning. They had no idea that it would not be necessary.


	28. Flight of Frustration

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Eva had gotten a lot of information out of Millicent Bullstrode. She was surprised how thin-skinned the girl really was. She'd had her singing like a bird about all of Pansy's plans. She now had someone who could testify that Pansy had planned to hurt Ginny. She went to breakfast feeling rather good. She didn't have to put up with Pansy's demands anymore and she was about to deal the annoying Slytherin the biggest blow she'd ever gotten.

Eva sat down next to Draco and served herself from the platters in front of her. They were having a pleasant conversation when the morning post came. Eva was surprised when she saw Horatio soaring towards her. The snowy owl landed right in front of her and received quite a few compliments from the first years across the table. Eva stroked and fed her friend and then watched him fly out.

Draco had already opened his package and was enjoying the biscuits his Mum had sent him. He turned and smiled at Eva. "I think she made these herself," he said around a mouthful of biscuit.

Eva chuckled and opened her package. It was from her Auntie Nary; a box of biscuits just like Draco's. There was also a letter that Eva did not get a chance to open.

There was a scream from across the room and Eva looked up to see Gryffindors scrambling away from Hermione, Ron and Harry. They seemed to be covered in something. Judging from the looks on the faces of the nearby Gryffindors, it was not a nice smelling substance. Professor McGonagall quickly went over and Scourgified the three students and went to pick up the envelope that had contained the goo. It disintegrated right in her hands.

Eva looked down the table to where she knew Pansy was sitting. The girl just looked at Eva and smiled. It was not a friendly smile and it irked Eva that she was not able to accuse Pansy because she had no proof. She did have a gut feeling and, for Eva, that was as good as proof. She'd never been wrong before and Pansy definitely had it out for Hermione.

Eva was about to leave her seat to ask for an appointment with Professor Dumbledore, when another owl came to her place at the table. It was not one she recognized, and she figured that it was a school owl. The letter it carried was bulky and rather oddly shaped. Eva untied it carefully and examined it thoroughly. Draco was looking over her shoulder at the letter.

"Does it say who sent it?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't have anything but my name. It's getting warm, though."

Eva flipped it over to look at the back again, when a burst of heat came through the parchment. She tossed it between both her hands, trying not to let it fall on the table.

"Eva, look out!" cried Draco.

It was too late, though. The letter had burst and sent liquid flying straight at Eva's face. She screamed in pain as a burning, stinging sensation covered her face. She put her hands up and continued screaming. She knew her face had been assaulted with a Skin-Burning Brew; her Grandfather had taught her how to brew it and she knew the effects of the poison well.

Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey moved swiftly from the Head Table to her place at the Slytherin Table. Eva refused to remove her hands from her face, knowing that her skin had probably been burned through and much of it may have been hanging off. She heard her father ask her to remove her hands and Draco plead that she let them help her, but in the forefront of her hearing was Pansy Parkinson's laugh. She could hear the cackle all the way from the head of the table. The sound infuriated her more than anything had ever done.

The anger she had felt at being forced to be nice to this piece of filth came back and made itself known. She sensed Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Draco back away from her and she felt a slight breeze blow against her robes. She stood and began a walk towards the front of the table. She did not uncover her face until she knew she was in front of Pansy. The girl was still laughing.

"What's the matter, Nocturino? Did someone send you a nasty letter?" she cooed.

Eva removed her hands from her face. She wanted to see the look of terror on the face of Pansy as she realized just who she was dealing with. Eva had not healed herself, yet. Pansy's look of utter disgust when she saw Eva's dangling skin and blood covering her face and her panicked expression when, slowly, Eva's face went back to normal.

Pansy was so shocked at what she saw that she never noticed the fist that came crashing down on her nose. Then the world went black.

Eva lunged towards Pansy after she had landed the punch on her nose, but Draco had come behind her and grabbed her around the waist before she could get too far. He held her back as Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey tended to Pansy. He calmed her down and eventually let her go.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to her. "Miss Nocturino, I believe a meeting in my office is necessary." He walked towards the door and she followed.

When they reached his office, he sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers in front of him. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, sir." Eva took a seat in front of the older wizard's desk and began her story. She told him all about Pansy hexing Hermione in the corridor and what she'd told Pansy about hurting her friends. Eva was detailed in Pansy's misdeeds since she began at Hogwarts. She then told him about her theory concerning Ginny.

"I will look into the situation with Miss Weasley, rest assured, but I cannot condone your actions in the Great Hall moments ago."

"But she sent me a Skin-Burning Brew!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have brewed the potion myself and she was _laughing_."

"Miss Nocturino, while I must agree that Pansy Parkinson is not the nicest person in the world, I cannot condemn her because you _think_ she's guilty of these things."

"But I don't _think_ that she did them. I _know_ she did them. She's had it out for me since she found out that Draco and I were pretty much engaged. She hates me; she's the only one who has a reason to harm me."

Dumbledore softened his gaze at Eva. "Miss Nocturino, I am not arguing with what you have just said. I'm just trying to let you know that I can do nothing about Pansy until you have proof that she is doing these things. If you have a _witness_, then that would be another matter."

Eva smiled at the man. He was really great when he wasn't speaking in riddles. "I will get your witness." She thought of something else. "If you do find that Ginny was victim to the Immemorata Charm, what would you do?"

"We would have to trace it to the person who performed it. Whoever did it would be considered for expulsion."

Eva nodded and left the office. She was heading towards her class when her father stopped her. He didn't seem very happy.

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" Severus cried. He took her by the arm and practically dragged her to his office. He shoved her inside and locked the door with an Imperturbable Charm. Eva was rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her so forcefully. "Well?"

"I was defending myself," she answered.

"By _Muggle _means?"

"Would you rather I hex her into the next millennium?"

"Honestly, Eva! I thought you were more mature than this."

"Mature! You want me to be mature when someone tries to BURN MY FACE OFF!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!"

"Are you taking her side?" Eva asked incredulously.

"You have no proof that she sent that letter," said Severus.

"I cannot believe this!" exclaimed Eva. "Who the fuck would send me a letter with Skin-Burning Brew?!"

"Do not swear!"

Eva gritted her teeth together and pulled at the roots of her hair. "AARRGGHH!" she finally shouted. She was breathing raggedly now and tears of frustration were falling from her face to the floor.

"Eva," said Severus moving towards her.

Before he could get close, Eva moved around him and ran out of the room. She made a mad dash for the East Tower staircase. She reached her room and shouted the password at the portrait. She went straight to her wardrobe and began pulling out clothes. She piled them on the bed and found her suitcase. Shoving all the clothes she could into it she tried to fasten it, but it wouldn't close.

"I don't even need these," she told herself. She looked for Harry's t-shirt and a few other things she really didn't want to leave behind and put them aside. She dumped her books out of her pack and put the items in there. She grabbed her broom and headed towards the door. She got as far as the sofa when she realized she was leaving without saying goodbye to her friends.

She took out a piece of parchment and sat down at her desk. She thought for a minute before beginning:

_My Dearest Friends,_

_I know that my departure comes as a shock to you all. Please, do not think that I am leaving because I do not wish to be with you. I would not be leaving if the situation had not forced me to. I want you all to know that I love you very much and will think of you always._

_Draco, I want to thank you for being the constant throughout my life and for being there for this great transition that I have had to make here at Hogwarts. The greatest gifts you have given me were not bought, but freely given from your heart. Your love and friendship will be something I carry with me everywhere I go._

_Neville, I thank you for being the first person to extend the hand of friendship to me, even though we were not in the same House. You have shown me that the wizarding world still has hope of overcoming all its old prejudices._

_Ron, thank you so much for being you. I don't know how many times I have felt melancholy and one minute in your presence was enough to dispel any sad thought. You are truly a wonderful person._

_Hermione, there are few words in the languages of the world that can express how much I appreciate your friendship. You are the first girlfriend that I have ever had and I thank you for showing me what it would have been like to have a sister._

_Harry, my dear, darling Harry, I can only say two things to you that can express what I feel. The first is the truth: I love you. I love you with all my heart and mind. I think about you day and night and I will wait for the day when I can show you just how deep my love runs. The second is about how I think of both of us. A Muggle once said; 'A great pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do.' I believe that this is something both of us do everyday, for different reasons, but we do it nonetheless. You can do anything, Harry. I believe in you._

_I love you all and will think of you. Think of me, too. Your owls will find me if you want to write. Love Always, Severa Raven Nocturino_

* * *

Okay, I don't have all the reviews in front of me right now (I'm at work). I would like, however, to thank all those who have been reviewing the story consistently. You guys know who you are! I promise I will go through the reviews again and email you all the answers to your questions (if you had any) and annoy you with mentions of the sequel. :o)  
Just so you know, I have written the extra chapter and it is being edited by my beta-reader as I type. Hopefully, it will be done by the time I get to where it fits in the line-up of chapters. Keep your fingers crossed! Until then, happy reading! Mattie :o)


	29. Where's Eva?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry if I confused anybody! I've still got a few chapters up my sleeve.   
**This Time Imperfect**: I will definitely be checking out your fic. I'm so glad that you were inspired by my fic. I think language is one of the most powerful things in existence, and any interest I can encourage is great. :o) Yes, Snape is being a jellyfish, but that's just Snape. I'm in love with Draco as a real person and not the slimy git that he is sometimes portrayed as. I've had LONG discussions on the qualities of Draco Malfoy in the books and all the possibilities that Rowling leaves to her readers, and I think a nice Draco is not really hard to imagine.   
**Silent Midnight**: Sorry about the cliffie! I hate them, too, but I didn't know how else to cut the chapter without making it too long. I'm posting this one quickly because I know how horrible those are. :o) Hang in there.  
This is kind of a long chapter, but it sets up the next two, and from what my beta-reader said, you will love them. Happy Reading! Mattie :o)

* * *

Eva flew to Hogsmeade for some food to take with her on the trip. She had been famished last time she flew this distance and she wanted to stop for a bit and eat this time round. She was leaving the Three Broomsticks with a paper bag in one hand and her broom in the other, when a little old man walked up to her.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Dearie?" he asked.

Eva recoiled from the man. He didn't look or smell bad, but she just felt something unfriendly radiating from him. "I've finished my education at Hogwarts," was all she said before turning and flying away. She thought about the old man for a bit.

There was something oddly familiar about his voice. It was rather cultured for someone as old as he seemed to be. It had a definite upper-class accent. She just shrugged her shoulders and put the old man out of her mind, thinking, instead, on the quickest route home.

In the castle, however, things were not going as smoothly as her flight. Dumbledore had, indeed, checked on Ginny Weasley's condition and had ascertained that Pansy had undeniably used the Immemorata Charm on her. She had, by now, recovered from her encounter with Eva's fist and was hiding in the Slytherin dungeons. Ron and Hermione were sent to fetch her and bring her to Professor Snape and Dumbledore, who would be waiting in his office.

They had made it to the dungeons and had been allowed entrance, but found that Pansy had security guards in Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Hermione had tried to reason with them, but they'd had no luck. Ron had tried pushing his way through them, but they just pushed him back. Hermione was catching him when they pulled their wands.

"No one to save you now, Granger," said Pansy.

Ron and Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at Crabbe and Goyle, they had no one else in this room who would defend them; they were in foreign territory. They did not know that someone had followed them, someone who had an interest in what happened to Pansy. From somewhere near the door they heard two shouts of "Petrificus Totalus!" and Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, stiff as boards.

Ron and Hermione looked behind them and there stood Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy wands pointed at the two bodies on the floor.

"Draco?" Ron and Hermione chorused.

"I thought you two wouldn't be able to handle getting her out of here, so I decided to tag along." He moved to stand over the bodies of his lackeys. "Haven't I told you that you shouldn't trust anyone, but me?"

"You filthy traitor!" exclaimed Pansy, lunging at him with her nails out, like a cat.

Hermione shouted a Restraining Charm, just as she was about to sink them into Draco's face. "Thanks," he said as he rubbed his hand on his cheek, just to make sure she hadn't left a scratch.

"Can't have that pretty face marred, now can we?" Hermione was surprised at what she'd just said and quickly added. "Eva would kill me if she knew I hadn't done something."

Ron watched with suspicion as the two looked anywhere but at each other. "Let's get her to Dumbledore."

"You go on ahead, I'll take care of Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco.

Hermione took the lead and walked with Neville beside her to the Headmaster's office. She heard Ron put a Silencing Charm on Pansy, so they wouldn't have to hear her complain all the way to the East Tower.

"Why did you follow us?" she asked Neville.

"I wanted to help Ginny," he answered shyly.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Neville," said Hermione. She smiled as she watched the boy next to her turn a deep shade of pink.

They deposited their charge in the Headmaster's office and were allowed to go to their morning classes. The Gryffindors all went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sat in their usual seats. Harry turned and watched them enter. When Ron and Hermione sat down next to him, he leaned closer. "Where's Eva?" he asked.

"I thought she was already here," said Hermione.

"Maybe she's in her room resting. It must have taken a lot out of her to heal this morning. She's only been out of the hospital for three weeks," reasoned Ron.

The other two nodded and turned their attention to the lesson, but Harry had a nagging doubt that things were not as bright as they thought they were.

Even though Dumbledore knew that the responsibility of punishing Miss Parkinson lay in his lap, he left the decision to Professors McGonagall and Snape. However hard they talked, they usually acted fairly. He excused himself and went to Miss Nocturino's rooms. He knocked, but the portrait informed him that she had just left, not an hour ago complete with broomstick. He entered the room and saw the mess she'd made in the bedroom. On his way out he noticed the letter lying on the table in front of the fire.

A sigh escaped the lips of Albus Dumbledore; he'd never had a student run away while he was Headmaster at Hogwarts, but, then again, Eva was more a guest than a student. He turned around and went back to his office. The professors had finished lecturing and punishing Pansy and she now sat fuming in the chair before Albus' desk. The older man asked what they had decided on.

"Detention for a month, no Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year, her family will be owled and told what she did and that she is being considered for expulsion," Snape listed the punishment, making it sound like it was the most lenient one in the world.

"Very well, Miss Parkinson, you may go."

Pansy stood from the chair and bolted out the door. As soon as Albus saw that she was safely out of the door, he turned serious eyes to the two professors in front of him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Miss Nocturino has left the castle." Albus looked at Severus, who seemed to be taking the news rather well. "Do you have any idea why she would have left, Severus?"

Professor Snape sat down in a chair that was in front of the Headmaster's desk. He did not think his legs would support him for much longer. "We have been having some . . . difficulties, lately. We had an argument over her behavior in the Great Hall this morning and she rushed off. I thought she was in class."

"She should be in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Minerva.

"If you would be so kind, Professor," said Dumbledore. Minerva nodded and was out the door in a flash. She often surprised students by the speed in which she walked the corridors.

"Where would she go?" thought Severus aloud.

"The only place she has to go to," said Albus. "Her home."

"But she knows it's not safe for her there."

"It is a great deal safer now, than it was when she and her mother left in August. I have had new wards placed on the property and some of the old ones have been modified. I was actually going to allow Saveage to go back at the end of next month."

Minerva entered the room again. "She's not in class. I brought some students who might know something."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco all filed into the room looking rather nervous at being summoned. The Headmaster looked at them all and smiled. "I hope you have been having a good day," he said.

The students nodded. He pulled a letter from his robes, the one he had taken from Eva's room. "I thought you all might like to read this."

Draco took the proffered piece of parchment and read it with the four Gryffindors looking over his shoulder. "She's gone?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It appears that Miss Nocturino left the grounds not two hours ago. We thought you might have some information that might help us ascertain where she was going."

The group of students thought about the last few weeks. They had all seen Eva go through a lot of emotional turmoil, but she'd never mentioned anything to them about running away, except . . .

"She did mention feeling trapped here, when she returned from St. Mungo's," said Draco.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Professor Snape sharply.

"I didn't think she would actually leave. She even said she knew Nocturino Manor was not safe."

"She told me something similar, as well," added Hermione. "She was distraught about Ginny and we talked. She said she'd have nothing to gain from staying here, besides keeping in touch with her friends."

The Headmaster nodded his head and thought about what the students had told them. They probably had no idea where she was. However, if Eva did go to Nocturino Manor he would need some help moving around, he'd not seen the entire castle. "Mr. Malfoy, in the event that your help is needed to find Miss Nocturino, would you consent to assisting the search?"

"Of course, Headmaster," he answered.

"I want to help, too," chorused the group of Gryffindors.

"We cannot take you all to the Manor. There really is no need for it. I will wait until this evening to fetch Miss Nocturino. If she wanted to see her home this badly, then there is nothing wrong with allowing her to stay there for a few hours."

Severus was about to protest when the Headmaster looked at him sharply over his glasses. The Potions Master kept his tongue and Dumbledore turned to the students. "Thank you all for coming and for your offers of help. I will be informing you if there are any changes."

The five teens headed out the door. While the Gryffindors went to the stairs, Draco moved in the opposite direction, down the corridor towards Eva's rooms. "Oy, Draco! Where are you heading?" asked Neville.

"Since all they gave me to go on is a letter, I want to see for myself how she left." He continued down the corridor and stopped in front of the portrait.

"We don't know the password," said Hermione.

"Roses," chorused Draco and Harry. Draco turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, Harry just stared right back and tried to hide the blush he felt creeping onto his face.

The group spent the next half hour going through Eva's room for clues of her departure and destination. When they found nothing but clothes and the occasional odds and ends they gave up.

"She had to have gone to the Manor, she's got nowhere else to go," said Draco, sitting down on the sofa.

Hermione looked at the four boys around her, she had an idea, but knew they would shrug it off; it was coming from her after all. She decided to bite the bullet and just ask. "Do you know how to get to Nocturino Manor, Draco?"

She was right. Four pairs of wide eyes turned to her. She just sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I just figured if we tagged along when they went to get her, she wouldn't put up so much of a fight. You're the only one who has been in her house before, Draco, so I figured you'd know how to get there."

Draco was the first to regain his composure. He was often surprised at the ideas that these Gryffindors came up with, it made him wonder why they weren't in Slytherin. "You have forgotten one simple point. What will we do when we get there? They will probably have the place surrounded by Aurors. How are we supposed to get in and find her?"

"Well, that's why I asked you. I thought you might know some way to get into the Manor without being spotted."

Draco sighed loudly and leaned forward in his chair. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "Hermione, I don't know of any alternate entrance besides the kitchen door we would go through when we were kids. That place is built like a fortress; whoever is inside controls the whole area. Her grandfather put so many wards on it, I'm surprised Dumbledore could get in."

The students sat in silence for a while. They looked out Eva's windows and tried to think of a plan of action. Eva was probably halfway to her destination by now.

"It's too bad we can't just Floo into her room, like the professors do here," said Ron.

The others nodded or grunted at this, except Draco. His head lifted from his hands and he looked at the grate in the room. Had they found that connection?

"You thought of something," said Hermione, looking at the considering expression on his face.

"Sort of," said Draco. He sat looking at the grate for a while, gathering his thoughts. He felt all eyes on him and finally expressed his idea. "When Eva and I were kids, we used to talk to each other by Floo. It was usually me who stuck my head in the grate and it was the only connection Eva's room had. Her room is warded so that no wand, besides her own, will function properly. She's pretty much untouchable there, except from my room."

"The only problem there is, we would have to go through Malfoy Manor," said Harry.

"I've never heard of the Floo Network working like that," said Ron.

"Well, when you're Aurelius Nocturino and are not shy with your money, you can get what you want. Eva had a hard time convincing him to get the arrangement, but she's quite the persuader."

"That still leaves the problem of getting to Malfoy Manor," said Neville.

"We could Floo there," said Draco.

"I have another idea," said Hermione. She waited until she had their attention. "Professor Snape knows that Eva likes Harry," she rolled her eyes when Harry put his head down and blushed. "Oh, please, the whole school knows that you're practically an item." Draco scowled at Hermione, but kept his tongue. "Anyway, if Harry can go to Professor Snape and convince him that Eva will not come unless he goes along, which is really not that difficult to surmise, then at least he can go."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Draco.

"Well, if Harry goes, then we might be able to wangle you into it too, Draco, but the rest of us might have to stay behind."

The teens in the room thought about it. Harry and Draco seemed to lift their heads and consider the other at the same time. The animosity between the two had not diminished very much, it seemed to have just softened where Eva was concerned. An unspoken agreement seemed to have been reached for the time and both boys turned to Hermione and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you are putting your differences aside for Eva's sake." Hermione smiled at both of them and sat down in her chair.

"I'd still like to go. I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about her being over there," said Neville.

"Of course you've got a bad feeling. She's not supposed to be there in the first place," retorted Draco.

"Not in that way, Malfoy. I mean the whole situation with getting her back here. I just feel like there are so many things that can go wrong. Like something already did go wrong."

"How can that be if they haven't even left Hogwarts yet?" asked Ron.

"I don't know; I can't really explain it."

They heard a creak that signaled the door was being opened and they all turned to see Professor Dumbledore enter the room. "I thought I might find you all in here. Is there a reason why you are not in classes?"

"We were trying to find a way to get Eva back from Nocturino Manor," said Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore looked at them all from over his half-moon glasses. "I thought I had made it quite clear that you will be informed if the need for your assistance arises."

"With all due respect, sir," said Draco. "We know that just means you will let us know how everything went _after_ you get back from Nocturino Manor."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and shrugged. "It may be difficult to understand, but you must see that this is done for your best interests."

"You do know she won't go without a fight," said Draco.

"I am sure that Miss Nocturino will see the reasoning behind her placement at Hogwarts."

"You're wrong, Professor," said Draco.

Dumbledore studied the young man before him. Draco Malfoy had been a bit of a mystery to Albus since his start at Hogwarts. He seemed to be on the path to follow his father's footsteps, but there was always this sort of hesitation on his part. He fit the description of the stereotypical school bully, but there was something there that Albus could not quite put his finger on. "Do share your theory, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sat back in his chair and spoke to the room in general. "Eva was brought here without an explanation. She has been completely cut-off from her Mother and her grandparents and her home. She is adjusting to having a father in one of the most public settings on the face of the planet and she's only got a handful of friends to speak of. She's never had a problem making friends, but she's a solitary creature by nature." Draco turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Thinking about it now, I'm actually surprised that she stayed this long. She's a much more powerful witch that anyone I know, she could have left the first day without a problem."

Dumbledore smiled at the Slytherin sitting before him. Draco had pretty much figured out why Eva had left, but was missing some key concepts. Mainly why she was brought to Hogwarts and that her grandparents were dead. "I applaud your deducing skills, Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately, the decision to allow you to accompany us is still unchanged."

Loud groans were heard from the teens. Draco simply sat and stared at the grate a determined set to his chin. "I do hope you will obey our wish for you to be safe," the Headmaster said, specifically looking at Draco and Harry. He walked out of the room and hoped they would listen for once.


	30. My Evil Plan To Save The World

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucius went back to the little cottage outside of Hogsmeade. He'd taken his time to get there. The last thing Lucius needed was to have people suspect that something was wrong with old man Millroyce. He put the flask he carried at his hip on the table, he'd not be needing to take any more of that damnable Polyjuice Potion. He waited the twenty minutes he had left for his hour to be up. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his old body again. He smoothed down his long blonde locks and walked to the fireplace.

He swirled to the secluded old manor house in Wales and stepped out of the fireplace. Lucius moved towards the light that appeared under a nearby doorway. He knocked and entered after the door opened of its own accord.

"Have you good news, Lucius?" asked the cold voice attached to the body in the chair.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius walked closer to the desk.

"Well? Where is she? Where is my bride?"

"She's left Hogwarts," said Lucius.

"Left Hogwarts? I thought I told you to follow her! Why are you here?!" shouted Voldemort. He had turned in the chair and now stood facing his servant.

Lucius bowed his head and continued his story. "There is only one place that she would go to. The only place she really has to go."

"She's gone to the Manor," said Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord. Would you like to call the Eaters?" Lucius held out his left arm and exposed the Mark on his forearm.

"Yes," said the Dark Lord. He touched his wand to Lucius' arm and saw it glow green. "They will be here soon. I will have my bride. Do you have all the preparations?" He smiled at Lucius' nod.

"I will have my bride tonight, Lucius. Imagine, my loyal servant, a Paeanis, in my service."

"Paeanis, My Lord?" asked Lucius.

"A healer, you fool. They have many names. Panacea was a plant that was believed to cure all illnesses; witches and wizards who had the gift of healing in the ancient days would eat that plant to receive its energy. They are called Navitas Integrata most commonly, but there are other very ancient names that have been almost lost as well. Vigore Medicinus, Adverta Succus, just to name a couple. Her gifts are hereditary; my offspring will be powerful beyond imagination. Her powers and mine will combine to form the most powerful witches and wizards in the history of the wizarding race."

"It is a glorious plan, My Lord," said Lucius.

"Yes, it is and I have you to thank for it," said the Dark Lord. He turned his face towards Lucius. "I expect that your son will be entering my service, even though his intended is now to be my bride?"

"Of course, My Lord. Draco knows that sacrifices must be made for the betterment of our world."

"And your wife? She has not been very supportive of my followers,"

"Narcissa will come around, My Lord. I will see to it myself."

There was a knock at the door and it opened once again. Some fifteen Death Eaters came into the room and stood in formation before their Lord. Lucius joined them and they waited anxiously for the order of events.

"My dear servants. Tonight you will be part of the next phase of my plan to cleanse our world. You will be going to Nocturino Manor and returning my bride to me. Severa Nocturino is, at this moment, safe in her home. You will find her and bring her back to me, alive and well. She is not to be harmed in any way. You are free to use any spell that will help her _cooperate_ with you, but no harm is to come to her. I expect you will have no problem."

The Death Eaters bowed before their Lord and left the room. They all mounted their brooms without pause and headed towards the East and Eva's unsuspecting home.

* * *

Some notes:  
Paeanis - (pay-aw-neess) comes from the plant panacea, which really was thought to cure all ills.  
Vigore Medicinus - energy or force (vigore is also the root for vigor) healer (Medicinus is the root for medicine, as you can probably tell)  
Adverta Succus - succus is juice or sap; a draught, flavor, taste. adverta is to turn something towards (in this case healing)

I know this chapter is short, but it is crucial. I kind of got the idea from comic books and movies. You know, where the villain lays out his plan for the world to know. I always thought that was funny.Ooh, a note to those I have been teasing with mention of a sequel. YES, there will be a sequel! It might take me a while to get it done, but rest assured it will be done. Who knows, I might get it done over the summer. :o) I don't usually post things until they are complete. The added chapter in this story is a one time occurence. 


	31. You Can't Go Home Again

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I'm trying to post the chapters as quickly as possible, so you don't get left on a cliff (I hate cliffies).  
**jon3776**: I'm glad you like it. I can see what you mean when it comes to Severus, but I'm an over-analytical person and I like to think about _why_ a person is the way they are. I just figured Snape acted like he had a stick up his butt because he never got any (hee hee). While I agree with your way of thinking concerning his students (future high school teacher), I would also have to say that some of the things that Dumbledore does are kind of idiotic as well. Maybe not as bad, or anywhere near as bad, as what Severus does, but he's got some issues. (Just my opinion)  
**csferosha**: I think my email was enough of an essay, and considering I just wrote three in an in-class final, I will just say thanks for reviewing.  
**mrs. radcliffe**: First, I must say: I LOVE THE NAME!! Isn't that just cute?! Unfortunately, Dan R. is too young for me (I'm 23), but there's no law saying I can't look, right? :o) I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story. There are about five chapters left, so don't think I'm leaving you hanging. This story is not near being closed. The sequel will be up, hopefully, by the end of the summer. Keep reading!  
**This Time Imperfect**: HA!!!!!! I just love your comments. They always make me think about what I wrote. :o) I hope you don't think that Dumbledore is completely evil. I was trying to get across that feeling that Rowling often gives you about him; you know, like he's trying to give you a clue about what you can do to get out of trouble. Not that what you think of him is wrong; it would be cool if your predictions turn out to be right. whispering Just don't tell jon3776. :o) I'm glad you like the Latin (wink, wink), but unfortunately, no teasers for the sequel. It's top secret and if I told you I would have to kill you. ;o)

* * *

Eva had dinner in her room. She lay on her back watching her enchanted ceiling full of ravens flying in different formations. She had exactly sixteen birds on her ceiling, one for every year of life. She had sent Moby, one of the house elves to fetch some more strawberries from the kitchen. All the elves had been delighted to see her, and she them. Eva was not like the children of other pureblood families, she treated her house elves like she would any other person. They were Magical creatures, after all.

Eva flipped onto her stomach and popped another grape into her mouth. She had really missed being in her own room. Her feather bed was just as soft as she remembered it to be. She still had her Muggle appliances all around the room. In fact, you would be hard pressed to decide whether a Muggle or witch lived in the room. She'd had the house elves decorate it like the rooms she saw on the telley. She had watched the DVD that Neville gave her for Christmas and she'd added her Hogwarts paraphernalia to her walls.

Moby arrived with the plate of strawberries and a small bowl of whipped cream. He was followed by the rest of the elves, who were carrying a large book above them. Moby placed the two bowls on her bedside table and the book was placed in front of her.

"Master Nocturino left orders for Moby to give this to Mistress Eva on her sixteenth birthday. Moby did not know where Mistress was and so he will give present now." The elf bowed low and his pointed nose touched the ground.

"Grandfather left this for me, before he died?" asked Eva.

"Yes, Mistress. He left specific orders that Moby give this to Mistress on her birthday. Moby is ashamed at his failure to follow orders. Moby will accept his punishment."

"Oh, Moby, I'm not going to punish you for something you could not help. I'm sure you would have sent it to me if you would have known where I was."

"Mistress is kind and forgiving."

Eva smiled at the house elves and began to untie the string that held the brown cloth over the book. She pushed aside the cloth and gasped at the cover of the book. It was her grandfather's spell book. This had been in her family for centuries. It contained almost every spell known to wizard kind, mostly Dark spells, and some that were thought to be long lost. She caressed the cover and tried to lift it open. It would not move. She sat looking at it and an idea came to mind. She closed her eyes and put one hand on the cover. "_Manifesti Conscientia._" The book opened at her command and she saw an envelope lying inside.

"What's this?" she asked Moby.

"Moby does not know, Mistress. Master Nocturino did not tell Moby anything about the gift."

"Thank you, Moby. You may all go now." She waited until the last elf was gone before tearing into the letter. She was amazed at what she read.

It was her mother's letter to her father. Dated six months before Eva was born. This must have been the letter Grandfather intercepted and caused all the confusion. She only read a few lines; she did not think it fair to her mother if she read a letter intended for her father. It was like reading someone's diary.

She flipped through the book and looked at many of the spells she recognized. Grandfather had taught her out of this book for the last year and a half of her training. It was the most intense training in the Dark Arts that he had put her through. She found some rather interesting spells, as well as some that she knew had to be illegal. She finally got to the back and found another letter. This one was addressed to her and written in her grandfather's handwriting.

_My Darling Eva,_

_On this, your sixteenth birthday, I wish you all the love, joy and freedom that this world has to offer you. I hope that what you are about to learn will not deter you from your present path, nor that it would make you think ill of me._

_My dear Eva, I have been lying to you for the last sixteen years. I thought that I would be able to continue with my deception, but things have begun to happen that will not allow my continued silence._

_Sixteen years ago, I was afraid of losing my daughter to someone I believed to be a bad person. Your father, it turns out, was helping in the war against You-Know-Who. I am a wealthy man, but it was your parents' true love that gave me my greatest treasure and blessing -you, my beloved Granddaughter. I am truly sorry for making you miss out on the love that your father may have been able to give you. I pushed your mother away from me and forced her into a decision that she would never have made if I had not pushed her to accept a marriage to someone she did not love. I know now that I was wrong, and I can only hope that she will forgive me._

_When you turned fourteen, I received a visit from some former acquaintances. These men came on business on behalf of their employer. I will not sugar coat this for you, because I know that you can handle the information that I am about to give you. These men were Death Eaters and they had come to negotiate the terms for your marriage to their Dark Lord. I refused them, of course, I would never let you be pulled into that world when all you have known is this house and Malfoy Manor._

_They were not deterred. They continued to come and make demands that I agree or else I would pay dearly. You must understand something about this, Eva. They only insisted because last time the Dark Lord rose to power, I had agreed with his views on the purity of the wizarding race. I had even contributed some money to their 'cause.' I thought that money would be all they wanted, but I was wrong. They were very insistent on your marriage to their Lord._

_You must also know that there was another offer for your hand not too long before this. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had been pursuing you for quite some time. In fact, I believe your mother told me that he had approached her the day you received your acceptance letter from Hogwarts and Durmstrang. I cannot say that I blame them, though, you are the most wonderful and talented witch on the face of this world and no one in their right mind would think about marrying any one but you after they met you._

_My Darling Granddaughter, I am so sorry for the position that I have put you in. If I had made my stance clear the first time around, this may not have happened. I know what will happen next time they come, and I only hope that you will forgive me for what I have done in the past and look at me with some respect for not having given you away to a fiend. I would not wish anything so horrible upon anyone in this world._

_Know that I love you more than anything in the world. You are my sunshine and the reason that I keep on living. I must entreat you to do something for me, Eva. Do not marry him. Whatever you do, darling, do not let yourself be trapped. Neither should you marry Draco. He will only bring you closer to You-Know-Who. Please keep yourself safe; I'm not sure how long I will be able to make sure of it. I have been training you all the more fiercely these last two years, because I knew this day would come. This book that I am giving you has been in the Nocturino family for many centuries, it contains spells, potions and rituals that have been thought to be lost for many generations. I want you to learn them so that I might be assured that should anything happen, you will be able to defend yourself. With all the love in my heart,_

_Your Grandfather,_

_Aurelius S. M. G. Nocturino_

Eva let the letter fall from her hand and sat looking into space. Her grandfather knew he was going to die, which meant her grandmother knew she was going to die. He had probably written the letter a few days before the incident and left the instructions then. Eva could not explain the sense of peace that arose from reading the letter; she had the closure she had needed for so long. She did not resent her grandfather for what he had done. He said quite plainly that he now knew that what he did was wrong and it caused more pain than it relieved.

She needed to see the graves; needed to pay the respects she owed to this man for his tutelage and his constant love. She rang the little bell by her bed and stood to grab her cape. The door opened and in came one of the house elves.

"Binky, I need for you to show me where my grandparents are buried. And if you could find some flowers for me as well."

"Of course, Mistress." The house elf disappeared with a small pop and Eva shrugged into the cape. She gathered her hair into the hood and pulled it over her head. Pulling on a pair of gloves she headed out the door.

She was not surprised when all the house elves accompanied her to the burial site. Aurelius had not been an overly kind master, but he was not cruel and he never punished unjustly. The house elves had managed to find some rather nice roses and lilies to put on the two graves.

Eva knelt in-between the head stones and wiped aside the snow that covered them. It was getting darker and she would not be able to stay much longer. She looked at the inscriptions and decided she would have to add some more to it. Professor Dumbledore had only seen to it that their names and dates were put on the stones: Aurelius Socratinus Marcus Gregorio Nocturino 1850-2004 and Alathea Elizabeth Casteliana Marie Nocturino 1855-2004. Eva smiled; her grandmother would hate that everyone could now figure out her age.

The sky was darkening and Eva looked up. She saw something skim over the top of the trees at the edge of the forest. It was definitely not a bird; it looked too big for that. She knew that there were no threstals in their forest and that only left a person on a broomstick. But who would be flying into her forest? She stood and squinted through the trees, there was no way she would be able to make out a person, but if someone was in there, they were going to need a fire and that she would be able to see.

She stood looking into the forest for a while. One of the house elves tugged on her cape and she looked down. "It is getting quite cold, Mistress should return to the castle."

"Of course, Nagie." She turned to follow, but her sight was attracted to the forest again. She saw the figure distinctly this time. It was definitely a person on a broom. She turned to the house elves. "Quickly, into the house." She lifted her skirts and her cape and ran as fast as her shoes and the snow would allow her.

She knew that whoever was in the forest was not a friend. If they were, they would not be in there. Dumbledore would have sent people to the house to guard the gate and the air, but not to stay in the forest. There was only one group of people who would think to do that: Death Eaters.

She quickly slammed the door of the Manor and went to the corner where the coat closet was located. There was a speaker there which ran on magic and connected to the guardhouse. She returned to the parlor with no more information than she'd had when she first entered the house. The guard had not seen anyone around the grounds and had definitely not allowed anyone entrance.

Eva paced the floor and tried to think of a way that these people could have possibly entered the grounds. The only thing she could think of was that Dumbledore had not put a high ward on the airspace around the Manor. Not many people would just fly into a house; most would take a carriage or fly to the gate, but never to the house itself.

"Binky! Moby! Nagie! Noni! Minky!" Eva waited for her house elves to enter the parlor. She did not know just how much they knew about the goings-on of the last few months. If there was anyone who would be able to give her more information, it would be them.

They all entered and stood in front of her, by order of age and bowed low.

"How much do you know about what has been going on here since my departure?" she asked. Eva kept the edge from her voice, it would not do to scare them, they would only forget what information they needed to recall.

The house elves looked to Binky, as the oldest, and then looked down. Binky stepped forward and began her tale.

Professor Dumbledore had come the day after the Masters had died and arranged for the removal of the bodies and the burial. Mistress Saveage had also returned and helped Dumbledore pack a trunk for her, which the house elves were told to send at a later date. Mistress Saveage gave the order that no one was to enter the house without the permission of Professor Dumbledore. They were introduced to several Order members, including Remus Lupin, and told that these people had unconditional access to the Manor. They had been coming almost every day and Binky assured her that they had made sure the Nocturino reputation for hospitality was upheld. The wizards had stopped coming just last week. They had only stopped by once to make sure that the house elves were all right.

"There's got to be something I'm missing here," she said to herself. "Was there any mention of the wards that they placed on the house? Any mention of altering the ones already present?" Binky and the other house elves shook their heads.

"I did hear one of them, Mistress," said Noni.

"What did they say?"

"One of them said that Mistress' room was not to be altered. Then they went and did something to the fireplace in the East Parlor."

Eva stood quickly and raced across to the East wing of the house. She reached the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder in it. "Dumbledore's office!" she shouted. If there was something that they would do to this fireplace, it would be to connect it to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was an island in the Floo Network, you could only move throughout the castle and not in between different places.

There was no answer to her calling out the Professor's name. He must not have been in the office. She tried again, this time shouting "East Tower common room!" she hoped she'd gotten the name right. The fire died down and then flew back up again, someone was there. She had only hoped that her friends would go to her room to look for clues as to her whereabouts. "Harry!" called Eva.

It was not Harry's head that appeared in the flames, it was Draco's. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" he shouted at her.

Eva chuckled at his anger. "There is really no time to argue with you right now. Are you the only one there?"

"No, I've got your Gryffindor friends here, too, including your beloved. How did you get connected to Hogwarts?"

"Apparently, Dumbledore did some revamping of Grandfather's wards. He's connected this fireplace with Hogwarts. My room is untouched, though, so I had to use this one."

"Are you alright, Rave?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Drake. The flight was rather pleasant, if a little hurried. The house elves have been taking good care of me." Eva distinctly heard a female voice in the background say, 'She's got house elves!' Eva smiled and knew it was Hermione. Eva had refused to join her house elf liberation group, but applauded her sense of justice. "Tell Hermione that my house elves have not been beaten today and that she should not worry about them."

Draco's head disappeared from the fire and she could hear him laughing at Hermione's indignant, cries of disbelief at having a friend who owned house elves. He was still laughing when his head appeared in the grate again. "She's so funny when she's riled up."

"You mean she's cute," said Eva.

Draco's laughing face turned serious. "Don't put words in my mouth," he said.

"Alright, alright. Listen, Drake, this was not a social call. I need some help."

"What's wrong? What happened?" His head was joined by another: Harry's.

"What's wrong, Eva?" he asked, his concern more than apparent in his voice.

"I need you lot to go to Dumbledore and tell him that there are Death Eaters in the forest."

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"Don't ask questions. I really need you to go now. I think they might just be waiting until morning to make a move. Have him send as many people as he can. They've done enough damage in this house already. I will not give them the opportunity to do any more."

Harry's head disappeared long enough for him to give someone the order to summon Dumbledore. It reappeared and the concern was still etched on his brow.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

Eva sat down in front of the fire. "To be honest, I am a little scared. I've never really been alone in this house before. It's a bit strange to be home alone, but I feel so great, too. Is that strange?"

"Of course not, Rave. You've missed your home and you're glad to be back. I'm sure if it weren't for those guys, you would be having a ball and running around in your knickers," said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy!" cried Eva. She was not so much embarrassed by what he'd said, than by whom he'd said it in front of.

"Oh please. I'm sure he's fantasized about you in your knickers, I know I have."

"Okay, this conversation is getting to be a bit strange. I think I will go and see what they're up to. I'll talk to you all later."

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," said Draco with a smirk. He could see Harry's embarrassed face next to him.

"Before you go I want you to know that I'm going to leave this fireplace open for you lot. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that you might need it."

The two heads in front of her nodded and then were gone. She stood and reached for the Floo powder again. She had one more call to make. She stuck her head into the fire and said, "Malfoy Manor, Master Bedchamber." She hated the feeling of only flooing her head somewhere, she was always dizzy when she got to where she wanted to go. She looked around and saw her Aunt Nary sitting at her vanity brushing her long blonde hair.

"Aunt Nary!" she called.

The woman turned and dropped her brush at the sight of Eva's head in her fire. "Eva! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Manor. I wanted to ask you if you would mind coming over and staying the night with me. I don't know where Mum is and I really don't want to spend the night here by myself."

"Of course, I'll be over in a minute. Just let me get my coat and I'll Apparate in a jiffy." Narcissa rose on her knees to get her coat.

"No! Wait!" cried Eva before she could leave the front of the fire. "Don't Apparate. Just come through Floo."

Narcissa considered the scared face in her bedroom fire. "What are you not telling me?"

"There are Death Eaters outside the Manor, in the forest. I saw them this evening and I don't know when they're going to come to the house."

Narcissa stood and went to her dresser. She grabbed her wand and went straight towards the fire, not even packing a bag of clothing for herself. "Eva, move away from the fire."

She waited until the teen was out of the fire and then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from a vase next to the fire. "Nocturino Manor," she said and in a whirl of green flame, she was gone.

* * *

Neville skidded to a halt outside of the phoenix gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He looked around, hoping to find a professor who would be able to let him in. He was in luck to have the Headmaster and Professor Snape approach from the direction of the Staff Room.

"Professor Dumbledore," called Neville. He ran towards the older wizard. "Eva's at the Manor. She just flooed her room in the East Tower. She needs help. There are Death Eaters in the forest of the Manor." Neville hoped that his short chopped sentences were intelligible enough for the wizard before him to understand.

Severus looked at Longbottom throughout his little speech and then ran to the East Tower staircase. He took them two at a time and burst through the door. He found Draco and the ever-present gang of Gryffindors sitting in front of the fireplace. Potter and Malfoy had their heads together and seemed to be poring over the piece of parchment in front of them as if it contained the answers to their N.E.W.T.s.

"When did she Floo?" he asked without a preamble.

Hermione grabbed the parchment and sat on it. An obvious indication that whatever it contained could not be good. "She just left about ten minutes ago," she told the professor.

Severus glared at the know-it-all Gryffindor and then turned his attention to Draco. "Did you speak with her?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Is she well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did she say how many Death Eaters there were?"

"No, sir."

Severus considered going to the forest and trying to convince them that it would be wise to go about this in another fashion. Hopefully, that would buy them enough time to get Eva out of the country and somewhere safe. The Death Eaters did not yet know that Eva was his daughter, they would just assume that he was doing this out of his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

"If I may ask a question, Professor Snape?" said Draco.

Severus turned to the young man.

"Do the Death Eaters know that Eva is your daughter?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just because if you plan on going to get her out of the Manor, they will suspect your intentions. Why would you help the Dark Lord's future bride to escape him?"

"Why would I?"

Draco looked at the professor in the eye. For once in his career at Hogwarts, the look held no trace of evil or deceit. "Because you are really helping the Order of the Phoenix. Your job is to keep her out of the Dark Lord's hands."

"And your job, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus, without any trace of emotion.

"My job is to make sure that nothing happens to Eva. My father may have had ulterior motives for giving me that order, but I do not plan on following his footsteps. I believe that everyone should make their own decisions."

The other students in the room watched the exchange with a bit of awe in their expressions. Harry thought it was rather bold of Draco to talk to Snape like that, it sure was something _he_ would never have been able to do. Hermione was trying to dislodge the thought out of her mind that Draco looked really good as he stood facing Snape. Ron was just staring at them and wondering when they were actually going to _do_ something about Eva's situation.

Severus finally broke eye contact and left the room. He had some planning to do and he would not be able to get it done with these students in the same room. He practically flew down the stairs and almost ran into Professor Dumbledore on the last landing. "Forgive me, Albus. I should be watching where I'm going."

"Not to worry, Severus. I do have news, however, and I'm glad that we bumped into each other. I have alerted members of the Order of the situation and many of them are apparating to the Manor as we speak."

"How many will there be?"

"At least a dozen. More if I can get a hold of some of the off-duty Aurors from the Ministry."

"What would you like me to do, Albus?"

The Headmaster looked at Severus sadly over the rims of his glasses. "I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do, Severus. We cannot allow your position as our spy to be jeopardized. I would like you to stay here and make sure that our students do not take to flights of fancy during the night."

Severus knew that Albus wanted him to keep an eye on the students that were currently residing in the East Tower. He would have to play the baby-sitter while his daughter waited to be rescued by the remaining members of the Order.

"There is nothing I'll be able to say that will change your mind, is there?"

"Nothing at all. I am terribly sorry about this Severus. Rest assured, that I will bring her back to you, safe and sound."

"Please see that you do." With a curt nod he turned and headed down the remaining stairs.

Severus should have returned to the room in the East Tower and examined the parchment that was once again in the midst of the group of students before the fireplace.

"This is the layout of the Manor. There are a lot of ways to get lost, so we have to stick together. If we get in through the East Parlor, which is where she was when we talked, we have to go out the door and to the right. At the main staircase we go to the second floor and to the left. Her room is the last one at the end of the hall. You should know that your wands are not going to work when you get in her room. It's warded to work that way." Draco folded up the paper and tucked it in his pocket.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Hermione.

"I'm positive. She's not going to leave the Manor if Dumbledore goes. Our only chance is if we get there before he does and bring her back ourselves."

"Do you have any idea how many school rules we're breaking?" asked Hermione.

"This from the girl who made Polyjuice Potion in our second year?" teased Draco.

"You knew about that?" asked Harry.

"I kind of figured it all out later. I was rather impressed with your lot's thinking. Pure Slytherin, that idea was."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," said Hermione.

"It is, trust me, you would make Eva proud."

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other for a moment and then looked around rather nervously. Draco cleared his throat and then called the marching orders.

"One problem," said Ron.

"What's that?" asked Draco.

"No powder," replied Harry.

"Damn it!" cried Draco.

Harry remembered the pot of powder in classroom eleven that he and Eva had used to get to Dumbledore's office when she'd disappeared into the forest. "I know where we can get some."

He ran out of the room and dashed through the corridors until he got to the classroom. He didn't have the key, so he had to charm the door open. He grabbed the whole pot and raced back upstairs, trying to let nothing fall out of the vessel in his hands.

"Okay, every one ready?" asked Draco. He saw all the heads nod. "I'll go first and make sure we're at the right place. If we're not then I'll Floo right back."

He walked into the fire and called out "Nocturino Manor." He managed to keep his footing upon landing in the grate and stepped out, brushing his robes to get rid of the soot that covered them. He hadn't been at Nocturino Manor for nearly two years and he felt like he was coming home. He turned and was just in time to catch Neville as he spilled out of the fireplace.

"That was one of the longer Floo rides I've taken," said the Gryffindor.

"Well, we're about eight hours from Hogwarts," replied Draco. He pointed to the door and reminded him of the directions to Eva's room. Neville left and soon Draco was catching Ron and giving him the same directions. Harry was next, but he kept his footing and didn't need the directions. Neither boy made any more acknowledgement than a slight nod of the head.

Hermione had waited until the end to Floo. She wanted to make sure that the coast was clear and that if any one was to come she would be there to call attention away from them. She was pretty sure that they would be okay when she stepped into the grate and heard the door open. She called out her destination and the last thing she saw was billowing black robes coming towards the fire.

Severus tried to catch whoever it had been that just flew through the grate. He had seen bushy hair and suspected it was Granger. He saw the small pot of Floo Powder by the fire and knew where they'd gone. Cursing under his breath at his predicament he had little to do except wait and pray that they didn't make things worse for Eva.

Hermione reached the other side and fell right into Draco's arms. She peeked through the tangle of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and smiled at him. "Sorry," she said.

Draco smiled back. The thought of her looking like this in the morning, passed through his mind and he just stopped himself from brushing her hair away from her face. He cleared his throat and helped her to stand on her own two feet. "I'll go with you to her room."

* * *

Okay, Latin translations:  
Manifesti: to reveal or manifest (just in case you couldn't tell)  
Conscientia: is a shared knowledge. Since this book has been in the family for centuries, I thought the knowledge would be shared and not singular.

I will post the chapters that lead to the newly written chapter and then I'll have to wait for my beta-reader. She's usually really fast about things like this (and it's a short chapter), but I'm not sure how long it will take. Just think of it as an opportunity to review the story. :o) Mattie :o)


	32. The Turning Point

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

I think the title of the chapter says it all.

* * *

Severus ran to the Headmaster's office. He informed the man of the situation and asked what he could do.

"Severus, I need you to stay here. As I said before, your position as our eyes and ears in Voldemort's camp is essential."

Severus reluctantly nodded. He now knew what Saveage must have felt when she left Eva here. "Just bring her back to me,"

"I will." Dumbledore moved to his fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

He appeared inside the Nocturino family home and made his way to where he knew Eva's room was located. He was rather pleased to see the happy reunion taking place in the room. He entered through the open door and cleared his throat. All eyes turned on him and he smiled. "I had rather hoped you would listen to my advice to stay at the school."

"You wouldn't have had any more luck than us, to get her back there," said Draco.

"Yes, I recall your assessment, Mr. Malfoy." Albus turned to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual, Professor Dumbledore. I expect you have people coming to help with the situation."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there are people arriving at the gates as we speak. They will organize and clear out the woods as soon as there is light."

"And Eva?"

"She will be returning to Hogwarts until the end of the school term," said Albus.

"I really wish people would stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room," Eva said. "Professor Dumbledore, I would really like to stay here instead of going back to the castle. I'm sure that there are some members within the Order that would help with my education if you asked them. Remus Lupin could help with my Defense training."

"I'm sorry, Miss Nocturino, but as you noticed, it is still not wholly safe for you here. I will need a few more months before a ward is perfected and placed on your forest."

"What kind of ward would be placed there? I might consider using it in the forest adjoining Malfoy Manor," said Narcissa. She took Professor Dumbledore to a table with chairs around it, in a corner away from the students.

"Well, since it looks like we're going to be here until morning, how about I get you all rooms?" said Eva. She turned and shook the little bell that was on the table. In an instant five house elves appeared in front of her.

"Mistress Eva called?" asked Binky.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face as the elves bowed low before their Mistress.

"Yes, Binky. I would like you to prepare some rooms for our guests. I believe that all the rooms in this wing are open and furnished. Please see to it that they are comfortable."

"Of course, Mistress. Would Mistress like Binky to help her dress for the night?"

"I will be fine, but please return when you're done settling them in for the night."

The house elves left and all the guests of the Manor followed them. Hermione hesitated for a moment, until Eva gave her a little nudge to get her going. Eva realized she would have to explain the house elf situation to Hermione.

Eva listened as each of her guests was deposited in their rooms. She wondered if the Aurors and members of the Order would need rooms for the night as well. She would have Binky ask Professor Dumbledore. She went to her bedroom and pulled out one of her silk sleeping gowns and undressed. The material felt good flowing over her body and she decided to forego her robe. It was warm enough in her room to just walk around without a robe.

Noni returned a short while later and bowed to her Mistress. "Are they all settled?" asked Eva.

Noni's face saddened. "No, Mistress. Noni has come to alert Mistress that one guest has offered clothes and freedom. House elves have sent Noni with a request for Mistress to help."

Eva couldn't help but giggle. She did not think that Hermione would actually offer them clothes so soon. Grabbing her robe and tossing it over her shoulders she began walking down the corridor, letting the material billow out behind her.

She knocked on the door that Noni had stopped in front of. She could hear Hermione trying to convince one of her elves to take a sock; most likely one she'd just taken off. "'Mione?" called Eva as she opened the door. As soon as she walked in, she saw a little creature scurry across the room and hide behind her. Nagie was the elf behind her making noises like she'd just had a nightmare. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't frighten my house elves," Eva said through a chuckle.

"I can't believe you have _house elves_ in your home, Eva!"

"Well, generally that's where you keep them, 'Mione," she teased.

Eva had left the door open and the rest of the Hogwarts students came to the door to watch the exchange. Hermione was wearing a pair of Eva's satin pajamas and her hair seemed a bit bushier because of her high emotion.

"Who do you think is gonna win this one?" Neville asked the other boys at the door.

"Definitely Eva," said Draco. "I'll put ten galleons on her convincing Hermione that it's okay to have house elves."

"I wouldn't go that far, Malfoy," said Harry. "Ten galleons says that she convinces Hermione _her_ house elves are okay."

"Deal, Potter."

Draco and Harry shook hands and went back to watching the two girls.

"I thought you were better than this, Eva," said Hermione.

"'Mione, I explained this to you before. House elves are attached to the family they serve. It does not mean they are mistreated. Some families do hurt and take advantage of their elves, but mine are treated very well."

"But they're not free!" cried Hermione.

"Is that what this is all about? All that stuff about spew and everything?" asked Eva, her voice suddenly showing comprehension.

"It's not spew. You're just as bad as Ron. It's the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare."

"Spew," said Eva simply.

"It's not spew!" cried Hermione. "I can't believe you're not taking this seriously. I thought you had higher ideals that this, Eva."

Eva could not help but laugh at the indignation in Hermione's voice. She could see how Draco thought she was cute when she was brassed off, not that he'd said anything, but Eva had a feeling about them. "Come and sit with me, 'Mione." Eva moved towards the bed and sat down. She motioned for one of her house elves to come sit next to her. "Noni, if you would be so kind as to check on Professor Dumbledore? And could you ask him if the Order members will be needing rooms as well?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Noni. She bowed and was gone in a pop.

"Now, 'Mione, I think it's time that you know about how we do things in this house."

"If you're going to try and convince me that the house elf enslavement is all right, then you can save your breath," she said scornfully.

"You will not speak to Mistress like that in this house," said Nagie.

Hermione was a bit shocked at the house elf's order. She'd not heard any of the Hogwarts house elves speak like that.

Eva smiled at Hermione's shocked expression. "You see, 'Mione, in this house, the elves are given much more freedom than in any other wizarding house I've known. In fact, they are given the choice of freedom when they turn fifty." Eva raised a hand as Hermione's mouth opened to argue. "Fifty is not old. House elves age just as fast as wizards and live twice as long. Nagie here, is one hundred and in reality is free."

"What?! But she is _serving_ you!"

"She has made a choice to stay in the service of this family. We pay her a monthly stipend and she receives whatever days she would like off. If I say so myself, I think she rather likes it here," said Eva. She turned to the little elf sitting beside her and smiled.

"Nagie likes Nocturino Manor very much."

"I'm glad that you do," said Eva. She pulled the diminutive creature into a warm embrace. "Go on about whatever you need to do. Have a good night."

Nagie hopped off the bed and bowed before exiting the room.

Hermione sat staring at the door through which her burst bubble had just walked away. "I can't believe it."

"I know that you don't agree with the house elf enslavement, but you should understand that I do not treat my house elves as some pureblood families treat theirs. However, I will not insult them by forcing freedom upon them. Different Magical Creatures have different customs and traditions. Hippogriffs have their own customs, as do house elves. We give them their freedom, if they want it, but we give them a choice to stay here to avoid the shame that would come from their fellow elves."

"But they should not be ashamed to be free," said Hermione.

"No, they should not, 'Mione, but that's how their world works. I hope you at least understand that I do not treat my house elves as most pureblood families do."

Hermione sat looking at the floor for a few minutes. Harry actually thought that Draco might have won the bet and reached into his pocket to get his money, when Hermione spoke up.

"I can't say that I think the house elf enslavement is okay. I still think that they should all be free, but I can't find anything wrong with the way you treat your house elves. I'm glad that you give them the choice."

Harry smiled and turned to Draco with his palm out. He'd won. Hermione had not consented, but Eva had convinced her that her house elves were all right.

"Don't think this will happen again, Potter. I very rarely lose bets." Draco pulled out the ten galleons and looked at Eva with a mock glare.

The two girls in the room had not noticed the boys at the door until Ron and Neville laughed at the look on Draco's face. Harry was counting his galleons and smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Eva. She stood from the bed and walked over to them. She forgot that her robe was not fastened and so her silky, and almost see-through, sleeping gown was in full view.

"Potter and I had a little bet going on how much you could convince Hermione about house elves," said Draco. He reached out and pulled her robe closed, then tied it, at which Eva rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd get her to completely agree with the whole thing, he said you'd get her to agree that your house elves were okay. He won."

Eva turned to Harry. "I expect you to share some of those winning, Harry. After all, I did help you get them."

"I will give you anything you want," said Harry.

Draco tssked at Harry. "Rule number one, Potter. Never promise a Slytherin the world, they'll take you up on it."

"Don't go ruining my fun, Draco. I think I'll hold him to it," said Eva. "Now, I think that it's time for you lot to get to bed. Do you need anything else? Towels? Sheets? Water?"

"No, your elves took care of everything," said Neville. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Eva."

"Night, Neville."

"Good night, Eva," said Ron.

"Night, Ron."

Eva walked out into the corridor and closed Hermione's door. "Could I talk to you two for a minute?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she began the walk to her room at the end of the corridor.

She entered and led them to the table where Dumbledore and Narcissa had been conversing. They waited until she was seated and then took chairs at opposite sides of the table.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you both, is to make sure that you understand that I will not be leaving this house, unless it is absolutely necessary. And by that I mean that Voldemort, himself, comes and tries to take me away."

Draco winced at her casual use of the name. Even his father never called the Dark Lord by his name and he was pretty much his right hand.

"I don't think Dumbledore is going to accept that answer," said Harry.

"I do not expect him to accept it. In fact, I would like for him to argue with me so I can tell him just what I think about being held prisoner in a place I would rather not be."

"You don't like Hogwarts?" asked Harry, a note of hurt in his voice.

"I don't like the fact that I was held there without an explanation for near six months," explained Eva.

"You have your explanation now, though. Will you stay here, even though you know it is definitely not safe?" asked Draco.

"This is my home, Draco. I have experienced chaos and hurt at Hogwarts, the Manor is my safe place."

"Is that all you've experienced at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Eva looked at Harry. She could tell that he was fighting to keep the hurt out of his face because of Draco's presence. "Would you excuse us, Draco?" she asked without taking her eyes away from Harry's.

Draco stood and left without another word. He had the fleeting thought that Potter would probably not be leaving this bedroom tonight and had the urge to put a magnifying spell on the door, so that whatever noise was made would be heard through the corridor. He smiled at the thought, but decided against it. He needed some sleep and doing that would only cause everyone to run amuck.

Eva sat looking at Harry for a few moments before standing and taking his hand. She walked him to the bed and crawled in. He followed her onto it and she snuggled close to him. "Harry, I want to tell you something that I've been holding back for quite some time." She took his kiss on the top of her head as his signal that she could continue. "You know that I've always thought you are a powerful wizard. I've liked watching you master the concepts and spells that I throw at you all the time. You're amazing to watch." Eva moved away from Harry and sat on her haunches so she would be able to see his face. "I have found myself watching you all the time. I can't stop thinking about you; I dream about you more than I care to mention." She was not surprised at her own blush, but his was a bit unexplainable. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I think I've loved you from the first night that we trained together."

Eva waited for his answer. She knew that there were only two things that could happen. He would either say he loved her, too, or he would say that he just thought of her as a friend. She hoped for the former, but she would be happy with either of them.

"Your father's going to kill me," said Harry. He hadn't planned on saying that out loud. He'd wanted to confess his love for her just as she'd done for him. He wanted to tell her how he loved the way she talked, the way she walked, her every move was beautiful to him. He wanted her to know that he was always craving her touch and her smile. He wanted to see her happy all the time, just so he could see that beautiful smile.

Eva was a bit confused at his comment at first, but she realized the meaning of it and flung herself on top of Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She began with small pecks on his lips, and progressed to longer, more lingering kisses. They tumbled around her huge bed kissing and petting for a long time. Harry was the one who actually called the halt to their play.

"Why do you do that?" asked Eva. She had hoped they would be able to finish what they'd started the night of the Yule Ball.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Stop. You always stop right in the middle of our little snog sessions. Am I doing something you don't like?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I don't feel right putting you in that position," said Harry.

"What kind of _position_ are we talking about here, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't want to put you in the position of making a commitment to someone who is not very . . . secure."

"Harry, I have more money that I know what to do with. I am more than secure for both of us."

"Not that kind of secure. The kind of secure that brought us here tonight."

Eva finally realized what he was trying to say. "Do you know why my mother brought me to Hogwarts?" she asked him. Harry shook his head. "Voldemort was asking for my hand in marriage from my grandfather. Apparently, that's why he killed them the day that I was brought to Hogwarts. I wasn't on the train, Harry, if you recall. I got to Hogwarts about a week before school began. My grandparents were killed downstairs in their study by two Death Eaters; I saw the whole thing. I didn't know what was going on until my parents and Professor Dumbledore told me in St. Mungo's. In some sort of twisted way, I'm in the same boat you are."

Harry felt a sudden rise of anger and he saw the curtains on the bed sway in an invisible breeze. Eva put her hand on his arm. "He's not going to touch you. I promise."

Eva smiled and moved down on the bed. She snuggled into Harry's side. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Eva awoke the next morning in Harry's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly. She moved to sit next to him and traced her finger over his nose, cheeks, and forehead. She wanted to memorize every line of his face. She was still poring over his features when her door opened and Nagie entered the room. She put her finger to her lips, so the house elf would not make too much noise. Eva tore herself away from Harry's side and followed the house elf into her bathroom.

Eva was soon sitting in her bathtub surrounded by rose-scented bubbles. She leaned her head back and allowed Nagie to wash her hair. She missed this part of her life. She and Nagie would have the most interesting conversations during her morning bath and hair washing. This morning was no different.

"Is Mistress happy with her choice of mate?" asked Nagie.

Eva smiled. Since Nagie was free, she had every right to ask Eva such a personal question. "Harry is not exactly my mate, Nagie, but I am happy with him. He makes me feel complete."

"Master Harry is kind to Mistress?"

"Harry is very kind to me. He does things sometimes that I would rather he not do, but then again, not everyone can be perfect."

"Does he hurt you?" asked Nagie with concern.

"No, of course not. I guess I can't expect him to do something he isn't ready to do yet. I love him so much, Nagie, and I want to show him how much. I guess I have to wait until he feels the same."

Nagie finished rinsing her Mistress' hair and went to fetch her robe. She returned and Eva stood from the tub. Nagie snapped her fingers and the tub was devoid of any water. Another snap brought crystal clear liquid to fill the vessel.

"I'll wake Harry so he can have his bath. I think he'll be okay on his own, Nagie. You can help me dress."

Eva walked over to the bed and kissed Harry on the lips. She waited for him to open his eyes, but he just gave a little smile and snuggled into the blankets. His arm moved to his stomach and he looked like he was reaching for her, but found only air. His eyes opened and he saw Eva above him.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she teased.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's seven o'clock and time for your bath," she said. She stood and lifted the covers from the bed. Harry tried to grab them, but Eva just yanked harder. "Come on, Harry. Breakfast will be cold if you don't get a move on."

"Alright, alright, I didn't think you would be this bossy in the morning," he teased.

Eva tossed a pillow at his retreating form. When she heard the soft splash of water, she turned to her wardrobe to pick out what she would wear today. Nagie had chosen three dresses that might suit the day's activities and Eva chose one. By the time Nagie had finished tying the laces in the back, Harry had finished his bath and was now exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Eva sheepishly.

"I don't know where my clothes went. I was washing my hair and when I opened my eyes, they were gone."

Eva just smiled at him. "Well, I guess you're going to have to walk around with that towel all day." Harry's eyes bulged to the size of saucers. "Or you could just forego the towel and walk around starkies." Eva couldn't help laughing at Harry's shocked face. "I'm just kidding, Harry. Nagie took your clothes to be washed. She'll be back up here in a minute."

Harry nodded and stood awkwardly. He was used to being naked in front of other guys, he shared a room with four of them after all, but he was essentially naked in front of a girl right now. It didn't help that the girl in front of him had been the object of a rather intimate dream.

"Why don't you sit at the table and wait for Nagie. I need to do my hair in the bathroom," Eva pointed to a different table, one closer to the bed, which had three books on it. She entered the bathroom and Harry sat down.

He figured he might as well do something constructive while he waited for his clothes, so he opened the book closest to him. It was titled: Occlumency: Strange Cases of Connections. Harry raised an eyebrow at this one. It didn't seem like the scholarly kind of book that Eva would read about Occlumency. He read the title of another book on the table: Dreams: What They Mean. Harry smiled at this one. He'd had a similar book for Divination once. He opened the book to a page that Eva had flagged and was shocked at the heading. "Sex Dreams and Why You Have Them."

Harry closed the book quickly, he knew enough from listening to Hermione that if he read that it would be in some strange way like reading Eva's diary. He pulled the third book over and read the title, he wasn't surprised by what he saw: A Guidebook for Teacher and Student of Occlumency: A Complete Look at Theory, Form, and Connections.

Harry opened this one to the page that Eva had marked with a paper. The chapter title was: "Connecting Over Long Distances." He read about two pages and saw that it pretty much said that long-distance connections were not possible. He looked down at the paper that Eva had used to mark the chapter and saw a question scribbled on it. "What if the two people are in love?" There was a date on it, too: February 5th.

Harry remembered that was the day Neville had received news of Eva's waking from her coma. It was also the date that he'd had that dream. Could it be?

Eva came out of the bathroom and saw Harry reading the books she'd taken out of the family library. She felt the blush run to her cheeks. What if he figured out she had a sex dream about him? "Harry?"

Harry slammed the book shut with the paper in its pages again. He stood quickly, too quickly in fact. He just barely managed to grab the towel before exposing himself to Eva. "I-I-I was just looking at your books," he said trying to keep the towel on and his voice normal.

Eva panicked. "I-I-I was just doing some reading. I thought it would be interesting when we started training again. They're mostly reference books. I was curious. I swear I didn't have a sex dream about you," Eva rushed it all out so quickly that she couldn't stop her mouth from pouring forth the last comment. She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"You had a sex dream about me?" he asked incredulously.

Eva was spared from having to answer. Nagie entered the room with Harry's freshly laundered clothes and Eva dashed out of the room before he could call her back. Eva ran to the first floor and found more than a dozen adults sitting in her dining room. They were all eating breakfast, Binky and Minky being their servers.

Professor Dumbledore saw her and stood from his seat, the other men in the room did the same. Eva walked to the front of the table and stood next to her grandfather's chair. She was going to move to her usual seat when Professor Dumbledore pulled out the chair at the head of the table. "You are the hostess of this house, Eva," he said.

Eva tried her best to smile and slowly sat in the chair. She swore she could still feel the warmth from when her grandfather last sat there. She did not have much time to think about the past because her friends entered and sat to breakfast, Harry threw her a curious look and she turned her attention to her food and the conversation the adults were having.

"From the last check, Albus, there are a dozen Eaters," said Remus Lupin. "They have noticed that we're here and Shacklebolt reported that one of them headed West around midnight."

Albus gave Remus a look that must have conveyed some sort of private meaning, because Remus stood and went outside. Some of the other Order members soon followed. Eva turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked what the plan was.

"Well, the plan is to get you back to Hogwarts and then remove these trespassers from the property."

"I am not going to leave," said Eva.

"Excuse me?" asked Narcissa in surprise. "Did you just question the man whom your mother and father put in charge of your safety?"

"Yes, I did," replied Eva.

"This is not something that is up for debate, Eva. You are going to return to Hogwarts and that is final," said Narcissa.

"I will do no such thing," said Eva through clenched teeth.

"You do not have a say in this, young lady," said Narcissa.

Eva slammed her fist on the table, causing the silver to fall to the floor and the house elves to squeak in surprise. "I will not be trapped!" she shouted. Standing from the table, she stormed out of the room. Draco stood to follow her, as did the other teens. They only saw the bottom of her robes disappear around a corner, but when they reached the place where she'd turned they found a solid wall.

"Is there a passage here, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I've never seen one here before." Draco reached out his hand towards the wall and it went right through. He put one foot forward and was going to walk through when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"We don't know what's back there," she said.

"Eva went in didn't she?" Draco proceeded and disappeared behind the wall.

Harry walked through right after him. Neville followed and soon they were all walking down a dark corridor, lighted by torches. The Gryffindors soon caught up with Draco and the group found a door at the end of the corridor and knocked. Eva opened it.

"How did I know you would follow?" she said to no one in particular. She opened the door wide and moved aside to let them enter the room.

The students looked around the enormous room in awe. Even Draco had not seen a room like this before. It was twice the size of any classroom at Hogwarts and had an assortment of magical instruments. They seemed to know that this was Eva's training room. It was the only room in the house that had the look of magical purposes.

"You're not going to convince me to leave," Eva told them all.

"You're not safe here, Eva. We can't just leave you here and hope for the best," said Neville.

"I'm as safe here as I was at Hogwarts. I'm sure that as soon as they fix that problem with the forest, I will be fine."

"No, you won't be Eva," said Draco. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought it would just go away, but now I know that I should have said something."

"What happened?" Eva asked warily.

"Lucius wrote to me. He's not in Azkaban."

"What?!" cried the Gryffindors.

"Why didn't you say anything, Malfoy?!" asked Harry, the fury he felt for the other boy evident in his eyes.

Draco glared at Harry. He did not like people questioning his decisions, least of all Gryffindors. He'd not said anything because he was scared about the decision he had to make.

Eva walked in between the two boys who were having a stare-down. "Okay, okay, let's just forget that Draco did not say anything and focus on what's going on now." Eva turned to look at Draco. "How long ago did he write?"

"New Year's."

"Shit!" cried Eva. She put her face in her hands and tried to clear her thoughts. "That means he's probably one of the Eaters outside."

"Probably not, Rave. I think he went to get the Dark Lord, last night. He's more than likely the one who's leading the Eaters."

"This is not good," said Eva.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because Lucius Malfoy knows this manor almost as well as he knows his own. There are precious few rooms he does not know about; this being one of them."

"I think I may be able to do something," said Draco.

"I think you've done enough, Malfoy," spat Harry.

Draco took two steps and he was face to face with Harry. The two boys looked at each other with pure hate for a few moments.

"Does the precious Boy-Who-Lived have a plan? I haven't heard you say a word to help, Potter."

"Sounds like we've been doing the same thing then, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Stop it, both of you," said Eva. "I have had enough of your little rivalry. If you think I will sit here and watch you two throw jibes and insults at each other, you are sorely mistaken. If it weren't for the fact that we need to work together, I would hex you both right now." Eva looked at all her friends in the room. "You are all going to have to put aside your differences. We are all fighting against the same thing now. Can you do that?"

Hermione, Neville and Ron were the first to nod their heads yes. Eva walked to where Draco and Harry were still staring each other down. "Can you work together?"

Both boys stepped back and considered the one before him. They seemed to reach a silent agreement and shook hands.

"Good, because it's not just me you're going to be fighting for. I have a feeling we're going to be fighting for our lives by the end of the night."

As if to prove her point, a crash sounded above them. They all looked around at each other and pulled out their wands. Eva moved to the door and proceeded down the corridor quickly. "A simple spell you can learn in two seconds: _Ardeo Arsi_, all you have to do is move your wand like your slashing the air." Eva looked at Hermione, she knew that the Gryffindor remembered the effects of that spell particularly well. "Try to get to my room if you can. The ward there is foolproof and we can figure out how to get you all out of here. Neville, Ron, you first."

The boys took the exit at a run. The others did not hear any screams or anything. Just the sound of Ron and Neville running. They all hoped that the two boys had run to the stairs and not towards the fighting that was now more audible. "Harry, Draco," said Eva.

"I'm not leaving you," said Harry.

"He's right, Rave. You and Hermione should not be going out there alone," said Draco.

"Any other time I would tease you about agreeing with Harry, but I don't have the time right now. Fine, Drake, take Hermione and move to my room."

Draco took Hermione by the waist and led her out of the corridor. Outside of the secret compartment in the house, he did not let her get too far from him. They made it to the stairs when Draco heard a familiar sounding scream. He turned and saw his mother being dragged away by his father. "No," he whispered.

He turned and ran towards the fight that was ensuing in the front of the house. Hermione had no choice but to follow him, they had to stay together. Just as she passed the place where the compartment entrance was, Harry and Eva exited.

Eva saw Draco and Hermione running towards the fighting. Harry ran after them, not about to be left out of the fun. Eva ran after him, but remembered Ron and Neville. What if they didn't remember how to get to her room? She turned and bolted up the stairs. She would go straight to her room and hopefully she would find them there already. She found them halfway. They had turned back because they were worried that no one had joined them yet.

"Draco and Hermione went to the front of the house. They're in the middle of the fighting. We need to help them," said Eva.

Neville and Ron didn't need anymore of an explanation. They followed Eva right to where she had split with Harry. They approached the corner that would lead them to where the real fighting would be. The spells bouncing off the walls could be heard.

"Where's Dumbledore?" said Neville in frustration.

"Yeah, he would have finished all these Death Eaters off in an instant."

Eva was looking outside one of the windows that were nearby. She nudged Neville in the ribs and nodded her head towards the window. Outside was another group of at least twenty Death Eaters and maybe fifteen Order members. Flashes of light would illuminate the window and Eva knew that fighting was probably worse outside than it was inside.

Ron was the first to move around the corner. He had seen Hermione with Draco; they were fighting their way towards a room at the far end of the corridor. Neville and Eva followed close behind. Neville was quickly parted from Eva by a blast that sent him flying in the air. Eva kept moving and was soon shielded by Harry. He hunched over her and tried to move her towards a spot in the room where there was not so much fighting.

Neville had revived and was back to fighting. Eva was somehow not surprised at his adeptness in Defense. He was rather frightening in his fury. Eva caught a glimpse of Draco and Hermione. They had been slowly making their way towards the East Parlor. Draco seemed determined to get there.

Eva tried to see through the slightly open door and saw her Aunt Nary and Uncle Lucius. His wand was pointed at her chest. "No!" Eva pushed Harry aside and ran towards Draco. He was almost there and could hear his parents.

"You will not have them!" screamed Narcissa.

"I am not asking, Narcissa! Where is my son?!"

"Draco will not follow you, Lucius."

"He will as soon as I get him away from you! You conniving bitch! If I had known you were subverting all my training I would have killed you long before this," spat Lucius.

Draco and Eva were now level and both crashed into the door at the same time. They stumbled into the room in a heap of limbs and robes. Narcissa moved in front of the little pile they made. "Get out of here, both of you!"

"Not without you, Mum," said Draco. He stood and moved in front of his mother.

"Admirable sentiment, Draco, but you need not defend her. Our Lord has already given the order to remove her. She is not supporting our cause," said Lucius.

"Who said he was my Lord? I have no master," growled Draco.

Eva had now stood and moved next to Draco. Lucius eyed her with appreciation. "The Dark Lord will reward us well, son, if we bring his bride to him. It is the reason that we are all here."

"Neither you, nor he, will have her," said Draco. "Eva, take my mother and leave."

"You are leaving me no choice, Draco. I did have such plans for you." Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Avada Kedavra."

From the time that Lucius spoke the words to the time that the green light reached the group of people in the room, Eva had placed herself in front of Draco. Just before the light reached them, however, Narcissa managed to move her body between the two teenagers and the Killing Curse sent by her husband. Lucius did not stay long enough to see what had actually happened. Eva opened her eyes, expecting to be in a room full of light, or wherever people went when they died. Instead, she saw the carpet inside her East Parlor. She and Draco had fallen over with the force of the spell and Narcissa's weight.

Draco sat up quickly and rolled his mother over. Her eyes were open, but there was an expression of peace on her face. With a sob he closed her eyes and held her to his chest. He rocked her for a while and sobbed into her hair. Eva wrapped her arms around him and sobbed with him. They were both pulled out of their mourning when they heard someone shout: "She's in here!"

"Eva," said Draco. He put his mother's body down gently and stood. "Let's get you out of here."

Eva and Draco got out of the room and began to maneuver their way to the door. Two things happened when the rest of the Hogwarts students joined them. There was a chorus of high-pitched screaming coming from the door that led to the kitchens. Eva's house elves were being chased by Death Eaters. Then there was a loud blast from the direction of the front door. It had been blown off its hinges and Death Eaters were pouring in.

"Where are all the Order members?!" cried Draco.

Just then another group of people began to pour into the house. Members of the Order of the Phoenix began to throw curses at the Death Eaters around the house. Many of them were caught off guard and fell, but most fought back.

Draco and Harry began to lead Eva towards the door, but she was pulling back.

"Eva! We have to get you out of here!" said Harry.

"My house elves!" she cried.

"Go, Eva!" said Hermione. She pulled out her wand. "I'll help them." She moved towards the diminutive creatures and began to hex anyone who was in her way. Ron and Neville quickly went to her aid.

Draco and Harry continued leading Eva, but were sidetracked by several Death Eaters. Remus Lupin finally appeared, somewhat worse for the wear, but he managed to clear their way for a bit. A Death Eater engaged him a fierce duel and he moved away from the group. As they approached the door two figures appeared. One was definitely Lucius Malfoy; the long white-blonde hair gave him away. The other was hooded and cloaked, but there was a coldness that oozed out of his very being.

Eva and Harry heard Draco growl at the sight of his father. He pulled his wand and advanced. Eva would have stopped him, but another Death Eater did it for her. He was blasted to the opposite end of the room and lay prone on the floor, a small pool of blood coming from his bleeding nose, which broke when he hit the floor face first.

"Potter," hissed the cloaked individual.

Harry moved Eva behind him. She knew who the person was. Lord Voldemort, himself, had come to her home to take her. Eva grabbed onto the back of Harry's robes. Harry was not surprised that he felt no pain in his scar as he looked at his enemy. His Occlumency lessons were now paying off. He was perfectly concentrated.

"Isn't this nice, Lucius? Potter thinks he can fall me."

"Amusing, indeed, My Lord," drawled Lucius.

"Move aside, Potter. This time, I have no interest in you. I want that beautiful creature behind you. But don't feel bad, when I have my first child I will devote all my energy to making sure you are no longer breathing." The voice dripped not only ice, but venom. A pure hatred that seemed to seep into the bones.

"You'll never lay a hand on her," Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'll lay more than just a hand on her," said the Dark Lord with a menacing laugh.

Eva pulled tighter onto Harry's robes. She felt sick at the thought of even looking at this person's face, let alone having him . . .

Harry moved his left arm behind him, holding Eva closer. He knew she must be scared at the thought of what might happen, but he was determined to protect her. He saw Lucius pull out his wand and quickly moved his own to point right at the man's chest.

"No spell you could say could harm me, Potter."

Eva felt a hatred stir inside her at the sound of Lucius' voice. This man killed her Auntie Nary. Harry could feel the power radiating from her, "Concentrate," he whispered. Eva flattened her palms on Harry's back and concentrated all the energy she felt flowing through her to move in his direction. "Stupefy!" he shouted.

Lucius was blasted off his feet by the force of the spell. He lay rigid and motionless where he fell. Harry turned his attention right back to Voldemort. "Harry, we're not strong enough for him," whispered Eva.

"You're quite right, my wife. You are not strong enough to hurt me. I would suggest-"

The Dark Lord was cut off by a distinctly positive presence coming into the house. Albus Dumbledore walked in and saw the situation. Voldemort hissed at the sight of him and took advantage of Harry's turned head. He pushed the boy out of the way and made to grab Eva. Fortunately, she had not turned and as she saw his hand approaching she ducked and plowed into his stomach. Voldemort was pushed back and Eva kept running. She reached the place where Draco lay, still unconscious.

"Come on, Drake, wake up!" she cried as she shook his shoulder. Making sure no one was close enough to hurt them, she put her hand on his head and focused her Energy into him. He revived and looked up at her.

"Where's Lucius?" he asked.

"No time for that, Drake. He's here, we have to go." Eva did not have to explain who _he _was. Draco stood and they made their way towards the door again, wands hexing at anyone they recognized as a Death Eater. Draco made a few good spells that probably saved some Order members.

Eva noticed that Voldemort and Dumbledore had moved from their previous position. Harry was fighting off one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and Eva did not know where the rest of them were.

"We have to find everyone, Drake. We can't leave without them."

Draco nodded. "We'll find them and get them to Floo to Hogwarts." He looked around and spotted Neville and Ron fighting with a Death Eater over two of Eva's house elves. "Let's get them first."

Eva was separated from Draco by a Death Eater along the way, but he continued on to the duo. He stunned the Death Eater from behind and quickly took up one of the house elves in his arms. "You two have to get back to Hogwarts. Take Noni and Minky with you. The Floo is in the East Parlor," Draco pointed to a door not far away and free of Death Eaters. "It's that door." Neville took the house elf that Draco had in his arms and Ron picked up the other that was behind him.

Just as they were going to head to the parlor, Draco put his hand on Neville's arm. "Do me a favor?" he asked in a husky voice. "Take my Mum's body with you?" He tried his best to keep his emotions from showing, but the tears still welled in his eyes. He only just forced them not to fall. Neville and Ron nodded their heads and were off.

Draco looked around the room and tried to find Harry and Hermione. He saw the female Gryffindor first. She was cornered by a Death Eater, which Draco recognized as a man named McNair, it looked like his father was not the only one who escaped from Azkaban. Hermione was trying desperately to keep the house elf safe, but she looked tired. Draco's aim was blocked by dueling Eaters and Order members so he grabbed one of the vases closest to him and flung it at McNair's head. Draco had always had good aim and he didn't miss this time.

Hermione looked up from the fallen Eater and saw Draco running towards her, dodging spells and hexes as he came. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Moby is hurt, though." She picked up the house elf and showed Draco the gash on his back.

"That's not too bad. Eva will fix you up in a minute, Moby, you just hold on." The elf nodded and placed his head on Hermione's shoulder. "Listen, Ron and Neville have probably gone back to Hogwarts. We need to get you to the East parlor and back to school. Hold onto Moby and I'll get you there."

"But what about Harry and Eva?" she asked as Draco led her to the room.

"I'll get to them, don't worry." Draco led Hermione, still holding a scared and hurt Moby, towards the open door. He did not see his mother's body anymore and was grateful that the other two had taken her body. "Alright, Hermione, you go first with Moby and I'll make sure you're clear."

Hermione nodded and turned to the grate. She really didn't know what had gotten into Draco Malfoy. He had never acted kind to any Gryffindor, and here he was, making sure that Hermione Granger, the girl he called a Mudblood whenever he got the chance, got back to Hogwarts safely. She turned back around and put Moby on the floor. She'd actually thought of doing this for a long time, but she never thought she would ever get the chance to. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hermione, you should really go." Draco turned and looked at the girl. He couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful with her hair going every which way and just slightly out of breath.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Her lips met his and she was surprised at how soft and silky they were. She was no more surprised when Draco put his hand at the nape of her neck and licked her lips. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth and entwine with her own. He was a lot better at this than Ron had been.

"Bloody hell!" cried Remus Lupin. He'd come in here after seeing Draco and Hermione run in. He never thought he'd find what he did. "There's one I didn't see coming."

Draco and Hermione jumped away from each other and looked at anything but each other.

"Don't be ashamed of liking each other. Just think of all the doors that Harry and Eva have opened for you two. Anyway, don't have time to talk about all that right now. Draco, where is Eva?"

"I lost track of her when I told Ron and Neville to Floo to Hogwarts."

"Damn! Listen, you two get to Hogwarts and don't leave there for any reason."

"But what about Harry and Eva?!" both students chorused.

"Don't worry about them. I will make sure they are back at Hogwarts. You two go on and get out of here." Remus turned and went back into the fray that was the rest of the house.

Hermione turned to the grate, but felt Draco's arm on hers. "Are you really going to leave them here?" he asked her.

"Lupin asked us to go to Hogwarts," she replied.

"Yeah, and Dumbledore asked us to stay there in the first place. Come on, Hermione, can you tell me you _really_ want to go back?"

Hermione looked down at the frightened house elf at her feet. She knelt down and looked the house elf in the eye. "Moby, I know I'm not your Mistress, but she wanted you to be safe, so I need you to go to Hogwarts and wait for us there. Can you do that?"

The house elf nodded his head and snapped his fingers. He was gone with a small pop. Hermione stared at the place her had been standing. "Why did they not just do that in the first place?"

"Because they didn't want to leave Eva on her own. She treats them all like friends, and they worry about her." Draco held out his hand to Hermione. "Come on, we don't have too much time."

Hermione took his hand and they were out in the fight once again. Draco did not let go of Hermione's hand, and even pulled her close to him when some spells got too close. They finally reached Harry, who was still dueling with a Death Eater, and found Eva not too far away, also dueling with an Eater.

Draco and Hermione finished off the Eaters from behind and the four students made their way to the East Parlor. On the way to the room, Eva was grabbed from behind.

"HARRY!" she cried.

The other students whirled around and saw Lucius Malfoy lifting Eva off the floor and hurling her over his shoulder. He made a path towards the front door, but was stopped by Binky, Saveage's personal house elf.

"You will not take Mistress Eva from this house," she said in an authoritative voice.

"Out of the way elf," said Lucius. He kicked at the elf and was blasted backwards by a spell from the creature. He dropped Eva on her head and Binky was at her side in an instant.

"Is Mistress well?" she asked.

"Yes, Binky. You must find Nagie and get to Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Binky said and ran off to find her fellow elf.

Eva stood and oriented herself. She was dizzy from the fall and the room was spinning in front of her. She spotted her friends to her left and tried to turn to get to them, but she fell to the floor in the attempt. Harry reached her before anyone else did. He lifted her head onto his shoulder.

"Eva, are you alright?"

"The room is spinning, Harry. I don't think I'll be able to walk," she replied. "You need to get Draco and Hermione out of here."

"We're all going together, Rave," said Draco.

"Hand her over, Potter!" cried Voldemort. He was coming down the stairs quickly and heading straight to the group by the door.

"Eva, get up." Harry helped her stand and she leaned heavily on him.

"You are mine, Nocturino," said Voldemort confidently.

"I will die before I let you touch me!" yelled Eva. She felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her and she fell to the floor holding her stomach. The three students stood in front of her.

Voldemort held his wand at them, but some force behind him pulled him back. Dumbledore was coming down the stairs in a whirl of fury. He grabbed the first object he could find and waved his wand over it. The vase he enchanted glowed blue and then went back to normal. He tossed it to Harry, but the throw was short and Harry had to dive to catch it.

Voldemort had thrown off the spell and was running towards the girl still on all fours. Eva was too dizzy to know what was happening, all she knew was that someone or something had caught her by the arm and was dragging her towards the door. She tried to turn and see what was happening and she saw Hermione and Draco throwing spells in her direction. She turned and saw the hand on her arm was pale and spidery; it definitely was not Harry's hand. She stopped and felt a tug as the person dragging her stopped as well.

"Do not force me to hurt you, Eva," said Voldemort.

Eva did the first thing that came to mind; she lifted her knee and knew she'd connected with his groin by the look of pain on the man's face. She was still dizzy and fell to the ground again, but this time she tried to crawl to Draco. He and Hermione reached her and dragged her away from the Dark Lord's form. Harry was running towards them with the Portkey Dumbledore had tossed. The Dark Lord reached a hand out to try and stop him, but Harry jumped over his body and slid the remaining distance to his friends. The Portkey glowed blue again and Harry grabbed onto Eva, who was still too dizzy to know what was going on.

The last thing the Dark Lord saw of them was Harry's uplifted middle finger.

* * *

Ardeo: to burn  
Arsi: to burn  
I did it double because I wanted to give an image of an inferno. I seemed to get that image when I read OOTP and Hermione got hurt in the Department of Mysteries. I thought it would be some kind of internal combustion kind of thing. Maybe I'm just weird. :o) 


	33. Inheriting

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Okay, this is it until my beta-reader gets back to me. (cross your fingers that it will be soon) In the mean time, pester me with questions and reviews! :o) Happy Reading! Mattie :o)

* * *

The six students had been immediately taken to the infirmary when they reached the school. All of them had assorted cuts and bruises from the dodged and not-dodged spells. Neville and Ron had received some heavy burns from one of the Death Eaters on their way to the East Parlor.

Hermione and Draco were a bit worse for the wear, but were the first to be released from the ward. Harry had not needed any medical attention at all, but stayed at Eva's bedside.

Eva had let go of her breakfast as soon as they ported to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey said that she'd sustained a concussion from falling on her head. She had to be awoken every hour on the hour so she would not lapse into a coma. All her friends had asked why she couldn't just heal herself, and Madame Pomfrey answered that because she could not concentrate all that well, she could end up hurting herself more. Harry had stayed by her bed and undertaken waking her every hour. He had watched her sleep for a while and noticed something when she moved once. It was a scar on her chest; it had looked faded, but it was there nonetheless.

Eva awoke on her own after a day in the infirmary. Her father had taken Harry's place by her side and he sat reading a book. She flipped over onto her other side and tried to read the title of the book he was reading. She laughed out loud when she saw the name of the Muggle author; he was reading Eight Simple Rules For Dating My Teenaged Daughter.

Severus closed the book and looked at Eva with worry. It was not yet an hour since he last woke her up. He was surprised that she was awake and laughing. "Are you alright, Eva?" he asked with concern. His hand automatically went to her forehead, but he felt no fever.

"Fine, Dad. Good book?" she asked.

Severus lifted a corner of his mouth in half a smile. "I figured if I was going to let you date Potter, I might as well set down some guidelines."

"You're serious?" she asked.

Severus just nodded and went back to reading his book. Eva sat back and smiled. She noticed a plate of sandwiches by her bed and took one. She was done with her second sandwich when a pair of large eyes caught her attention. "Nagie!" she cried.

The house elf came into the cubicle and climbed onto the bed. Eva gave her elf a hug and sat her down in front of her. "How are the other elves?" she asked.

"We are doing well, Mistress. Master Dumbledore has allowed us to help the Hogwarts elves and we are permitted to see you whenever we please. Nagie has fixed up Mistress' room."

"Thank you, Nagie." Eva asked the elf what they had been up to in the last day that she had been asleep. Nagie informed her of what her elves had been doing and how her friends were.

"How's Draco?" she asked.

"Master Draco is most grieved for his mother. He has not left his room since he left hospital, Mistress. Nagie does not know Master Draco, but he is nice to Mistress, and so Nagie is sad."

"Thank you, Nagie." Eva sat talking with her elf for a few more minutes. When the house elf asked permission to leave, Eva nodded and then turned to Severus.

"Dad, do you think I could go see Draco?"

Severus looked at his daughter's eyes. He could tell that she was trying to keep the tears from falling, but they were there, just below the surface. "I think you should wait a day or so, before you see him. You are still healing and the walk alone could be difficult."

Eva just sighed and flipped onto her other side. She did not want her father to see her cry. She didn't know why, but this pain seemed a bit more private. She felt that since he had not been there for that part of her life, he would not understand the pain that she was feeling at the moment. She heard him stand and leave the cubicle. Eva waited and listened for any noise that would establish that someone was walking about. When she did not hear anything, she stood and steadied herself.

Walking as quickly as she could, she made her way down to the Slytherin dungeons. She did not see any students around the corridor and so she entered the common room with some trepidation. She did not feel up to an argument with Pansy, or anyone for that matter. She looked around the common room and only saw a few first years studying at a corner table. She waved at them and then continued towards Draco's dormitory. She knocked on the door and heard nothing.

Slowly opening the door, remembering the last time she'd entered a boys' dormitory without knocking, she peeked inside and saw that Draco had his curtains pulled around his bed. She walked to the four-poster and tugged at the curtains.

"Draco?" she called.

"I really don't feel like talking, Eva," he answered and turned on his side so she wouldn't see his face.

Eva sniffed back the tears that had begun to fall. "Then would you mind if I just laid here with you?" she asked in a husky voice.

Draco flopped over and Eva gasped at his puffy eyes and red nose. She had never, in sixteen years, seen him this upset. She let a sob escape from her lips and then sank into the bed next to him. Eva sobbed quietly and Draco pulled her into a hug. He let silent tears fall into her hair and held her as one would a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Eva eventually said.

"Thanks, Rave. I'm glad that I've got you here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Draco placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

They lay there for a few hours before falling asleep. Eva was surprised that her father had not come looking for her. He had done, when she would sneak into Gryffindor tower and go to Harry's room. It was dinnertime by the time Eva and Draco woke up.

Draco woke up first and gasped at Eva's sleeping form. How long had they been sleeping? More than an hour? He shook her by the shoulder and was relieved when she sighed and scooted closer to him. He let out a little chuckle; she was like a cat when she slept, always looking for warmth.

"Eva, wake up. It's dinnertime and we're already late," whispered Draco.

Eva opened her eyes and smiled at him. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Time for dinner. I'm surprised your appetite hasn't told you that." As if on cue, her stomach growled. Both smiled and got up from the bed.

Draco went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face to get it back to its normal color. Eva waited while he freshened up and sat on his bed. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, Drake!" she called.

Draco appeared from the bathroom. He was stripping off his shirt and looking for another one. "Yeah."

"I was just thinking," said Eva. She watched him as he changed. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. "What's going to happen? I mean your Mum's gone," she cleared her throat and blinked a few times. "And Lucius is a wanted man. I'm sure there's no way the Ministry is going to let him touch his accounts."

Draco sat on the bed next to her. He sighed and looked down at the pair of trousers he had in his hands. His other ones were all wrinkled from lying in them all day. "I have no idea. I guess I'm going to have to talk to a lawyer and see what's up."

"A lawyer?" asked Eva.

"Well, a Wizarding Law lawyer. Mum's got one on retainer and I'm sure I've got some information on how to owl him somewhere." He fell back on the bed and dropped the pants in a heap at his feet. "I never thought about how much work comes with death." He squeezed his eyes shut and Eva saw tears fall down the sides of his face.

Eva wiped them away and leaned over him. "Draco," she said and her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and continued. "I know this is really hard for you. I loved your Mum like a real Aunt. I can only imagine the pain you're feeling right now." Eva moved the strands of white-blonde hair that had fallen from their usual place. "I would be more than happy to take care of everything for you; the service, the paperwork, everything."

Draco put his arm on Eva's shoulder and pulled her down to him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Drake." Eva would have stayed there with him forever, but her stomach gave another audible protest and he sat up to put his trousers on.

Just as they were heading out of the room, Nagie and Moby appeared with trays of food. "Moby and Nagie have brought Master Draco and Mistress Eva their dinner," said Moby.

"We were just about to go down to the Great Hall, Moby, thank you," said Eva.

"Master Snape has ordered Moby and Nagie to see that Mistress Eva is taken care of." Moby sounded nervous.

"Tell you what, Moby. Why don't you and Nagie take those trays to my rooms in the East Tower and Draco and I will be there, shortly. How's that?"

Moby nodded and he and Nagie disappeared.

"I guess we're going to have dinner in my rooms. Do you mind?" asked Eva.

"Not at all. I'd rather be alone right now, anyway," said Draco. He and Eva were quiet as they made their way to her rooms and had a quiet dinner.

They were sitting on the sofa staring at the fire when a knock sounded on the door. Eva stood and made her way to the portrait. Her father had not said anything about coming to visit tonight. She opened the door and was surprised to see Hermione standing there, with Harry. "Hello, we weren't expecting you," said Eva. She let them in and walked back to the sofa where Draco was now hanging his head to hide his puffy eyes.

"We just came to check on you," said Hermione. She looked most anxious, especially since Draco had not yet lifted his head.

"We're fine, thanks. We just wanted to have a nice, quiet dinner," supplied Eva.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she sat down next to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

Hermione couldn't tell who was more surprised that Draco actually hugged her back: Eva or Harry. She held Draco close and he clung to her tightly, sobbing in complete silence. Hermione was a bit creeped out by it, he made no noise whatsoever when he cried. She guessed that it must have been because emotions were not something you expressed in the Malfoy house, at least when Lucius was around.

Harry was even more weirded out than Hermione about Draco's breakdown. He'd never seen the Slytherin show any emotion other than contempt and disgust. This was Harry's first exposure to the Draco Malfoy that Eva had been trying to introduce to him.

The four of them sat together for hours. Sometimes in complete silence, sometimes talking in whispers about anything but what had brought them to this point. It was close to midnight when there was a knock on the door.

Severus walked in before Eva could get up and open the door. He didn't seem surprised that the four of them were in the room, but he did not look happy about it either. "It's past curfew," was all that he said to them.

"Sorry, Dad," said Eva. She'd not called him that in front of other students before. "We lost track of time."

"I understand," said Professor Snape. "I will escort Miss Granger and Mr. Potter back to their dormitory. I'll be back for Mr. Malfoy." He turned and expected Hermione and Harry to follow him.

They were almost too shocked to stand and follow, but they eventually did. Professor Snape led them through the corridors and up the staircases in silence. When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady he turned and looked at the two students in front of him.

"I would like to thank you both for staying with Draco and Eva today. I'm afraid that she's not too confident in sharing things with me lately. I'm glad that they both have people who care enough to go looking for them."

Harry and Hermione did not want to say anything just in case the spell would break if they did. They just nodded and turned to the Fat Lady.

"Of course," said Professor Snape. "If you tell anyone what I just said I will make you wish you were never born." He nodded curtly and turned on his heel.

Harry and Hermione watched as he made his way down the corridor, robes billowing out behind him. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a look that said I-knew-it-was-too-good-to-be-true, and then gave the Fat Lady her password.

Severus walked back into his daughter's room and smiled at the sight that greeted him when he reached the sofa. Eva and Draco were fast asleep. He sat down in one of the chairs around the fire and turned it, so he would be able to see them sleep. He'd enjoyed the time he had spent with Narcissa in London; it had given him a chance to hear what Draco was _really_ like. Severus' opinion of the boy had changed dramatically.

Draco was a victim of his father's expectations, and was only guilty of trying to make his father happy. Severus knew all about that. His own childhood had been similar. Severus had often hoped for someone to come in and get rid of his father; the one person in the world that Severus could never please. Draco was lucky; he had someone who could help him.

Severus sighed and stood from the chair. He spread the blanket on the back of the sofa over the sleeping teens. He walked to the door and down to his office. He had a few owls to send concerning Draco's inheritance.

* * *

Eva and Draco spent the next day in her rooms. Nagie and Moby had gone down to the Slytherin dungeons to get some of his clothes for him. They spent most of the day going through what Draco knew about his father's affairs, which wasn't much, but he did know quite a lot about his mother's business.

Narcissa had left her dowry, which Lucius had never spent or touched, to Draco in a trust. It was untouchable by anyone until she died or he became of age, which ever came first. He did not know how much was in there, but he knew it had to be a tidy sum; his mother's family was on par with the Malfoy's. "I've also got a trust from both of my grandfather's," he said at the end of their investigations. "Both of which, only I can touch."

Eva nodded. "Looks like you're set for life, Drake. Even if you can only touch them after you become of age, I'm sure there's enough there to last you quite a few years."

"That may be true, but where will I live? There's no way I'm going back to Malfoy Manor while Lucius is still alive. I'm going to need some money to buy a new house."

"What about your Mum's cottage in Ireland? Can't you just live there?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be a pain to get to the Express when school starts," said Draco.

"It's only one trip, Drake. You'll be graduating next year, and you can go anywhere after that. You did say you wanted to travel."

Draco nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "I just never thought I'd be going alone," he said.

"You wanted to take your Mum?" asked Eva softly.

"No. I always thought I would be taking you." He looked at her and gave a smirk. "You forget that I was under the delusion that we were going to be married for most of my formative years."

Eva ducked her head. "We've talked about this, Drake."

"I know, Rave. I'm not saying that I still want to marry you. I've been thinking about it. It wouldn't work between us. We know too much about each other and it's hard to get along sometimes, as it is. We'd be at each other's throats before our first year was over."

"That's sad, but true," replied Eva. She studied him for a minute before asking something that had popped in her head last night. "Are you and Hermione . . ?"

"No," Draco said. He had a look of surprise on his face. "No, of course not. Where would you get an idea like that?" He huffed and tried his best to look put off by her question.

"You like her," said Eva. She had not really known until she saw Draco's reaction to her question. He was trying _really_ hard to hide something. He shook his head at her. "You really like her," she repeated, but this time with a smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy. You like Hermione Granger."

"I do not," he said.

"Then why did you give her such a fierce hug last night?"

Draco's mouth opened and closed as his mind grasped at an excuse. "I was distraught and she offered some comfort," he finally said.

"Uh-huh, sure," drawled Eva.

"I'm telling you, I do not like Hermione Granger!" shouted Draco.

Eva laughed at his outburst. If that didn't prove that he liked Hermione, she did not know what would. "You've got it bad, Drake," she teased.

"Severa Nocturino, you stop laughing!" he ordered.

Eva knew she was pushing him, so she tried her best to calm herself. She almost lost it again when he sat back down in his chair and looked at her with an expression that resembled a king that had just been peeved. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked, still trying to hold back her laugh.

Draco led them into a conversation about how long he thought his inheritance would actually last him. Eva couldn't help but wonder if he wouldn't just spend it all in one day. He was more into spending money than she was. He wanted to buy another house, something 'less decadent' than Malfoy Manor. Eva was sure that whatever he picked would definitely be understated elegance; it would perfectly reflect the Draco Malfoy she knew and loved.

"So, when do you plan on going house-hunting?" she asked.

"Probably as soon as I graduate. I won't need to work or anything like that, so I can just find a house then."

"Don't you want to work, though? I mean, it's what you've been coming to Hogwarts for, isn't it?"

"Not really. I only came to Hogwarts because I didn't want to be schooled at home, like you. Imagine where I would be if Lucius was the one who schooled me?"

Eva visibly shuddered. "I see your point." They shared a comfortable silence, which was broken by Eva's anxious question. "So, do you like Hermione?" Before Draco could start on his little I-can't-believe-you-would-ask-me-that tirade she finished her statement. "I'm only asking because it looks like she likes you and I don't want her to be hurt."

Draco did not answer right away. He was tempted to just shrug the whole thing off, but he knew that if there was anyone who was going to be honest and helpful, it was Eva. "I'm not sure how I feel, Rave." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you and Hermione talked about it. It's rather obvious that there is something there."

Draco snorted. "That would be a pleasant conversation. 'Excuse me, Miss Granger, but would you mind pouring your heart out to me, just to get things straight.' I don't think so, Rave."

"Maybe your first step should be using her first name," suggested Eva.

Draco smirked and shook his head. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Severus sat in his office and stared at the letter in front of him. Eva had taken care of the memorial service for Narcissa Malfoy and had tried to begin the paperwork for the movement of Draco's inheritance. Severus, however, had made the lawyer tell her that it was impossible for her to do it, because she was not yet of age. Since then she and Draco had been quite silent and settled. They did not know that Severus was indeed handling the paperwork for Draco's inheritance.

The Ministry of Magic had declared Lucius Malfoy insane and, therefore, unable to handle any of his money or affairs. All accounts in his name were, therefore, given to his next-of-kin: Draco. That, however, was not the letter that Severus was looking at. He knew that there was the small question of who would be his legal guardian until he turned of age in a year. Because Lucius was declared unfit, his Last Will and Testament were declared invalid, but Narcissa's were perfectly binding.

Severus read the letter again and thought about its implications. Narcissa had left instructions, that if Lucius should pass before her, then custody of Draco would go to Saveage B. S. L. Nocturino. If that were to happen, then the Ministry would have to find Sage in order to finish all the paperwork. Sage would have to come out of hiding and possibly risk her life and Eva's to do this. Severus pounded his fist on the table. Life was just punishing him, but he knew he deserved it. It was his penance for the life he had led before.

He gathered the paper work and left his office. Dumbledore would have to see this and figure out what the best way to proceed would be. He knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office and stepped right in when it opened. He walked to the desk and gave a perfunctory nod before placing the letters on his desk.

"I have been arranging the necessary paperwork for the movement of Mr. Malfoy's inheritance, but it seems that I have hit a snag," he explained.

Dumbledore read all the letters, nodding and 'ahaing' here and there. When he reached the final letter, which explained the situation of Draco's guardianship, he paused and considered it. "It seems we have reached a moment of great consequence," he said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The question is, what are we going to do about it?" asked Severus, rather impatiently.

"The answer to that is going to lie in the hands of one person. She is going to have to decide where she wants to go."

"She?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles and gave Severus a knowing look. It conveyed just what the professor wanted to know: his daughter was going to have to decide where she was going to be.

"There is no question about Draco's guardianship. Narcissa's Will is binding and therefore Saveage has no choice but to accept, as I'm sure she would have done under other circumstances. The news of the death of the Elder Nocturino's will have to be announced in order for her to leave with little fan fare. I will contact her and inform her of the news."

Severus knew he had been dismissed. "Could you at least tell me where she is? If she's to come out of hiding, there is really no point in keeping it from me," he reasoned.

"Yes, there is, Professor Snape. If something is to happen, I would not have her life in jeopardy, as I'm sure you understand."

Severus knew the validity of Albus' statement. He left the office, without the letters, and turned into the corridor that led to his daughter's rooms. If she was to make a decision, then she might as well start thinking about it.

* * *

Draco sat stunned at what Eva had just told him. Harry and Hermione had not come to Eva's rooms that night because she had asked them to give the two Slytherins some time. Eva was not sure how Draco would take the news and thought it best to tell him in private.

"So, your Mum is now my legal guardian?" he asked absently.

Eva nodded. "The Ministry is going to contact her to begin the paperwork."

"Have you asked her how she feels about it?" he asked.

"She would never refuse, Drake. And not just because of your Mum, either. She does care for you like a son and she knows how close we are."

"What about your grandparents? I will be living in their house."

Eva sat down next to him on the sofa. "Drake, they're dead."

Draco's head turned so quickly, Eva thought he probably got a crick in it. "What?!"

"I was actually surprised that you didn't notice and say anything when you went after me to the Manor. I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I know I just shrugged off your questions about where they were, and I really shouldn't have, but Dumbledore and Mum told me it was important that no one know Nocturino Manor was abandoned. They died a week before the school year began."

"Is that why you were here before everyone else?"

"Yes. I got here a week before all the other students. I saw them die, Drake," she whispered. It felt good telling someone of her pain. "I watched the two Death Eaters just point and kill them in my own home. I wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone, until now. Dumbledore is giving the Daily Prophet the go-ahead to print the story so we can leave without a lot of fanfare."

"You seem oddly composed about this, Rave."

Eva nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I've had almost a year to deal with it. It also helped to see their headstones when I went back to the Manor. It was oddly comforting to see their names in stone."

"I wish I had known. You helped me so much with Mum, and I couldn't help you. I know how important your grandparents were to you."

"It's not your fault, Drake. I know you would have been there if you would have known, but like my Mum said, these things are out of our control. I'm glad that I had this school year with you, though."

"Me, too, Rave." Draco put his arm around Eva's shoulder and pulled her closer. "So what was the other thing we had to talk about?"

Eva sighed and pulled her head away from Draco's shoulder. "I have to decide where we're going to live," she stated.

"Excuse me?"

Eva nodded her head to indicate he had heard her correctly. "I have to decide where we are going to live. At least until you turn of age, and then the decision will be yours."

"I'm sorry, but could you please explain why _you_ are the one who is going to make this choice?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know the whole answer to that. When Dad came and told me about Auntie Nary's will, he said that the decision of where we would spend the rest of the time between your seventeenth birthday was up to me."

Draco was silent for a while and then turned his body on the sofa to face her completely. "Do I get a say in it?"

"Yes! I wouldn't move you anywhere without asking you about it first. Any suggestions?"

"I would like to visit America with you. You know, we could go and visit your cousin in Calibornica,"

"California," Eva corrected.

"Whatever. Just for a few weeks and then we could come back here and stay at Nocturino Manor. I'm sure Dumbledore will have fixed the security by then."

"That's a good idea, Drake. I'll tell Dad about it."

They spent the next hour planning what they would see while they were in the States. Draco left when it was curfew, but Eva stayed up half the night trying to figure out a way to tell Harry she was going to leave. Permanently.


	34. PassiveAggressive

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Okay, I would like us all, in once voice, to say aloud: GINGER ROCKS!!!!  
Ginger is my beta-reader and thanks to her superb, beyond human, death-defying (okay maybe not THAT) beta-reading skills, you know have the last three chapters of this fic.  
**jon3776**: I will definitely get to your story as soon as I'm done with finals. In the meantime, why don't you relax, sip on some pumpkin juice (the choice drink of HP fanfic readers :o)) and finish reading this story.

* * *

The two months leading to the end of the school year went a lot faster than Eva wanted them to. She still had not told Harry about her and Draco's move. She had begun to tell him, but there was always something that held her back. Neville finally cornered her one day.

"What's going on, Eva?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're not telling us something," he accused.

"I am not. I'm just a bit preoccupied, that's all."

"You're a good liar when you're doing it to your father, but don't try it with me. I can tell you're holding something back. What is it?"

Eva sighed and looked at Neville in the eye. "I promise I will tell you soon. I just need some time to arrange it all in my head."

"Alright, but don't take too long. Time is a blabber and it says things a lot rougher than people do."

Eva sighed at the memory of that conversation. She did not like the fact that a whole week had passed since Neville had talked to her.

Draco looked over at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. They were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table and studying for their tests.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Eva went back to her Arithmancy book and tried to concentrate.

Draco gave her an appraising look before returning to his own book. He knew that Eva was probably thinking about Potter, but thoughts about him rarely made her sad. She had been depending a lot on them, since she and Pansy had been at loggerheads for nearly a month.

Parkinson had renewed her 'covert' assault on Eva exactly four weeks ago. Draco had not seen anyone play so many pranks as Pansy had. She had done everything that her Slytherin mind could think of to get Eva into trouble. Of course, Eva was too smart for Pansy's little tricks and the pranks turned out to be just that: pranks. Most of the time, Eva had managed to avoid them all together and some unsuspecting student would get the full-force of the joke.

Draco had even caught some Slytherins running a pool on who would win the contest of wits. He had reprimanded them and let them know that gambling was not allowed at Hogwarts, and then he put twenty galleons on Eva. He knew how her mind worked and he was just waiting for her to pull out her big guns: in other words, he was waiting for Pansy to do something stupid so Eva could really lose her temper.

He saw Pansy enter the Great Hall from the corner of his eye and felt Eva reach for her wand when she realized they had entered. The girls with Pansy were carrying buckets and they were making a big show about how heavy they were.

Eva fingered her wand and looked over at Draco, who had just put his hand on her wrist. She winked at him and he removed his hand. Eva waited until she knew what they were going to do. She sensed, more than saw, the buckets begin to tip in her direction. She bent over Draco and pulled her cloak over him. She shouted, over her shoulder, "_Adverta Contra_!" The liquid that was in the buckets flew back to the girls who were holding them.

Draco stood when Eva moved from above him. He looked at the five, now blue, Slytherin girls. He tried his best not to laugh but the sight of Pansy with a blue face that resembled an angered pug was too much for him. He laughed so hard he had to sit back down.

Eva simply gathered her books and stood from the table. Just as she was leaving she looked at Pansy and said, "You should really be more careful, Miss Parkinson. Someone else could have gotten that instead of you." The comment only caused Draco and the other Slytherins to laugh even harder.

Eva was on her toes for most of the morning. She had successfully dodged five pranks by the time lunch rolled around. She sat down heavily on the bench next to Draco.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm trying, Drake. I'm really trying. I thought she would just leave me alone if I left her alone, but I don't think her mind works that way."

"She's a Slytherin."

"So am I," Eva retorted.

"Yeah, but you're not normal," Draco teased.

Eva laughed and served herself some stew. "I just wish she'd stop and let me finish the year in peace."

"Again, she's a Slytherin. It's not something that would enter her mind."

Eva ate her lunch quickly. She did not want to be in the same Hall as Pansy for any amount of time. She picked up her bag and went to the last place she thought Pansy would to: the library. Eva had been doing some research on the dream she'd shared with Harry and she was almost done with it. She would have just asked Dumbledore, but the nature of the dream led her to do research on her own. She had only been sitting at her private little corner when Pansy and her friends entered the library.

Eva sighed audibly. Trust Parkinson to go to the one place she avoided like the plague just to annoy Eva. She contemplated using a Disillusionment Charm, but she didn't have it down very well yet, and the sight of pages flipping themselves would probably give her away. She just sat there and waited. The girls sat at her table and Eva stood and quickly packed her things. She was just beginning to walk away when Pansy spoke to her. "It must be difficult being here all alone. No friends. No one to _watch your back_."

Eva turned and glared at the offensive girl. "You forget that I have many friends, Parkinson. Draco Malfoy among them. You wouldn't want dear Draco to find out that you hurt his best friend, now would you?"

"Draco's going to find out sooner or later how much of a traitor you are. I have no idea why you were put into Slytherin."

"You haven't an idea about a lot of things Pansy. I suggest you stop whatever you're playing at. Trust me, I am one person you do not want to anger." Just to prove her point she allowed some of the restrained emotion to surface and her eyes turned a menacing shade of dark blue. She quickly changed them back and winked at Pansy.

The thought of Parkinson's stunned face was enough to get her through the rest of the day. She did not have one more problem with the girl and the hope of the duel finally ended was high in her mind when she entered her rooms that night. She did not expect to find what she did.

Eva had halted in the little hallway that led to her sitting area. She'd heard whispers and giggling in the room beyond and did not want to walk in on her parents. She slowly began to walk towards her sofa. When she was close enough to peer over the edge she saw a white-blonde head; right next to a curly brown one. "BLOODY HELL!"

Draco quickly jumped off the sofa and stared at Eva. "Rave! I thought you were going to be with Potter tonight," he said.

"Eva, it's not what it looks like," said Hermione.

"Oh come off it!" cried Eva. She wasn't mad, she was actually happy for them. "Try explaining what I just saw as you two _not_ snogging on my sofa."

Neither of the two spoke.

"Thank you," said Eva. She sighed and looked at them. "You could have told me, you know. I would have just spent some time if the Gryffindor common room."

"We didn't know this was going to happen," said Hermione.

"So . . . You two have not been seeing each other?" asked Eva.

"No, we haven't," answered Draco.

"What happened, then?" asked Eva.

"Well, Draco asked if we could talk after dinner and we went to the library. Our discussion kind of went a little to the personal side and we decided to find a private place to continue," said Hermione.

"Both of the common rooms were out of the question," said Draco.

"Obviously. I can just see how that would have gone. 'No, really Ron, we're just going to talk.' Go on," said Eva.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else and I already knew the password for your rooms, so I decided to bring her here. I thought you and Potter were going to be in one of your tutoring sessions," finished Draco.

"Drake, Harry and I have stopped having those since I got out of St. Mungo's in February." Eva smiled at the guilty looks on both of her friend's faces. "I'm so happy for you two." She embraced Hermione.

"You're not upset?" asked Hermione.

"Why would I be upset? My two best friends have gotten together and now I'm not the only one who has a forbidden love. This is great!"

"Whoa, I wouldn't go so far as to say 'love.' We're just going to take it slow and see where it goes," said Draco.

Hermione nodded and Eva laughed. "I'm sorry, but if what I just saw was how you guys take things 'slow' then I will begin the guest list for the wedding." Both of them blushed and Eva laughed all the more. It was great that she and Harry were no longer the only ones who had to sneak around.

Eva finally controlled herself and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. The other two teens sat down on the sofa, very close to each other. "So, at least I don't have to tell you about the move, 'Mione. I'm glad Drake took that one from me," she began.

"What move?" asked Hermione. She looked between Eva and Draco with the question in her eyes.

"You didn't tell her?!" exclaimed Eva.

"I was going to," began Draco.

"When? After your little snog session?"

"What move?!" shouted Hermione.

Draco shot Eva a murderous glance and took Hermione's hand in his. She glanced quickly at Eva with a worried look. "My Mum left instructions in her Will that my guardianship was to be given to Eva's Mum. Because of all that's happened, we are all going to have to leave the country for a bit. Eva's choice," Draco turned when Eva cleared her throat. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Mine and Eva's choice was to go to California for a month and then come back here and stay at Nocturino Manor. It should be enough time for Dumbledore to make it safe."

"So you're leaving when?" asked Hermione.

"The day after the Leaving Feast," said Draco.

"That soon?" asked Hermione. There was disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'll be back in a month, at the latest. I promise. You can come to Nocturino Manor anytime you want and I'm sure I can go to your house, too," said Draco. "Isn't that right, Rave?" Draco turned for affirmation from Eva.

"Of -" Eva cleared her throat. "Of course. We'd love to have you at the Manor." She smiled and looked down and then turned to the fire. Before either of her friends could ask her what was the matter, she stood and excused herself.

Eva was moving down the staircase at lightning speed. She made her way to Gryffindor Tower and knocked on the portrait. Neville opened it and he did not look surprised to see her. "Come on in, Eva."

Eva entered and looked around for Harry, but he only saw Ron and Ginny sitting at the table by the fire. "Do you know where Harry is?" she asked him.

"He's up in the dormitory. Is something wrong, Eva?"

"No, but maybe you should come up too, and bring Ron and Ginny. I have something to tell you." Eva did not wait for Neville to follow her; she just climbed the staircase that led to Harry's dormitory. She knocked and waited for him to give her permission to enter. Instead, he actually opened the door.

"Eva, I didn't expect you," he said.

"I know. I'm sorry for not asking to visit before, but this is important. May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry opened the door wider and allowed her entrance. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to explain something to you," she began.

Neville knocked on the door softly before entering with Ron and Ginny behind him.

"I should have told you lot the truth when I found out, but I couldn't figure out how to say it." She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. "When Draco's Mum died, her Will left guardianship over him to my Mum. Because of what has happened recently, he cannot return to Malfoy Manor, nor can we take him to Nocturino Manor until security is perfected. As such, he and I decided that we are going to visit my cousin in California for a while and then come back for his birthday and his last year at Hogwarts."

"You're not going to be here for the summer?" asked Ginny.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What happens when Malfoy turns seventeen?" asked Ron.

"Well, he will receive his full inheritance. As you lot have probably read in the papers, Lucius has been declared insane and as such he can't handle his fortune. Draco will receive everything on his birthday."

"What did you mean by _his_ last year at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Eva had purposefully avoided looking at him as she explained the situation. She turned to him now and wished she could die. He had a look of forced calm on his face. "Would you please excuse us?" she asked the rest of them.

The other students left the room quickly with last looks over their shoulders at the two left in the room.

"What did you mean?" Harry asked again.

"I'm not going to be able to come back," whispered Eva.

"Why not?" Harry's voice was emphatic.

"They - my Mum and Dad - seem to think that it would be best if I stay at Nocturino Manor. They've arranged for me to take my N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry during the next school year." Eva shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "I don't want to stay away, Harry. If it were up to me, I would stay in England for the summer and come back for the next school year, but I'm not being given many choices in the matter."

"It's never going to work, is it?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"Don't say that!" Eva declared. Her breathing quickened and she walked closer to Harry. "I will see you again, even if I have to fight all the Death Eaters in the world. We just have to wait a bit to be together, that's all."

"How long?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. But just because we can't be together doesn't mean that we can't stay in touch. We can still visit each other and write. You will write me, won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd rather be able to see you in person," said Harry. He extended his hand and pulled her close to him.

"I would too, Love, but there's not much we can do about it. It seems that we're both in the same boat when it comes to security. You can't leave your family's house and I can't leave Nocturino Manor, at least not without an escort." Eva leaned into Harry and inhaled. His scent always had a calming effect on her and this time was no different. She enjoyed being like this; just holding each other.

"I won't let them take you away from me. I've had too many people taken from me, I won't let it happen again."

Eva smiled and pulled back from him to see his face. Harry leaned back onto a table and pulled her between his legs. "I will not let them take me away from you either. This is only going to be for a short while, I promise." Eva smiled conspiratorially. "Who knows? I might even convince Mum and Dad to go to the theatre when we return and we can swing by and pick you up. How would your Aunt and Uncle react to your being picked up in a stretch limousine for a night in London?"

Harry laughed out loud. "Aunt Petunia would be pea green with envy. Dudley would probably try to hit on you. Don't know if Uncle Vernon would survive the shock."

Eva laughed, too. She moved her hands up and down Harry's arms. They were well toned from his Quidditch training and she loved to feel the muscle under her fingers. They stood in silence until there was a knock on the door. Harry called for them to come in and was rather surprised at who entered.

"Draco, Hermione, how are you?" asked Harry for lack of something to say. He tried to move from where he was, but Eva was not about to budge. "Eva, could you . . ?"

"Oh no," she said. "I think it will be safer if I keep you just where you are."

"Safer?" asked Harry.

"I have something to tell you, Harry," began Hermione.

Harry looked over at his friend and noticed her hand was entwined in Draco's. "I'm in a nightmare," he whispered before putting his head on Eva's shoulder.

"It's not that bad, Harry. They really care about each other. We should be happy for them," said Eva.

"Don't try and convince him, Rave. I know just how he feels," said Draco. "Ouch!" he exclaimed at Hermione's poke to his ribs. "I was just pointing out that he's now in the position that I was when Rave told me she liked him." He gave Hermione a hurt Puppy look as he rubbed his side. She soon gave in and kissed his cheek.

"Don't fall for that too often, 'Mione. He's a big faker," said Eva.

"Could we please go back to the fact that my best friend has just told me she likes the biggest bully in the school?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione and Eva in unison.

"It's alright," said Draco. "I deserved that."

Harry straightened from his position and began to walk towards Draco. His eyes were appraising the blonde before him. There had been something different about Draco since their return from Nocturino Manor. Harry knew the loss of his mother was a big blow to his life, it was one of the few things that Harry and Draco shared in common, but there was something else, something deeper. "What's gotten into you lately, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Are you afraid I'm going to take Hermione and lead her to the dark side, Potter?" he teased.

"In a word, yes," answered Harry.

"Well, I'm not," responded Draco. "I might be a bad ass at times; it's true I enjoy playing the occasional prank on an unsuspecting first year, but hey, I'm a teenager, I can do that."

"How do I know you're not just going to use Hermione to get what you want and then leave her heartbroken somewhere?" he asked.

"You don't. Just like I don't know you're not going to do that with Eva," Draco replied. "You see, Potter, we're at a little impasse here. I don't want you to be with Eva because I have the uncanny sense that she will get hurt. And you don't want me to be with Hermione because you have the same feeling. The only difference is, I can protect Hermione. Can you assure me that Eva's protected?"

Harry turned to look at Eva. She had an angry look on her face as she marched up to Draco and stood within inches of his face. Harry had not expected her to get angry at Draco's comments; if he were honest, he had contemplated those things himself.

"You have no right to ask that," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I do. I am the closest thing you have to a big brother and as such I have to make sure you're safe. He can't even say that he's got somewhere to take you that's safe."

"Yes, I do," said Harry. He remembered Number 12 in London and thought it a perfect thing to throw in Malfoy's face. "I have somewhere to take her where she will be safe."

"Is it somewhere she can live in comfort? The kind of comfort she was born to?" Draco just managed to get the words out before Eva slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you dare use that as a weapon, Draco Malfoy!" Eva was flushed in her fury.

Hermione and Harry stood back and let the two finish their argument.

"Is that the thanks I get for making sure you're taken care of?" he asked. He touched his cheek tenderly. With his fair skin there was bound to be a handprint there.

"It's the thanks you get for being an insensitive shit! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not the money that my family has?"

"I know that, Rave!" Draco shouted back. "What I was trying to say is that it's one thing for him to keep you safe, it's another to make sure you're well taken care of."

"She will be well taken care of," said Harry. While he liked seeing Eva giving Draco what for, it kind of turned him on, he had to defend himself. "I might not be able to give her a Nocturino Manor, but she will be taken care of."

"That's all I wanted to know," said Draco.

Hermione cleared her throat and everyone looked over to her. "Now that that's settled how about we go and tell Neville, Ginny and Ron about our happy little group?"

Harry grabbed Eva around the waist and pulled her close. "You two go ahead. We'll be here, ready to barricade the door when Ron blows up and tries to attack Draco."

"Thanks," drawled Draco as he turned and took Hermione's hand.

Eva giggled and watched Draco trudge out the door as if he were going to his own funeral.

* * *

Neville and Ron were very reluctant to accept Hermione's relationship with Draco. They did not congratulate her or shake Draco's hand; they simply sat there and glared at him for a while, then they told her that it was her decision to make. For that, Eva was glad. At least they hadn't tried to hex Draco's skin off. It did make for some rather awkward moments, though.

Draco and Hermione couldn't really walk around school holding hands. He had a 'reputation to maintain' and Hermione was terrified of Pansy Parkinson. Both of those excuses went down the drain a week before the school year ended.

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library, studying for their Arithmancy test, when Pansy Parkinson walked in. She had been looking for Eva, simply to torment her with her presence. She walked into something rather disturbing, however. Draco and Hermione had chosen one of the secluded areas of the library. Usually used by students who wanted to snog, but couldn't find another place to do it. Pansy was simply checking all the corners of the library, knowing that Eva was going to extraordinary lengths to stay as far away from Pansy as possible.

She would have simply bypassed the lonely desk in the back corner of the library stacks, but she heard giggling and hoped she'd catch Eva and Potter in a compromising situation. That would be a great thing to tell Professor Snape about. She turned the corner and almost screamed at what she saw. Draco was sitting facing Hermione and it looked like _he _was kissing _her_! Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. The couple still had not seen her.

"I thought you were better than this, Malfoy," she sneered.

Draco stood at the sound of Pansy's voice and put his arm out. "Don't come any further, Parkinson."

"Is this what you chose over _me_?" she asked with indignation.

"It wasn't a very difficult decision," said Draco.

"You arsehole!" shouted Pansy. She jabbed her wand towards Hermione, but her aim was off. The spell hit the books behind them and flew into the air.

"Pansy, calm down!" shouted Draco.

"I will not calm down!" shouted Pansy. She continued to throw spells around at the dodging teens. "You're worse than Nocturino, Malfoy! At least she -" Pansy never got to finish. Madame Pince came from behind and grabbed Pansy's wand out of her hand. She pointed towards the door and Pansy marched in front of her.

Draco and Hermione walked around the little space and replaced the books onto the shelves. Some of the students who were studying in the library came by to see what was going on. It only took one glare from Draco to send them scampering away.

He and Hermione soon left the library and headed towards Eva's rooms. Eva had told them they were free to use them whenever they wanted to be alone, so long as they left some sort of sign at the portrait that they were inside. She didn't want to walk in on anything _personal_.

Eva did see their little sign at the portrait that day and she sighed and went back downstairs. It seemed that Draco and Hermione spent more time in her rooms than she did. Not that she minded giving them their space, but she would have liked to use her rooms for herself and Harry. _That_, unfortunately, was still out of the question. Her father had not given her any sign that he was going to accept Harry as a prospective son-in-law anytime soon.

Eva walked to the main staircase and set down on one of the last stairs. She sat her bag down and pulled out one of her books. She would have gone to the library, but there were so many people in there this close to exam time that it was too difficult to study. She found this spot rather enjoyable. She'd gotten to the end of her chapter, when a shadow came across the page.

Looking up, Eva saw the face that only a mother could love. Pansy Parkinson was sneering at her. Eva did not know that Pansy had just been punished for damaging the library, so she did not know that Pansy was in a fighting mood.

"Good evening, Miss Parkinson," drawled Eva.

"Don't play nice with me, Nocturino. I know it's your fault that Draco is dating that Mudblood, Granger."

Eva stood up in a flash and her book crashed to the floor. "I would thank you to mind your language. That is not a word that is used in civilized conversation."

"Don't tell me what to do, Nocturino." Pansy walked closer to Eva, until they were inches from each other. "This whole year I have watched as people tip-toed around you like you were some sort of princess. I'm tired of watching you play the innocent victim of circumstance."

"What do you plan to do about it?" challenged Eva. She was tired of this game of Pansy's. If the girl wanted a fight, Eva was more than willing to give her one.

"Why don't we see who's the better witch, once and for all?"

"Fine with me," said Eva. She walked past Pansy and went to the door of the castle. Turning at the door, she looked at Pansy, the challenge still in her eyes. "What? Are you too scared to do it right now? I'll be more than willing to schedule you for a time that is more suited to your abilities."

Pansy growled and walked towards Eva. Knowing that Pansy was close to her exploding point, Eva turned and ran down the steps of the castle. This was the best time to do this. There were no professors to interfere and no students to get in the way of the spells; the yard was deserted.

Eva and Pansy faced each other in the middle of the yard. They raised their wands in salute and then turned and walked ten paces before turning again. They aimed, but did not fire. Matching each other's steps they turned in a circle for a bit, before Pansy lobbed the first spell. Eva dodged it and it hit the wall behind her, effectively blasting some of it away.

A passing Slytherin saw them and ran down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons. He made the announcement that Eva and Pansy were dueling it out in the yard and everyone bolted out of their seats, homework and tests completely forgotten, racing to the door. The same boy ran to the library to tell whichever Slytherins he could find there, and ended up emptying the whole place. One of the students going down the stairs ran into Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said as he straightened his robe. "You coming to watch, Harry?" he asked.

"Watch what?" asked Harry.

"Eva and Pansy are dueling in the yard. I heard Eva's hexed Pansy's hair off already." The boy did not stay for Harry's response; he just ran off with his friends.

It only took Harry a moment to process what was going on. He quickly ran after the boy and soon had passed him and arrived at the yard. He saw Eva and Pansy were, indeed, dueling in the open area. It was actually rather exciting to see Eva's nimble moves as she evaded the spells lobbed by her opponent. Ron and Neville soon joined him and watched in awe as the two girls cast and dodged the other's spells and hexes.

"Boy, I'm sure Draco's sorry he's missing this," said Ron. He knew about the four pools going on in each house about this very thing.

"Where is Draco, anyway?" asked Neville.

Harry and Ron shrugged and continued watching the two females fight it out. They had a great vantage point, but it did not compare with the one that Draco had. He was in Eva's room looking out at the silent yard, with Hermione comfortably wrapped in his arms, when he saw the two girls enter the yard.

"Oh no," he said. He saw as they saluted and walked away from each other. "This cannot be happening."

Draco hoped Eva would dispatch Parkinson quickly, but his heartbeat quickened by the minute as he watched both girls throw and sidestep.

"Draco, we have to do something," said Hermione.

Draco stood there, almost glued to the spot he was standing. It was actually quite mesmerizing to watch Eva duel. He did not come back to reality until Hermione tugged on his robes. "Oh yeah, let's go."

They were racing down the corridors and did not slow down when Mrs. Norris hissed at them. The cat scampered away to inform her master that there were students running amuck. It only gave Draco and Hermione more reason to run and get the duel finished with quickly. They shoved their way to the fore of the crowd and stood by Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Oh, there you are, Malfoy," said Ron. "Looks like we're going to see who's getting the money in those pools soon."

Hermione did not listen to what they were saying. She was trying to get Eva's attention, but it proved impossible. She seemed to be intent on her duel and not even Harry screaming her name could make her take her eyes off Pansy.

"It's no use, she's not going to turn around. It's part of her training: never take your eyes off your opponent," explained Draco. "Just shout out what you want her to hear. She's listening."

"Eva, Mrs. Norris has just gone to get Filch! You've got to get out of here!" shouted Hermione over the din of students cheering on the two combatants. Hermione wondered if Mrs. Norris was going to need to tell the professors. The students were making so much noise it would be difficult _not_ to suspect something was going on.

Eva dodged another spell cast by Pansy and used her momentum to seamlessly hurl a hex in her direction; it worked and Pansy was thrown back into a wall. The girl fell to the floor and took her time getting up. Eva looked over at her friends and winked; she was almost done with Pansy. As she looked back at her opponent, she kicked herself for failing to follow her training.

Pansy had regained her footing and was pointing her wand at Hermione. "_Rictusempra_!" she shouted. The curse hit Hermione and the girl went flying backwards. She hit the wall with such force that she was knocked unconscious.  
Eva saw red. "You bitch!" she shouted. Draco had gone to check on Hermione and she was now lying limp in his arms. Eva just stared at Pansy; her eyes the color of the night sky.

She was facing Harry and he now knew why she had once told him that he did not want to be near when she truly lost her temper. A strong wind began to blow around her, whipping her loose hair in every direction, but she never once blinked or lost eye contact with Parkinson.

Pansy was looking terrified at the sight of Eva. All the students could feel the magical energy pulsating from the Slytherin girl, and they all knew that Pansy was done for. Many of them began to move farther and farther away.

Eva raised her wand and pointed it at Pansy. She did not utter a word, but Pansy fell to the floor twitching anyway. Eva advanced on the fallen girl and stood over her; only after two minutes did she move her wand. There was an eerie silence all around them; the only noise was Pansy's labored breathing.

"I warned you, Parkinson," said Eva. Her voice seemed to be magnified in a menacing way.

As Eva was bringing her arm back up to cast the next curse, Professor Snape suddenly appeared. Many of the students scattered from the area. Only the most brave, or the ones who had a lot of galleons riding on the outcome of this fight, stayed.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted the Professor. Eva's wand fell out of her hand and he summoned it to him.

Eva turned and gave him a villainous smile. "I don't need a wand." She turned to Pansy and raised her arm. Pansy was lifted off the floor and Eva flicked her wrist, causing the other Slytherin girl to fly into the nearest wall. She did not fall to the floor. Eva kept her there with her upraised arm and her hand began to turn into a fist. Pansy gasped for air and clawed at the invisible constraint around her neck.

Severus was completely stunned at what he saw. Only one who had been taught the highest of the Dark Arts would be able to perform such a task. How did she know that spell? He did not think on it more. He walked up to Eva and cast a Calming Spell which lessened her ability to sustain her current curse and then placed a hand over her eyes, effectively breaking the curse on Parkinson. The girl fell to the floor and was quickly attended to by Madame Pomfrey, who had arrived on Severus' heels.

Severus was looking murderously at his daughter, and she looked right back at him with defiance in her eyes. "The Headmaster's office, right now," was all he said before turning and walking away.

Eva, now sufficiently under control to _not_ hex Parkinson again, walked to Hermione before she turned to follow Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall had gone to see how badly she was injured. "She will be fine as soon as we get her to the infirmary. You go on and get to the Headmaster's office, Miss Nocturino."

"I can help," said Eva.

"Right now you should worry about helping yourself, Eva," said McGonagall. She nodded her head slightly in the direction Severus had just gone.

Eva took the hint and walked to the Headmaster's office. She knew that what was awaiting her was not going to be pretty. She took a few deep, calming breaths before knocking on the door of the now too-familiar office.

It opened of its own accord and she entered. Eva took the chair farthest from the desk and sat down. She waited for the lecture that was sure to come. She was rather shocked at what the Headmaster began with.

"I hope that this little incident has helped you resolve something," he began. "In light of the fact that dueling is not allowed outside the confines of the Dueling Club, I find it necessary to restrict both you and Miss Parkinson from attending the Leaving Feast at the end of this week."

Eva simply sat and stared at nothing.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Severus.

Eva remained silent. She was not about to get herself into any more trouble by saying the things that were running though her mind. Besides, she really had nothing to say, she was merely finishing the little game that Pansy had been goading her into all year.

"Very well," said the Headmaster. "You may return to your rooms and stay there for the remainder of the evening."

Eva stood and approached the Headmaster's desk. "May I request something?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you have the gall to ask for something after that childish display of anger," said Severus.

"Hermione was hurt during the altercation. I would like to see her in the infirmary, if that is possible."

"No, Miss Nocturino," said Dumbledore. "Part of your punishment will be not to see your friends. I will be changing your password, so that no one will be able to enter your rooms and you are to return to them right after each of your exams."

"Yes, sir," said Eva in a defeated voice. She turned and walked to the door. Before she left she asked. "Could you tell me if she's alright? Later on tonight?"

"Yes, Miss Nocturino. I will bring you news when I come to change your password."

Eva nodded and left the room. She headed to her dormitory in silence.

"How is it that she will listen to you without a moment's hesitation, but any of my punishments will end up in a hissy fit?" asked Severus. He had the urge to tell the Headmaster about the curse that Eva had been performing without a wand, but decided that it would be better to talk to her about it first. After all, she had been trained for five years by her grandfather away from the eyes of anyone at Hogwarts.

"Because she is used to someone my age punishing her, Severus. Do not forget that Aurelius Nocturino was the only real father-figure she had, and you, my dear Severus, do not resemble him at all."

Severus sighed and paced the room. "It's difficult enough not letting anyone know about her parentage, how am I supposed to live away from them now that I know about her?"

"There will be time in the future for your family, Severus. We must not lose hope that this will end in our favor."

"Hope is not a luxury that I have, Albus."

"Hope is something that everyone has. It is what I had in you when you first came to me." The elder wizard looked at the man standing before him with a twinkle in his eye. "Hope is what you are expressing towards your family."

"They're leaving in a week for America and I can't go with them. I'm not feeling hope, I'm feeling desperation."

"That's a part of it as well, but, Severus, you would not feel desperation unless you knew that there was hope, some chance, that you will be with them in the future. Saveage has accepted your proposal of marriage and she is more than willing to wait for you, as she has been doing for sixteen years."

Severus stopped his pacing and looked at the older, wiser man in front of him.

"Time will pass, Severus, and you will have all that you are hoping for. Just wait for it."

* * *

Adverta: to turn towards; Contra: against. The phrase together means to turn against, thus you have a blue Pansy Parkinson along with a few other blue Slytherins.  
Expeliarmus and Rictusempra are both in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. (as if you lot didn't already know)


	35. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Next to last chapter. (sniff, sniff) This is an added chapter, I wrote it in about fifteen minutes or so. It answers some questions that are very pertinent to the characters. Let us all thank Ginger for her supercalifragilisticexpialidocious beta-reading skills. (I hope I spelled that right)

* * *

Dumbledore had just left her room after changing her password and telling Eva that Hermione had left the infirmary and would be fine. The Headmaster had made it quite clear that even though the school term was almost over, she was not allowed to disobey the restrictions set out for her. No one was to come to her rooms, except himself and Professor Snape. Eva reluctantly agreed and the Headmaster bade her a goodnight.

Eva changed into her pajamas and waited on the sofa for her father. She knew that he would be coming in sometime tonight. There was no way he would allow what happened today to just slip by without handing out one of the lectures he liked to give Eva. She was just nodding off when she heard the door open. She quickly roused herself and sat up straight.

"Good evening, Eva," he said as he approached the sofa.

Eva stood from her seat and looked ahead. "Good evening, Father," she answered. She'd had enough experience with her grandfather to know that proper manners might help in a situation like this. At least Severus would not have a reason to say that she was disrespectful.

Severus did not say anything for a few minutes; he just stood and gave his daughter an appraising look. He had to admit that she did not look like one who would know Dark Magic, but then, there was no mold for the Dark Wizard. He finally took in a breath and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. He waited for her to take her seat on the sofa before continuing.

"That was an impressive display of magic, Eva. Where did you learn?"

"Grandfather taught me everything I know about the Dark Arts, Father. I know what you're getting at," she said as she looked at her hands on her lap. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just saw Hermione all limp in Draco's arms and I lost it. It was kind of like the straw that broke the camel's back. So many things have happened; I didn't know . . . I should have controlled myself," she finished lamely.

Severus looked at his daughter and then to the fire. "While I agree that you should control your emotions, I do understand why you lost it." He turned to the stunned face of his daughter. "Don't think I didn't know just what I was doing when I handed those restrictions to you in the hospital. I meant for you to get angry, Eva." He gave her his patented smirk. "I believe you inherited my uncanny sense of precisely what will annoy people the most."

Eva smirked back at him, but then she got a confused look on her face. "If you knew that would anger me, then why did you do it?"

"Because Eva, someone with your abilities must have self-control. Something that I have been trying to instill in Potter for the last six years. You, however, are in a league beyond him." He stood and loomed above her. "You have a very dangerous knowledge. One that can do great harm to others, and to yourself."

Eva nodded and put her head down. She knew that Severus was talking about her knowledge of the Dark Arts. It was why she was so advanced in Occlumency and wandless magic. You had to have an inordinate amount of control over your emotions in order to perform many of the curses in the Dark Arts. Her grandfather had seen that Eva had amazing self-control and that was why she was taught so much at an early age.

Severus knelt in front of his daughter and held her hands. "Eva," he called. He waited until her eyes were looking right into his. "You are not a Dark Witch." He put a finger on her lips when she tried to interrupt. "Listen to me. You are not a Dark Witch. Yes, you have an amazing grasp of the Dark Arts, but you do not purposefully seek it out."

Eva looked down at their hands intertwined on her lap. Her father did not know that she now had one of the Darkest books in the wizarding world in her trunk. She'd been going through it everyday and trying some of the hexes on a plant she had in her room.

"A Dark Wizard is not born," continued Severus. "A Witch or Wizard must consciously make the decision to turn to the Dark Arts." He stroked his daughter's hand unconsciously as he spoke. "It is the most foolish thing that one could do, but the Dark Arts have a kind of unnatural attraction to them that draws people."

"But what about Grandfather, and Grandmama, and all the Dark Wizards in my family?" asked Eva.

Severus sighed and sat next to his daughter on the sofa. "Yes, most of your family were Dark Wizards; on both sides, but that doesn't mean you're a Dark Witch. Just look at your mother. She's nowhere near being a Dark Witch."

Eva nodded. "What about the Energy Healers past? Were any of them Dark Witches or Wizards?"

Severus thought for a while before answering. "I don't know, Eva. I do know that the last Energy Healer, the one your grandfather told you about, was not a Dark Witch. She helped with the war effort, if you remember. Before that I would not be able to tell you. Most of them were from well-to-do pureblood families and were surrounded by Dark Magic, but they had to make their own decision. I'm sure that some of them made the wrong one, but I can't tell you for sure." He looked at his daughter and put his finger on her chin, moving her face to look into his. "As much as your mother would like to think that you're an adult, I see something in you that I wish I had held onto longer. You have feeling, Eva. You love; you hate; you _feel_ things. I, unfortunately, stopped doing that long ago." He gave her a sad smile and turned to the fire, once again, silent.

"Can you . . . turn from the Dark Arts?" asked Eva.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "I didn't think you would have to ask that question. Am I not proof of that?"

Eva smiled at her father. "Yes, you are, but that doesn't seem to stop you from being a prat sometimes."

"Eva," said Severus warningly.

"Sorry. I do have another question. If it's okay?"

"Of course."

"Are the Dark Arts really bad? I mean, it's just the way you use them isn't it?" she asked.

Severus sighed. "I don't know how to answer that question, Eva. I wish I could give you a definite yes or no, but it's not that easy. I would like to say that it _is_ how you use them, but most people use them for bad, which is why they are the Dark Arts."

"But it's knowledge," said Eva. "Is knowledge really that bad?"

"It's like I told you, Eva, the Dark Arts have an attraction, a pull, that can make someone who is lonely feel welcome, someone who is weak feel powerful. It's not something most people can resist. If it were pure knowledge, I wouldn't see a problem, but the Dark Arts come with a lot of baggage."

Eva nodded. She knew just what kind of baggage he was talking about. She wasn't sure what she was going to do to explain what had happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She would have to do something soon; she knew the Hogwarts rumor mill had already begun to churn.

* * *

Eva sat at her desk the next day with her quill poised over her parchment. She had finished her exams for the day and had gone straight to her rooms, as the Headmaster had ordered. She was trying to figure out how to phrase her explanation to Harry.

Just because she could not see her friends, did not mean she could not contact them. No one said anything about taking away her owl privileges. She sighed and slumped back in her chair. "I'm just going to write one letter to all of them," she finally concluded.

_Dear Everybody,_

_I hope that you will read this explanatory letter with an open mind and not think too badly of me when I'm done._

_I know that what you saw, or what you were told happened (Hermione), does not show me in the best light. I am not about to deny what you witnessed. I would like to explain my frame of mind, however._

_You all know that my grandfather was a Master of the Dark Arts. Well, he passed a lot of the knowledge on to his granddaughter. What you saw was one of the curses that I learned under his tutelage._

_Normally, I would never use the Dark Arts against anyone, but when I saw what Pansy had done to Hermione, I completely lost it. I couldn't think of anything but all the harm and injury that she had caused me and my friends this whole school year. I don't lose my temper very quickly and I try to control the explosion when I do. I'm sorry that you had to see it._

_I hope you can forgive me and still be my friends. _

_Your Friend (I hope), Severa Raven Nocturino_

Eva looked at the letter and was satisfied with what it said. She summoned Horatio to her with a whistle she had trained him with. She tied the letter to his leg and he went back to the Owlery. She would have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out if she could still say that she had friends.

* * *

Harry smiled at the snowy owl that landed in front of his plate. He untied the letter that it had on its leg and handed him some toast to munch on and moved his goblet of pumpkin juice closer to him. "How are you today, Horatio?" he asked.

The owl hooted in reply and affectionately pecked Harry's hand. He floated over to the other side of the room and landed in front of Eva's plate. He sat there as Eva petted him and he finished his piece of toast. Eva looked over to the Gryffindor table with curiosity. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione lean over the parchment and Hermione looked over her shoulder once to look at Eva.

The trio got up and left the parchment with Neville, so he might be able to read it as well. Eva watched as the left the Great Hall. She sighed and looked at Horatio. "I guess they didn't understand," she told the owl. He hooted in reply and jumped to her shoulder to nip her ear affectionately.

She giggled. "At least I still have you." Eva stood with her owl still on her shoulder and made her way to the Entrance Hall. Horatio flew outside as she passed the door.

Eva went through her day and her tests, with a heavy heart. She knew she did well on her Charms test, but more than once she had had to pull her head out of the clouds and concentrate on the parchment in front of her rather than staring at the back of Harry's head.

She hated going to the Great Hall to a table where she felt so isolated. The older Slytherins had only warily tolerated her after the incident with Pansy. Clearly, they did not like the fact that she had hurt a fellow Housemate, but Eva sensed they were a touch envious and very definitely uneasy at her display of Dark Magic. They didn't seem to care that Pansy had been the one who started the whole thing. To her embarrassment, her younger housemates treated her like some kind of war hero and openly gaped at her. She didn't have the energy to deal with any of them, so she just sat in her corner of the table and ignored them all.

It was during dinner that she saw the lone owl soaring towards her table. It was Hedwig. She smiled when the snowy owl landed in front of her. Untying the letter from her outstretched leg she smiled and petted the owl's plumage. "Here you go," said Eva as she gave Hedwig some owl treats. Hedwig hooted in thanks and flew over to her owner. Harry smiled as his owl came back to him.

Eva opened the parchment. She read the short missive and smiled. They completely understood what had happened and Hermione even wanted to learn how Eva had performed the curse. Eva was not about to teach her how to perform _any_ Dark Magic, but she was glad that they had understood.

She was upset that she couldn't go to their table and talk to them, but she could smile over at them. Looking up at them, she saw that they had beat her to it. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were smiling and waving at her; Harry smiled and winked, effectively causing a blush to creep to her cheeks.

* * *

I know there is someone out there who has questions. Please pester me! I love answering them. Mattie :o)


	36. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Last Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's over. (ahem, ahem)  
I would like to thank all those who reviewed (and even those who don't thanks for reading). You guys are the best. You make me feel so nice. Like This Time Imperfect said, I feel like a fluffy puff marshmallow. :o) I would also like to thank all the little people . . . Oops, wrong speech. Thanks to my friend in community college who challenged me to write this, she is now suffering through this fic and the 20 page paper she will have to complete after reading it. (Not really)   
Happy Reading! Mattie :o)

* * *

Eva finished her exams on Thursday afternoon with the rest of her year and spent Friday morning in her rooms. She did not know if she was allowed to go downstairs, so she decided to play it safe and just stay in her sitting room. She'd not bothered to get out of pajamas and that was how Severus found her when he walked in.

Eva was sitting at the window box watching the students run around on the lawn below. She softly chuckled at something one of them did and then looked over at him. "Good afternoon, Dad."

"Good afternoon, Eva," he replied. "I came to ask if you would like me to have dinner with you."

"No, I'll be fine. I think you need to be there for dinner, don't you? Oh no . . . wait . . . Slytherin didn't win the House Cup this year," she said. Her voice held a mocking tone that was meant to jibe at the professor.

"No thanks to you. I think you are one of the reasons that we have such a low score this year."

"Like I said before, I never did see the point of the competition." Eva turned and looked back down at her schoolmates. "Any news about our travel plans?"

"Yes, your mother has just arrived and she is speaking with the Headmaster. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Portkey?" asked Eva.

"Yes, directly to your cousins home."

"I've never been so sad about going to see Brianna."

"You don't have any reason to be sad. You will be returning to England in a few weeks."

"But it's a few weeks where I won't be able to see Harry." Eva turned to her father. Her eyes were hiding none of the pain she felt. "One of these days, you're going to remember just how you felt when you couldn't see Mum, then you'll know how I feel."

"I know how you feel, Eva. The difference between that and this is: Harry will not wait for you. You two are too young to really know what true love is."

Eva turned back to the window, this time looking at the sky. "You know, Grandfather told me that my Healing gift came from a connection to the Snape family. I got to read about it. You know what else I found out? I read that Healers pass on their wisdom and knowledge through the ages." She turned her face back to her father. It had an expression of real peace. "I know that I will be with Harry. He's my soul-mate."

"How do you know that?" asked Severus.

"I had a dream about him. We both dreamt about each other, the same night, actually. I've read that that only happens with true soul mates. Their connection is so strong that it doesn't matter how far away they are from each other, they can reach the other person by just thinking about them."

Severus stood rooted to his spot. He never really had seen Eva as she was. He'd always seen her as the child he'd not been able to hold and raise, as he would have liked to. Now, here she was, telling _him_ about love. "If it's really love, then you will be able to wait for the right time."

"I know," said Eva. "I'll wait forever for him, Dad. As long as it takes. I'll wait."

* * *

Eva expected to eat dinner with her mother that night. Saveage was not needed in the Great Hall and since she was here, Eva guessed she would join her daughter in her rooms. Eva waited for her to come, but half an hour after seven, there was no sign of Saveage. She sighed and looked at the plate in front of her. Severus had sent up a house elf with her plate, but she was no longer hungry.

She felt like this was her last meal. In reality, it was. This was her last meal at Hogwarts. She would be leaving at first light tomorrow morning. She poked at her food and only ate a few bites. She rose from her seat and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and looked at the two trunks that were at the foot of her bed. The second was a trunk that had been packed by the house elves of Nocturino Manor. It contained the Muggle clothes that she would need in California.

Eva wondered how they were going to convince Draco to wear Muggle clothes while they were in the States. It was not as common for wizards there to wear robes. Brianna made the excuse that California was too sunny half the time to be wearing such voluminous clothing. Eva usually walked around in short shorts or skirts and tank tops or halters. Even the thought of going to the beach and to parties with Brianna did not cheer her up. She knew she was going to be miserable not being able to see Harry.

Resigning herself to a lonely evening, Eva pulled out one of her Tolkien books and began to read. This was the only way she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

At the same time, a gang of students was waiting outside of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster did not know what to make of the situation, but knew it had something to do with one of the students being punished, definitely _not_ Pansy. "May I help you?" he asked Neville, the student closest to him.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us where Eva is? And if we can see her? She wasn't at the Leaving Feast," he explained.

"I realize that, Mr. Longbottom. It was part of her punishment for the duel she and Miss Parkinson had at the beginning of the week. She is in her rooms and she is not allowed to have visitors."

Saveage was just passing by; she planned to spend the night with Severus, since she would not be seeing him until their return as well. "I'm sure Eva would enjoy your company," said Saveage. She turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Please, Professor, she will not see them again, for who knows how long. I'm sure a few minutes will not hurt."

The Headmaster conceded and the group of students marched up the stairs. Hermione was in the lead of them and she knocked on the door. Eva answered in her pajamas and she smiled widely at her friend.

"I had hoped Dumbledore would let you up here," she said.

"Your Mum convinced him. I brought a few people, too." Hermione entered and the dozens of students behind her followed.

Eva was dizzy from seeing all the students enter her room. They had all come to bid her farewell. Each one walked in and shook her hand or gave her a hug and told her how nice it had been to know her and spend time with her; there were a few who expressed their condolences about her grandparents. One of the Ravenclaws even shared that she was now friends with a Slytherin. Eva smiled and hugged each person. Her melancholy mood was forgotten.

Some of the students did not stay long, and soon they were all gone to their dormitories. Eva sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the handful of students still in her room. Hermione and Draco were smooshed into one chair; Neville, Ginny and Ron were sharing her sofa and she was sitting in the chintz chair opposite Draco. The only one missing was Harry. "I'm glad you lot came to say goodbye. I didn't think I'd get a chance tomorrow," said Eva.

"We're sorry that you had to go like this," said Neville. "We'll all owl you during the summer. And I'm sure Mum and Dad will let me go to Nocturino Manor before school starts."

"That would be great, Neville," said Eva.

"I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't mind Ginny and me going over either. Maybe we can all make a weekend out of it," suggested Ron.

"What about you, 'Mione?" asked Draco. "Since I am going to be there until I find a new house, will you visit?"

"Of course I'm going to visit," she said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Get a room," teased Eva. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

The students stayed in Eva's room until curfew. Draco offered to spend the night with her, knowing that she would have a hard time sleeping, but Eva refused. She wanted to be alone in her misery. She held Neville back for a minute, though.

"Would you tell Harry I said goodbye? But make sure he knows that I'm only saying goodbye because I plan on saying hello again."

"Why don't you go and tell him yourself, Eva?" asked Neville.

"I can't. If I see him, I don't think I'll be able to leave." Eva looked up at the ceiling to hold back the tears. "Just tell him I said goodbye, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Neville kissed her cheek and told her to take care of herself. He would keep his promise, but he'd make sure that Eva and Harry said goodbye in person.

* * *

The next morning, just before sunrise, Neville woke up and tiptoed across the dormitory. He pulled back Harry's curtains and was surprised to see an empty bed.

"I'm over here, Neville," said Harry from the window box. He'd developed the habit of sitting there when he couldn't sleep.

Neville walked over to him and leaned against the wall. "She's leaving in about an hour," he said.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" asked Neville.

"I hate goodbye's Neville," Harry said sadly. "They're so permanent."

Neville chuckled at that. "Funny. Last night, Eva told me to make sure I said goodbye to you, for her. She wanted you to know that she's only saying goodbye because she plans on saying hello again. She sounded a bit worried that you might not want to hear that hello," said Neville. It wasn't a complete lie, Eva did sound sad, but he'd just interpreted her silence in his own way. It had its desired affect.

Harry stood from his seat and hurriedly put on some clothes. He went back to the window where Neville was watching him. He looked down and saw the magical carriage that was to take Eva to Hogsmeade and then they would take the Knight Bus to London and then Portkey to the U.S. "What if she won't wait for me, Neville?" he asked without taking his eyes off the carriage.

"She'll wait, Harry. Just go and ask her if you don't believe me."

Harry needed no more prompting. He ran out of the dormitory and into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He would normally have been afraid of being seen by Mrs. Norris, but his fright of the cat was overcome by fright of not seeing Eva before she left. He arrived at the front of the school breathless and looked for her. She wasn't anywhere near the carriage, which was being loaded by house elves.

"Morning, Potter," said Draco from behind him.

Harry turned and saw Draco carrying his bag at his side. "Morning, Malfoy. Where's Eva?" he asked.

"And here I thought you came to see me off," he teased. "She's just behind."

Harry waited for her. Eva came out of the doors dressed in her long cape and hood. She did not look up from the floor until she heard Harry's voice. "Eva?"

"Harry?" she called. He was in front of her in an instant. "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

"I didn't want you leaving without hearing me say goodbye," he explained.

"I thought Neville said goodbye for me," said Eva, confused.

"It's not the same as hearing it from the person."

"But it's a lot easier."

Harry nodded and looked over his shoulder. He caught sight of Snape coming out of the doors with Eva's Mum. "Eva? I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything."

Harry cupped her face in his hands and she moved closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "Will you wait for me?" he asked, his voice in a whisper.

"Yes, Harry, I will wait for you. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to do whatever you want. I'll wait for Auror training, anything. Promise you'll be there in the end?"

"I promise," he whispered. Knowing that Snape was just a few feet away, Harry lowered his lips to Eva's. He tried to tell her just how much he loved her and how much he would miss her in that one kiss.

When he pulled back, Eva had tears on her cheeks. "I love you, too, Harry."

Severus had helped Saveage into the carriage and Draco was waiting for Eva to enter. "Eva, it's time to go," said Severus.

Eva nodded her head, but reached for Harry's hands. She lifted them to her lips and kissed his palms. She put them one on top of the other, and in doing so, slipped a small two-way mirror in his hand. She had another and both were small enough to fit in a pocket. "Whenever you want to talk," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Eva quickly turned and allowed Draco to help her into the carriage. The Slytherin boy turned to Harry and smirked. "Guess I'll see you next year, Harry?"

"That's right, Draco."

Severus watched in wonder as the two shook hands and Draco entered the carriage. The vehicle began to move on its own, carrying away the hearts of both of the men who were standing at the doors of Hogwarts.

Mattie Robertson

May 2004

* * *

(Sniff, sniff) Well, that's it, but don't throw your mouses at me yet! I will have a sequel to this. It's already begun actually, but not going to be posted. (I'm not your average writer, I tend to start in the middle and then move up and down) With any luck I will have it by the end of the summer. Email me, flame me, drive by my house, anything! Just let me know what you think. :o) I look forward to your reviews, and thanks for hanging in there! Happy reading, Mattie :o)


End file.
